O Homem Dos Meus Sonhos by: Carol Pass
by Nina Martins. 19
Summary: Bella se escondia dela mesma, rezando para não chamar a atenção, para não ser notada. Até a hora de ir dormir, quando se entregava a um homem misterioso que a visitava em sonho. Sempre o mesmo homem, realizando todas as suas fantasias. Ao se formar, Bella deixa sua cidade, seus amigos, em direção a Nova York, mas ela nunca chega lá. Um acidente muda toda a sua vida...
1. Prólogo

_**Obs: **_Essa história não me pertence, pertence à linda da Carol Pass. que me autorizou a postá-la aqui para todas vocês lerem, o enredo de 'O Homem Dos Meus Sonhos' é original, então nada de plágios, pois é crime. Os personagens são da Stephanie Meyer.

_**Sinopse:**_

Bella se escondia dela mesma, rezando para não chamar a atenção, para não ser notada. Até a hora de ir dormir, quando se entregava a um homem misterioso que a visitava em sonho. Sempre o mesmo homem, realizando todas as suas fantasias.

Ao se formar, Bella deixa sua cidade, seus amigos, em direção a Nova York, mas ela nunca chega lá. Um acidente muda toda a sua vida.

Após acordar do coma, Bella tem todas as perguntas e respostas a sua frente. E apenas uma decisão, lutar ou não pelo Homem dos seus Sonhos...

"Sucesso significa realizar seus próprios sonhos, cantar sua própria canção, dançar sua própria dança, criar do seu coração e apreciar a jornada, confiando que não importa o que aconteça tudo ficará bem. Criar sua própria aventura!" - Elana Lindquist

* * *

_**Prólogo.**_

Todas as noites são iguais. Eu encontro com esse homem lindo, desejável e sexy, absurdamente sexy. São os melhores momentos da minha vida. Mas, ao acordar todas as manhãs eu descubro mais uma vez, que foi apenas um sonho.

A realidade deve estar alterada. Só pode ser isso. Eu me sinto mais viva enquanto estou em meus sonhos do que acordada, apenas fingindo interesse pelo que acontece ao meu redor.

Nos meus sonhos, eu nunca estou sozinha e ele sempre me diz o que eu preciso ouvir, me ama, me dá calor e qualquer coisa que eu precise.

Ele é perfeito para mim e tem mais efeito sobre mim do que qualquer droga que possa existir hoje em dia e eu sou perfeita para ele também. E se um dia eu estivesse cara a cara com esse homem? Eu faria tudo para que meus melhores sonhos se realizassem. Você não?


	2. Estrada

_**Estrada.**_

* * *

– Anda logo Bella, estamos atrasadas.

Alice está berrando na porta do banheiro de sua casa que eu estou atrasada? Isso é inédito na minha vida.

Mas, eu já estou pronta, e vestida como sempre, com meu jeans velho e surrado, minha camiseta branca de gola 'V' e meu tênis preto Converse. Essa sou eu. Sempre previsível. O espelho nunca mente meu cabelo levemente ondulado cor de caramelo está preso em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e minhas olheiras são visíveis, graças a uma noite mal dormida.

– Graças a... Ai, meu Deus, você vai assim?

– Assim como Alice? – Minha voz saiu mais esganiçada do que eu pretendia, afinal para mim eu estava bastante apresentável. Vestida como de costume, sem maquiagem e com o cabelo preso, mas isso nunca seria o suficiente para Alice, ela é magnífica, linda, estilosa, sempre perfeita. E eu geralmente finjo que não percebo esse tipo de coisa.

– Parecendo uma mendiga. Bella, nós vamos ao suprassumo do luxo de Boston, o melhor SPA da cidade, no endereço mais caro, também. Você não pode ir assim, volte e faça o seu melhor.

– Alice, esse é o meu melhor. E nós não estamos atrasadas? – Distração é uma coisa que geralmente funciona com Alice. E eu sou mestra nisso.

Alice me olhou com a cara de sempre, e me estirou a língua, será que ninguém avisou a ela que já não tem mais idade para isso? Mas, Alice é sempre Alice, e eu tenho que me dar por satisfeita que dessa vez ela não venceu a discução. Algo muito raro de acontecer.

12 minutos caminhando pelas ruas de Back Bay, com o sol dando o ar de sua graça e nos brindando com o seu calor aconchegante até chegarmos ao numero 776 da Boylston Street. Alice não parou de falar um minuto se quer sobre tratamento de beleza, massagem relaxante, pedicure, enquanto eu tremia a cada menção de coisas que faríamos hoje.

O suntuoso prédio apareceu na nossa frente, com a bandeira dos Estados Unidos e da rede de hotéis e seus funcionários vestidos a caráter prontos para nos ajudar. Agora eu não tenho mais pra onde correr o negocio é encarar. Se bem, que conhecendo Alice como conheço ai de mim se pensar em escapar.

Depois de passarmos pelo suntuoso lobby, fomos levadas ate a sala de espera do SPA, e agora eu estou tomando um chá de ervas. Eu tentei dizer que não queria, afinal, eu só bebia isso quando ficava doente, mas a atendente foi tão simpática que desisti. Eu sempre desisto, mesmo. E por incrível que pareça a bebida desce tão macia, me aquecendo de uma forma maravilhosa, me relaxando como há muito tempo não acontece.

Jasper o namorado, melhor dizendo, noivo da Alice, nos presenteou com esse dia de relaxamento. Meu ultimo dia em Boston, amanhã partirei para Nova York, disposta a começar uma nova vida. Sem minha família, meus amigos ou ate mesmo conhecidos. Mas, eu espero que com ele. Era isso o que mais me preocupava nesse momento, será que ele estaria comigo? Eu conseguia imaginar minha vida sem todas as outras pessoas que eu amo, menos sem ele.

– Senhoritas Brandon e Swan? Por favor, me acompanhem. – Claro que eu fui interrompida em minhas divagações, eu sempre era. Não sei por que dessa vez me irritou tanto.

A jovem de cabelos pretos preso, a pele muito alva, roupa preta do SPA e seus movimentos milimetricamente estudados nos levou até um local onde tiramos nossas roupas e vestimos um robe de lã atoalhado branco, só então fomos encaminhadas para uma sala toda de madeira clarinha, com camas ou eu deveria dizer macas lindamente forradas com tecido de linho egípcio marrom e um sofá de canto. Havia uma musica relaxante e eu estava com vontade de dormir. Maldita noite improdutiva.

Eu me deitei de barriga pra cima e uma moça começou a fazer massagem no meu pé. Meu Deus, essa deve ser uma das coisas mais fodidamente boas que me aconteceu nos últimos tempos, pelo menos acordada. Eu havia virado gelatina e estava consciente de mais um ponto sensível em meu corpo. Como eu nunca havia percebido isso antes?

Depois esfregaram o meu corpo para retirar as impurezas. Que impurezas? Eu tomo banho todos os dias. Ok, minha mente não parava um minuto se quer de reclamar. Esse é o meu esporte favorito. Na verdade o único que eu pratico. Reclamo de quase tudo, principalmente quando percebo que era mais um sonho. E que mais uma vez eu havia acordado.

Fui emersa em uma banheira com água morninha e um cheiro sublime de ervas aromáticas, e massageada com pedras quentes. Agora ate meu cérebro havia virado gelatina, e não havia um sinal se quer de que eu não havia dormido bem. Eu rejuvenesci uns 5 anos. O que me levava a ter... 17? Virei uma adolescente de novo? Mas, quando eu saí mesmo dessa fase?

Pra finalizar nossas 6 horas de esfrega, massageia, aperta, estica e tudo mais, recebemos uma linda sessão de manicure e pedicure. Minhas unhas estavam lindas com um esmalte Fantasia e sua cor meio roxa, meio preto. Eu estava pronta para o que o futuro me reserva. Seja lá o que for.

– Alice eu amei, de verdade – Eu mesma estava surpresa com minhas palavras, e era verdade. Amei cada momento – Agradeça a Jasper por mim.

– Bella eu vou agradecer a ele de uma forma bem oportuna, mas não pense que vai fugir, agora vamos para casa que eu vou preparar o seu cabelo e a maquiagem e depois vamos curtir a noite. Não pense que vamos deixar passar a ultima oportunidade de te termos por aqui.

– Alice, não, por favor? Eu quero descansar. Você sabe que eu vou pegar a estrada amanhã cedo, e isso é muito cansativo.

– Bella não discuta, eu não quero brigar, e você sabe que eu sempre venço. Então nos poupe tempo, sim?

Não valia a pena brigar com Alice. Nesse momento seria um desperdício do dinheiro do Jasper, que havia feito um milagre em meu corpo.

– Alice você brincava de boneca antes de eu te conhecer?

– Claro Bella, por quê?

– Eu estava apenas pensando que você talvez não tenha tido infância e está tentando descontar em mim – Ops, acho que falei demais, Alice estava com uma cara assassina e isso não era bom. Assim sendo resolvi me calar.

Agora só, no pequeno banheiro de Alice com o piso em azulejo marrom, a pia em mármore bege e cortina clara no Box, eu estou fazendo o meu melhor para não borrar a maquiagem esfumaçada que destaca meus olhos verdes, e o batom rosado que parece aumentar os meus lábios. Isso sem contar meu cabelo com leves ondas caindo em cachos por meus ombros, enquanto eu visto uma camiseta preta curta sob uma minissaia preta e espero não ver o que eu imagino que esteja me esperando do outro lado da porta.

Eu não tenho sorte. Ali estava à coisa que eu mais temia, e Alice sabia disso. Um sapato de salto, segundo ela muito pequeno, só pra combinar com a saia. Eu tenho certeza que isso é pelo que eu falei com relação a ela não ter tido infância e descontar em mim.

– Alice, eu não vou usar isso aqui. Me peça qualquer coisa, menos isso. – Alice, é uma mulher linda, de formas delicadas, clássica, pele branca, cabelos liso castanho médio, com uma franja muito bem cortada, olhos escuros e sempre se vestindo apropriadamente para qualquer situação. Mas, nesse momento ela me olhava com aquele olhinho demoníaco de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança, fazendo bico e pronta para chorar. E por mais que eu dissesse, quase como um mantra que eu iria resistir, ate eu mesma sabia que não aguentaria nem mais um minuto.

– Ok, você venceu... De novo – Alice estava linda em uma calça justa prata e uma blusa com decote em V bem generoso e uma sandália de salto altíssima e mesmo assim, saltitava, sorrindo sem nem ao menos disfarçar. Ela deveria ser atriz e não arquiteta.

Jasper nos levou como de costume no seu carro sedan preto até o centro financeiro de Boston. O mesmo pub de sempre, onde ele e Alice se conheceram, graças a nosso amigo Emmett. Na verdade, Julep Bar, era a minha única ligação com a vida social.

O lugar todo era muito aconchegante, piso frio, paredes com tijolos aparente e espelhos, teto baixo com lustres, sofás verdes cítricos e chesslong brancas por todos os lados duelando com pequenas mesas e cadeiras, um bar com balcão de alumínio e cadeiras altas de madeira.

Nos esperando já estavam meus outros dois amigos, eu sei que meu circulo intimo é muito restrito, mas eu sou uma pessoa reservada, fazer o quê? Emmett e Rosalie, eles eram verdadeiras visões do paraíso. Ele é lindo, alto, forte, atlético, com o cabelo loiro médio, e os olhos azuis mais vivos e brilhantes que alguém pode ter. Já Rose, sua esposa, está exuberante com sua barriga de 7 meses, seus cabelos loiro morango ate o meio das costas e os olhos profundos verdes.

– Bellita, quanto tempo, você parece ótima – Emm, me apertou como sempre fazia e me tirou do chão, me deixando praticamente sufocar. Não sei como alguém pode não gostar dele.

– Oi Emm... Rose, estava morrendo de saudades.

– E porque não me ligou? Eu aposto que se não fosse por Alice, você iria embora, e nem se despediria de mim, e não voltaria para ver o meu bebê nascer. – Mas, o que há por aqui, essas mulheres tiraram o dia para me torturarem com essas caras de quem foram abandonadas? Será que elas perceberam que eu é que não tenho ninguém?

– Não seja dramática Rose, você sabe que teria ligado para você hoje e passado horas no telefone. Mas, estamos aqui, não é?

– Hum, muito melhor, Bella. Eu bem queria ter arrastado o meu irmão, vai que você tem uma despedida a altura, mas ele está no plantão hoje, então você vai ter que se contentar com os amigos, e não com uma noitada de sexo animal.

Eu estava desesperada por um buraco em que eu me enterrasse, sentindo as minhas bochechas corarem, e a vergonha se apoderar do meu ser, enquanto abria a boca em choque. Emmett sempre conseguia me deixar desconcertada, envergonhada, frustrada e deprimida, tudo de uma única vez. E ele ainda se divertia com a minha desgraça.

Nesse momento estavam todos rindo de mim. Parece que eu era a piada da turma. Onde eu ia conseguir amigos tão verdadeiros como esses? Que mesmo que implicassem comigo me respeitavam como eu era, alguém que está desesperada para ser comum e passar despercebida?

– Ok, vamos deixar a Bella ter a sua noite calma na companhia dos velhos amigos e vamos lhe pagar uma bebida. Faça as honras Emmett, você é o mais rico aqui – Jasper era alto, magro, loiro escuro, olhos verde escuro e um cavalheirismo comovente nos dias de hoje. Sempre vinha em meu socorro, distraindo a atenção de Emm.

– Não explora Jasper, já chega a Alice no trabalho? Eu às vezes tenho serias dificuldades em saber quem é o chefe, se eu ou ela?

Não fizemos outra coisa essa noite que não relembrar. Quando Alice conheceu Rose na faculdade de arquitetura, e se tornaram inseparáveis. Rosalie esbarrando e se apaixonando por Emmett, enquanto fazia Cooper no campus logo no primeiro semestre, para depois descobrimos que ele estava de olho nela desde o segundo dia de aula. Emm apresentando Alice e Jazz, aqui nesse mesmo lugar, e eles brigando a noite inteira, até que no meio da madrugada trocaram um beijo tórrido, e sumiram misteriosamente, me deixando sozinha para pegar um taxi. Era como um filme. A minha breve vida em Boston se descortinando na minha frente.

Estávamos todos bêbados, eu havia bebido vários coquetéis Mai Tai Doli e cervejas Heineken, e já era 01:00 da manhã, em pouco mais de 7 horas eu tinha que estar na estrada se quisesse chegar a Nova York no horário previsto e já estava prevendo a dor de cabeça que seria minha companheira de viajem.

– Meninos precisamos ir embora, pelo menos eu preciso, amanhã tenho que pegar a estrada antes das 8. Por favor?

– Mas, já Bella? É cedo. Pra quê a pressa de se livrar de nós? Quer que eu ligue pro meu irmão?

– Não Emm. Por favor. Quero o sofá da Alice, com urgência.

– Se você ligar pra ele vai ouvir até o natal. Acho melhor ela dormir sozinha.

– É verdade, ele é tão mal humorado às vezes, mas será um ótimo padrinho. Não se preocupe Bella, vocês formam um lindo casal, e vão ficar maravilhosos nas fotos. Você vem pro meu casamento não é?

– Claro Alice. Agora vamos?

– Bellita, vou sentir sua falta. Com quem vou implicar?

– Você vai ter um bebê Emm, ta na hora de... – Eu não consegui terminar a minha frase, uma vez que eu fui sufocada em um abraço de urso dado por Emmett, que quase me bota a nocaute.

– Bella você fez uma mulher grávida chorar – Rosalie era a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas depois que ficou grávida estava tão dramática. Tá, se bem que melhor pessoa do mundo era um pouco de exagero, ela sempre foi uma mulher de muita personalidade, determinada e destemida, geniosa mesmo.

– Daqui a dois meses eu estou aqui Rose, e vou acompanhar o nascimento desse bebezinho. Ele já tem nome?

– Ainda não decidimos, mas eu quero você por aqui. Preste atenção. Aconteça o que acontecer, eu te amo, e você sempre será a minha melhor amiga. Prometa que vai se cuidar, por favor?

– Eu prometo. E eu te amo também Rose – Eu beijei suas bochechas e acarinhei sua barriga levando um belo de um chute do menininho que estava lá dentro.

Acabei dormindo sozinha, no sofá da Alice. Ela e Jasper me deixaram na portaria e foram para a casa dele. Dissemos mais um monte de coisas melosas, onde eu acabei prometendo que vou me cuidar, dirigir com segurança, ligar quando chegar, escrever emails diariamente, e não esconder nada. Nada mesmo dela. E principalmente, estarei aqui três dias antes do casamento deles.

Mesmo estando um pouco alta eu cumpri o ritual de todas as noites. Tomei banho com o meu sabonete de violeta, lavei, sequei e escovei o meu cabelo, e os meus dentes, vesti o meu baby-doll preto com detalhe em renda branco. Não era nada sexy, isso não é para mim, mas é algo da Victoria Secrets, então é o mais próximo que eu sei que chegaria de algo sensual.

Agora deitada no sofá, com as luzes da rua bruxuleando na sala tudo o que eu posso fazer é uma oração para que eu sonhe com ele. Já tem mais de uma semana que eu não sonho nada. Estou com tantas saudades. Sinto tanta falta, e tanto medo que meus melhores momentos tenham acabado, e no meio de tudo isso acabei pegando no sono.

O movimento dos carros com suas buzinas e freadas me acordaram, o sol já está alto, iluminando toda a sala. Minha boca está seca, meu coração apertado, assim como minha cabeça, maldita ressaca.

Eu levantei do sofá branco, tropeçando na mesinha de centro de madeira da Alice, escorregando para o outro sofá, que fica em frente à uma mesa de dois lugares de onde podemos ver a vista através da janela. Que bela forma de começar o dia. Mas, pelo menos eu acordei o suficiente para ver que são 8:15 da manhã.

Merda, estou atrasada, era pra eu estar a pelo menos 15 minutos na estrada há essa hora, e ainda estou aqui. Na tentativa de me levantar, senti tudo girar mais uma vez, merda eu vou...

Vomitei... Vomitei todo o Mai Tai Doli e a cerveja Heineken que ingeri ontem à noite, só que no piso de madeira do corredor da minha amiga. Ótimo, acrescente mais uma hora no mínimo ao meu atraso.

Corri pro banheiro, escovei meus dentes, lavei meu rosto, voltei pro corredor e limpei toda a porcaria que tinha feito por lá. Tomei um banho frio, para ver se acordava de vez, me sequei e prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, vesti minha camiseta branca, um short curto jeans, e calcei o meu tênis Converse preto, comi uma maçã, só pra conseguir tomar um remédio pra dor de cabeça, e consegui colocar todas as minhas malas no pequeno elevador para 4 pessoas do prédio. O que me fez descer os 3 andares pela escada.

Como minha sorte nunca foi algo de se invejar o Sr. Robinson, o sindico do prédio e um apaixonado por seu cachorrinho West Highland White Terrier, Michelangelo, eu sei, o nome é maior que o próprio animal, mas vai dizer isso pro dono? Me parou.

Sr. Robinson me colocou a par de todas as travessuras do Michelangelo, e eu fui obrigada a ouvir pacientemente, porque ele não percebeu as malas que eu estava tentando organizar no meu Chevrolet Metro 1999, vermelho.

Quando não havia mais espaço pra nada no meu carrinho eu finalmente consegui deixar a casa de Alice, com quase 2 horas de atraso, e eu ainda tinha que passar em um posto para abastecer e comer alguma coisa. Eu já estou exausta e ainda nem sai do quarteirão. Mas, dei partida assim mesmo, com destino a minha nova vida.

Depois de comer um sanduíche, comprar água, alguns pacotes de cookies, trocar o dinheiro e abastecer o carro, aqui estou eu na I-90, com destino ao meu futuro. Ansiosa, esperando o que está por vir, morar sozinha pela primeira vez em um apartamento de quarto e sala, mas meu, pegar metrô para ir ao trabalho todos os dias na New York Public Library, e quem sabe, encontrar o homem dos meus sonhos.

Enquanto eu seguia o meu caminho era inevitável não pensar em tudo o que estava deixando para trás. Não só a cidade em que vivi nos últimos quatro anos, quando me mudei para estudar literatura na Harvard University, mas onde eu encontrei meus melhores amigos, menos Alice, que sempre foi minha amiga desde Seattle, Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett, cada um deles marcou a minha vida, aqui estão às certezas, o conforto... Agora não parece fazer muito sentido essa mudança. Porque eu não consegui um trabalho aqui? Porque eu mesmo nem tentei?

E ele? Onde será que ele está? Foi aqui que eu o conheci, onde ele me apareceu pela primeira vez. Será que eu vou continuar vendo-o em Nova York? Será que não era exatamente por ser aqui que ele aparecia? Quando estava na casa de Alice eu só o vi uma vez, dois dias depois de ter me mudado prá lá, já que eu tinha que desocupar meu alojamento no campus. Mas, eu tive esse mesmo medo, e ele não me decepcionou, mas também não voltou. Será que isso significa alguma coisa?

Meu Deus, eu estou tão cansada, e a voz do Paul McCartney e seu sedutor sotaque inglês está me deixando tão mole. Ok, eu amo essa musica e sei que isso não ajuda, muito pelo contrario, In my Life só me faz pensar ainda mais nele. Mas, o som novo, presente de aniversário da Rose e do Emm, funcionando a toda potencia será meu único companheiro, nessa aventura.

Pensar no Emmett e na Rosálie me faz rir, como um homem tão grande pode ser tão apaixonado por uma mulher? Meu coração sempre se encanta em ver a forma como ele a venera. Será que um dia eu serei amada assim?

Não sei por que, mas estou sentindo o meu coração apertado hoje, uma angustia. Já tentei de todas as formas justificar para mim mesma, dizendo que pode ser por estar viajando só, mas eu tinha que levar meu carro, eu posso precisar dele por lá, ou o fato de ter acordado com essa ressaca quando menos deveria, ou ainda por estar deixando a segurança do conhecido e dos meus amigos, para mergulhar no desconhecido. Mas, nada disso parece fazer sentido para mim.

Deve ser isso, eu nunca fui a sociável, ou a que amava as mudanças e a aventura. Essa não sou eu. Me esconder era a minha brincadeira preferida na infância. Rezar para que os professores não me vissem e me perguntassem algo foi meu esporte da adolescência, e gora que sou uma mulher, dizer os sins e os nãos nos momentos precisos para não chamar a atenção para mim mesma estava se tornando a minha maior especialização.

Provavelmente eu me sairia muito bem em uma das maiores bibliotecas do mundo, afinal eu estaria completamente cercada de livros e teria muito pouca probabilidade de me meter em alguma encrenca.

Nossa, de onde veio essa dor no meu pescoço, mesmo tentando me auto massagear e movendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro parece não melhorar. Se eu tivesse mais tempo para chegar à Nova York ou eu pararia e descansaria na primeira oportunidade ou daria meia volta em direção ao apartamento da Alice e viajaria em outro momento, mas por medo de perder a chance de sonhar com ele, eu deixei pro ultimo dia e amanhã eu já começo no trabalho. Só eu mesma.

Estou a 500 metros de uma cabine de pedágio e a porcaria da moeda me inventa de cair embaixo do banco. Se bem que eu estou vendo ela daqui, não está tão longe, e se eu me abaixar só um pouquinho eu consigo pegá-la. Nenhum carro a minha frente, pé no acelerador a uma velocidade constante, isso, posso muito bem me inclinar só um pouquinho...

Ai

De onde veio esse barulho? Onde está o Paul McCartney? Sim, porque me lembro perfeitamente que era ele que estava cantando no meu som.

Porque o sol está tão forte? De onde veio esse clarão? Porque tudo parece me queimar?

Dor. Tudo dói. Minha cabeça, agora parece doer ainda mais, meu pescoço, que está duro, meus ombros, meus cotovelos, meu pulmão, meu quadril, e minhas pernas, meus joelhos estão tão doloridos. Aposto que se quisesse me mexer agora seria incapaz.

E que cheiro é esse? Ferro. Não ferrugem. Para mim tem diferença.

Eu estou molhada. Mas, eu me lembro do sol. Não estava chovendo. Não, ainda não está chovendo, eu vejo o sol, mas porque eu me sinto como nos verões quando eu ia com Alice na praia e deitávamos na areia rodeada de água, só sentindo o frescor do momento?

É tão difícil respirar, é tão pesado. Parece que eu estou me afogando no ar. Aqui não era tão úmido. Frio sim, mas não costuma-se respirar a água, o costume geral é bebê-la. Parece que quanto mais eu tento mais difícil fica.

Meus ouvidos estão me traindo. Onde é o incêndio? Para quê tantas sirenes? Porque ninguém faz isso parar?

Eu estou puta, de verdade muito irritada, que merda está acontecendo com o dia de hoje? Nada parece sair como o planejado? Eu não tinha nada que ter bebido ontem, pra começo de conversa, acordar atrasada, vomitar ate não ter mais nada dentro de mim, sentir essa porra de dor de cabeça, me atrasar ainda mais ouvindo todo o dia a dia do cachorro do vizinho da minha amiga, não conseguir comer e abastecer tudo no mesmo lugar, e ainda a infeliz da moedinha cair do banco. O que me falta acontecer?

E onde estou? Eu ainda nem saí dos limites de Boston e já estou perdida?

Porque não estou vendo mais a estrada e sim esse sol imenso? Deve ter alguma regra de segurança sobre não dirigir com o sol na cara dessa forma. Onde estão meus óculos escuros? Melhor, onde está tudo o que deveria estar aqui?

Hum, o silencio... Como ele é maravilhoso. Vocês podem ouvir o silencio? Nesse momento para mim ele é praticamente divino, mesmo eu amando a voz do Paul McCartney, eu prefiro esse momento atual, sem o barulho estranho de ferro se chocando que veio antes das sirenes.

Meus olhos estão tão pesados, e minha cabeça dói tanto, se bem que ela está doendo desde que eu acordei, mas agora ela piorou ainda mais. Eu não consigo manter meus olhos abertos, mesmo sabendo que eu deveria estar na estrada, mesmo sabendo que eu não posso dormir. É mais forte que eu.

Ai.

– Qual o seu nome? – Quem é esse homem? E porque ele está em cima de mim?

Meu Deus, o que aconteceu? Onde estou? Quem é essa pessoa?

Meus olhos estão pesados de novo. Eu devo me esforçar para deixá-los abertos, mas não consigo. Eu sempre tive controle sobre o meu corpo e minhas pálpebras só me desobedeciam em filme de terror e quando eu bebia muito. O que não me parece ser uma coisa nem outra, então porque não consigo ficar com a porcaria do meu olho aberto?

Agora a coisa está diferente. Para onde foi o sol. Eu gostava dele, era quente, porque está tudo tão frio? Eu vou congelar aqui. Minhas mãos e pés estão congelando e tudo parece escuro. Eu estou com medo. Não estou entendo. O que está acontecendo?

Que porra de sensação é essa? Eu não estou vendo um palmo na frente do meu nariz, a dor é ainda pior que antes, parece que todos os meus músculos viraram uma grande mola se contraindo e se esticando e isso está me deixando exausta.

Eu me sinto a margem, como se houvesse um ponto ainda mais escuro do que onde estou agora, como um poço, o que será que aconteceria se eu me atirasse nele? Parece tão fácil e eu me sinto tão cansada. Deve ser o certo a se fazer, só pode ser o certo a ser feito. Pelo menos é o mais simples. Vou fazer isso.

_– O que aconteceu? Pressão e os sinais vitais?_

Hum, de onde vem essa voz sexy como o inferno? Ela não vem do poço, parece vir do extremo oposto. Eu deveria estar preocupada com o que a voz disse? Que pressão? E que sinais vitais? E eu também quero saber o que aconteceu? Porque ninguém responde? Eu responderia qualquer coisa que ele me perguntasse? Será que ele me perguntou? Mas, sobre o que ele está falando?

_– Onde ela estava? Tinha mais alguém com ela?_

Meu Deus será que alguém pode responder a voz sexy como o inferno, por favor? Eu estou aqui e também quero saber de quem estão falando?

_– Chame meu pai ou o Aro. Precisamos dos melhores aqui. Não podemos perdê-la._

Quem deve ser o homem que foi capaz de gerar uma criatura com uma voz tão linda e sexy como essa? E quem é esse outro aí? É outro, não é? E melhores em quê? Isso não se faz. Eles não têm respeito por nada? Ninguém me dá atenção? Talvez se eu caminhar para longe desse poço eu possa entender melhor o que está acontecendo. Mas, agora eu vou dormir, não aguento mais, estou tão cansada.

* * *

_** Hey!**_

_***.***_

_**O que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Foi somente um aperitivo do que estar por vir. u.u**_

_**De quem será a voz sexy do inferno?**_

_**Como eu disse antes, a Fic 'O Homem Dos Meus Sonhos' não é minha (Carol Pass. é o nome da autora), mas me foi autorizado a postar aqui no *.* Amo essa história então tenho que dizer para darem uma chance a ela, pois é realmente incrível.**_

_**Nos vemos dia 25/03 para o segundo capítulo. **_

_**Mal posso esperar por isso. ;)**_

_**Bjos e até o próximo.**_

_**P.S.: As postagens aconteceram todas as Terças então fiquem ligados.**_


	3. Sonhos

_**Obs: As palavras que aparecer em negrito e em itálico pertence ao dono da voz sexy como o inferno. **_

_**Somente esclarecendo ;)**_

* * *

_**Sonhos.**_

* * *

Há quanto tempo estou dormindo? Eu estou dormindo?

A escuridão não se afastou um minuto se quer. O dia não amanheceu.

Onde está a minha mãe e meu pai? Eu quero a minha mãe e meu pai. Eles sempre me ajudaram e protegeram, mesmo quando me mudei com Alice para um alojamento no campus da Universidade de Harvard, em Cambridge, e depois quando decidi ir trabalhar em Nova York. Hum, me senti a própria garotinha mimada agora. Ainda bem, que parece que ninguém viu o meu breve retorno a infância, batendo o pé e fazendo birra.

E meus amigos? Alice, Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett, eles sempre estiveram ao meu lado desde que nos conhecemos. Onde eles estão agora? Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?

Onde eu estou? Nada faz sentido. Não sei se estou viva ou morta, dormindo ou acordada. Só ha as sombras. E essa voz. De tempos em tempos eu ouço essa voz sexy como o inferno. E tenho a sensação de que quero dar qualquer coisa que ele me pedir, mas eu não consigo responder. E juro que daria sim, o que ele me pedisse. Oh, como eu daria. Será que eu deveria ter esse tipo de pensamento nesse momento? Mas, quem se importa?

E ele? Onde ele está? São dele os meus pensamentos toda vez que eu "acordo", e é em seus braços que fico quando estou "dormindo", se é que é isso o que está acontecendo. Se, é que eu estou dormindo e acordando. Como vou saber se ninguém me dá uma luz aqui.

Me lembro perfeitamente, a primeira vez. O primeiro sonho. Sim, eu sei que foi um sonho porque eu me lembro do que aconteceu. Eu só não entendo o que esta acontecendo agora. Bem que alguém poderia ter a consideração de me avisar.

Eu havia especialmente nesse dia estudado muito preparando um trabalho que seria apresentado na semana seguinte. E acabei adormecendo na minha cama, com os livros em volta de mim, quando me dei conta estava sonhando, mesmo não sabendo disso, mas eu estava em frente a um portão, querendo entrar em uma casa e havia uma mulher ali. Ela me perguntou se eu tinha certeza de que queria entrar e eu disse que sim. Eu tinha plena convicção.

Passando o jardim extremamente bem cuidado da casa, com sua grama verdinha, e suas arvores frondosas com os galhos que caiam até o chão eu entrei em uma casa que tinha um imenso salão. O piso era de carpete vermelho escarlate e as paredes brancas tinham detalhes em gesso e havia apenas duas cadeiras de madeira com acento verde no centro da sala. Eu me sentei em uma e a mulher que me acompanhava sentou-se na outra. E ela começou a conversar comigo, sua voz parecia um sino de ventos em uma tarde de verão, suave, clara e acolhedora.

Essa mulher me contou que eu conheceria o homem dos meus sonhos, que ele viria para mudar minha vida, e eu a dele. Que nós dois seriamos curados, e que a cura de um seria o outro. Não faço a menor ideia do que essa mulher queria me dizer, ou de quanto tempo passei ao seu lado, mas havia tanta paz naquele sonho, e tanta certeza na voz dela, que quando eu percebi que estava acordando eu fiz uma oração para que ela estivesse certa e um dia eu encontrasse esse homem.

Depois desse dia eu me senti diferente, me senti esperançosa, mas, o que eu estava esperando? Encontrar esse homem misterioso quando dobrasse a próxima esquina, ouvir sininhos e que ele se atirasse aos meus pés dizendo que estava apaixonado por mim, me pedindo para ser sua? Com certeza isso facilitaria e muito as coisas, mas possivelmente eu gritaria com ele e mandaria prendê-lo por assedio. Mas, se ele fosse muito gato, até poderia ter uma chance. E com certeza não foi o que aconteceu, eu nunca dobrei esquina alguma e  
encontrei esse cara. Não pelo menos fisicamente, ou até agora.

Alguns dias depois do primeiro sonho, esse com a mulher que pediu que eu estivesse preparada, eu passei a ter uma serie de sonhos, e em todos eles via um pouco mais do corpo de um homem.

Eu tenho que declarar que esses sonhos eram diferentes, eu não sei explicar exatamente em quê eram diferentes, mas eram. Não sei se mais vividos, mais detalhados. Mas, havia uma energia neles que fazia com que fossem especiais. Únicos. Eu sou capaz de me lembrar de cada um deles, de cada detalhe e de como eu me senti a medida que ia sonhando.

Bem, como eu continuo presa aqui nesse lugar escuro onde nada acontece pelo menos eu posso me lembrar dos meus sonhos, e isso me aproxima dele. Na verdade eu quase consigo reviver esses momentos aqui nesse lugar. O que não é de todo mal, considerando que depois dos sonhos eu sempre tinha que acordar e encarar a vida normal, aqui é o paraíso, porque eu continuo sentindo a presença dele perto de mim.

Esse lugar onde estou parece um imenso galpão permeado por uma penumbra. E em um determinado ponto há esse poço escuro. Não há moveis ou qualquer coisa que eu possa mencionar. Próximo às paredes e ao teto é sempre mais escuro, então eu prefiro ficar no ponto que eu acho que é o meio desse lugar. Nem tão próximo ao poço e nem das paredes, até porque é mais frio é bem mais escuro.

Eu tenho certeza que eu durmo e acordo, porque em determinados momentos ate parece que eu me lembro do que andei fazendo, não que eu esteja muito ocupada, mas em outros eu não tenho ideia do que está acontecendo. Mas, a voz, está ali, e sempre me pergunta se eu estou bem, se eu sinto dor, e me pede pra responder. Houve um dia que ele disse "isso aperte minha mão", mas eu nem mesmo o vi, como posso ter apertado sua mão? Mas, eu continuo dizendo, eu faria qualquer coisa pra continuar ouvindo essa voz sexy como o inferno e para fazer fosse lá o que ele quisesse, mas ele sempre vai embora. Tudo que é bom acaba não é? E tão rápido, que eu não tenho nem a chance de responder.

Mas, eu me lembro que estava falando sobre meus sonhos. Eu sonhei com esse homem e fui conhecendo-o.

Eu primeiro vi seus pés, ele estava descalço e devo dizer que seus pés eram grandes, brancos e eu não tenho muita certeza se gostei do que vi. Na verdade quando eu vi, pensei, devem existir outras partes muito mais lindas nesse corpo, eu tenho certeza que há.

Em seguida eu o vi com uma bermuda capri marrom, e suas pernas tinham poucos pelos e a pele era branca chegava a ser ligeiramente rosada. Nesse mesmo sonho ele se virou de costas e eu vi algo que me agradou bastante, ele tem uma bundinha muito apetitosa. Meu Deus, eu estou falando da bunda de uma pessoa como se fosse algo de comer? Mas, é verdade, ela é deliciosa, completamente apertável, apalpável, tocável...

No sonho seguinte, me foi permitido conhecer suas mãos, e eu nunca em toda minha vida quis tanto ser tocada por alguém, como eu queria ser tocada por ele. As mãos eram compridas e másculas. Muito másculas. Suas unhas eram largas mais bem cortadas. E seus dedos eram compridos, e parecia ter uma calosidade de quem fazia algum trabalho manual.

Nesse momento da minha vida eu estava me sentindo um pouco louca ou no mínimo uma maníaca que estava sonhando com o mesmo homem, só que a prestação. Eu ia conhecendo-o um pouco mais a cada novo sonho. Eu tinha certeza que era o mesmo homem, porque eu voltava a ver as partes que eu já conhecia. Mas, isso só aumentava o mistério pra mim, quem é esse homem? Eu estava ficando viciada nele, e extremamente curiosa, desesperada para conhecer a próxima parte.

Eu não sonhava todas as noites, mas havia uma frequência, eu não sei dizer se uma vez por semana ou de quanto em quanto tempo, mas era corriqueiro vê-lo em meus sonhos. E todas as noites eu esperava que ele aparecesse.

Depois das mãos eu vi seu quadril e quase quebrei o pescoço tentando olhar para o parque de diversão dele. Sim, porque se a bunda era como era, eu poderia pelo menos me divertir imaginando, não é? Mas, não deu pra ver nada de mais.

Em compensação eu fui brindada com a visão de sua barriga de tanquinho. Senhor ele tem uma barriga de tanquinho com poucos pelos e todos aqueles gominhos e ainda por cima aquele 'V' que leva ao paraíso. Por favor, se for sonho não me acorde. Eu pensava isso todas às vezes quando estava acordando só pra ficar completamente irritada quando acordava. Esse homem tinha um corpo invejável. Másculo, firme, forte, bem cuidado.

Isso me levava a pensar que se ele existisse de verdade e fosse exatamente como eu estava sonhando eu não teria chance nenhuma com ele. Porque um homem assim quereria alguma coisa com uma mulher como eu, desajeitada, sem nada de especial, com uma inteligência mediana e sem nenhum dom aparente?

O que me levou a pelo menos convencer Alice de que deveríamos correr. Nós íamos de bicicleta até uma praça no campus e corríamos até ficarmos muito suadas. Quando eu me mudei para seu apartamento em Boston, do outro lado do rio, passamos a correr em uma praça a alguns quarteirões do prédio, próximo a casa do Jasper.

Eu estou com saudades deles, os meus amigos. Há quanto tempo estou aqui? Porque nenhum deles veio me visitar? Será que eu cheguei a Nova York? Será que não, e eles não sabem onde estou? Meu coração está apertado, e eu chego a sentir a dor física.

_–_ **_Não fique assim. Você vai melhorar. Relaxe_**_._

Epa, será que a voz sexy como o inferno está realmente falando comigo? E como ele sabe que eu fiquei nervosa?

Porque eu ultimamente tenho mais duvidas do que respostas? E porque ninguém me esclarece nada? Se bem, que eu não tenho nem a quem perguntar. Eu já tentei gritar, para ver se a voz me responde, mas nada aconteceu. Droga. Como eu vou sair daqui e mudar essa situação?

_–_ **_Calma, você está indo muito bem. Eu estou aqui com você. Você não está só. Agora descanse._**

Meu Deus, como não fazer tudo o que essa voz me pede? E obedecendo a seu comando as coisas caíram em uma tranquilidade.

Naquela manhã quando eu acordei e percebi que havia mais uma vez sonhado com ele e corri literalmente, para o parque, era ali que eu tinha a maior probabilidade de encontrá-lo. Onde os homens tiravam suas camisas e desfilavam seus físicos para o deleite feminino. Hum, ninguém disse que eu não poderia aproveitar a paisagem, não é?

À noite, em meu sonho eu o havia visto de costas. E Deus, sua nuca era maravilhosa, não havia pelo algum ali, seu cabelo era bem cortado em um tom de louro escuro, e liberava a vista para que eu apreciasse perfeitamente, mas o que eu mais gostei de ver foram suas costas. Eu juro que passei a ter uma queda por costas depois desse sonho. Bem definidas, há alguma parte nesse homem que não seja bem torneada e absurdamente perfeita?

A curiosidade me corroía, eu queria vê-lo de qualquer forma, como eu ia caçá-lo, sim, porque era isso que eu estava disposta a fazer, se não soubesse exatamente o que eu devia procurar? Ia pedir a todos os homens que tirassem a camisa para que eu fizesse uma inspeção minuciosa? Hum, isso realmente poderia ter sido uma ideia valida. Porque eu não pensei nisso antes? Antes de chegar aqui, no nada.

Ah, esqueci de mencionar, é assim que eu estou chamando essa nova fase da minha vida, "o nada", uma vez que não faço ideia do que está acontecendo, então não há nada acontecendo.

Depois de vê-lo quase por completo, passei quase um mês inteiro para poder sonhar novamente, mas não me decepcionei. Foi um sonho lindo.

Era um dia muito claro e eu estava com um vestido de saia rodada branco, os cabelos soltos caindo em ondas. Estava em uma praça com pedras portuguesas brancas e pretas no chão, mas eu estava perdida, não sabia como sair daquele lugar, e percebi que havia algumas pessoas paradas em uma das extremidades, então caminhei até lá. Mas, elas não me viam. Eu queria apenas pedir uma informação. E sabe como é, quando em sonho somos ignorados temos a tendência a nos desesperarmos, e foi isso o que aconteceu comigo. Então ele  
apareceu atrás de mim e resvalou em meu braço, parecia que estava fazendo um carinho, e eu me senti tão confortável com um simples e breve gesto.

Ele acenou para que eu o seguisse e me levou até outro lugar. Outra praça. Essa era diferente da primeira era um lugar florido com lilás brancas. Elas estavam em todo o lugar perfumando o ambiente, com suas florzinhas miúdas. Eu ainda não havia visto o seu rosto, porque ele estava na sombra da copa de uma arvore, mas eu sentia o meu coração disparar e minhas mãos suarem, eu sabia que era nesse sonho que ele se revelaria para mim.

Eu não estava errada. Depois que me sentei em um banco de madeira ele se aproximou, devagar, estava com uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa preta, uma jaqueta de couto marrom, quase café, e botas de caminhada preta, a cabeça estava baixa. Ele se sentou e me olhou diretamente nos olhos.

Eu perdi o fôlego, meus olhos lacrimejaram e eu fui abrindo minha boca vagarosamente, minhas mãos tremiam e estavam geladas. E ele ali, parado, apenas me olhando com aqueles olhos verdes escuros tão profundos que pareciam ver minha alma, sua testa ligeiramente enrugada, as sobrancelhas se unindo, o nariz um pouco torto para o lado, mas absolutamente simétrico com o restante do rosto, o queixo levemente levantado e travado, em um desenho quadrado perfeito, e um discreto sorriso querendo fugir pelo canto de sua boca. Senhor, a boca... Rosada, apetitosa, com a parte de cima mais fina que a de  
baixo... E os cabelos? Uma confusão linda, sedosa e tendendo ao oleoso de um tom louro escuro.

Mas, ele não parava de me olhar. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, longe de mim, mas é que eu me sentia em desvantagem estando assim sob seu olhar. Parecia que ele podia me ver inteiramente nua, com esse simples gesto. E eu, não estava fazendo a mesma coisa? Perdida em seu olhar, em seu rosto, nele?

Olhando atentamente ele estava exatamente como eu. Seus olhos também estavam lacrimejando e o lindo sorriso foi trocado em sua sensual boca por uma abertura em O. Ele assim como eu parecia estar sem fôlego.

Eu consegui me recuperar a tempo, e sorri para ele, encantada em vê-lo, pela primeira vez. E me coloquei de pé o que atraiu imediatamente a sua atenção. Eu estiquei minha mão em sua direção, convidando-o e ele levantou a sua vagarosamente até que estávamos com os dedos entrelaçados. Que sensação quente, acolhedora e confortante. Era como se pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida eu estivesse em casa.

Nós caminhamos pela praça, não dissemos nada. Eu não lhe perguntei nada, e ele muito menos a mim, apenas andamos de mãos dadas, e eu sabia que era ao lado desse homem que eu deveria viver para sempre. Eu fui feita para ele e ele para mim.

Mas, antes que algo mais acontecesse eu acordei. Estava chorando. Não porque estivesse irritada ou algo assim, não, eu estava feliz demais para isso. Eu chorava porque finalmente o havia visto. Eu estava tão emocionada que nem me importei em chegar atrasada na aula do Sr. Beacon, meu professor mais carrasco.

Ele é lindo, perfeito, encantador. Como eu posso estar me sentindo assim por alguém que eu nem conheço?

Claro que meu estado de espírito não passou despercebido aos meus amigos. Emmett queria saber quem era o homem que estava me fazendo suspirar como uma asmática, segundo ele. Jasper queria saber se ele me merecia, ele disse que precisava conversar com esse cara, que não era assim chegar, pegar e levar, tinha que provar que era realmente bom e que ia me fazer feliz. Já Rosalie, estava preocupada em saber todos os detalhes sórdidos que pudesse arrancar de mim. Agora, Alice, bem, Alice era sempre Alice. Não havia como enganá-la. Não que eu estivesse tentando enganar alguém, eu apenas respondia que  
não havia ninguém e que eles estavam vendo cabelo em ovo. Mas, ela não era fácil de enganar, nunca foi. Não havia forma de dizer que nada estava acontecendo. Ela me conhecia melhor que isso.

– Vamos Bella, me conte tudo. Quero saber de cada aspecto dessa situação?

– Que situação Alice? Não há absolutamente nada para saber na minha monótona vida. E você sabe bem disso.

– Tudo o que sei é que algo está acontecendo. Você está diferente, até Jazz e Emm perceberam. Eu sei que você não está saindo com ninguém, por isso quero saber exatamente o que anda acontecendo?

Alguém sabe, por acaso como dizer a sua melhor amiga que você foi informada que um homem, o dos seus sonhos, só pra constar, iria aparecer em sua vida e que depois disso você começou a sonhar com um cara aparentemente lindo que foi se descortinando lentamente para você? Se souber me ajude, porque até para mim isso aprecia loucura.

Até hoje eu pensava sobre esse momento e sei que estava perfeitamente vermelha e que era isso, além do fato de estar passando a mão desesperada no cabelo que estava me denunciando. Mas, eu estava nervosa. Muito. E não queria mentir para minha melhor amiga, mas não queria lhe contar o que estava acontecendo. Mas, que escolha quando se trata de Alice.

Nós estávamos sentadas na cama do quarto de Alice, assistindo pela milésima vez, Bonequinha de Luxo, um clássico do cinema americano com Audrey Hepburd, comendo pipoca e bebendo coca-cola, de pijamas e cabelos presos em rabos de cavalo frouxos. E não havia outra escolha se não falar.

– Eu tive um sonho

– Você o que? – Alice engasgou?

Bem, isso não era nada bom, eu consegui a atenção total da Alice durante seu filme preferido.

– Eu sonhei com um homem fodidamente lindo, que parece ter uma pegada filha da mãe. É isso Alice, só isso. Nada de mais.

Alice estava de boca aberta. Eu tenho certeza que ela imaginou muita coisa, menos isso. E eu não a culpo, é surreal ate para mim.

– E você está se apaixonando por ele. – Não parecia uma pergunta. Não, não era uma, o que era ligeiramente mais preocupante, para não dizer desesperador.

– Eu não estou Alice. Eu nunca o vi. Na verdade não há nada.

– Claro que está Bella. Agora me conte como ele é? – Essa não era a Alice que eu conhecia. Cadê a desaprovação imediata com relação a algo fora da realidade?

– Você está bem Alice?

– Sim, por quê?

– Não vai dizer que é uma loucura que eu não deveria se quer levar a serio uma coisa assim ou qualquer outra coisa parecida com isso?

– Pra quê eu vou dizer se você já sabe? Mas, eu estou curiosa para saber como é esse homem que finalmente chamou a sua atenção. Você age como se nenhum estivesse a sua altura. – Sempre a mesma historia. Alice adorava dizer que eu ignorava os rapazes que andavam atrás de mim. Mas, não havia ninguém, só um, mas ele não contava. Ele não era importante.

– Alice, o que eu posso te dizer? Que é o cara mais lindo que eu já vi? O mais gostoso? E o que me parece mais carinhoso?

– Ele tem nome? – Hum, nunca havia pensado nisso até aquele momento. Mas, depois de ter conhecido o rosto dele essa se tornou a minha nova obsessão. O nome, alguém como ele deve ter um nome lindo, não é?

Eu não conseguia tirar da minha cabeça que na primeira oportunidade eu deveria perguntar o nome dele. Eu ficava imaginando que nome tinha. Cada vez que um rapaz ou menino se aproximava de mim e me dizia o seu nome eu me via pensando se combinava com o homem que eu havia visto.

Ate que um dia, ou melhor, uma noite, quando estava absurdamente cansada depois de fazer compras com Alice, e eu posso garantir que isso cansa mais do que participar de uma maratona olímpica, eu cheguei em casa com a certeza de que não sonharia nada, então nem me preparei como gostava de fazer. E, dessa vez ele apareceu.

O homem dos meus sonhos bateu na minha porta, sim, na porta do meu alojamento na Grays Hall. E eu estava com uma calça jeans escura e um pulôver branco, meus cabelos mais uma vez estavam soltos caindo em meus ombros. Eu sorri abobalhada ao vê-lo ali parado com o sorriso torto nos lábios com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca. Absurdamente charmoso.

Ao tocar sua mão na minha nós estávamos em outro lugar, era uma calçada muito larga feita de blocos de cimento com marquises de grandes lojas sob nós. Estávamos caminhando tranquilamente, as mãos entrelaçadas, o olhar preso inteiramente um no outro como se o mundo não existisse ao nosso redor. Meu coração disparava e constantemente eu tinha que me lembrar de respirar, mas isso parecia acontecer com ele também. Éramos espelhos, o que eu sentia ele também sentia.

Eu não sabia bem o que podia fazer ou não, e tinha medo de fazer algo errado e ele sumir na minha frente como fumaça e eu acabar acordando sozinha e frustrada na minha cama no alojamento.

Ele estava aqui comigo. E eu me lembrei de que tinha uma pergunta a fazer. Mas, será que era certo eu perguntar isso a ele?

Continuamos caminhando até que paramos em frente a uma casa que parecia muito antiga, ela tinha portões de ferro e um jardim riquíssimo, no estilo inglês com toda aquela mistura de cores, flores, plantas, arvores e cheiros. Eu fiquei encantada com o que vi. Era tão lindo que estanquei olhando a paisagem a nossa frente, e ele fez o mesmo e se aproximou um pouco mais de mim, e parecia também temeroso sem saber como se comportar comigo.

Eu levantei a mão, parando em seu braço, sentindo o quão forte e musculoso ele é, sentindo como era macia a sua pele e encantada com o tom branco leitoso que ela tinha. Nesse momento eu olhei em seus olhos, completamente perdida no azul profundo a minha frente, e a coragem simplesmente apareceu.

– Qual o seu nome?

O sorriso mais lindo delicadamente se abriu e foi como se um raio de sol me atingisse, eu pude ver seus dentes, e me encantar ao ver como ele estava sorrindo com todo o rosto para mim.

– Edward.

Ele tinha cara de Edward. Jeito de Edward. Porque não imaginei que fosse Edward?

– Seu Edward, Bella. – Meu.

Eu acordei nesse dia com o sorriso mais idiota nos lábios que alguém podia ter. Meu. Ele disse que era meu. Ele disse eu ouvi.

Como uma louca fui atrás de tudo o que pudesse saber sobre esse nome. Edward significa guardião do tesouro. Quais são os tesouros de Edward?

Como eu daria tudo o que tenho para um dia ficar cara a cara com ele. Como eu daria tudo para um dia ser realmente dele e ele ser meu, estar em seus braços, ser amada, ouvir suas declarações de amor.

Depois desse sonho ele deixou de ser apenas um pronome e passou a ser o homem dos meus sonhos, com nome e tudo. Todas as noites eu convidava Edward a se juntar a mim em meus sonhos. A partir daquele momento as coisas começaram a ficar serias. Eu já não ia a um lugar sem pensar nele.

Qual é sua profissão? O que ele gosta de comer? Será que ele vestiria determinada roupa? Como foi sua infância? Qual o seu filme favorito? E desenho animado? Que tipo de musica ele gosta? Como são seus pais? Será que tem irmãos e irmãs?

Meu Deus, eu devo estar ficando maluca, não basta caçar esse homem em todo lugar que eu vou, ainda passo longo tempo me ocupando, tentando guardar em minha memória as coisas que eu quero que ele saiba, seja em sonho ou quando eu o encontrar.

Espera, quando eu o encontrar? Será que esse dia vai chegar? Meu coração se aperta só de imaginar que isso não vá acontecer.

_–_ **_Você não pode ficar nervosa. Tudo vai dar certo. Eu estou aqui_**_._

Eu quase havia esquecido a voz sexy como o inferno. Como ele pode saber quando o meu coração dispara ou fica apertado? Não sei por que, mas eu acredito nele, e se ele diz que tudo vai dar certo, então vai.

Depois desse dia nós passamos a nos encontrar com mais frequência. Era engraçado, eu estive com ele em parques tanto os que conhecia como os que nunca havia estado antes, nas praias da minha infância. Em viagens, passeios... Mas, o mais bonitinho de todos foi o dia em que o apresentei a meu pai.

Charlie sempre foi um policial, ate se aposentar a pouco tempo. Agora seus passatempos prediletos são pescar e treinar o time infantil de basebol da rua. Ele é aquele cara que todos querem como amigo. Adora crianças e é perdidamente apaixonado por minha mãe, a Renée, a professora de balé, que nunca conseguiu convencer a própria filha a fazer suas aulas, mas que ama o que faz.

Nós, eu e Edward, chegamos à frente da calçada da minha casa de paredes azuis em Seattle, de mãos dadas. O pequeno jardim da minha mãe estava diferente, colorido dessa vez, e não como era o costume com a grama pintada de verde, para disfarçar os maus tratos que recebe. Papai e mamãe estavam sentados em seu banco de madeira branco que balançava na varanda. De dentro da casa vinha um adorável aroma de torta de maçã. Quando eles nos viram se colocaram em pé e sorriram.

– É ele? – Perguntou a minha mãe, mas já sabendo a resposta. Enquanto eu apenas meneava orgulhosa minha cabeça.

Assim, Edward passou a fazer parte da família. Mas, quando acordei, dessa vez diferente de todos os outros sonhos eu chorei. Por perceber pela primeira vez que eu estava fazendo planos para ele, sem perceber que nem ao menos o conhecia de verdade. Tenho certeza que meus pais o receberiam dessa forma. Eles são realmente adoráveis, mas, eu já estava apresentando meus pais para esse homem, quando na verdade eu mesma o queria conhecer. Que tipo de insanidade eu estava vivendo?

Nesse dia eu entendi onde estava sendo mais feliz. Eu era mais realizada, dormindo, do que acordada quando eu fingia que me importava com o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor. Mas, havia uma parte em mim que não tinha certeza se isso era certo. Mas, agora isso não importava mais. Eu tenho outros problemas para resolver. Como por exemplo, o que está acontecendo comigo? Onde eu estou? Isso é um sonho onde eu relembro outros sonhos que eu tive? Ou isso é a morte? Se é a morte onde está a vovó que não veio me ver ainda? Alguém deveria vir nos avisar se morremos, ou como vamos saber? Será que é por isso que existem fantasmas? Fantasmas existem? Mas, e se eu fiquei maluca? Acho que pelo menos direito a uma visita eu deveria ter, não é? Será que não haveria mais ninguém pra me visitar? E o que era essa voz sexy como o inferno que eu ouvia de tempos em tempos? Quem era o dono dela? Aposto que é gato.

* * *

_**O que acharam do capítulo?**_

_**Entenderam um pouquinho dos sonhos da Bella com o Edward? u.u**_

_**De quem será a voz sexy como o inferno?**_

_**Algum palpite? **_

_**O capitulo merece reviews? *.* **__**Please digam que sim. Eu gosto quando as pessoas falam comigo aqui pelos os **__****__**reviews **_e digam o que estão achando da fic. Comentem, comentem, comentem... Amo comentários. ;)

_**Dependendo do que estão achando estou pretendo postar duas vezes por semana, mas isso somente depende mesmo de vocês. ;)**_

_****__**Bah83, gby00, maylovely e xanaanax. Obrigado por terem colocado a fic em seus acompanhamentos e depositado a confiança nessa história da Carol, sei que não vão se arrepender.**_


	4. Apaixonada

**_u.u_**

**_Apareci aqui de novo nessa semana._**

**_Decidi que as postagens vão acontecer duas vezes por semana, terças e quintas. A fic está completa com seus 46 capítulos completos perfeitinhos e eu realmente estou empolgada em postá-la. *.*_**

**_Devo dizer que Bella continua no coma, mas não por muito tempo, devo avisar. Então se preparem por que a história realmente começa a ficar alucinante. ;)_**

**_Nos vemos lá em baixo, então boa leitura a todos._**

* * *

_**Apaixonada.**_

* * *

Eu estou perdida entre nada e coisa nenhuma, e algo me diz que eu deveria no mínimo ficar muito nervosa e preocupada, mas a voz sexy como o inferno, sempre me diz para eu ficar calma. E eu não consigo ficar do jeito que acho certo. Sim, porque por mim eu estaria a ponto de matar um, só pra poder conseguir uma informação. E dependendo do que me dissessem aí sim, com certeza eu mataria. Mas, eu não consigo.

Será que é porque me sinto tão perto do homem dos meus sonhos? Será que é porque me sinto tão perto do meu Edward?

Ah, Edward, onde você está?

Eu me lembro de estar um dia, em um sonho, claro, andando com o Edward, nós estávamos passeando, em uma praia linda, com pedras grandes, o mar da cor dos seus olhos, e a areia branquinha, o céu estava lindo, azul e sem nuvens.

Nós estávamos de mãos dadas, caminhando ate aonde as ondas chegavam, molhando nossos pés. Eu estava com um biquine vermelho e uma saída de praia amarela, ele estava com uma bermuda cinza à pele levemente bronzeada quando de repente ele me parou, meu coração estava disparado, e eu o olhava em seus olhos, Edward se aproximou de mim e tocou com o indicador em minha bochecha, colocou uma mecha de cabelo que insistiu em sair do lugar, atrás da minha orelha, e sorriu pra mim.

Eu estava encantada unicamente em estar na sua companhia, mas meu coração não me deixava enganar que nesse sonho algo mais aconteceria. E não demorou ele parecia me olhar como se estivesse vendo a coisa mais linda a sua frente. E, eu apenas queria que o momento chegasse logo e durasse para sempre ao mesmo tempo.

Edward sorria, sem tirar os olhos dos meus, e foi se aproximando do meu rosto, minhas pernas tremiam e meu coração com certeza iria sair pela boca na primeira oportunidade. Mas, isso não o intimidava muito pelo contrario. Ele se aproximou de mim, pegando meu rosto em suas mãos, enquanto eu já arfava imaginando o que aconteceria. Seu nariz passeou da minha mandíbula ate o começo da minha orelha e eu sentia que ele sorri, sim, sentia, porque eu já estava de olhos fechados há muito tempo, permitindo que ele me tomasse como desejasse.

Ele estava sentindo o meu cheiro e eu o seu, eu podia sentir tudo ao meu redor, eu era praticamente uma antena parabólica captando tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo, estava completamente sintonizada com a descarga elétrica que vinha de suas mãos e seu nariz.

Depois que ele se deliciou, imagino eu, sentindo meu cheiro, e me torturando com a lentidão de seus movimentos, Edward aproximou sua boca da minha, primeiro tocando os cantos, depois, passando a língua no meu lábio inferior e rindo do leve gemido que eu soltei.

Senhor, esse homem é o meu próprio inferno na terra. E eu não estou reclamando, foi só uma observação.

Sua língua pediu passagem, lambendo meu lábio inferior, para se infiltrar em minha boca, eu sentia como ele me chupava como todos os cantos pareciam estar ocupados por ele. Todos os meus sentidos estavam conectados e plenamente conscientes de Edward.

Sua mão correu para a base da minha coluna me trazendo para perto dele, colando nossos corpos um ao outro. Minhas mãos foram para sua nuca e eu também o trazia para mim.

Eu poderia dizer que o seu coração estava disparado, considerando o estado do meu, que ele estava a ponto de cair por pura falta de ar, mas que não tinha a menor intenção em me abandonar e que sua mente estava vagamente consciente de tudo isso, porque era exatamente isso que eu sentia em seus braços.

Edward, nunca ame deixou nesse sonho, nós estivemos sempre um nos braços do outro, nos beijando e trocando olhares significativos, presos em nossa bolha particular. Não havia mais nada que tivesse importância suficiente para nos distrair um do outro. Mas, infelizmente chegou o momento em que eu tinha que acordar e ali estava eu, mais irritada do que nunca.

Eu me lembro perfeitamente, que nesses dias onde eu estava cada vez mais perto de Edward, eu me irritava profundamente e quem pagava a conta e muito caro eram meus amigos. Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie, principalmente. Alice, nunca se deixava abater por isso.

Por falar em meus amigos, eles assim como Alice acabaram descobrindo que eu estava sonhando rotineiramente com esse homem. E as reações não podiam ser as mais diversas, Jasper, achou divertido, exótico. Emmett jurou de pés juntos que era uma tentativa falha, diga-se de passagem, minha, de fazer uma piada. Agora Rosalie, bem, ela teve certeza que eram meus hormônios gritando que eu precisava encontrar um homem real com urgência. Em comum todos eles, acreditavam que eu não estivesse tendo esses sonhos. Eles não diziam claramente, era algo como, "você deve estar enganada Bella", e havia uma justificativa para a forma que eles pensavam sobre os meus sonhos, afinal "ninguém tem esse tipo de sonho".

Eu não tinha um contra argumento, eu não investiguei a fundo, sempre me esquecia de fazer isso quando ia à biblioteca, e não posso afirmar que exista esse tipo de previsão de futuro ou qualquer coisa que seja. Tudo o que sei, e só posso dar minha palavra como garantia é que tenho esses sonhos com o mesmo homem e que acredito que eu nasci para ele e ele para mim, e que ele está em algum lugar, e torço do fundo do meu coração que ele esteja me esperando.

Mas, aqui estou eu, bem, se eu soubesse onde estou, pra começo de conversa seria melhor. Mas, o fato é que estou em algum lugar, e adoraria poder tomar algum tipo de providencia, tanto para encontrar o Edward como para sair daqui. Só não sei o que poderia fazer.

A escuridão continua a mesma, e o que parece ser minha única situação externa é a voz sexy como o inferno, mas agora que parece que eu fico mais acordada do que dormindo eu percebo que ela não é tão continua ou comum como eu imaginava.

Eu me sinto aqui do mesmo jeito que me senti quando percebi como eu estava com relação ao Edward, e não é apaixonada, caso alguém tenha pensado nisso, eu diria que é entregue. Eu estou entregue, a ele e a essa situação. Eu me sinto como se não houvesse nada que eu pudesse fazer, não há como resistir a nenhum dos dois.

E sim, eu estou apaixonada, pelo Edward, claro, e não por essa situação. Mas, eu aposto que qualquer um ficaria apaixonada por ele. Ele é lindo como uma escultura renascentista, romântico como um personagem de livro e carinhoso como o melhor galã de comedia romântica. Eu realmente queria saber se alguém resistiria a um homem assim.

Principalmente quando esse homem volta no outro sonho e me diz tudo o que ele disse. Ah, sim, porque depois desse beijo apaixonado ele passou a me cortejar, eu sei que isso parece antigo, mas na falta de expressão melhor essa serve como uma luva.

Ele se virou para mim, quando no meu sonho estávamos no meu quarto. Eu estava na minha cama e não sei se estava dormindo ou o que, mas ele estava a minha frente, sentado em minha poltrona, parecia que ele me admirava. Eu sorri pra ele, o que não era nenhuma novidade, uma vez que eu praticamente babava toda vez que o via. E ele devolveu o sorriso, se levantou e se aproximou de mim.

A boba aqui ficou morta de vergonha, pensando no que estava vestindo e se o Edward havia me visto daquela forma, com os cabelos emaranhados parecendo um monte de feno, isso sem contar o bafo. Mas, ele não parecia ligar para nada disso e se ajoelhou a minha frente.

Edward vestia uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca, com um tênis preto. E eu, bem, estava com a camisola que havia dormido naquele dia, uma da Victoria Secrets, claro, rosa com renda branca no decote e no final da peça.

Eu me sentei e ele tinha toda a minha atenção. Eu ficava pensando o que será que ele faria ali ajoelhado, mas ele não fez isso que estão todos pensando, não. Edward apenas abriu seu coração e foi tão doce e meigo. Eu não acreditava no que os meus ouvidos estavam ouvindo e não queria que acabasse jamais. Por mim ele ficaria com sua voz angelical falando por toda a eternidade, considerando que exista a eternidade.

Meus olhos estavam nos seus, nossas mãos unidas, e ele começou a falar:

"Existem coisas que acontecem a nossa frente e não damos o devido valor, na verdade, nem prestamos atenção. Eu era esse tipo de homem, ate você aparecer e mudar quem eu sou. O que eu sou. Ou melhor, o que eu era. Agora eu sou o seu homem, o homem que você espera que eu seja. É isso o que eu quero ser hoje e para sempre, a pessoa que você sempre esperou. Porque você é a mulher que eu sempre sonhei. Eu te quero, porque finalmente eu estou pronto para pertencer a alguém. Eu estou pronto pra te amar, minha Bella"

Bem, uma crise de hiperventilação e um colapso nervoso depois, eu ainda estava ali, na frente daquele monumento a beleza que sorria condescendente para mim. Eu piscava incessantemente, o que parecia ser uma diversão a mais para Edward, mas ele se aproximou e me deu um imenso beijo. Romântico, malicioso, sensual cheio de paixão. E adivinha o que aconteceu? Eu acordei.

Sim, acordar, era o sacrifício maior que eu fazia todas as manhãs, porque geralmente estava suada, irritada, chateada, frustrada e deprimida. Não havia uma forma, qualquer que fosse de eu continuar dormindo? Eu chequei ate a pensar que poderia por alguma razão precisar de sonoterapia. Mas, como passar por esse incrível tratamento com as provas finais fungando no meu pescoço? Impossível.

Mais, um mês antes das tais provas finais eu resolvi tirar o final de semana para voltar para casa em Seattle. Havia muitas mudanças no meu horizonte, e eu precisava do colo da minha mãe.

Minha mãe. Será que ela está sentindo a minha falta? Será que ela veio aqui quando eu estava dormindo? Pode ser isso não é, enquanto eu dormia, porque eu me lembro da voz sexy como o inferno dizendo para eu descansar e as coisas caírem em uma tranquilidade absurda. Pode ser que eu tenha dormido, e se minha mãe e meu pai vieram nesse momento? Mas, porque não me acordaram? Eu ficaria tão feliz em vê-los e saber o que está acontecendo. Será que eles trouxeram Alice, Jasper, Rose e Emmett?

Meu coração sempre se aperta quando eu me lembro deles. As pessoas que mais amo, pelo menos as que eu conheço. Eu sinto que uma lagrima está caindo em meu rosto, uma só não, algumas.

Hum, que interessante, sempre que eu estava triste ou com o coração apertado o dono da voz sexy como o inferno pedia para eu me acalmar, mas dessa vez nada aconteceu. Será que até ele me abandonou, sim, porque eu sinto meu coração apertado. Eu sinto a tristeza. E que merda, agora eu sinto a frustração de não ouvi-lo, que raiva. Que porcaria. Eu amo essa voz. Ops, o que eu disse?

Não me faltava mais nada, será que é possível eu ter me apaixonado por essa voz?

Considerando que sou eu, tudo é possível. Deus, eu devo ser algum tipo de aberração em desespero de causa, completa e totalmente desesperada por me apaixonar por qualquer coisa, nem que seja uma voz que vem do alem. Será que é isso? A voz do alem? E isso é bom ou ruim?

Porcaria, agora eu estou só, de verdade só. Sem amigos, sem família, sem o homem dos meus sonhos, que só aparecia enquanto eu estava dormindo, sem a voz sexy como o inferno. O que mais me falta acontecer? Ah, sim, claro nenhuma resposta. Porque isso não me surpreende?

Humor negro, a decadência do ser humano. Se eu soubesse o que estava me acontecendo eu poderia jurar que nesse momento eu sou uma seria candidata a ser a mulher dos gatos do prédio ao lado, aquela que todos olham de lado com o misto de curiosidade e pena, e que passa a noite de ano novo dormindo, e pior sozinha, com a desculpa que não vê porque tanta gente está comemorando a passagem de um dia para o outro.

Eu prefiro não comentar o meu estado de animo atual, se bem, que ele não está longe do que acontecia todas as manhãs quando eu acordava após uma noite maravilhosa ouvindo as mais belas declarações de amor de Edward. Alguém já parou pra pensar o quanto pode ser frustrante passar a noite ao lado do Sr. Perfeição, para acordar e descobrir que era um sonho? É como chegar ao paraíso e não ter o passe de entrada. Como chegar à entrada do show do ano, aquele que você conseguiu comprar o ingresso de ultima hora, como que por

milagre, com o vizinho do boy da empresa e descobrir que o ingresso era falsificado, e você é obrigada a voltar para casa e no outro dia ver a alegria do pessoal e descobrir que praticamente toda a cidade foi e se divertiu, menos você. Em resumo, é praticamente uma merda.

Praticamente, porque têm suas compensações, no caso do show do ano, você seria a única pessoa que realmente teria dormido tempo suficiente. Se bem, que pensando em chegar ao paraíso e não poder entrar, é um pouco desesperador. E no meu caso, eu pelo menos tenho a compensação de que o Sr. Perfeição, esse foi o apelido que eu coloquei no Edward, é só meu. Tá estou tentando descobrir se isso é realmente uma vantagem.

Mas, eu estava dizendo, ou tentando, que eu fui ate a casa em que fui criada, a linda casa de fachada azul bebê, com a grama pintada, e uma varanda branquinha. O restante da casa é sempre bem cuidado, e minha mãe adora cozinhar. Um hobby que ela me passou desde, bem não me lembro desde quando, sempre frequentei a cozinha dela e adorava fazer comidas dos mais variados lugares do mundo.

Eu fui passar o ultimo final de semana com meus pais enquanto ainda estava em Harvard. Depois faria minhas provas finais e me mudaria por umas duas semanas para a casa da Alice, quando finalmente iria para New York e começaria a trabalhar e viver na Big Apple.

Eu sonhei com o Edward, um sonho bem embaraçoso para se ter com o pai e mãe dormindo no quarto ao lado. Nele, nós estávamos em um quarto com as paredes brancas, uma imensa janela de vidro que ia do piso ao teto, a madeira era escura, quase negra, mas, todos os lençóis e travesseiros eram do tecido mais branco que eu já vi. A cama tinha um dossel, que mais parecia uma coluna salomônica, e ocupava o centro do lugar.

Eu estava usando um vestido de coquetel azul marinho rendado que caia fluido por meu corpo, enquanto Edward usava uma calça social preta e uma camisa verde musgo, com os dois primeiros botões abertos. Ele estava tão sexy com seu cabelo confuso apontando para todos os lados, quando sorriu para mim se aproximando e se abaixando o suficiente para me pegar em seu colo.

Edward me levou ate a cama e caminhou comigo ate chegar ao centro, quando me deitou ali e ficou olhando com uma cara de quem estava gostando bastante da paisagem. Eu não sei ele, mas eu estava sim encantada com a paisagem a minha frente.

Vagarosamente como se estivesse se exibindo ele abriu todos os botões da camisa e a jogou no pé da cama, e se deitou em cima de mim, primeiro sentindo o meu cheiro e depois percorrendo com suas mãos enormes a minha perna. Meus braços estavam ao redor de seu pescoço, apertando sua nuca e o trazendo para mim, em um beijo quente, apaixonado e romântico.

As mãos de Edward pareciam estar em todos os lugares, e por onde passavam deixavam um calor, uma ardência, eu queria ser sua de qualquer jeito. E ele sabia disso.

Virando-o e me colocando por cima dele eu o beijei apaixonadamente, e desci as minhas caricias por seu peito, fazendo-o gemer, ao passar por seu membro eu não resisti e o toquei ainda por cima da calça e parecia ser tão viril e potente.

Sem conseguir mais resistir à ideia de ser finalmente, completa e totalmente sua eu me sentei em cima de seu membro e retirei meu vestido em um único movimento, e ao me ver vestindo unicamente uma peça de lingerie ele sorriu e eu senti algo duro entre as minhas pernas.

Edward tocou em meu seio branco, quase pálido, com o mamilo rosado, primeiramente suavemente, como se estivesse checando se eu realmente estava ali sob ele. Depois intensificou o carinho, apertando o meu mamilo, fazendo com que eu arqueasse as costas e gemesse seu nome, em um delicioso arfar.

Eu me movimentava em cima dele, para conseguir aplacar meu desejo, enquanto sua mão e agora sua boca trabalhavam em meus seios, eu arfava, e gemia despudoradamente, meu coração estava disparado, meu corpo sentia de tempos em tempos arrepio de prazer, e um calor incessante percorria minha coluna.

Sem conseguir mais resistir a Edward eu uni nossas bocas, desejando que ele parasse de me torturar e me tocasse onde eu desejava ser tocada.

Edward sentindo o meu desespero, desceu suas mãos que estavam todo o tempo no meio seio e me tocou no meu centro, ainda apor cima da minha micro calcinha preta rendada. Eu estava molhada e ele percebeu isso, sorrindo em aprovação.

Rapidamente eu fui posta na cama e ele veio por cima de mim, minha calcinha foi retirada tão rápido que eu nem percebi e ele estava com sua boca entre minhas pernas, me levando a gemer descaradamente, enquanto apertava seu cabelo, mostrando o quanto eu queria que ele não parasse, até que o aperto que só aumentava no centro da minha barriga explodiu e eu senti minhas pernas amolecerem e minha coluna arquear para trás.

Então, Edward estava em cima de mim, com seu membro dentro de mim. Ele entrava e saia com o vigor de um homem absolutamente excitado. Eu podia sentir o quanto eu estava preenchida. E também o quanto eu era desejada, afinal ele estava deixando isso bem claro com os seus gemidos e sua mão passeando por meu corpo. O corpo que era dele.

Meu corpo tremia em antecipação, eu estava tão perto. E ele parecia me acompanhar em suas reações. Sua mão finalmente encontrou meu ponto de excitação e passou a massagear dando, de tempos em tempos, pequenos apertões que estavam me levando à loucura.

Nós explodimos. Por um segundo eu não vi nada, apenas senti o peso de Edward em meu corpo, apoderando-se de mim. Ele sentia o meu perfume em eu pescoço e sorria. Eu também sorria completamente perdida em meu próprio prazer.

Eu era dele. O meu prazer era dele. O meu gozo era dele. E ele era meu, bem como o seu prazer e o seu gozo.

Mas, eu acordei. Suada, excitada como uma vadia. Era isso que eu estava me tornando, uma puta de uma vadia que estava sem a parte de cima do pijama, completamente suada e louca para transar e pior sem ter com quem.

Que direito ele tem de fazer isso comigo? Me torturar e me deixar aqui subindo pelas paredes, completamente louca para gozar. Tudo passou na minha mente, desde o lugar que eu estava até a possibilidade de um banho frio. Mas, antes de qualquer coisa eu tinha o direito de gozar. E como a vadia que estou me tornando eu me masturbei essa noite, até finalmente conseguir me sentir satisfeita, só aí eu fui para o banho frio, me odiando por estar me descontrolando e passando por esse tipo de situação.

Nesse momento, enquanto eu estava embaixo da água fria no meu banheiro no meu antigo quarto, não teve como não vir a minha mente o último sonho que acabara de ter e também Rosalie. Ela deveria estar certa, meus hormônios estavam berrando para que eu tivesse uma vida normal e transasse com um cara normal, e não um homem que aparecia quando queria e me deixava naquela situação.

Minha mãe me olhou estranha durante todo o dia, mas bem que poderia ser meu sentimento de culpa, pela noite incrivelmente depravada que eu tive. De qualquer modo, aquele era meu ultimo dia ali, então não haveria perigo de uma recaída e eu ter que me masturbar novamente com os meus pais dormindo no quarto ao lado.

Eu estava verdadeiramente irritada com o Edward, as coisas tinham que ter um limite, mas isso era irracional, como eu poderia estar irritada com um homem que só me aparecia em sonho? Ah, é por isso mesmo que eu estou irritada, porque ele só me aparece em sonhos. Então, assim sendo em ultima instancia eu estou irritada comigo mesma?

Meu mau humor foi logo detectado por Jasper e Alice quando eles foram me buscar no aeroporto e não comentaram nada até chegarmos ao meu alojamento. Eu acho que eles não queriam me provocar mais.

Nessa fase eu passei a fazer algo que eu não imaginei ser capaz, eu passei a rezar para não sonhar com ele. Não estava disposta a passar todas as minhas noites tendo que me masturbar para conseguir me satisfazer por causa de sonhos fodidamente picantes. Até porque eu tinha que estar muito alerta para as provas finais que estavam a minha frente.

Então como quem não quer nada ele apareceu, foi um sonho tão calmo e tranquilo, estávamos mais uma vez passeando só que estávamos no meio de uma rua muito movimentada, era noite, os carros passavam com os seus faróis acessos e tudo deveria ser muito barulhento e confuso, mas não era assim que eu sentia. Eu não podia ouvir nada, além do que ele dizia.

Uma parte minha ficou feliz por estarmos no meio da rua imaginando que dificilmente teríamos uma rodada de sexo ardente, enquanto a outra estava frustrada e rosava uma perna uma na outra tentando desesperadamente aplacar a tensão que se instaurava naquele ponto do meu corpo.

O descarado apenas riu do meu desespero e tocou com o dedo indicador minha bochecha. O que me deixou ainda mais irritada e o fez gargalhar.

Havia uma floricultura a nossa frente e ele pegou uma das rosas e se ajoelhou em minha frente. Bem, agora ele conseguiu minha total atenção. "Eu prometo ser seu, para sempre, se você prometer ser minha esposa. Aceita, Bella?"

Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Eu estaria tendo uma crise de riso se a de nervos não fosse maior nesse momento, uma vez que ele me mostrou um lindo anel com um diamante solitário em formato de coração, que estava ate então no bolso da calça que ele usava.

Minhas mãos tremiam, minha boca estava aberta em um O perfeito, eu estava completamente gelada e podia jurar que a qualquer momento ou eu iria vomitar de tanto nervoso ou cair de bunda no chão. Considerando que nenhuma das duas alternativas são aceitáveis nesse momento eu preferi sorrir como uma abobalhada e com os olhos marejados dizer um tímido sim.

Edward colocou o anel de compromisso no meu dedo e eu acordei.

Merda, mil vezes merda, porque eu sempre tinha que acordar? Isso só podia ser algum tipo de brincadeira de Morfeu. Não é possível. Tinha alguém lá em cima que não gostava nada de mim. Ou eu devo ter sido uma garota muito má em outra vida. Se é que existem outras vidas.

Precisa dizer que a essa altura da minha vida eu só vivia para os meus sonhos? É bem verdade que eu passei com mérito nas provas finais e estava as vésperas de pegar o meu diploma de graduação na universidade mais prestigiada do mundo, mas isso era só parte da desculpa que eu usava para não ter mais uma vida sociável, não que eu tivesse uma, mas a pouca que eu tinha havia sido varrida para debaixo do tapete, uma vez que eu estava ocupada demais me preocupando com o meu próximo sonho ao invés de sair para me divertir com os meus amigos.

Não importava o que estivesse acontecendo fosse algo bom ou ruim eu esperava pelo Edward. Se algo muito feliz acontecesse na minha vida era com ele que eu comemoraria, possivelmente em uma tórrida noite de amor. Mas, se um episódio triste, ruim ou desconcertante me acontecesse era em seus braços que eu encontraria o consolo para o meu problema.

Por isso não entendo, porque ele não me apareceu. Ele nunca me abandonou. Já estou tendo esse tipo de sonho há quase 2 anos e ele nunca sumiu, sempre esteve presente quando eu precisava. Mas, agora nada. Pelo menos eu tenho as lembranças que me consolam e aplacam a saudade que eu estou sentindo.

Por falar em lembranças, minha vida mudou tanto depois daquele pedido, eu me senti, pela primeira vez, pertencendo a alguém. Eu era do Edward, embora nunca o tivesse visto pessoalmente, e ele era meu, mesmo que em sonho.

Quando eu fui dormir naquela noite eu nunca poderia imaginar que acordaria completamente diferente. Eu fiz todo o ritual, tomar banho, usar o sabonete floral que tanto me acalmava, o shampoo e o condicionador de sempre, escovar os dentes, secar e escovar os cabelos, usar alguma camisola da Victoria Secrets, me deitar pela ultima vez em minha cama no dormitório da Grays Hall no campus de Harvard.

Eu cheguei a um salão e vi a mesma mulher que me disse há tempos atrás que eu encontraria o Edward. Ela era um raio de sol. Havia uma luz tão linda saindo dela, e refletindo seu vestido amarelo. Com certeza uma das coisas mais lindas que eu já vi na minha vida.

Essa mulher estava me esperando no jardim da mesma casa em que eu estive no primeiro sonho. Mas, dessa vez meu passe foi liberado de imediato, na verdade quando eu percebi que estava sonhando eu já estava nos jardins e ela estava me esperando.

Eu fui recebida com bastante alegria e entusiasmo. Dava pra perceber que alguma coisa aconteceria, eu só não sabia, ainda, o que era. Mas, fui levada ate o salão, o mesmo onde fui informada que conheceria o Edward.

Ao chegar ao salão eu estava com outra roupa, era um vestido longo branco e havia flores, possivelmente lilás, branco, no meu cabelo, que estava solto e caia como uma onda caramelo por meu ombro. Eu me sentia como uma pintura renascentista.

Ali, esperando por mim, estava Edward. Ele estava lindo, com uma calça e uma espécie de túnica branca também. A mulher que havia me falado sobre ele sorriu maravilhada assim que nossos olhos se encontraram, e ela me levou até ele, que não tirou os olhos de mim.

Estávamos de mãos dadas, os olhos presos um no outro, e os sorrisos bobos enfeitando os nossos rostos. Era sempre assim, quando estávamos um diante do outro.

A mulher nos levou ate outra parte do salão. Eu não havia prestado atenção antes, mas, havia uma imensa janela que mostrava o jardim, que continuava lindo e muito bem cuidado.

Parado em frente à janela estava um homem, mas eu não pude ver suas feições, ele pediu que nós nos aproximássemos e ficássemos a sua frente, e assim fizemos. Eu não sei explicar o que aconteceu. O que eu sei, é que depois de um tempo, onde o homem disse algumas coisas, ele pegou a mão do Edward e colocou a minha sobre a dele.

A questão é que após esse momento nós nos olhamos fascinados, e eu tive certeza absoluta que em algum momento da minha vida eu olharia novamente naqueles lindos olhos verdes, mas pessoalmente. Eu pertenço a Edward e ele a mim. Mesmo que ainda não saibamos como.

Eu não sei colocar em palavras tudo o que aconteceu nesse sonho, era um mar de cores, e sons, e eu me sentia tão amada. Amada, é isso, eu amava e era amada por ele, e entendia que havíamos casado.

Por mais que isso pareça loucura era assim que eu me sentia quando acordei naquele dia. Eu era uma mulher casada. Pertencia a Edward. E um dia, não sei como, ele seria meu.

Ao acordar as lagrimas inundaram os meus olhos, foi inevitável tentar controlá-las. Eu chorava naquele momento por tudo e por nada. Pelo que havia vivido, mesmo que em sonho, por toda a benção, sim eu considero uma benção ter esse momento na minha vida, por não ser real e o Edward não estar ali ao meu lado. Mas, principalmente pela esperança que nasceu em mim, de que em algum momento eu vou vê-lo.

No meu segundo dia na casa de Alice, depois de arrumarmos todas as minhas coisas, nós resolvemos que seria um bom momento para fazermos compras em comemoração a minha mudança, para casa dela, e não para New York, essa, seria comemorada na semana seguinte.

Alice é assim, uma comemoração constante.

Fomos a uma grande loja de departamento de roupas de marcas, basicamente para Alice estourar, mais uma vez, o cartão de creditos dela. Eu geralmente ajudava a carregar as sacolas. Mas, como a Macys é perto da casa do Jasper é mais provável que ele seja o escravo carregador da vez.

Eu havia apenas separado um macacão desses de bebês, azul com estampas brancas de elefante, para o bebê da Rose e do Emmett quando Alice resolveu ir ate o provador com seus vários vestidos de coquetel, e eu percebi que estava próxima à sessão de joias.

Há uma sessão de joias caras na loja. Eu nunca tinha percebido, mas dessa vez eu estava passeando por ali distraidamente, quando me peguei olhando os anéis. Nenhum ate o momento havia chamado a minha atenção. Só quando bati o olho em um anel de prata com um coração e no meio vários pequeninos diamantes é que estanquei. Não era o anel que havia visto em meus sonhos, mas para mim teria o mesmo significado.

Eu estava decidida a me dar algum presente por ter me formado e, ou por ir trabalhar e morar sozinha em uma cidade nova, mas era aquilo o que eu queria e nem ia pesar nas minhas economias.

Eu comprei a peça antes que Alice saísse do provador e perguntei a vendedora se já poderia usar. Como a resposta foi positiva ali estava eu, sentada observando o meu anel, que descansava no dedo anelar da minha mão esquerda. Me sentindo uma jovem senhora casada.

Esse gesto não passou despercebido para Alice assim que ela saiu do provador. Muito menos a reprovação do ato, mas ela não disse nada, apenas meneou com a cabeça e bufou. Acho que nós duas éramos casos perdidos.

Eu estava pronta para usar esse anel como algum tipo de proteção contra futuros homens que insistissem em se aproximar de mim. Na minha mente, o único que teria o direito de retirar esse anel do meu dedo seria o meu verdadeiro Edward. E ele seria o único que não se importaria em eu estar usando essa joia.

Em todo caso, no ultimo sonho que tive com Edward, já na casa da Alice e antes de eu estar vivendo, se é que estou vivendo, entre nada e coisa nenhuma. O que é o meu estado atual. Foi à prova de que ele havia entendido a minha mensagem.

Nós estávamos passeando de mãos dadas e ele a todo o momento retirava os olhos dos meus para olhar o meu anel, e invariavelmente beijava a minha mão, aprovando o meu gesto e me dando a certeza de que onde quer que ele esteja, assim que nos encontrássemos ele não veria problema com a joia.

Foi um sonho com gosto triste. A forma como ele me olhava parecia ao mesmo tempo uma promessa e uma despedida. Não que ele tenha dito nada, ele apenas beijou a minha mão e sorriu. Mas, eu sentia que algo estava mudando, não sei se em mim ou nele.

* * *

_**Hey! Como vão?**_

_**O que acharam dos sonhos da Bella? Acham um pouco louca por somente sonhar com um homem e através do sonho se apaixonar? Eu não sei se é meio louco. Mas acho romântico.**_ *.*

**_A autora disponibilizou spoiler dos capítulos e eu gostaria de saber do que acham sobre isso. Sério gente eu posso colocar no final de cada capítulo, mas me digam a opinião de vcs sobre isso. GOSTO de Reviews. ;)_**

**_Muitas pessoas visualizando os capítulos e poucas comentando. Desanimador. ;/_**

**_Evelin Verone: Hey menina. Espero ter agradado com o capítulo. Acho que já deu para perceber que a Carol não gosta de poucas palavras e muito menos economizar nos detalhes. Bjos e espero te ver por aqui mais vezes. ;*_**

**_maylovely: Bom ver vc por aqui tbm e muito obrigada pelo o apoio aqui tbm. Espero que a fic agrade e muito e que te emocione como me emocionou. Bjos no core. u.u_**

**_KellyKarina: Eu sonho todo o dia com o Robert Pattinson menina somente me falta conhecer ele na vida real. ¬¬ hehehe Sério agora, realmente essa fic mostra que metade da população feminina idealiza o homem perfeito e a outra metade é lésbica. kkk Obrigado por me apoiar aqui tbm Bjos linda ;)  
_**


	5. Primeira Vez

**_ Obs: As palavras em negrito e em Itálico pertencem ao homem dá voz sexy como o inferno. (Caso não se lembrem)._**

**_ Boa leitura ;)_**

* * *

_**Primeira Vez.**_

* * *

**_– Não a nada que te impeça de estar aqui conosco. Os medicamentos já foram retirados, bem como os equipamentos. Agora estamos esperando por você._**

Quem está esperando por mim? Gostaria mesmo de saber quem estaria esperando por mim. Gostaria de saber tantas coisas.

E eu sinto como se a minha vida pudesse mudar na minha próxima respiração. É tão forte que chega a ser palpável. É como se a minha vida estivesse gritando na minha frente que é hora de eu me decidir. De eu dar um passo adiante. Mas, nesses momentos é preciso tanta coragem. É preciso saber quem você é aonde quer chegar, e quem são as pessoas que farão essa jornada com você.

E eu como sempre tenho poucas respostas. Quem está preparado para dar o próximo posso? O passarinho quando é empurrado para fora do ninho não tem certeza se sabe bater as assas como vê os pais fazendo. E nós, os jovens adultos também não sabemos. Eu também não sei. Mas, eu sinto que é preciso dar o passo e pular para fora do meu ninho.

**_– Quando você estiver preparada... Quando você quiser voltar eu estarei aqui... Todo o tempo que você precisar eu estarei aqui... Eu acredito em você, sei que é capaz, eu tenho visto o quanto é forte, o quanto não se entregou, o quanto desejou viver e o quanto é amada... Você não está sozinha, nunca esteve em momento algum..._**

Se eu continuar aqui, é confortável. Eu sei o que vai acontecer. Eu vou estar sempre... Segura, na escuridão. Sem informação, sem minha família, sem meus amigos, sem o Edward. Perdida nesse eterno agora, sem um presente e um futuro. É tão confortável, os medos estão ao largo do caminho, na verdade é como se nada pudesse me atingir. Mas, como eu serei eu mesma, como eu vou crescer como eu vou viver de verdade, sem ousar, sem experimentar o que a vida tem a me dar. Sem acreditar que eu possa jogar esse jogo. Ganhar ou perder é uma consequência. Mas, jogar é uma escolha.

Estar presa, se é que eu estou presa nessa espécie de galpão sem luz alguma, com uma espécie de poço em um determinado lugar, é com tomar um tempo para ver o melhor e o pior de mim, e escolher quem eu quero ser. Escolher que Bella eu quero ser. Sentada aqui eu pude pensar sobre isso. E, eu percebi como eu sempre me furtei de ser eu mesma. Eu escolhi ate agora ser a garota invisível, a que tinha medo de chamar atenção de qualquer um, fosse para não responder alguma pergunta ou para não desagradar quem quer que seja, mas, enquanto eu tentava insanamente ser essa pessoa, internamente eu tinha todas as opiniões e as respostas que eu me recusava a dar.

Porque eu fiz isso comigo mesma?

O que eu ganhei me escondendo de mim mesma? Sem ter coragem de assumir para mim mesma quem eu realmente sou?

Essa não sou eu, nunca foi nunca mais será. Eu me recuso a passar por essa vida escondendo quem eu realmente sou. Eu me recuso a me enganar seja por que motivo for.

**_– Eu acredito que você pode me ouvir. Eu imagino que possa, pelo menos. Não há nada que te impeça de fazer qualquer coisa, de ser qualquer coisa... Eu quero saber quem você é... Quero conhecer seus olhos... O seu sorriso... Ouvir a sua voz... Eu ouvi sobre você, mas quero que você me diga quem é... Eu estou aqui, e estou esperando por você._**

Ele está mais próximo dessa vez. Mais próximo do que nunca. E eu me sinto to quente, tão protegida. É como se ao ouvir essas palavras eu tivesse certeza de que eu poso realmente qualquer coisa.

Eu quero poder qualquer coisa.

Eu quero ser decidida e elegante, ter o poder de escolher o que eu quero para minha vida, e a força para levar minha escolha adiante. Eu quero fazer o que for preciso para chegar ao ponto onde eu pretendo. Eu quero saber dizer não para as pessoas e poder ser convencida de que aquele sim é para mim. Eu quero acreditar que eu tenho direito... A ser feliz, a ser amada, a ser independente, a ser conquistadora.

Eu não vou conquistar nada sentada aqui nesse lugar. Tentando não me meter em encrenca, assustada com qualquer coisa como um ratinho indefeso. Eu sou uma mulher, e nasci para ser mais do que o que sempre me disseram.

Eu nasci para ser alguém, para chegar a algum lugar, para amar, e ser amada. Para ser feliz. Para sonhar.

**_– Bella... Eu quero te conhecer... Me permita te conhecer... Eu estou aqui, e estou esperando por você... Vem pra mim, por favor._**

Eu passei algum tempo imaginando como seria esse homem, o dono da voz sexy como o inferno. E muito desse tempo eu gastei dizendo "maldito" homem. Mas, agora eu sei o quanto eu estou errada. Bendita voz sexy como o inferno, da qual nesse momento eu sou incapaz de negar qualquer coisa.

Eu não quero negar. Mais nada, principalmente a mim.

Eu quero muito conhecê-lo, saber quem ele é como ele é. Se é tão lindo e sexy como eu imagino. Quero conhecer o homem que gerou esse ser de voz incrível. Quero me permitir olhar para ele.

Mas, como eu faço isso? Para onde eu tenho que ir para poder estar com ele. Eu não vi em momento algum nenhuma porta. Só há esse posso, e eu sinto algo tão ruim vindo de lá. É como se fosse o oposto de tudo o que eu quero nesse exato momento.

Definitivamente o poço não é uma alternativa. Mesmo agora, em pé, girando ao meu próprio redor não consigo ver nada. Nenhuma porta ou janela. Só as paredes envoltas nessa penumbra.

Minha mão está quente, e é tão bom, como se alguma coisa estivesse a apertando. Mas, não é ruim, muito pelo contrario, bom, muito bom. Como mão de mãe ao atravessar a rua, de pai ao nos confortar quando algo dava errado, de amigo ao levarmos um fora do carinha que estávamos paquerando, e de namorado, em todas as melhores ocasiões.

Toda a minha atenção está ali, na minha mão. Não é que eu queria. Acho ate que gostaria de estar prestando atenção em outra coisa, mas não consigo. É inevitável. Minha mão está quente e eu sinto um pouco de formigamento. Calor. Dedos.

Dedos que não são meus, um calor que não vem da minha mão. Uma mão bem maior que a minha, mais calejada. E tão confiante.

Sons diferentes invadem meus ouvidos, um bip, bip constante, parece não perder uma batida se quer do meu coração. Distante eu posso ouvir que existem outras pessoas, eu consigo ouvi-las caminhando e falando, mesmo que suas vozes pareçam sussurros muito distantes. Há um gotejar constante também.

Eu sinto certa dificuldade para respirar. Não que seja ruim, não é isso, é como se eu tivesse que prestar atenção. Não é exatamente aquela coisa automática que fazemos e nem percebemos. Eu sinto perfeitamente o ar entrando pelo meu nariz, passando pela minha traqueia e expandido, finalmente, os meus pulmões. E sinto o caminho contrario. O ar saindo calmamente por meu nariz. Eu nunca havia prestado tanta atenção a minha respiração e percorrido todo o caminho junto com o ar, desde o momento em que ele chega ate mim, até o momento em que sai novamente para o ambiente.

Minha cabeça parece pesada. Não sei identificar. Não é a dor de cabeça que eu estava ainda a pouco quando acordei de ressaca, antes de pegar a estrada. Está mais para a sensação que temos quando estamos em grandes altitudes. Sabe quando estamos subindo uma serra e temos a sensação de ouvido entupido? Muito bem, é assim que eu sinto que está toda a minha cabeça.

Eu não estou sentido frio ou calor, a sensação é agradável. Embora estejamos no outono, agora deveria estar friozinho, pelo menos uns 18 °C, mas a temperatura que eu sinto é um pouco mais elevada que ela, simplesmente agradável, aconchegante.

Minha mão. Definitivamente há um calor, aperto e toque na minha mão direita. E todos os meus sentidos são levados para essa parte do meu corpo.

Eu sinto o toque de um dedo ao longo da parte de cima da minha mão direita, e todas as terminações nervosas do meu corpo responder enviando pequenos choques por meu corpo, e a queimação exatamente por onde esse dedo percorreu. Minha mão parece brasa, de tão quente que está.

Meu coração acelera em decorrência do efeito que esse toque causa em mim. Eu sinto que perdi uma batida, e que minha respiração se descompassou um pouco. Nada que fosse perceptível por alguém que não estivesse realmente atento. E o bip, bip, que eu estou ouvindo constantemente, não me deixou enganar.

O cheiro é estranho, me da certa agonia. É pesado, claustrofóbico, cortante, álcool, iodo e algo mais, ainda mais forte. Éter?

Eu estou piscando. Tenho certeza que sim. Mesmo minhas pálpebras pesando. Que coisa louca, parece que eu não faço isso há algum tempo. Eu sinto grande necessidade de piscar. Não sinto abrir meus olhos por completo, mas ao piscar eu finalmente consigo umedecer meu globo ocular.

Cada nova piscada me faz mais consciente. Eu estou em um lugar que não conheço. Mas, ainda não posso definir nada. Apenas sei que me é desconhecido. E que graças a Deus está na penumbra. Não me faz sentir dor. É relaxante, calmo. E eu estou conseguindo me adaptar melhor com essa quantidade de luz.

Eu senti perfeitamente alguém se mover no meu lado direito, há um peso ao meu lado. Como ainda não entendi direito onde estou não posso explicar para mim mesma do que se trata. Mas, isso me chama atenção. Total atenção.

Automaticamente minha cabeça se vira em direção ao som que acabei de ouvir. O som de alguém se movimentando, se arrumando ao meu lado. O movimento que eu faço é tão lento, que eu praticamente não teria percebido se fosse outra pessoa que o fizesse. Mas, ao executar eu posso sentir perfeitamente as ondas ao meu redor, o vento passar por mim, o cheiro de madeira fresca me preenche por completo, tomando totalmente conta do meu nariz. É tão bom, tão...

Ainda piscando e cada vez mais acostumada com a luz e o que me rodeia, finalmente eu consigo focalizar alguma coisa. Um homem, seu rosto está a minha frente, há pelo menos uns 30 centímetros de mim. Acho que é ele que está segurando minha mão.

Ele está vestindo azul e branco. Seus cabelos são... Cor de mel. Sua pele é branca e... Minha cabeça ainda dói. E imediatamente eu fecho os olhos. E respiro profundamente. E é uma sensação tão boa, tão calma. Eu sinto o homem a minha frente se endireitar mais uma vez.

Agora eu percebo. Parece que eu estou deitada em alguma cama, e ele está ao meu lado. Hum, eu aposto que ainda estou sonhando, só não consegui entender com o que.

Eu não vou desistir. Eu vou entender o que está acontecendo. E eu pisco mais algumas vezes. Agora sinto a lubrificação certa em meus olhos, o foco está ficando mais nítido e ele está aqui, agora eu consegui enquadrá-lo.

Ele está sorrindo, um lindo, encantador e torto sorriso, mais para o lado esquerdo, o que faz com que marquinhas de expressão apareçam no canto de sua boca, rosada, fina na parte de cima e mais cheia embaixo. A barba por fazer apenas realça o seu queixo quadrado e anguloso. O nariz, também é levemente torto para o lado esquerdo. Os olhos são incríveis, azuis claros, parecem ver alem de mim, ele parece tão complacente, e calmo, e um sorriso  
lento começa a se abrir em sua boca. Ele ri com todo o rosto, realmente está feliz, eu posso ver seus dentes, os dois da frente são um pouquinho pra dentro. E assim eu percebo a veia na testa saliente.

Meu Deus...

Eu fecho os olhos na mesma hora, não pode ser. Abro mais uma vez e volto a fechar, quantas vezes são necessárias até eu ter plena convicção de que meus olhos não estão me traindo.

Só então nesse momento eu percebo minha mão fria e tremendo. Sim, a mesma mão que dois segundos estava plenamente aquecida, agora está suada e gelada.

Minha respiração falha mais uma vez, e eu não tenho certeza se me lembro exatamente como se respira. Ah, sim, uma grande e profunda respiração. Acho que ainda me lembro.

E o bip, bip, chato, agora acelerou juntamente com meu coração. Eu sinto nitidamente uma grande e única batida. Um martelar profundo, seguido de um galopar incessante dentro da minha caixa torácica.

Deus, como?

Minha boca está seca. E meus olhos estão com excesso de lubrificação. Não. São lagrimas, uma delas resolve brincar no canto do meu olho direito e cai tão devagar. A partir daí eu sou incapaz de conter todas as outras que saem de meus olhos. Não como uma cascata, mas uma a uma, todas morrendo no final do meu rosto, fazendo com que ele passe seus longos dedos em minha bochecha e a seque.

Seu sorriso em momento algum saiu do rosto. Mesmo quando ele se assustou com o bip, bip, chato e olhou rapidamente no sentido de onde vinha o som. Mas, eu não me dei ao trabalho de acompanhar o seu movimento. Eu estava presa nele. Perdida em cada pequena alteração que seu rosto perfeito sofria.

Ate que eu capturei sua atenção novamente. E ali estava aquele sorriso. O sorriso que me pertencia.

Eu respirei profundamente, e engoli pela primeira vez, foi ruim, muito ruim. Senti dor. Como se minha garganta estivesse com varias agulhas em seu comprimento ou como se um porco espinho tivesse se mudado para minha laringe. Doeu ate os meus ouvidos.

Mesmo com a dor eu tentei, eu precisava falar. Abri a boca, mas a principio não consegui emitir nenhum som. Ele apoiou minha cabeça e pegou um copo de plástico ao lado da minha cama e me ajudou a beber um pouco de água.

A respiração fluiu melhor, e eu tentei mais uma vez. Ele me olhava atentamente. Parecia confuso. Mas, não disse nada. A única coisa que se mantinha inalterada era seu sorriso vitorioso.

Dessa vez eu consegui. Me sentia pronta para falar, e a primeira palavra saiu tão naturalmente pela minha boca, juntamente com uma lagrima que caia do meu olho esquerdo.

– Edward?

Acho que ele não esperava por isso, a duvida se instaurou em seu lindo rosto. Mas, para mim, a primeira vez que vi seu rosto, o ar se encheu de alegria, o sol brilhou, os pássaros cantaram, e eu soube que os anjos estavam compondo uma linda sinfonia. Em homenagem a esse momento.

– Bella.

Puta que o pariu, é ele? A voz sexy como o inferno é dele? É por ele que eu estou aqui. È por isso que eu o sentia tão perto de mim. Deus, o que está acontecendo? Eu estou completamente chocada.

No meu rosto eu tenho certeza que estava todas as interrogações das ultimas horas, onde eu não fazia ideia de onde estava. Na verdade, pensando bem, eu ainda não faço ideia de onde estou.

Claro, que eu percebo um quarto de paredes azuis muito claras, o teto branco, um sofá marrom, a frente de uma parede de vidro que dá para um prédio iluminado. É de noite, por isso estamos na penumbra, eu imagino, há uma poltrona de couro creme, e eu estou deitada em uma cama um pouco diferente. E ele está sentado ao meu lado, e já não pega mais na minha mã ém há equipamentos, maquinas estranha, que eu não conheço, e todos parecem estar funcionando.

– Calma Bella, eu posso explicar tudo a você. Mas, preciso saber se você está me entendendo – Eu apenas olhava para ele. Sem entender que tipo de resposta ele queria de mim. – Você me entende?

Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça afirmativamente, e sussurrei um sim, tão baixo que não posso afirmar que ele tenha ouvido.

– Ok. Você tem razão, meu nome é Edward. Edward Cullen – Eu arregalei os olhos ao ouvir o sobrenome. Ele não era tão comum. – Sim, eu sou irmão do Emmett. E você está em Boston, no Massachusetts General Hospital. Você se lembra do aconteceu?

Eu neguei firmemente com a cabeça, e pareceu que um vendaval se infiltrou em minha mente. Eu fiquei tão leve e tão tonta de repente. E não sei exatamente como, mas a janela de vidro se mudou para o teto. Foi uma sensação horrível.

– Shi, isso, feche os olhos que passa. Não faça movimentos bruscos, você pode se sentir tonta e enjoada.

Acho que ele sabe do que esta falando porque ao fechar os olhos me senti mais orientada. E ainda com medo que as coisas estivessem fora de orbita, eu abri vagarosamente os olhos, e lá estava ele, rindo. O sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida.

– Bella, você estava viajando para Nova York, pelo que meu irmão me contou, e sofreu um acidente na I-90[1], antes mesmo de passar pelo pedágio. Você se lembra de algo?

Bem devagar e apenas uma vez para que ele entendesse eu neguei com a cabeça, e dessa vez, a janela não se moveu do lugar.

– Um caminhão te ultrapassou e você colidiu com a traseira dele. Teve muita sorte, porque eu não sei como, você estava deitada no banco, e não sentada como deveria. Poderia ter sido fatal, para você.

Hum, a maldita moedinha parece que no final não era tão maldita assim, e salvou a minha vida. Isso claro, considerando que se ela não tivesse caído possivelmente eu não teria invadido a traseira de caminhão algum.

– Os paramédicos te trouxeram o mais rápido possível, e você foi atendida por mim e por meu pai, o Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Você chegou com um trauma na cabeça, por isso te colocamos em coma induzido, para poder desinchar. Há uma semana você está fora das maquinas, e nós estávamos esperando você voltar.

Espera aí... Uma semana? Que dia é hoje? Quanto tempo estou aqui? Eu tentei me esforçar para falar. Acho que ele percebeu e entendeu o que eu queria perguntar, por que tratou de esclarecer a minha duvida.

– Você quer saber a quanto tempo está aqui, não é? – Ele é bom nisso. To pensando seriamente em começar a brincar de mímica com ele. É melhor do que falar – Você passou 20 dias em coma induzido e mais uma semana, para voltar. Hoje é dia 20 de outubro.

Meu Deus, quase um mês, eu me lembro que viajei dia 23 de setembro. Para mim parecia horas. Como eu pude perder completamente a noção de tempo e realidade?

– Fique calma, você foi bem tratada, e não corre risco. Precisa se recuperar e ficar calma é a melhor coisa...

– Eu estou?... Como?... Você?...

– Você está bem agora, sou neurologista como meu pai, e você foi tratada por toda uma equipe. Não se preocupe. Você não corre risco, como disse o pior já passou – Eu arregalei os olhos, como o pior? Ele se refere ao acidente? E eu não estava perguntando sobre o meu estado de saúde, precisamos melhorar a nossa mímica – Você quase nos deixou, assim que chegou ao hospital.

Será que foi o momento em que avistei o poço. Eu queria me jogar ali dentro. Acho que se tivesse dado ouvidos ao meu próprio desejo e não a voz dele, essa hora não estaria vendo-o aqui na minha frente.

– Minha família?

– Sua mãe e seu pai foram para casa da Alice no inicio da noite. Eles passam o dia no hospital e Alice, Jasper e Emmett vêm todos os dias. Eu só proibi a Rose por causa da gravidez. Mas, ela virá te ver agora que você acordou. Tenho certeza.

Edward está na minha frente, sorrindo ao falar da gravidez da Rosalie. Meu Deus, quase posso me sentir feliz por ter sofrido um acidente, só por viver esse momento. Se bem, que eu estaria frente a frente com ele de qualquer forma no casamento da Alice.

Porque então, passar por essa situação? Não me importa. Eu escolhi ser uma pessoa mais forte e decidida e é assim que eu vou ser de agora em diante. Eu recebi uma nova chance de viver, e não vou desperdiçar, de maneira nenhuma.

Eu estou com tanto sono, posso sentir minhas pálpebras pesadas e extremamente cansadas, como se eu tivesse corrido a maratona do Empire State Building[2], aquela que as pessoas têm que subir todos os lances de escada até o ultimo andar.

– Descanse Bella. Eu estarei aqui tomando conta de você até que acorde novamente.

Como não fazer o que o homem dos meus sonhos pede? E se ele garante que eu estou bem, que irei acordar mais uma vez e o principal, que ele estará aqui quando eu acordar, me parece que sou voto vencido e que minhas pálpebras estão ganhando de mim. Eu não consigo mais mantê-las abertas.

Fui mais uma vez vencida pelo meu sono.

Edward, meu Edward.

[1] É a estrada interestadual mais longa dos Estados Unidos, ligando Seattle a Boston

[2] Maratona vertical, onde os competidores tem que partir do lobby do prédio em direção ao terraço de observação no 86º andar.

_**~OHDMS~**_

**SPOILER:**

_– Alice, é ele._

_– Ele o que Bella? Quem?_

_– Edward. É ele. O homem dos meus sonhos. O homem com quem eu sonho há quase dois anos. Quando eu estava perdida em coma eu o sentia Alice, e ouvia sua voz, que é sexy como o inferno, e..._

_– Para Bella, pelo amor de Deus. Deixa ver se entendi. O homem com quem você sonhou e por quem, só pra constar, você está apaixonada, muito antes de conhecer, é o irmão do Emmett, o melhor amigo do Jasper, o medico que te atendeu quando você quase morreu e de onde você estava podia senti-lo e ouvir sua voz? É isso, ou esqueci alguma coisa? – Ela estava falando bem alto agora, e com a voz esganiçada. Sinal de que estava quase entrando em desespero._

_– Ate onde acompanhei foi um bom resumo._

_– Não faça piadas Bella. Eu não acredito que ele esteve tão perto esse tempo todo. E espera, você tem certeza que é ele? Sei lá, você pode estar confusa e como ele foi a primeira pessoa que você viu..._

_– Alice, eu tenho certeza absoluta. Eu posso não me lembrar de algumas coisas, e ter muitas duvidas, mas sobre isso estou 100% certa. É ele. Mas, ele está estranho, ele..._

* * *

**_Ele o que? Foi maldade acabar aí eu queria saber mais. ;/ Mas no próximo saberemos o/_**

**_A Bella finalmente acordou do coma. Oo_**

**_\o/ \o/_**

**_Alguém estava esperando isso? Sim, mas aposto que não nesse capítulo._**

**_Kkk Alguém imaginou que a voz sexy como o inferno fosse de Edward? O homem apareceu minha gente todo lindo vestido de branco e azul, mostrando toda a sua glória na medicina. Amo Doctorward, eles sempre são sexy e dispostos a brincar de médico ;)  
_**

**_Quem gostou do capítulo? *.*_**

**_As coisas vão mudar agora e as respostas como diz a Carol começaram a aparecer. ;)_**

**_Sei que estão loucas por elas. _**

**_Edward pareceu meio estranho ali né? Afinal não reconheceu Bella._**

**_Teremos _****SPOILER no final dos capítulos agora ;)**

_Hey Kelly como vai? Sério ao longo da fic você vai perceber que perfeito mesmo é somente no sonho, pois Edward não é nenhum pouco perfeito. ;/ kkk A Bella não é nenhum pouco santa mesmo, ela humana e tem sonhos eróticos com o Edward dos sonhos dela (Até parece alguém que eu conheço), Bella idealizou o homem que ela sempre quis. Não tem POV Edward, por que essa fic foi feita somente do ponto de vista da Bella. A Carol (Autora) queria fazer algo realmente parecido com os livros de verdade (Pelo menos é o que eu acho) e realmente parece mesmo. Ela tem outra do ponto de vista do Edward e talvez quando terminar essa daqui e vocês gostarem posso até postá-la. Ela é independente da outra, se ler uma não precisa ler a outra. ;) Obrigado por comentar lindinha :*_


	6. Doutor

_*** Hoje iremos descobrir um pouco mais de Edward. :)**_

_**Boa leitura ;)**_

* * *

**_Doutor._**

* * *

– Olá Bella adormecida.

Hum eu juro que essa é a melhor forma de acordar. Eu esperei quase dois anos para acordar ouvindo a voz mais perfeita, linda e sexy como o inferno me desejando "bom dia" e não chorando por ele não estar ao meu lado. Se bem, que em meus sonhos não constava acordar pela primeira vez ao lado dele em um quarto de hospital. Mas, já é alguma coisa.

– Bom dia? Eu acho?

– Sim, bom dia, Bella. Vejo que está melhor e de bom humor hoje. Eu preciso te examinar antes de liberar as visitas e tem algumas pessoas bem agitadas lá fora esperando por você. Então a Ângela, a sua enfermeira esse tempo todo vai te ajudar, pode ser?

– Sim.

Eu estou parecendo uma idiota, olhando para ele com cara de idiota, jeito de idiota e principalmente atitude de idiota. Eu praticamente estou precisando de um babador enquanto ele fala. Não fui nem capaz de olhar na cara da pobre Ângela, que deu um sorrisinho condescendente.

– Como vai Bella? Eu sou a Ângela, e aos poucos você poderá sair da cama, mas agora eu vou te lavar e te arrumar para o exame e as visitas – Eu realmente espero que o meu rosto esteja tão chocado como eu me sinto.

– Me lavar? Eu não posso andar? Edward? – O descarado ainda ri na minha cara. Eu devo ser muito engraçada para ele, em sonho e na vida real, porque ele está sempre rindo de mim. Precisamos conversar sobre isso.

– Calma Bella, você passou 28 dias em cima dessa cama, em coma e estava ligada a aparelhos e medicada, não havia como sair daqui...

– Mas, agora...

– Eu sei que agora você está acordada, mas ainda não está forte o suficiente para sair daí. Precisa continuar a fisioterapia para fortalecer os músculos e a aprovação do fisioterapeuta antes de levantar. É pro seu bem, acredite em mim. – Golpe baixo. E ele ainda piscou?

– Mas, eu preciso ir no... – Eu não tive coragem de falar.

– Você está com uma sonda Bella, por mais que sinta vontade, tudo vem para uma...

– Estou com o que? – Ângela que estava ao meu lado esquerdo levantou o lençol que me cobria e eu pude ver um saco ao meu lado, com um pouco de liquido amarelo. Ah, não, isso não pode ser o que eu estou pensando. É muita humilhação para uma pessoa só. O que mais ele viu?

Eu gemi de pura desaprovação, ficando rosada e com as bochechas quentes, eu queria desaparecer nesse momento. Como eu posso ter passado por tudo isso e ainda por cima sem a menor privacidade. Isso é uma falta de respeito.

– Não se preocupe Bella, eu vou te limpar e te trocar.

– E você, vai ficar aqui assistindo? – Edward estava confortavelmente sentado na poltrona de couro creme ao lado do sofá marrom, com uma prancheta e uma caneta de ouro na mão.

– Eu tenho que preencher uns relatórios, mas não se preocupe comigo – Eu não tirei os olhos dele, com a minha sobrancelha direita erguida, como se o estivesse desafiando. Acho que ele entendeu o recado, porque sorrindo se levantou e caminhou em direção à porta.

– Ok. Como você preferir. Ângela, eu vou terminar de preencher isso, em outro lugar, me chame quando terminar e eu avisarei meu pai, sim? – Agora que Edward estava de pé, eu percebi que ele estava com uma calça e uma camisa azul e um jaleco branco por cima, e usava tênis Converse preto.

– Pode deixar Dr. Cullen.

Como eu preferir? Agora que ele fechou a porta eu não sei se prefiro estar sem ele por perto. Eu me senti tão vazia ao vê-lo saindo, como quando acordava sozinha depois de sonhar com ele.

Ângela, levantou o lençol que me cobria, retirou a camisola ridícula verde que eu estava usando me deixando nua e eu pude perceber que estava com uma injeção em meu braço, ligada a um soro e na minha barriga havia a tal sonda.

– O que aconteceu comigo?

– Dr. Cullen não explicou?

– Ele disse que eu tinha sofrido um acidente, mas quero saber depois que cheguei aqui.

– Hum, Dr Carlisle e o Dr. Edward vão poder explicar melhor.

Dr. Edward Cullen, ele ocupava toda a minha mente nesse momento. Eu sou uma idiota completa em ter pedido para ele sair. Me sinto tão desprotegida longe dele. Mas, se bem que pensando melhor, não é nada sexy ele me ver sendo lavada com um paninho e água morna por uma enfermeira.

Eu estava completamente distraída pensando em Edward e na forma como ele me tratou ontem e hoje. Pensando que eu imaginava poder me jogar em cima dele, abraçá-lo e beijá-lo assim que o visse, e não estar em uma cama de hospital com ele cuidando de mim. Ele é medico. Quem diria? Eu com certeza não.

Não sei o que ele pensa sobre mim, nem sei se ele também sonhou comigo, se me reconheceu. Ele não demonstrou absolutamente nada quando falou comigo. Muito pelo contrario, pareceu profissional, cuidadoso, sim, mas nem um pouco perto do que eu imaginava.

– Bella, estou quase terminando tem algo que eu possa fazer antes de chamar o Dr. Cullen?

– Eu tenho mesmo que ficar com essa roupa estranha?

– É mais fácil para você e para nós, querida. – Sendo chamada de querida por uma estranha. Decadência, isso é o que é.

– Sei... Meu cabelo? – Não posso fazer nada pela roupa, mas espero que me deixem fazer algo pelo meu cabelo.

– Como quer que eu escove?

– De lado, por favor. E eu posso escovar meus dentes?

Bem, agora eu estava apresentável. Dentes escovados, cabelos penteados, roupa trocada. Ângela também trocou a roupa de cama e a tal sonda, e refez todos os curativos necessários, o que incluiu o da tal agulha em meu braço e um corte que eu tinha na minha testa do lado esquerdo.

Ângela parecia ser uma excelente profissional, sendo bastante agradável e solicita enquanto esteve ao meu lado. Ela usava uma calça azul, como a do Edward e uma camisa branca com imensas flores cor de rosa, seu nome de família Weber, estava gravado em uma espécie de crachá que ela usava como um botom.

Ao terminar de me arrumar Ângela, parou em frente à cama como se admirasse uma obra prima. Ela é uma mulher bonita, jovem, acho que é pouco mais velha que eu, talvez, um ou dois anos. Seu longo cabelo preto está preso em um rabo de cavalo e sua pele é morena clara. Os olhos castanhos escuros estão escondidos atrás de óculos de armação vermelha, o que parece alegrar suas feições.

– Você é tão bonita Bella. Dr. Cullen tem toda razão.

– Edward?

– Sim. Ele dizia que você era bonita e jovem demais para estar aqui nessa situação. E ele tem razão. – Edward me acha bonita? Nesse momento a maquina chata do bip, bip mostrou que ainda estava conectada a mim, e emitiu um som que fez Ângela sorrir. Coração traidor.

– Não fique envergonhada. Ele é sempre maravilhoso e gentil com todos os pacientes – Todos? Não foi especial comigo?

Ângela se inclinou sob a cama, e apanhou um pequeno controle que eu imagino deveria ter percebido antes, e que estava ao meu lado. Apertando algum botão, ela deixou o aparelho onde o encontrou. E me cobriu mais uma vez.

– Se você precisar de qualquer coisa aperte esse botão, um enfermeiro vem imediatamente. - Eu assenti com a cabeça, em concordância com o que ela havia dito.

Em pouco tempo Edward voltou ao meu quarto. E o sol entrou no momento em que ele passou pela porta. Tão lindo, mesmo com as olheiras que insistiam em macular seu rosto perfeito.

– Como você se sente agora?

– Com fome. Você dormiu? – Ele riu, parecia sem graça por algum motivo.

– Um pouco aqui no seu sofá. Mas, não conte a ninguém.

Quando eu pensei em perguntar a ele se era serio o que havia dito a porta se abriu e eu me virei naquela direção, e voltei à cabeça na direção de Edward, que me deu uma piscadela cúmplice, como que para reforçar o nosso "segredo". E antes mesmo que me recuperasse, eu estava ao lado de outras cinco pessoas. Três homens e duas mulheres.

– Bom dia. Como se sente Bella? Oi Edward. – Edward apenas sorriu para o homem loiro e familiar que estava a sua frente.

– Bem, eu acho. – Agora foi à vez de o homem loiro rir. O que ele tinha de tão familiar para mim?

– Meu nome é Carlisle Cullen, e eu fui o neurologista responsável pelo seu quadro. Esses são os doutores, Volturi e Newton, e as doutoras Stanley e Mallory. E o Doutor Edward você já conhece, não é? Nós fomos os responsáveis pelo seu atendimento.

Já sei o que me parecia tão familiar no tal doutor. Os olhos. Os mesmo olhos de Edward e Emmett. O mesmo azul profundo. Eu olhei de um Cullen para o outro, entre desconfiada e entretida. Não sei onde essa historia vai parar.

– Eu sou pai do seu amigo Emmett. E ele está lá fora querendo te ver – não tive como esconder o meu sorriso ao ouvir o nome do meu amigo querido – Mas, antes eu quero te examinar e saber o seu estado, tudo bem pra você?

– Quando eu posso sair daqui? – Eu quero saber quando vou estar pronta para o Edward.

– Calma Bella, uma coisa de cada vez. – Carlisle colocou uma espécie de caneta com uma luz forte em frente a meu olho, depois apontou o dedo indicador quase na ponta do meu nariz e o levou de um lado para o outro, ainda olhou meus ouvidos e minha garganta. Tocou em vários pontos atrás da minha cabeça. Eu acho que ele estava gostando do que estava fazendo porque sorriu o tempo todo para mim.

– Parabéns Edward, diagnostico perfeito. – Eu que sou examinada e ele que recebe os parabéns? Muito bom isso, muito bom, mesmo.

Eu percebi que Edward não tirou os olhos de mim enquanto Carlisle me examinava. Também notei que o tal doutor Volturi, um homem de pele branca quase leitosa de cabelos bem cortados pretos e de feição mais entediada do que a minha, olhou de cara feia para pai e filho, mas parece que só eu percebi isso, então meus olhos podem muito bem ter me enganado. Mas, o que não me enganou de forma alguma foi à cara de idiota que as duas mulheres estavam fazendo para Edward. Não gostei nem um pouco disso e muito menos delas.

– Bella quer levantar Mike. Deve ser animador ter uma paciente, tão... Impaciente, não é? – É impressão minha ou o Edward está implicando comigo? Quem se importa se estão todos rindo da piada dele. Menos eu, claro, ainda tenho um pouco de amor próprio.

– É estimulante ter uma paciente tão animada e linda – Hum, parece que o Edward não gostou muito do que acabou de ouvir porque parou de rir imediatamente. Agora foi a minha vez de rir. – Então Bella, assim que o Dr. Cullen liberar vamos intensificar as nossas sessões.

– Qual dos Cullen? – Não acredito que eu fiz essa piada infame. Mas, pelo menos, Carlisle riu.

– Bella, Edward me contou que você já sabe do acidente. Você se lembra de alguma coisa? - Carlisle é tão lindo quanto seus dois filhos, os olhos azuis profundos, a pela branca, os cabelos como do Emmett, loiro médio, um sorriso sedutor como o de Edward.

– De pegar a estrada em direção à Nova York e de ouvir uma sirene. Só isso – Eu realmente prefiro guardar pra mim meus sonhos e a voz de Edward durante todo esse tempo. Principalmente estando na frente de pessoas estranhas.

– Muito bem. Você foi examinada, clinicamente, e passou por vários tipos de exame. Foi constatado um inchaço na sua cabeça, por isso você foi posta em um estado de coma induzido, e o corte na sua cabeça precisou de alguns pontos, mas foi em decorrência da batida. No que diz respeito à parte neurológica você está quase 100%, por isso continue com as sessões de fisioterapia com o Dr. Newton, e comece o acompanhamento psicológico com a Dra. Stanley. A Dra. Mallory, é a responsável pelo seu estado clinico e assim que ela liberar e eu refizer alguns exames poderemos te dar alta. E você vai voltar pra casa. Alguma pergunta?

– Porque preciso de acompanhamento psicológico? E você é o meu medico de que? – Perguntei diretamente a Carlisle e a Edward.

– Eu sou residente de neurologia e fiz o primeiro acompanhamento, e chamei o meu chefe porque achei que seria o melhor para você – Ótimo ele acabou de fazer graça, chamando o próprio pai de chefe. Piadista deve ser algum mal de família – E você ficou em coma, por isso o acompanhamento psicológico.

– Estou com fome.

– Não se preocupe, Ângela vai trazer seu café da manhã e depois as visitas podem entrar, se bem que imagino que a sua mãe não vai esperar muito mais.

Assim como Carlisle disse Ângela trouxe o meu café da manhã. Um mingau ralo que só de olhar pra cara dele fiquei enjoada. E minha mãe fez questão de me dar como quando eu tinha dois anos. Ela falou desesperadamente durante todo o tempo que esteve aqui comigo. Meu pobre pai nem teve chance de falar mais do que um "olá" e um "tchau". E deram a vez para que Alice, Jasper e Emmett entrassem. Tão adoráveis, meus amigos. Eles trouxeram flores e alguns DVDs para me alegrar. As visitas eram tão rápidas, com a desculpa de não me cansarem.

– Nós já vamos Bella, não quero ser expulso pelo meu próprio pai. Rose vem te visitar ainda essa semana. Ela está bastante agitada.

– Ela está bem? E o bebê?

– Estão bem sim. Edward a proibiu de vir ate aqui por causa da gravidez, mais ele mesmo ligou para ela autorizando a visita. Acho que fizeram as pazes. – Emmett riu do que havia acabado de dizer. Assim é o meu amigo, fazendo piadas em todos os momentos.

– Vamos, então. Bella fique bem e...

– Alice, posso falar com você em particular, por favor? – Alice olhou de mim para Jasper e concordou bem curiosa, pelo que eu conheço da minha amiga.

– Diga Bella. Você sabia que perguntei ao Edward se você poderá ir ao meu casamento e ele disse que sim. Não é maravilhoso? E, como eu pude esquecer, eu não falei pra ele que você é o par dele e...

– Alice, é ele.

– Ele o que Bella? Quem?

– Edward. É ele. O homem dos meus sonhos. O homem com quem eu sonho há quase dois anos. Quando eu estava perdida em coma eu o sentia Alice, e ouvia sua voz, que é sexy como o inferno, e...

– Para Bella, pelo amor de Deus. Deixa ver se entendi. O homem com quem você sonhou e por quem, só pra constar, você está apaixonada, muito antes de conhecer, é o irmão do Emmett, o melhor amigo do Jasper, o medico que te atendeu quando você quase morreu e de onde você estava podia senti-lo e ouvir sua voz? É isso, ou esqueci alguma coisa? – Ela estava falando bem alto agora, e com a voz esganiçada. Sinal de que estava quase entrando em desespero.

– Ate onde acompanhei foi um bom resumo.

– Não faça piadas Bella. Eu não acredito que ele esteve tão perto esse tempo todo. E espera, você tem certeza que é ele? Sei lá, você pode estar confusa e como ele foi a primeira pessoa que você viu...

– Alice, eu tenho certeza absoluta. Eu posso não me lembrar de algumas coisas, e ter muitas duvidas, mas sobre isso estou 100% certa. É ele. Mas, ele está estranho, ele...

– Como assim estranho Bella? Do que está falando?

– Eu não sei Alice, imaginava que se eu estivesse tendo esses sonhos, ele poderia estar também, quem sabe ele poderia estar me procurando. E não sei o que ele pensa, e muito menos como eu vou contar a ele.

– Bella, eu acho que ele não te conhecia antes disso. Nós não recebemos o seu telefonema, e esperávamos que tivesse chegado a Nova York, mas ao invés disso, sua mãe me ligou contando que tinham ligado do hospital e que você tinha se machucado. Eu falei com Jasper e Emmett e viemos pra cá, e quando encontramos com o Edward, ele nos informou que era o seu medico. Ele não parecia saber quem você era antes disso. Eu sinto muito amiga. – Eu consegui segurar as lagrimas que desejavam cair por meu rosto. Eu estava me sentindo terrível.

– Não se preocupe com isso Alice. Eu vou encontrar uma solução. Só preciso começar a pensar direito. Agora me deixe descansar, por favor?

Como é possível eu ter esses sonhos e agora? Pra que? Porque isso? De que adiantou tanto sofrimento se ele não sabe quem eu sou?

Foi um longo dia, minha mãe e meu pai entraram e saíram varias vezes, eu fiz fisioterapia e minha primeira sessão de terapia. Me mantive bem distraída e ocupada ate que a noite chegou. E Edward não apareceu mais. O que pode ter acontecido? Será que Alice falou com ele e o assustou?

Eu estava cansada, preocupada e desesperada quando cai no sono, depois de chorar bastante. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer nessa situação, a não ser me entregar ao que o meu próprio corpo pedia. Sono.

– Bella, você está bem? – Ângela estava ao meu lado, me olhando com uma cara apreensiva.

– Sim, por quê? – Eu ainda estava grogue devido ao sono e não entendia o porquê da pergunta dela.

– Você teve um sono agitado e estava chamando pelo Dr. Cullen? – Eu não me lembro de ter sonhado com Edward, então eu não o estava chamando.

– Dr. Carlisle?

– Não Bella, Edward? – Puta merda. Como eu sonho com o Edward e o chamo justo aqui no hospital?

– Edward? – Não me passou despercebido que Ângela o chamou pelo nome e sem usar o termo Dr. Como fez ate agora.

– Sim, você estava chamando pelo Edward. Acho que vocês tem uma ligação interessante. Todo o tempo que esteve aqui em coma ele ficou ao seu lado. Ao invés de ir para o escritório do pai como sempre fez, quando ia dormir ele vinha pra cá, às vezes conversava outra só te olhava. Uma vez entrei aqui e ele estava cantando. Quando perguntei ele disse que você estava agitada. E o Dr. Carlisle sempre respeitou as decisões dele com relação ao seu quadro. – eu estava chocada e de boca aberta. O que isso significava?

– Ele sempre fez isso, com os outros pacientes?

– Edward é o medico mais cuidadoso e carinhoso que temos aqui. Ele trará seus pacientes como se fossem membros da família, mas eu senti que ele te tratou com mais cuidado. E ficou especialmente abalado quando as maquinas foram retiradas e os remédios diminuídos e você não voltou. Eu acho que por isso ele vinha pra cá todas as noites, mesmo quando não era seu plantão.

– Ele veio pra cá quando não estava trabalhando?

– Sim. Hoje é a primeira noite desde que você foi retirada do coma que ele foi dormir em casa. As outras noites ele sempre ficou. Mas, você é amiga do irmão dele, não é? Pode ser por isso que ele se empenhou tanto. Mas, eu não sei.

– E quando ele volta?

– Amanhã à noite. Agora durma Bella. Não pense nisso. Por sorte ele é tão cuidadoso. Acho que se não fosse assim e outro medico cuidasse de você talvez não estivesse tão bem como está. Dr. Aro é um dos melhores neurologistas e ele contrariou o seu laudo e apostou que estava certo. Parece que ele acertou mais uma.

– Quem é o Dr. Aro?

– Dr. Aro Volturi esteve aqui com o Dr. Carlisle hoje pela manhã. Eles são os melhores neurologistas e são tutores do Edward e amigos de longa data pelo que sei. Parece que estudaram juntos.

– Ângela, só mais uma pergunta, por favor, se sinta livre pra não me responder, mas é que notei que você chamou sempre todos os outros pelo titulo, menos o Edward, que você se refere pelo nome. É pelo fato dele ser jovem e ainda um estudante?

– Ele já é um medico Bella, e muito respeitado, está fazendo uma pós-graduação com louvor pela universidade de Harvard, onde se formou e está dentro do melhor hospital de neurologia. – Acho que Ângela não iria revelar mais nada hoje.

– Então estou em boas mãos?

– Uma vez que você é uma paciente está nas melhores mãos. – Curioso à forma como ela respondeu, porque simplesmente não disse sim ou não?

Não houve novidade nenhuma no meu quadro. Eu continuei sendo limpa, trocada e cuidada por uma enfermeira, Edward veio me ver quando estava no hospital, eu fiz todos os dias as sessões de fisioterapia e já me sentava a maior parte do tempo e fiz terapia com a Dra. Stanley.

A Dra. Jessica fez questão de me perguntar o que eu me lembrava do acidente e eu contei toda historia da moedinha e levei uma pequena bronca, como se fosse preciso. E ainda quis saber o que eu podia contar sobre o tempo que fiquei em coma, mas eu disse que me sentia perdida em um galpão e perdi a noção do tempo. E ela pareceu acreditar. Eu não me sinto a vontade para falar sobre os meus sonhos.

Hoje é dia 26 de outubro e amanhã faz uma semana que eu estou acordada, eu já consigo me sentar na poltrona do quarto e acho que em mais uma semana eu tenha alta. Mas, a grande novidade do dia é a visita de Rosálie. Eu estou com tantas saudades da minha amiga e sem contar que ontem foi folga do Edward e também estou com muitas saudades dele.

– Bom dia Bella, como passou a noite? – Meu raio particular de sol, havia acabado de passar pela porta, com os cabelos desgrenhados, a barba feita, um sorriso nos lábios, usando uma camisa social azul claro, calça jeans desbotada, jaleco branco e tênis Converse camuflado.

– Bem, mas estou melhor agora. – Eu estava perdendo a linha completamente. Eu tentei nos três primeiros dias me controlar, mas não consegui, principalmente depois de perceber que ele tinha um fã clube no hospital.

– Que bom, porque antes de vir pra cá eu fui buscar uma pessoa pra te visitar – E ele abriu a porta novamente dando passagem para a loira de cabelos compridos, uma barriga imensa, com um vestido que ia ate os pés verde piscina.

Eu dei a mão para Edward, para que ele me apoiasse a ficar em pé, e abracei minha amiga, que estava tão linda.

– Rose, que bom que você veio, estava com tantas saudades.

– Ah Bella, eu fiquei tão preocupada quando soube, Emmett tentou me esconder, mas você sabe que ele não conseguiria nem que tentasse, e esse daqui – Rose apontou com total desprezo para Edward que ainda estava me apoiando – Não me deixou vir te ver.

– Foi pro seu bem Rosalie. Você está grávida e tem que pensar no seu filho – Edward me ajudou a sentar e se dirigiu para a porta – Vou deixar vocês conversarem, se precisarem, chamem. E Bella não tente sair sozinha, por favor.

– Bella, como você está, de verdade?

– Bem, Rose e você?

– Estamos ótimos, mas eu quero saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

– Como assim?

– Que olhares foram esses seus na direção do Edward, você não estava apaixonada até outro dia?

– Eu nunca disse que estava apaixonada por ninguém Rose. E não estou por Edward, quem disse que estava?

– Seus olhos, que não largaram ele um segundo se quer. E, que historia é essa de Edward? Não deveria ser Dr. Cullen?

– Todo mundo por aqui chama ele de Edward, acho que é por conta do seu sogro.

– Hum, todas chamam ele de Edward. E você não sabe o por quê? – Rose estava encostada no sofá se contorcendo um pouco enquanto falava. Não parecia muita coisa, apenas que ela estava agitada.

– Eu deveria?

– Bella, Edward é o maior pegador que eu conheço. Ele não namora, ele fode. Você acha que porque eu nunca concordei com o Emmett em apresentar vocês dois? Você é doce e inocente, não nasceu para o tipo de homem que ele é. – Eu estava irritada, muito, o que Rose estava tentando fazer?

– Rosalie, eu não sei do que você está falando e não pense bobagens sobre mim e Edward, por favor...

– Eu conheço o tipo de Edward, ele não se apaixona e você é o tipo de menina que sempre se encanta por homens como ele.

– Rosalie, você está bem?

– Onde fica o banheiro, preciso fazer xixi – E lá foi ela em direção ao banheiro, sem parar de falar – a minha barriga está mais baixa e não consigo sair do banheiro. Mas, Bella, por favor, se...

– Rose, não começa, por favor, não há com que se...

– Bellaaa, chama um medico, pelo amor de Deus...

Como é que eu chamo um médico aqui? Eu não estou na cama onde tem um controle remoto, eu estou nessa poltrona e nunca andei sem alguém ao meu lado e, pelo grito da Rose alguma coisa seria está acontecendo.

Sem ter escolha eu me levantei e confiando que eu conseguiria, cheguei até a porta e berrei. Edward e Ângela vieram correndo sem entender nada. Eu apenas disse o nome da Rose e eles nos socorreram, me deitando e a amparando. Ela foi levada e eu estou aguardando informações.

– Você andou sozinha? E ainda ajudou sua amiga, muito bom Bella – Ângela era sempre adorável e parecia ver o melhor em qualquer situação.

– Eu não andei, me arrastei. Acho que passei uns 5 minutos pra chegar à porta. Como ela está?

– Nesse momento em trabalho de parto. Mas, está tudo bem, o marido dela está aqui e os avós babões também.

– Não estava no tempo, estava?

– Ela já havia completado 36 semanas, então a qualquer momento poderia entrar em trabalho de parto. Eu acho que ela não percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

– Provavelmente. Ela estava tão entretida. – Com a minha vida, pra começo de conversa.

– Ângela... A Dra. Jessica e o Edward... Estão... Namorando? – Ângela me olhou estranho agora. Ela ate virou a cabeça para me ver por outro ângulo.

– Bella, nunca vi os dois juntos. O Edward é namorador, mas não sei se ele já ficou com ela.

– E você já ficou com ele? – Ângela parecia condescendente comigo, e sentou-se na cama, pegando minha mão direita.

– Eu conheci o Edward no meu primeiro dia aqui. Ficamos amigos, mas, eu sou uma exceção. Ele é lindo, simpático, carismático, sexy, atraente e sedutor. Isso tudo você já notou. As meninas ficam encantadas com ele, mas ele não se envolve com elas, não romanticamente. Pra ele é um passatempo. Nunca o vi com ninguém realmente, mas sei que ele saiu com muitas das medicas e enfermeiras daqui. Então Bella, cuidado. Nunca o vi com uma paciente, mas não ignore o que estou dizendo, cuidado com ele.

– Ângela... Eu... É...

– Descanse Bella, assim que possível eu trago informações da sua amiga.

_**~OHDMS~**_

_**Spoiler:**_

– Você pode muitas coisas Edward – Como digo isso a ele? Como pergunto a ele, pra começo de conversa? Coragem, onde você está?

– Eu sei, por isso estou mandando você ficar em um lugar seguro – Porque ele usa essa voz de comando sexy como o inferno às vezes comigo. É como se ele quisesse me dominar.

– Minha opinião não vale de nada, não é?

– Sim, vale, mas eu estou no comando Bella, e você vai me obedecer, não vai? – Meu Deus, ele estava me olhando com os olhos azuis intensos e profundos, usando sua voz rouca e sussurrada, seu rosto serio, sua respiração profunda, e os músculos firmes.

Não respondi, apenas senti meu corpo vibrar e uma umidade no interior das minhas pernas. Eu havia ficado molhada apenas ouvindo sua voz. Minha respiração estava descompassada saindo por minha boca aberta em formato de O, enquanto eu acenava com a cabeça.

– Boa menina, assim que eu gosto – Puta que o pariu, como ele fazia isso assim sem o menor esforço, apenas com o sorriso vitorioso nos lábios?

– Edward, eu tive sonhos e... – O que eu digo, o que eu digo? – E você estava nele...

– Sonhou comigo Bella? O que acontecia nos seus sonhos?

– Você não sonha?

* * *

_**Tristeza ;/**_

_**Parece que o Edward não é nenhum pouco parecido com o homem dos sonhos da Bella (Ele ali descrito pela Ângela é um completo galinha e a Rose tbm deixou algo assim escapar) e a menina está cada vez mais caidinha por ele. u.u**_

_**DiihCullen: **Hey menina como vai? Eles finalmente se encontraram mesmo, mas parece que não foi como a Bella esperava, muito menos o Edward era do jeito que ela esperava. Agora é ler para ver no que vai dar. Obrigado por ter comentado, espero que continue gostando da fic. Bijos até a próxima. :)_

_**KellyKarina: **kkkk ainda bem que ela já saiu dessa fase sem portas e janelas ou escuro. Esse Edward é no mínimo isso desafiador e muito diferente do que ela pensava. Bella terá uma árdua batalha pela a frente. Obrigado por comentar *.* Bijos te vejo no próximo. ;) _


	7. Acontecimentos

_**Boa leitura ;)**_

* * *

**_Acontecimentos._**

* * *

– Obrigada por me trazer até aqui Edward.

– Ela também queria te ver.

Edward me levou ate a ala neonatal do Massachusetts General Hospital no 4º andar. Depois, segundo ele, tinha uma surpresa pra me contar.

Eu estava conformada. Ou eu deveria estar. Fisicamente, aquele poderia ser o meu Edward, mas ele não era o homem dos meus sonhos.

Quando entramos Rosalie estava de olhos fechados e Emmett segurava um pacotinho envolto em tecidos azuis. Seu sorriso nunca foi tão orgulhoso e contagiante. Como uma coisinha tão pequenina poderia ter em suas mãos um homem tão grande e nem ter consciência disso?

O quarto de Rose era parecido com o meu, a única diferença era uma espécie de berço transparente e uma mesa para cuidados com o bebê.

– Sente-se Bella, deixe eu te mostrar – Um pai babão, essa era a melhor definição de Emmett, que me mostrou o bebê cor de rosa, que bocejava arrancando oh e ah dos três adultos a sua volta.

– Bella, quero te apresentar Benjamin Christopher Cullen. Emm deixe a segurar. Ela pode não é Edward?

– Claro Rose – Emmett me passou o pequeno bebê e eu estava completamente hipnotizada por aquela criança.

– Olá Ben. Como vai você? Que susto você me deu...

– Só em você? Eu quase morri do coração quando o Edward me ligou dizendo pra vir ao hospital que a Rose estava em trabalho de parto.

– Pelo menos eu já estava no hospital.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei segurando o bebê, até Edward ter a sua vez de segurá-lo. Se já estava encantada antes, agora, eu praticamente estava babando. Ele segurava o pequeno Ben, e o embalava de um lado para o outro, conversando algo ininteligível, para mim. Até que o filho da Rose adormeceu em seus braços.

– Obrigada Edward, acho que vou contratá-lo. Você já pensou em ter os seus próprios...

– Eu não nasci para ser pai Rose. Não espere ser tia. – Rosalie olhou imediatamente para mim, como que para reforçar o que já havia me dito sobre ele.

– Hum, de você espero outra coisa. Eu e Emmett temos algo pra falar com os dois. – Rose olhou pra mim e Edward que estávamos lado a lado no sofá. – Nós pensamos e gostaríamos de convidar vocês para serem os padrinhos do Ben. O que acham?

Eu olhei da Rose para o Emmett e dele para o Edward. Eu ate entendia a escolha dele, mas a minha?

– Rose, porque eu?... É... Não é que...

– Não seja boba Bella. Você é a minha melhor amiga, que Alice não me ouça, e Edward é irmão do Emmett, então achamos que seriam perfeitos para o Ben. Então o que me dizem?

Eu estava chorando como uma boba e rindo ao mesmo tempo. Foi tão doce da parte deles terem me convidado.

– Sim, Rose, aceitamos – Aceitamos? Eu acho que tinha escolha aqui ou não? Parece que não para o Edward, que com sua voz sexy como o inferno e firme comandou perfeitamente minha decisão, mas eu já ia aceitar de qualquer forma.

Edward colocou o Ben no tal berço transparente que ficava ao lado da cama da Rose, e se aproximou mais uma vez de mim, pegando a minha mão.

– Vamos – Não era uma pergunta ou um pedido, e sim uma ordem dada com sua voz sexy e firme, sem deixar margem para qualquer duvida ou contestação, e eu como a perfeita boba que sou apenas obedeci, me apoiando em sua mão e ficando de pé.

Emmett nos levou ate a porta e dali, seguimos em direção ao elevador que nos levaria ao 6º andar onde ficava meu quarto.

– Qual a surpresa que você disse que tinha para mim?

– Ainda não Bella. No seu quarto.

Estávamos sós no elevador, e eu sentia o calor que emanava do corpo de Edward, colado ao meu lado. Não havia possibilidade, em sã consciência, de não ter pensamentos pecaminosos, não que eu estivesse realmente preocupada com o caminho que os meus pensamentos estavam seguindo, uma vez que, eu o imaginava apertando o botão para parar aquela caixa de aço, nos prendendo ali, enquanto me beijava e sussurrava com sua voz aveludada o quanto me desejava. E suas mãos percorriam todo o meu corpo enquanto as minhas soltavam o nó da gravata azul que ele usava e realçava a cor dos seus olhos, abrindo os botões de sua camisa azul bebê revelando, pela primeira vez para o meu toque o seu peito que parecia tão forte e másculo, mesmo por cima do tecido.

Eu devo ter corado violentamente enquanto o imaginava me possuindo ali mesmo, porque Edward estava me olhando intrigado.

– Está se sentindo bem?

– Sim, por quê? – Eu sabia, mas não entregaria minha miséria assim tão fácil.

– Você ficou vermelha, pensei que estava tendo um aumento de pressão arterial ou coisa parecida – Bom, não podemos ignorar que a minha pressão deve realmente ter subido, mas a culpa era única e exclusivamente dele.

Rápido demais as portas do elevador se abriram revelando o andar onde eu estava alojada desde que sofri o tal acidente de carro. Caminhamos em um silencio constrangedor, pelo menos para mim. Eu deveria me sentir vitoriosa, era eu que estava ali ao seu lado, mas a mulherada não tirava os olhos dele que parecia não perceber o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Só que eu sentia algo ruim, uma angustia...

– Sente-se Bella, vou te examinar – Havia um tom de comando nítido em sua voz, mesmo ele me examinando todos os dias que estava no hospital. Fazendo a mesma bateria de exames que Carlisle fez na manhã em que acordei. Além, é claro, das tomografias e exames feitos em outras áreas do hospital.

– Perfeito – Edward se afastou de mim e abriu a porta do quarto chamando por Ângela, que em poucos minutos estava ao seu lado. Eles disseram algo que não consegui entender antes de Edward voltar sua atenção para mim.

– Bella, eu gostaria de te entregar uma coisa que está comigo – Coisa? Do que ele está falando? – Quando você chegou aqui eu tirei do seu dedo e nada mais justo do que eu devolver agora.

Edward tirou do bolso da sua calça jeans azul escura o anel de prata com coração e pequenos diamantes no centro que me pertencia. Será que é por isso que ele parece estranho hoje? Está tão distante, tão distraído. Ele pegou minha mão direita e colocou o anel no meu dedo anelar. A emoção foi indescritível. A cena que vi em meus sonhos se realizando ali. Deus, será que estou sonhando novamente? Não, lembro-me perfeitamente de ir ao quarto da Rose. Isso não é sonho. É real.

Foi impossível uma lagrima não cair do meu olho esquerdo, enquanto Edward me olhava com olhos especulativos.

– Você sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim?

– Que bom que não o perdi então, não é? – O que? Ele entendeu tudo errado? Será que ele não percebe o quanto esperei por ele? O quanto o amo?

– Edward eu quero falar...

Ângela entrou nesse momento trazendo minha mãe a tiracolo atrapalhando o momento. Empata foda não parecia estar entre as características da enfermeira com quem eu havia simpatizado até uma hora atrás.

Meu humor mudou drasticamente. Eu estava feliz, ali tendo o meu momento romântico com o homem dos meus sonhos quando fui bruscamente interrompida, e parecia que Edward não estava se incomodando muito com isso. Será que ele tinha planos para nós?

Espera aí? O que a minha mãe está fazendo aqui? Ela não tinha ido para a casa da Alice? O horário de visitas já havia terminado. Minha mãe empata foda em horário extraordinário.

– Renée é você que veio buscá-la?

– Sim, Dr. Cullen, estou tão feliz, você não pode imaginar.

– Renée, por favor, apenas Edward, quantas vezes já te pedi isso? – O que é isso? Vão ficar trocando figurinha enquanto estou aqui implorando a atenção dele? – Ela está reagindo muito bem, e não há porque a prendermos mais aqui.

Espera. Espera só um segundinho... É só impressão minha ou eles estão falando de mim?

– Alta, é isso? Não posso acreditar. Estava ansiosa por esse dia... – O que a minha mãe está fazendo se pendurando nos ombros do Edward? Não acredito, eu estou com ciúmes da minha própria mãe que está abraçando o objeto dos meus sonhos mais incríveis.

– Que bom, porque ela pode ir para casa imediatamente é só seguir minhas recomendações e tomar alguns anticoagulantes que vou prescrever e Bella terá uma vida normal. – Alô, eu estou aqui! Que mania de me ignorarem enquanto falam de mim sem a menor cerimônia.

– Ela seguirá, pode ter certeza, eu mesma tomarei conta de tudo – Isso é novidade, minha mãe era capaz de perder uma conta, sem sair da sala, meia hora depois dela chegar pelo correio.

Espera, mais uma vez... Alta? Eu vou sair do hospital? Vou me afastar do Edward? Não, eu não quero. Não posso.

– Eu...

– Sim querida, sei que está emocionada, também estou.

– Não eu...

– Renée, peça a Charlie para resolver a papelada para liberarmos Bella, por favor?

– Mas, eu... – Será que havia voltado para o limbo do coma e ninguém me via aqui falando com eles?

– Não se preocupe Edward, vou agora mesmo até a recepção e Charlie terá os documentos de Bella.

– Edwar...

– Muito bem, então, eu vou...

– EDWARD – Agora eu gritei realmente, será que assim vão me ouvir?

– O que Bella? Você não deve se exaltar, sei que está feliz em se livrar da gente, mas pelo menos tente disfarçar na minha frente para não ferir os meus sentimentos, por favor? – Sentimentos? Ele sente muito em me dar alta? Não, claro que não, seu risinho sarcástico me diz que não.

– Filha? Você nunca foi de gritar com ninguém, tenha modos o que o Edward vai pensar de você? – O descarado riu, fazendo até a minha própria mãe suspirar.

Os dois saíram do quarto me deixando sozinha com Ângela, sem ao menos prestarem atenção que eu tinha algo a falar. Sempre assim. Eu havia me especializado, não é? Do que estava reclamando agora que provei que havia conseguido ser invisível mesmo quando não queria.

– Bella vou te ajudar a se preparar para sair. – Ângela estava ali comigo, e eu nem tinha reparado isso, de tanto que estava concentrada tentando falar.

– Ângela, não me sinto preparada para sair. Eu não posso. Eu quero ficar. – Ângela me olhou confusa por alguns segundos.

– Espere um pouco Bella, vou chamar a Dra. Stanley – Qual utilidade teria a minha psicóloga nesse exato momento? Será que ela teria algum voto na minha permanência?

Não tardou muito para que a linda loira de cabelos na altura do ombro, olhos verdes, pele clara e lábios rosados, com um vestido justo verde marinho e jaleco branco, entrasse em meu quarto com seu sorriso de quem havia acabado de foder com o homem mais gostoso do mundo.

– Então Bella, porque não quer ir embora? Me diga o que te incomoda, do que você tem medo? – Isso é uma merda fudida, Ângela estava pensando que eu estava com medo de algo que estava fora desse hospital? Meu problema era exatamente o contrario disso. Meu problema estava precisamente aqui.

– Bem, eu não sei se estou preparada para o que pode me acontecer lá fora. – Bem, não foi uma mentira, só uma reformulação de pensamento. – Por isso acho que devo ficar por aqui mesmo.

– Bella, você está clinicamente pronta para sair do hospital. Se você ficar aqui corre o risco de pegar alguma infecção o que seria completamente evitado em sua casa. Quanto ao lado psicológico, pelo que falamos você não demonstrou de forma alguma qualquer trauma com relação a sair do hospital, muito pelo contrario, parecia sempre disposta a ter alta. – De onde ela tirou isso? Eu não disse que queria sair daqui, apenas que queria ficar boa logo, eu não sei ela, mas eu consigo ver perfeitamente a diferença entre uma coisa e outra.

– Mas, você não acha melhor? Como vou entrar em um carro novamente? E daqui ate a casa da Alice não posso ir a pé, não seria melhor... – Vai que cola não é? Foi o melhor que consegui pensar, e ate agora não havia me imaginado novamente em um carro.

– O que você pensa que pode te acontecer em um automóvel? – Não parece bastante obvio, afinal foi por isso que eu cheguei aqui pra começo de conversa.

– Eu não sei, mas estou aqui por causa de um carro, não é?

– Não. Você está aqui porque foi imprudente com relação à forma de conduzir, achando que nada lhe aconteceria ao pegar uma moeda enquanto trafegava por uma rodovia movimentada.

– Que seja, dá na mesma. – Não está sendo produtivo. Não estamos indo a lugar algum, pelo menos não onde eu quero.

– Você não pode dirigir até que receba autorização do Dr. Cullen ou do Edward – Ah, senti a diferença sutil na forma de tratamento entre pai e filho, bem como o suspiro ao dizer o nome do medico mais novo da família.

– Então, eu posso ficar se não posso dirigir, e ainda preciso de cuidados...

– Bella, todos os seus médicos estão lhe autorizando a sair, e eu digo que esse é o momento perfeito para você enfrentar todos os seus medos de frente e não se prender a qualquer tipo de trauma – Que o trauma fosse para o inferno, eu não quero sair daqui, será que não está claro o suficiente?

Eu estava nesse momento cansada, irritada, chateada, corada e não de timidez ou por ter algum pensamento pecaminoso como aconteceu no elevador, mas sim de fúria mesmo. Quem ela pensa que é? Acha que não estou vendo que quer dar em cima do Edward sem o menor pudor.

– Assim que os seus pais tiverem toda a papelada pronta você será liberada e faço questão de estar ao seu lado para ajudar no que for preciso, sim? – Jessica estava com um sorriso muito afetado marcando seu rosto de modelo de sexy shop – Vou chamar a Ângela para te ajudar, com licença.

Não havia forma de lutar para conseguir ficar, a não ser que eu tivesse uma sincope nervosa graças a essa psicóloga tarada, mas acho que seria mandada para o manicômio de qualquer forma. Eu perdi... A não ser... Uma ideia se formou na minha mente.

– Ângela, por favor, pode chamar o Edward, preciso falar com ele em particular – A enfermeira prestativa me olhou interrogativamente depois de me ajudar a vestir uma calça jeans clara e um pulôver de tricô branco, para conseguir encarar os 14°C que fazia fora do hospital.

– Você me chamou? – Meu sol particular entrou pela porta, lindo, elegante, sim, ele é muito alto e elegante na forma segura e altiva que caminha. O sorriso sexy e torto que eu tanto amava em sua boca rosada, os cabelos para todos os lados. – Soube que não quer nos abandonar, mas acho que será melhor para você.

– Eu sei o que é melhor para mim. E o que quero.

– Isso é muito bom Bella, e um sinal perfeito de que não posso te prender mais aqui. – Como ele pode achar que eu não estou presa onde ele está?

– Você pode muitas coisas Edward – Como digo isso a ele? Como pergunto a ele, pra começo de conversa? Coragem, onde você está?

– Eu sei, por isso estou mandando você ficar em um lugar seguro – Porque ele usa essa voz de comando e sexy como o inferno às vezes comigo. É como se ele quisesse me dominar.

– Minha opinião não vale de nada, não é?

– Sim, vale, mas eu estou no comando Bella, e você vai me obedecer, não vai? – Meu Deus, ele estava me olhando com os olhos azuis intensos e profundos, usando sua voz rouca e sussurrada, seu rosto serio, sua respiração profunda, e os músculos firmes.

Não respondi, apenas senti meu corpo vibrar e uma umidade no interior das minhas pernas. Eu havia ficado molhada apenas ouvindo sua voz. Minha respiração estava descompassada saindo por minha boca aberta em formato de O, enquanto eu acenava com a cabeça.

– Boa menina, assim que eu gosto – Puta que o pariu, como ele fazia isso assim sem o menor esforço, apenas com o sorriso vitorioso nos lábios?

– Edward, eu tive sonhos e... – O que eu digo, o que eu digo? – E você estava nele...

– Sonhou comigo Bella? O que acontecia nos seus sonhos?

– Você não sonha?

– Não Bella, sonhos não são para pessoas como eu. Eles pertencem a pessoas como você, doces e gentis. – Doce e gentil? Doce tudo bem, é bonitinho, mas gentil? Isso a gente diz ao caixa do supermercado quando ele se esforça em dar os 0,05 centavos de troco que temos direito.

– Então você não me conhecia?... Antes, quero dizer... – Meus olhos estavam queimando, parecia que mil pequenas agulhas eram espetadas ao mesmo tempo, e eu rezava para conseguir me manter forte, e não permitir que as lágrimas traiçoeiras jorrassem pelo meu rosto.

– Emmett havia me falado de você – Ele disse coçando o cabelo e o bagunçando ainda mais – Ele queria que eu a conhecesse, mas acho que deveria realmente ter te conhecido assim, como paciente, é o melhor, pelo menos para você.

Melhor? Como assim, o que ele quis dizer? Todo seu corpo estava contraído, suas mãos fechadas em punho, em seu peito apertado pelos braços, mas sua voz falhou um pouco ao dizer essa ultima parte. É como se o corpo dele estivesse dizendo uma coisa enquanto sua voz dizia outra.

– Será que vamos nos ver, por aí, sair quem sabe? – Eu estava vermelha, tenho certeza disso, mas tinha que tentar, e isso era o maximo que eu sabia – Não como paciente e medico.

– Não sei se seria ético e prudente Bella – Sua voz não falhou, pelo contrario, estava mais firme do que nunca – Mesmo que eu imagine que o Emmett vá continuar tentando, mas em todo caso, sempre teremos o Ben, que é nosso afilhado, não é?

– Claro, temos o Ben. – Era isso, levei um fora. Um só não. Eu estava sonhando com um homem que nem sabia que eu existia que não quis ter nada comigo, e nem me deu uma chance e pra piorar havia acabado de colocar uma criança entre nós. Chances com Edward Cullen? Zero. Ótimo, assim era minha vida.

Eu respirei profundamente com uma imensa dificuldade e abaixei a cabeça derrotada, envergonhada e profundamente arrependida e deprimida com toda a conversa que havia tido com Edward.

Parece que Alice, Rose e Ângela estavam certas. Edward não é para mim. Ou melhor, como medico sim, talvez o melhor que eu possa ter tido, mas como homem dos meus sonhos, não, definitivamente ele não era o homem dos meus sonhos.

Nesse momento mamãe entrou e eu nunca desejei tanto ir para casa, sair desse lugar, me afastar do homem que desejei e amei mesmo antes de conhecer.

Edward continuava no mesmo lugar, à frente da minha cama, observando minhas reações, e eu não sei como, mas estou profundamente agradecida, as lagrimas não despencaram por meu rosto.

– Vamos Bella, seu pai está nos esperando na recepção e Alice está preparando tudo em casa. – Minha mãe estava tão radiante em um vestido azul piscina, os cabelos caramelo como os meus, presos em um coque frouxo lhe davam um ar mais jovem e destacavam o frescor de seus olhos azuis e de sua pele clara como a minha – Edward, como posso agradecer tudo o que fez por nossa menina?

– Eu cumpri com o meu dever Renée. E fico feliz em vê-la saindo tão bem do hospital. Você não precisa agradecer nada.

– Mesmo assim, muito obrigada, por tudo – Mamãe estava abraçada a Edward e ele parecia muito relaxado em ter seus braços ao redor da cintura dela, enquanto eu me sentia pela primeira vez, completamente desconfortável na presença dele.

– Adeus Bella, tome seus medicamentos, cumpra todas as recomendações que eu prescrevi e se sentir qualquer coisa anormal, por favor, me ligue imediatamente. Você entendeu tudo?

– Sim – Afinal, eu estou triste e não fiquei burra junto com o fora que acabei de levar.

Eu e mamãe caminhamos ate o elevador e nos despedimos das enfermeiras que estavam por ali. Principalmente Ângela que me deu um abraço bem apertado.

Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram eu vi meu pai com sua calça jeans azul escura e uma camisa de flanela xadrez em pé, esperando por nós. Caminhamos até ele que me abraçou e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

– O que está acontecendo docinho? Porque esses olhos tristes?

– Nada – Menti, e ao olhar para ele percebi que ele sabia, mas graças a Deus respeitou o meu silencio, até porque a Dra. Jessica Stanley se aproximava de nós.

– Boa noite Sr. e Sra. Swan, como vão? Bella? – Meus pais a cumprimentaram cada um a sua maneira, meu pai com um pequeno aceno de cabeça e minha mãe com toda sua alegria. Eu apenas suspirei resignada. – Estou aqui para ajudar. Vamos Bella?

O taxi estava nos esperando na porta do hospital, minha bagagem foi colocada no porta-malas e minha mãe entrou imediatamente colocando o cinto de segurança, meu pai e Jessica me observavam enquanto eu olhava impassível para o caro.

– Bella, você consegue, não há nada a temer – Eu sabia que não. Pelo menos sentia que não. E já ia entrar no banco de trás, quando levantei a cabeça e vi no lado direito Edward parado nos olhando e travei novamente.

Edward estava saindo do hospital, não usava mais o jaleco, apenas a camisa azul bebê, com gravata azul e calça jeans escura, e mudou seu trajeto assim que nos viu. E eu continuava ali, paralisada por sua figura máscula e sedutora, que caminhava tão hipnotizante em minha direção.

Porra, eu amo esse homem, com fora ou não, eu o amo. Estou mesmo fudida. Merda Bella, por isso eu sabia que não devia me apaixonar. Adiantava de que meu inconsciente me lembrar disso agora?

– O que está acontecendo? – Maldita voz sexy como o inferno, não basta ser lindo, charmoso, competente, andar como tigre hipnotizando sua caça, tem que ter uma voz que me faz tremer dessa forma? Porque ele é tão sedutor e perfeito aos meus olhos?

– Bella está com medo de entrar no taxi, ao que parece – Desde quando meu pai é língua solta? Merda.

A boca de Edward subiu nos cantos revelando um leve sorriso. Além de menear um pouco a cabeça.

– Entre no taxi Bella, por favor - Que ódio, corpo traidor, apenas com uma ordem sussurrada dele, eu nem pestanejei e aqui estou sentada ao lado da minha mãe, vendo-o se aproximar de mim para fechar o meu cinto de segurança. Mas, o melhor, foi o toque de seu dedo em minha bochecha, que fez meu coração disparar, meu corpo tremer, minha pele esquentar e corar, claro, como se não fosse suficiente – Cuide-se Bella.

Edward se endireitou e fechou a porta do taxi, olhou para meu pai e apertou sua mão. Meus olhos não saíram dele por um segundo, o que me fez ver claramente, Jessica se aproximar, tocando sua cintura, enquanto sussurrava algo em seu ouvido, mas ele não apresentou reação alguma, apenas me olhou de volta.

O taxi chegou à porta de Alice, e para alivio dos meus pais, eu sai rapidamente, como qualquer pessoa normal faria. O Sr. Robinson estava na entrada com Michelangelo, e tenho certeza que começaria um discurso se não fosse minha mãe não calar a boca um segundo e me carregar para o elevador, deixando meu pai com minha bagagem. Devo agradecê-la por isso.

– Amiga, graças a Deus que você está bem, e está aqui... – Eu não aguentava mais e as lagrimas que bravamente eu consegui evitar enquanto estava na frente de Edward jorraram por meu rosto, assustando meu pai, minha mãe, Jasper e Alice, que continuou a me abraçar. – Bella o que houve, está sentindo alguma coisa? Jazz, ligue para o Edward e...

– Não Jasper, não precisa, não estou sentindo nada. – Eu consegui dizer entre soluços, e ele me olhando desconfiado devolveu o telefone a sua base. Graças a Deus, que pelo menos alguém me ouviu hoje.

Eu dormi na cama da Alice com a minha mãe. Meu pai se arrumou no sofá da sala, enquanto minha amiga foi para casa de Jasper.

No outro dia pela manhã, tomei meus medicamentos, como constavam na receita. Medicamento de 12 em 12 horas, e cuidados, muitos cuidados. Eu não podia fazer quase nada. Precisava de vigilância constante. Não me era permitido fazer força ou esforço, praticar esportes, me cansar, dirigir, entre outras coisas.

Como sempre alguém tinha que ficar de olho em mim, voltei no dia seguinte para Seattle com meu pai e minha mãe. Alice estava correndo para organizar o casamento. E a minha vaga em Nova York tinha sido rapidamente preenchida. Assim, estava recém-formada em literatura, sem emprego, voltando para casa dos pais depois de ter sofrido um acidente serio. E ter descoberto que o homem dos meus sonhos está mais para o homem dos meus pesadelos. Nada mais animador, não é?

Uma semana após ter alta, minha vida continuava tão animada quanto sempre foi. Ou seja, a coisa mais emocionante era a minha caminhada matinal com meu pai ao redor do quarteirão em que morávamos.

– Filha, quais são os seus planos quando receber alta?

– Meu único plano é ir ao casamento da Alice. Não há grandes coisas que me prendam em Boston. E eu ainda não sei o que quero agora que não tenho mais emprego em New York. Sem contar meu apartamento e todas as coisas que perdi durante o acidente.

– Mesmo que você tenha perdido todas as suas coisas no acidente, pelo menos você está viva e sem nenhuma sequela. É nisso que você tem que pensar Bella.

– Pai, eu penso em muitas coisas, incluindo que tenho as mesmas coisas de quando tinha 15 anos, inclusive esse moletom que estou usando agora. E o que eu consegui?

– Bella, não sei exatamente do que você está falando, mas sei que não criei você para se esconder, ter medo, ou fingir que está bem, como vejo você fazer há anos. Sei que você pode mais. Sei até que você quer mais. Mas, não vai conseguir nada diferente na sua vida fazendo as mesmas coisas que fazia quando tinha 15 anos.

– E como eu posso fazer algo diferente?

– Não tenha medo de quem você é.

– Quem eu sou Charlie? A única filha do chefe Swan e da bailarina Renée?

– Bella, quando você nasceu podia ser apenas isso. Mas, hoje você é uma mulher que se formou na melhor universidade do país com louvor, que pode ser o que quiser. Que alem de tudo é linda, inteligente, sensível e que qualquer homem gostaria de ter ao lado. Mesmo que eu não goste de admitir isso.

– Não seja bobo. E qualquer um talvez não seja o um.

– Eu não sei quem ele é, ou o que te fez, mas posso dizer que se você não lutou por ele, não deixou bem claro que o amava, como ele poderia perceber a mulher maravilhosa que estava a sua frente?

– Porque ele é muito melhor do que eu. Porque razão ele me escolheria se há toda uma legião se matando para ser dele?

– Todas as mulheres são diferentes, e tenho certeza, que nenhuma delas tem o que você tem. Dê a chance dele escolher, mostre que ele tem essa opção. E aí sim, se não te escolher, esse babaca, não sabe o que está perdendo, mas se ele te quiser, bem, você finalmente se permitiu ser feliz.

Eu olhava para o meu pai incrédula enquanto caminhávamos pelas ruas tranquilas da minha infância, de braços dados, sob o sol fraco e o vento frio da manhã de uma sexta feira. Daqui a uma semana é o casamento de Alice. Sem coragem eu não fui a sua despedida de solteiro que foi semana passada.

Na volta para casa eu havia finalmente decidido voltar, nem que fosse apenas para o casamento. Isso eu não podia evitar. Haveria o jantar do ensaio, e seria a primeira vez que estaria frente a frente com Edward.

O que eu faria? Qual seria a minha reação? Não sei. Mas, o que sei é que meu pai tem toda razão. Não era a menina frágil e que sempre se escondia que eu via nos meus sonhos, mas foi essa versão de mim que apresentei a Edward.

Chega. Eu admito. Estou completamente apaixonada pelo Dr. Edward Cullen, e o quero desesperadamente para mim. Tanto que admito que sempre me escondi, por puro medo de mim mesma.

Desde que estou aqui, na verdade desde que acordei do coma, não tive mais sonho algum com ele. Mas, em mim crescia uma vontade maior de estar com ele. De mostrar a minha verdadeira natureza. Pelo menos aquela que apenas eu conheço, e que sempre reprimi com todas as forças.

_**~OHDMS~**_

_**Spoiler:**_

– Qual o seu problema Edward? Mal acabou a primeira dança e você me largou, e quando eu estou me divertindo com outro homem você me atrapalha. Eu realmente não te entendo. – Ele bufa para si mesmo, fechando os olhos, para me olhar em seguida tão profundamente que chego a me sentir nua.

– Eu gosto de cuidar de você. E você parece não ter noção dos estragos que anda fazendo.

– Parece que estou fazendo estrago com as pessoas erradas. Não é? – Edward me olha intrigado. Acho que ele não esperava essa minha reação, uma vez que a minha voz é firme e inquisitória.

– Depende de quem você considera a pessoa certa – Hum, ele é bom nisso. Se digo que é ele tenho problemas, se digo que não tenho problemas maiores ainda. Seus olhos não saem de mim. E parece que ele consegue me ler tão bem. – Dança comigo Bella, por favor? – E por um segundo não é a voz sexy como o inferno que ouço, e sim um tom melodioso e eu consigo ver o que Carlisle falou do menino carente. Mas, é tão rápido, e logo o homem firme está de volta. – Ou você pode se arriscar a dançar com qualquer um, é sua escolha.

* * *

**_Olá garotas. ;)_**

**_Quero desejar boas vindas as minhas leitoras novas. Obrigado a quem favoritou ou marcou a fic em seus acompanhamentos. :) Obrigado mesmo de coração._**

**_O Edward deu um fora na Bella, tadinha. ;/_**

**_Mas mesmo assim ela continua apaixonada por ele e agora parece que vai lutar. Louca aqui p/ ver no que vai dar. Parece que ela vai tomar as rédeas da vida dela. *.*_**

**____****~OHDMS~**

**_ : _**_Hey como vai? Estou com minha vida corrida, mas vou bem. :) kkk ele é galinha, mas tem seus motivos (Aticei__ sua curiosidade?). Eu tbm adoro os spoilers para matar vocês de curiosidade. Bjos menina e obrigado por comentar ;*_

**_KellyKarina: _**_Oie :) Esse Edward é diferente dos sonhos dela. kkk o Edward realmente nunca sonhou com a Bella, ele nem a conhecia mesmo, até que Emmett tentou um encontro para os dois, mas ele não quis ir. Ele é o tipo de galinha que assume que é mesmo e todas as mulheres que dormem com ele sabe que é a ultima vez, mas ele tem um motivo para ser assim com certeza. Tbm sempre fico com muito medo da Bella sair com o coração partido nessa ;/ Bijos obrigado por comentar. ;)_**_  
_**


	8. Mudanças

_**Hey! Como vão? Olha eu aqui mais cedo. Recadinho importante:**_

_**Minha vida está mais calma agora, então postarei os capítulos frequentemente. **_

_**Boa leitura ;)**_

* * *

**_Mudanças._**

* * *

10 horas de voo foram suficientes para eu repensar a minha vida. Pensar o que eu quero para mim. Eu poderia nesse exato momento estar morta, graças aquele acidente a caminho de Nova York, mas, não, eu recebi uma segunda chance. E vou me apegar a ela com unhas e dentes.

Está em minhas mãos fazer a diferença. Ser alguém diferente. Ate hoje eu fui à garota amedrontada, sem experiência, que se fechou em si mesma e não permitiu que muitas pessoas se aproximassem. E, antes que alguém me pergunte o porquê? A resposta é simples. Porque eu fui uma covarde. Eu tinha tanto medo de me machucar nessa vida que simplesmente não estava vivendo. Estava me escondendo e esperando que a vida passasse por mim. E possivelmente quando eu estivesse bem velhinha iria olhar para trás e me arrepender profundamente.

Eu tenho um objetivo a conquistar e um estimulo também. Eu quero Edward Cullen, eu quero seus beijos, seus abraço, seu corpo, sua voz sexy como o inferno me dizendo coisas que me façam gozar. E, eu o quero porque estou apaixonada por ele.

Sim, eu sei que é loucura estar apaixonada por um homem apenas por ter sonhado com ele. Mas, e se quando a realidade chegasse e esse homem aparecesse na sua frente você descobrisse que seus sonhos não fizeram jus ao que realmente ele é?

Eu estava preparada para as declarações e o romance. Mas, não foi isso que aconteceu. Ele não se atirou aos meus pés implorando para que eu fosse sua. E de certa forma isso é bom. Porque permitiu que essa Bella, que existe em mim e que eu estava de todas as formas tentando matar pudesse surgir, e com força total. Pronta para qualquer desafio. Pronta para a guerra.

Então, aqui estou eu, em um taxi, indo para o apartamento da minha amiga Alice, que se casa em uma semana, com Jasper Whitlock. E eu, estou decidida a fazer o que for preciso para ficar com Edward.

– Bom dia Bella, como vai? Você não acredita o que Michelangelo... – Sr. Robinson, sindico do prédio da Alice e sua veneração por seu cachorrinho branco, era um desafio real para a antiga Bella, mas, não para a nova Bella. Eu tenho muito que fazer e pouco tempo para ouvir as peripécias do animalzinho.

– Sr. Robrinson, não tenho tempo agora. Tenha um bom dia – Eu não parei para lhe dizer essas coisas, apenas o cortei e segui falando o meu texto, em direção ao elevador que me levaria a minha amiga. Mas, eu consegui ouvir o espanto do Sr. Robinson, ao dizer que eu já fui mais educada.

Se esse é o preço a pagar para que eu seja quem realmente eu sou e não quem eu passei tanto tempo fingindo ser, eu estou disposta a pagar e buscar a minha cota de felicidade.

– Alice, estava morrendo de saudades. Me conte tudo. Quero saber de cada coisa. Até as impróprias. – Eu abracei Alice assim que ela abriu a porta de casa.

– Quem é você e o que você fez com a minha amiga, Bella Swan? – Eu não aguentei e tive uma crise de riso. Que bom que a perceptiva Alice entendeu que as coisas estavam mudando.

– Não seja boba Alice. Continuo a Bella, apenas você vai ajudar a me repaginar. Que tal irmos às compras? Por isso enfrentei o voo da madrugada, então acho bom você manter a sua animação em alta.

– Eu não sei quem é você, mas eu acho que posso me acostumar e mantenha esse caminho das compras, é sempre uma boa ideia. – Alice estava com uma calça de moletom cinza e uma camisete branca, o pé descalço e o cabelo despenteado.

– Jasper está aqui? Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – Eu perguntei desviando das caixas com a mudança de Alice que ocupavam toda a sala.

– Não. Eu inventei que íamos fazer abstinência ate a noite de núpcias. Não sei como ele aceitou isso, porque eu estou subindo pelas paredes. Sinceramente, não sei onde estava com a cabeça.

– Quer que eu realmente responda por que ele aceitou e onde você estava com a cabeça?

– Não obrigada, porque sei que essa nova pessoa me responderia e eu posso não estar preparada para ouvir a verdade. Mas, Bella, porque isso, essa mudança? – Eu sabia desde o momento que o meu pai me fez ver como eu estava sendo uma covarde tentando me esconder da vida que as pessoas iriam sentir a mudança. E era parte dela responder ou não. Mas, a escolha agora sempre seria minha.

– Você me conhece desde sempre, e sabe como eu sempre fui. E o que eu consegui Alice? Eu não quero mais me esconder. Eu nunca fui feliz de verdade fingindo que não me importava quando as pessoas escolhiam o que era melhor para mim. Eu quero aceitar o desafio agora. Eu estou pronta para jogar. E eu vou ganhar. Pode apostar.

– Ganhar? Quem você vai enfrentar? – Alice só conseguiu fazer essa pergunta depois de se recuperar do que eu havia dito a ela.

– Edward Cullen. Eu estou decidida. Ele será meu. – Bem, agora, Alice tinha sentado no banco alto de madeira que ficava em frente ao balcão da cozinha, de olhos arregalados e boca aberta formando um O prefeito.

– Respire Alice. Eu sei que você consegue.

– Muito engraçado Bella. Você me diz isso assim e quer que eu reaja como?

– E por que você precisaria reagir? Qual o problema em eu ter decidido que vou conquistar o Edward?

– Rose me contou que falou com você e ela me disse que ele não é o melhor cara para namorar, então eu acho que não é uma boa ideia e...

– Alice, eu não estou me importando com o que a Rose acha. Eu estou dizendo que eu o quero, e que farei o que for preciso para tê-lo. Apenas, isso. – Alice piscou varias vezes tentando manter o foco em seus olhos. Depois respirando profundamente se deu por vencida, meneando com a cabeça.

Fomos à loja Macy´s, uma mega loja de departamentos que fica no bairro Downtown Crossing, e é próxima a casa de Jasper. Compramos todo um guarda-roupa novo, com algumas roupas que me davam a segurança necessária para conquistar o mundo. E não esquecemos as roupas intimas que foram compradas na Victoria Secrets e os sapatos. Tinha de tudo um pouco. E eu estava bem feliz com as minhas novas aquisições que em nada lembravam as minhas antigas roupas.

A semana passou voando, e mais uma vez estávamos na frente do prédio mais caro de Boston, o Mandarim Oriental Hotel, que também é um condomínio de apartamentos para os mais abastados da cidade. Mas, nosso objetivo aqui era apenas um, estarmos maravilhosas para o dia de amanhã; o casamento da Alice.

Eu e Alice repetimos o mesmo tratamento que fizemos a mais de um mês, quando Jasper havia nos dado um dia de cuidados, como presente por eu me mudar para Nova York. Parece que foi a uma vida. Um momento tão longe. Mas, hoje, temos a companhia de Rosalie, que está tentando me deixar maluca.

– Bella, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que ele não é para você?

– No que depender de mim nenhuma mais Rose. Não adianta você se desgastar, eu estou decidida. Eu o quero. E apenas eu vou decidir se ele será meu ou não.

– Bella, você está preparada para se arrastar atrás dele, e se ele decidir que te levará para cama ter uma puta noite maravilhosa e ser jogada fora no outro dia?

– Eu estou preparada para ser diferente, Rose. Estou preparada para correr os riscos pelas minhas escolhas. Estou preparada para enfrentar de cabeça erguida sem medo a minha própria felicidade. Tenha ela a duração de uma puta noite maravilhosa ou uma vida inteira. - Rose estava com a cara mais contrariada que eu já vi na vida, mas eu estava muito orgulhosa de mim, por não enfiar meu rabo entre as pernas e sair correndo.

Nós três estávamos sentadas no lobby do SPA esperando o nosso tratamento começar, vestindo robes de lã atoalhado branco tomando chá de ervas, que dessa vez eu aceitei de bom grado, afinal o sabor e o cheiro eram maravilhosos, enquanto conversávamos sobre a minha vida.

– Rose, como você sabe que ele dará a Bella uma puta noite maravilhosa? – A curiosidade de Alice me foi providencial.

– Porque eu conheço parte da vasta coleção de mulheres que ele já teve a seus pés, e é consenso que ele fode como um especialista, no estilo, goze enlouquecedoramente ou o seu dinheiro de volta. – Eu e Alice olhávamos atentamente para Rose, enquanto ela falava, e dessa vez ela conseguiu fazer com que eu me abalasse, não por ele ser um especialista, mas pela vasta coleção. - Só há outro consenso entre elas, e é aí que eu temo por você Bella. Ele é um homem de uma noite só. Ele fode como um leão e no outro dia não estará na sua cama quando você acordar. E jamais voltará a ela. Você está preparada para isso?

– Rose. Não vou dizer que se ele for assim isso me decepciona um pouco. Mas, tê-lo por um fodida noite maravilhosa, pode ser a porra da melhor noite da minha vida. E, eu vou sim correr atrás dela. E ninguém vai me impedir. Estamos entendidas? - Eu precisava ter certeza que Rosalie não faria nada para me impedir, mas ao ver seu olhar e sua afirmação eu tive certeza que ela me ajudaria no que fosse preciso.

– Se é o que você quer, então que comece a campanha como seduzir um sedutor...

Durante toda tarde que passamos no SPA do Mandarim Oriental Hotel eu recebi dicas preciosas de Alice e Rose de como seduzir um homem, e sinceramente, não sei como é possível alguém saber tanta coisa que parece inútil e insensata ao mesmo tempo. E principalmente, como um homem pode cair em artimanhas tão tolas, como balançar a bunda e o cabelo de forma cadenciada? Mas, se era assim, então eu iria arriscar. Que Deus me proteja do mico que estou prestes a pagar.

– Ele mora aqui. – Estávamos na calçada do hotel e Rose parou e fez o comentário chamando nossa atenção.

– Ele quem? – Alice sempre curiosa.

– Edward. Ele mora aqui no Mandarim. – E eu me vi olhando esperançosa para o lobby do hotel, mas essa hora ele estaria possivelmente no hospital.

Eu estava no banheiro da ainda casa da Alice fazendo minha própria maquiagem, e estava realmente satisfeita com o esfumaçado que havia conseguido em meus olhos. Meu cabelo estava solto caindo em ondas por meus ombros.

Sozinha, uma vez que Alice já estava hospedada em um hotel junto com sua família. Meus pais chegariam apenas para o casamento. E aqui seria minha casa a partir de agora, já que decidi que vou ficar em Boston. Na noite anterior eu havia preparado meu curriculum e passada a cerimônia o distribuiria pela cidade.

Hoje a noite é o jantar do ensaio do casamento, um momento para juntar os amigos mais próximos e as famílias dos noivos. Eu usava um vestido curto fluido, acima do joelho preto com faixas de renda na vertical e uma faixa preta de cetim, marcando a cintura. Completando meu visual uma sandália prata de salto fino 13 e uma bolsa de mão também prata.

Havia uma grande probabilidade de encontrar Edward hoje a noite, mesmo ele não tendo confirmado sua participação uma vez que, segundo Jasper, ele estaria no hospital, mas segundo Emmett, não havia nenhum caso que ele estivesse tratando. Então, eu estaria linda de qualquer forma.

Infelizmente Edward não apareceu. Mas, Carlisle estava lá e confirmou o que Emmett havia dito. E ele não estava só. E eu pude conhecer a única mulher oficial na vida dele. Esme. Ela é linda. Os cabelos são de um tom caramelo um pouco mais escuro que o meu, seus olhos brilhantes verdes, a pele clara como a lua, os lábios bem marcados como o do meu amigo. Edward se parece com ela, menos os olhos e o sorriso. E ela usava um vestido na altura dos joelhos vermelho com decote em V na parte de trás.

– Bella, como você está querida? – Sempre tão gentil o Dr. Carlisle Cullen – Gostaria de te apresentar minha esposa Esme, mãe do Emmett e do Edward.

– Como vai Esme? É um prazer. – Eu respondi sinceramente. Ela parecia encantadora. Há uma aura ao redor dela que emana felicidade e leveza. Do tipo que encontramos naquelas pessoas em quem podemos confiar cegamente. – E eu estou bem Dr. Cullen.

– Fiquei sabendo do seu caso. Que bom que Edward conseguiu te ajudar. Fico muito feliz em te ver assim tão bem. – Esme tinha uma voz doce, suave, parecia que estava tentando nos encantar.

– Você está se cuidando, eu espero. Tomando os remédios que o Edward prescreveu e se cuidando como deve não é? – Se a minha cara foi a de quem estava admitindo um crime eu não sei. Mas, com certeza o olhar do Carlisle era o de quem estava ouvindo essa admissão de culpa.

– Bem, eu estou tentando me lembrar Dr. Cullen, mas às vezes isso é um desafio. – Bem, eu não vou admitir que não é sempre que me lembro de tomar os remédios, e muito menos na hora certa, e tão pouco que segui todas as ordens.

– Me chame de Carlisle Bella. E você deve seguir o que está ali para que o inchaço que você sofreu com o acidente não retorne e possa ser pior para você...

– Carlisle, estamos em uma festa e Bella é uma mulher muito bonita para estar ao nosso lado ouvindo uma bronca como uma criança. Você deveria chamá-la para dançar e não passar um receituário médico. – Dr. Cullen sorriu um pouco sem graça, um pouco divertido, mas fez o que sua esposa sugeriu e me convidou para dançar.

Carlisle Cullen estava elegantíssimo em um terno cinza sem gravata em sua camisa branca impecável, seu cabelo loiro médio sem um fio fora do lugar, os lábios tentadoramente rosados, sempre prontos a sorrir e os olhos ágeis e profundos. Ele realmente é um homem belíssimo, e colada a ele como estou posso muito bem perceber que sua constituição física é bastante firme e seus movimentos são elegantes.

– Eu adoraria que o Edward se apaixonasse por alguém como você Bella – Eu gelei e parei o movimento por um segundo. De onde Carlisle tirou isso? – Ou que alguém como você se apaixonasse por ele. – Agora havia uma interrogação gigantesca no meu rosto.

– Carlisle, porque você diz isso? – Ele apenas riu para mim complacente, mostrando as pequenas ruguinhas no canto dos olhos, enquanto o sorriso lindo que me lembrava o de Edward brilhou em seu rosto.

– Edward é um excelente medico, dedicado aos seus pacientes, mas ele negligencia sua vida pessoal. E você é uma menina tão doce e ao mesmo tempo valente. Uma combinação perfeita para alguém como ele.

– Alguém como ele? – Eu não resisti a tirar um pouco mais de informação de uma fonte tão disposta a cooperar como parecia ser o Dr. Cullen.

– Ele acha que me engana Bella, mas ali, em algum lugar a na verdade um menino brincalhão e carente. Ele geralmente se faz de forte, mas eu sei que essa é a forma que ele usa para se proteger.

– Da forma como você o definiu eu poderia encaixar o Emmett, também – Vai que ele está confundindo os filhos. Mas, o fato é que ele deu uma boa gargalhada com o que eu havia acabado de falar.

– Emmett é brincalhão por natureza, mas eu diria que ele é extremamente responsável e um filho e irmão magnífico...

– Com licença, Dr. Cullen, você pode me emprestar à dama? – Carlisle enrugou as sobrancelhas unindo-as antes de semicerrar os olhos e se virar para o alvo do pedido. Enquanto eu ria descaradamente para o cavalheiro a minha frente.

– Emmett, eu tenho certeza que te dei mais educação que isso. Por favor, pergunte a dama se ela quer dançar com você, ela não é um objeto para eu emprestar, filho. – Emm, estava deslumbrante usando uma calça social cinza chumbo e uma camisa azul clara, que realçava seus olhos azuis. E não se importou nem um pouco com a bronca que acabara de levar do pai, uma vez que não tirou o sorriso debochado do rosto um minuto se quer.

– A Bellinha quer não é? – Ele já foi pegando minha mão enquanto ouvi Carlisle se desculpar pelos modos do filho.

Foi uma noite divertida. O que me surpreendeu bastante levando em consideração que eu imaginava que isso só aconteceria se Edward estivesse aqui. Eu acho que eu realmente estava mudando. Dancei, conversei, circulei pelas mesas, fui apresentada a outras pessoas, e estava bastante feliz com tudo quando cheguei à sala da ex-casa da Alice.

O casamento de Alice seria no final da tarde. Pela manhã meus pais chegaram ao apartamento, e eu fui com a minha mãe ao salão de beleza para nos prepararmos. Eu tinha que estar pronta com bastante antecedência para poder ajudar a noiva.

Diferente da maioria das noivas Alice foi muito gentil com suas duas madrinhas e nos permitiu vestirmos o que quiséssemos desde que fosse azul. Assim, eu estou usando um vestido longo azul Hortência de costas nua, com bordado no busto, uma faixa na cintura do mesmo tecido fluido que cai ate o chão. Me sinto muito sensual com esse vestido. Meus cabelos estão presos em um coque folgado, com alguns fios soltos, dando um ar sedutor a minha aparência além da maquiagem me deixar misteriosa, por realçar meus olhos. Minha sandália é altíssima com salto 11 e minhas unhas estão pintadas em um tom de preto o que realça meu tom de pele. Eu estou usando um brinco de diamantes, longo, que a minha mãe me emprestou e por fim, meu perfume tem notas florais e sensuais. Pelo menos é isso o que está escrito na embalagem.

A imensa casa em Newton no subúrbio de Boston está linda decorada com callas brancas e eu estou esperando o momento indicado pela mestra de cerimônia que organizou o casamento para entrar e tomar o meu lugar no lado esquerdo do altar. No lado direto Jasper já espera Alice, ao lado de Edward e do outro padrinho.

Ao chegar ao meu lugar percebo os olhos de Edward em mim, e sorriu vitoriosa para ele, que apenas suspira e fecha os olhos, mas, minha atenção é momentaneamente levada para minha amiga em seu vestido tomara que caia off White, linda, e chorosa.

O casamento ocorre como qualquer outro casamento. Eles fazem os votos, trocam as alianças, e estão nitidamente se amando. É tão lindo os olhos de quem ama. E eu penso, se um dia eu vou ver esse mesmo olhar nos olhos de Edward?

– Você está linda Bella – Eu me espanto porque não o vi se aproximando de mim, enquanto estava distraída vendo a primeira dança dos noivos. Mas, Edward está atrás de mim, e ouvir sua voz sexy como o inferno quando não estava esperando me fez tremer por inteiro. – Aceita dançar comigo? – Eu fico momentaneamente sem ação, mas ele também não espera por minha resposta.

Edward me leva pela mão até o salão onde Alice e Jasper dançam e envolve minha cintura, aproximando meu corpo do seu, sua mão firme na minha coluna. Ele é tão seguro em todos os movimentos. E a proximidade faz com que eu sinta seu cheiro fresco e amadeirado ao mesmo tempo. Eu não consigo manter meus olhos abertos e estou completamente entregue a ele, ao momento, o embalo da canção, o toque de seus dedos em minhas costas nuas. E não vejo o fim da dança chegar. Como uma viciada eu quero um pouco mais, mas, não. Não agora, pelo menos. Edward rapidamente vai embora, me deixando plantada no meio do salão, como se estivesse fugindo de alguma coisa.

Eu volto para o lugar onde estava. E percebo que não consegui dizer uma palavra a ele. Edward, porque você tem esse poder sobre mim? Ele está lindo, com uma calça e terno preto, um colete e gravata azul marinho e uma camisa branca. Seu cabelo está todo penteado para trás e eu sinto uma necessidade quase visceral de tocá-lo.

Ao voltar do banheiro, onde fui me recuperar com Rosalie, pude ver a decoração do jardim da mansão. Callas brancas, candelabros e pequenos vasos de vidro decoram as mesas com toalha azul bebê que está disposto sobre o gramado rodeando um pequeno lago. Há uma pista de dança com piso branco e um palco com uma orquestra.

Eu não consigo ver onde Edward está. Mas, estou decidida que assim é melhor. Se eu quero seduzi-lo, tenho que ter o mínimo de concentração. E já percebi que não consigo me concentrar perto dele. Por hora, dançar é a minha estratégia, eu não posso vê-lo, mas, imagino que ele sim, possa me ver.

A pista está fervendo e eu solto o meu corpo, sozinha mesma, de forma quase desinibida. Uma champagne é uma ótima pedida para me soltar mais. Sei que não devo. Mas, os fins justificam os meios. Eu requebro, sim, estou fazendo isso. Me imagino fazendo isso para ele, como se só existisse nós dois aqui. Ao olhar para o lado, sinto olhos queimando em mim. Ali está ele, Edward, a gravata solta e o primeiro botão da camisa aberto, os punhos fechados, como se estivesse zangado com alguma coisa, me olhando. De repente, um rapaz muito bonito, louro e com sorriso fácil se aproxima de mim, ele rapidamente me abraça com uma mão, e dança no meu ritmo. E então o sinto parar. E olhar através de mim.

– A dama está acompanhada – Edward está atrás de mim. Seus olhos parecem ter fogo. Suas mãos continuam fechadas em punho e seu nariz inflado, a boca está fechada em uma linha fina, mas ele não me toca, apenas olha para o homem a minha frente, como se fosse atacá-lo. Enquanto eu estou atônita, tentando entender porque ele me reclamou.

– Ela não parecia acompanhada há dois minutos. – Eu olho de um para o outro e ambos estão tentando se controlar. Se encarando, numa clara luta para decidir quem é o "macho alfa".

Espera aí. Eu consegui chamar a atenção dele enquanto dançava. Foi isso, não foi? É por isso que ele está aqui possesso, não é? Só pode ser isso. Eu estou quase fazendo a dancinha da vitoria, claro, se eu não estivesse revoltada demais, por nenhum dos ogros em questão ter perguntado com quem eu gostaria de dançar.

Assim, deixo que ambos fiquem com a atenção um do outro e caminho em direção ao bar. Se quiserem discutir que façam isso sem que eu esteja no meio. Peço mais uma champagne, e quando vou beber sou impedida por mãos ágeis que tomam a taça de mim.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Eu me irrito com a intromissão de Edward, no meu lado direito roubando minha taça e sorvendo em um gole todo o liquido borbulhante. – Isso era meu. – Me viro para o barman e peço outra.

– Não, ela não quer outra. – Ele dá a ordem que não deixa margem para duvidas e o barman se afasta de nós. – E eu estou zelando pela saúde da minha paciente. Você está tomando remédios e não pode beber.

– Eu era sua paciente no hospital, foi você mesmo que decidiu que era hora de me dar alta, então eu posso fazer o que quiser, inclusive beber. – Eu estou absurdamente irritada. Que direito ele pensa que tem sobre mim, para fazer isso? Não foi assim que eu planejei ter sua atenção.

Eu sei que ele está me seguindo, quando eu volto para a pista de dança sem a minha taça de champagne, e o sinto ao meu lado imediatamente, ao chegar no meio da pista de dançar.

– Qual o seu problema Edward? Mal acabou a primeira dança e você me largou, e quando eu estou me divertindo com outro homem você me atrapalha. Eu realmente não te entendo. – Ele bufa para si mesmo, fechando os olhos, para me olhar em seguida tão profundamente que chego a me sentir nua.

– Eu gosto de cuidar de você. E você parece não ter noção dos estragos que anda fazendo.

– Parece que estou fazendo estrago com as pessoas erradas. Não é? – Edward me olha intrigado. Acho que ele não esperava essa minha reação, uma vez que a minha voz é firme e inquisitória.

– Depende de quem você considera a pessoa certa – Hum, ele é bom nisso. Se digo que é ele tenho problemas, se digo que não tenho problemas maiores ainda. Seus olhos não saem de mim. E parece que ele consegue me ler tão bem. – Dança comigo Bella, por favor? – E por um segundo não é a voz sexy como o inferno que ouço, e sim um tom melodioso e eu consigo ver o que Carlisle falou do menino carente. Mas, é tão rápido, e logo o homem firme está de volta. – Ou você pode se arriscar a dançar com qualquer um, é sua escolha.

Eu não vou cair na dele. Não agora que tenho toda sua atenção. Se correr para ele com o rabinho abanando ele me largará na próxima dança. E, eu ainda estou zangada com a historia de gostar de cuidar de mim. Porque ele só me vê como uma paciente? Será que não percebeu que eu sou uma mulher, e louca por ele?

Dando um passo para trás eu me viro de costas para ele e começo a dançar sozinha. De forma sensual. Passo a mão por meu corpo, imaginando que ele está me tocando, meus olhos estão fechados, e eu estou seguindo o ritmo da musica, quando tomo coragem suficiente e abro meus olhos, vejo Edward parado atrás de mim, de punhos fechados e nariz inflado, como há pouco tempo atrás. Meu primeiro pensamento é que o rapaz louro ainda está aqui, mas sem parar de dançar observo que não. Porque ele está me olhando dessa forma? Porque não me toca?

Eu estou cansada. No banheiro me sinto tonta, minha vista chega a escurecer, mas eu imagino que é por causa da bebida e do esforço em dançar para seduzir Edward Cullen sem o menor sucesso. Ele pode ter me olhado, mas não tomou providencia alguma. Então não saiu exatamente como Rose disse que seria. Talvez Emmett seja mais previsível.

Exausta volto a minha mesa. E ali está Edward sentado bebendo um copo de whisky. Será que ninguém nunca disse a ele que faz mal misturar bebidas?

– Com licença – Peço ao me sentar, e ele sorri para mim. Meu sorriso preferido. Meu coração amolece só em ver a forma como os seus lábios se movem para executar essa pequena ação.

– Desculpa. Não foi minha intenção estragar sua noite. Como você está Bella? Tem se cuidado? – Aqui está ele de volta, no seu modo "Doutor preocupado".

– Muito bem Doutor. Estou fazendo o meu melhor em me manter inteira. – Isso é verdade, embora eu não esteja me referindo de todo a minha saúde, e sim ao meu lado emocional. É impossível controlar o sarcasmo em minha voz.

– Você conhecia aquele homem, com quem estava dançando? Eu atrapalhei alguma coisa? Porque você parecia bem irritada quando saiu de lá. – Ele está louco ou me provocando? Seus olhos pareciam sinceros e curiosos para saber minha resposta. E o sorriso em seus lábios pareciam congelados enquanto esperam que eu fale.

– Eu saí de lá, porque estava com medo que vocês dois resolvessem tirar um ao outro para dançar e eu estivesse atrapalhando. – A cena imaginaria que eu uso para dar a minha resposta me arranca um sorriso. Mas, não parece surtir efeito no humor de Edward.

– Você não me disse se eu atrapalhei alguma coisa? – Sua voz no modo "sexy como o inferno" está fria como gelo, mas seus olhos queimam como brasa. Quem é esse homem que parece ter mil personalidades dentro de si. Será que ele é bipolar?

Antes de conseguir responder eu começo a rir e não consigo me controlar. Não sei se isso é bom, talvez não seja o melhor momento para uma crise de riso, principalmente se considerar o rosto de Edward que está tenso, com a mandíbula travada, os olhos semicerrados, e o nariz inflado, mas é mais forte que eu e não consigo parar.

– O que há de tão engraçado no que acabei de perguntar Bella? – Edward fala e se aproxima ainda mais do meu rosto. Ele coloca uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha e me olha como se eu fosse à coisa mais importante do mundo. Sussurrando em meu ouvido, sinto um tremor se espalhar por todo meu corpo. – Me responda Bella, você quer aquele homem em sua cama?

– Não. Não é ele que eu quero – Minha voz é um sussurro quebrado, quase inaudível para mim mesma. Corpo traidor. Eu estou tremendo dos pés a cabeça, minhas mãos estão frias e suando, minha boca está seca, minhas pupilas estão dilatas e eu estou molhada, muito molhada. Só porque eu admiti que não queira aquele homem. Mas, eu me recuso a dizer que é ele que eu quero.

– Boa menina. Agora me diga quem você quer? – Ele continua sussurrando ao meu lado enquanto eu o olho impassível, com a respiração ofegante. – Vamos Bella, quem você quer no meio das suas pernas? – Meu coração deu um salto e parou. Eu sei que parou.

Eu não tenho tempo de responder, porque vejo Emmett ao nosso lado e observo Edward o olhar como se ele não tivesse acabado de dizer o que ele me disse. Como ele faz isso?

– Vamos Edward, está na hora de prepararmos o carro do Jasper. – E virando-se para mim, Emmett dá seu sorriso aberto característico. – Bella, você precisa ajudar a Alice. – O sorriso de Emmett parece morrer olhando de mim para Edward. – Eu não atrapalhei nada não... Ah, mano, desculpa...

– Emm, você não atrapalhou nada. Não se preocupe. Edward apenas estava me indicando algumas vitaminas. E o que haveria para você atrapalhar? – Agora até Edward me olhava estranho. Esse é um jogo onde dois podem brincar Dr. Cullen, meu pensamento não poderia ser mais sarcástico e vitorioso.

Os noivos saíram em um carro completamente enfeitado e barulhento, que foi preparado por Emmett e Edward, enquanto eu e Rose preparávamos Alice, para sua primeira noite como a Sra. Whitlock.

– Edward, eu... Bem... Queria me desculpar por atrapalhar a sua noite. – Não que eu estivesse muito incomodada, mas sentia que ele tinha ficado de babá por causa da minha vontade insana e inútil em seduzi-lo.

– Atrapalhar? O que haveria para atrapalhar Bella? – Acho que mereci, afinal foram essas as palavras que eu usei, não foi? – Cuide-se Bella, e se sentir qualquer coisa me ligue, e tome Ibuprofeno quando chegar em casa. Fará bem a sua dor de cabeça de amanhã.

Que ódio. Eu odeio Edward Cullen. Odeio com todas as minhas forças... Não, eu o amo. Amo até o jeito arrogante dele. Acho que preciso pegar mais aulas com a Rose para poder conquistá-lo. A noite de hoje foi um fiasco total, e eu nem sei quando vou encontrá-lo de novo, se é que eu vou.

_**~OHDMS~**_

_**Spoiler:**_

_– Que você é amável – Eu não conseguia mentir quando ele usava essa voz de comando sexy tão perto de mim, e ele sabia disso. Eu podia me sentir uma fraca, mas nesses momentos sentia uma imensa conexão com ele. Como se ele se importasse verdadeiramente comigo._

_– Você me acha amável. – Não foi uma pergunta, e havia certa tristeza em seu tom de voz. – Porque está fazendo isso Bella? – Do que ele está falando?_

_– O que acha que estou fazendo? – Eu não sei aonde ele quer chegar com essa pergunta._

_– Toda minha família está apaixonada por você. E porque você me quer? Você tem alguma noção do que está fazendo? – Hum, ele não queria jogar hoje?_

_– Eu sei exatamente o que quero Edward. Já te disse isso. E sei os riscos que estou correndo. – Se ele queria ser sincero, eu também poderia ser._

_– Acho que não sabe Bella. Você é tão doce. Não é para um homem como eu. Você só se machucaria comigo, e realmente não sei porque, mas eu me importo com isso... – As lagrimas intrusas caiam por meu rosto sem meu consentimento. E parecia que ele havia percebido, mesmo sem estar me olhando._

* * *

**_Bella voltou da casa dos pais uma nova mulher realmente. o/_**

**_Cheia de atitude, gostei dessa Bella. :)_**

**_Alice e Jasper casados finalmente. _**

**_Rose, sendo somente a Rose de sempre. Tentando fazer Bella desistir de Edward._**

**_Edward e Bella se engalfinhado ali. Sei não, acho que o plano da Bella não está dando muito certo não. O que vocês acham?_**

**_Me digam. :)_**

_**~OHDMS~**_

_**KellyKarina: **kkk você diz isso agora Kelly, quero ver dizer isso mais tarde. :) Ele tem um motivo p/ dar um fora nela. Calma e verá._

**_Patylayne: _**_Você tem um bom ponto, mas eu não acho que ele tenha se apaixonado por ela de cara, mas sim ficado atraído. Edward é aquele tipo de homem que é muito difícil de se apaixonar pelo fantasma do seu passado. Mas ele pode realmente estar querendo afastar Bella por ter sentimentos por ela e não saber lidar com eles. Obrigado por comentar flor. Adorei çç  
_


	9. Desencontros

**_Desencontros._**

* * *

.

Eu "herdei" o apartamento da Alice, uma vez que, depois que ela voltar da lua de mel, vai morar no apartamento do Jasper. Mas as contas vão começar a chegar e eu vou ter que resolver isso. Então um emprego não seria mau nesse momento. Por isso distribui meu curriculum em vários lugares de Boston.

Tem uma semana que vi o Edward, a ultima vez, no casamento. E tenho certeza que estou de mal a pior na tentativa de conquistá-lo. Rose me disse que o encontrou ontem e ele não falou nada sobre mim. Não pelo menos até que ela perguntasse e ele dissesse que eu estava muito bem no casamento. Quem diz que alguém estava muito bem em alguma coisa? Porque ele não me deixa sequer chegar perto? Ele dançou comigo apenas uma vez, e porque era parte do protocolo, e depois passou toda a noite tentando brigar comigo. Eu não o entendo, definitivamente.

Como eu adoraria que o Carlisle estivesse realmente certo sobre seu filho caçula, mas parece que ele não conhece tanto assim o Edward. Carente e brincalhão não parece se encaixar na personalidade dele, e se eu não tivesse tão apaixonada realmente iria repensar sobre esse homem. É tão diferente de tudo que eu imaginei que ele seria. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele não possa ser melhor, mas com certeza, ele é muito mais teimoso do que eu sequer poderia ter sonhado.

Estou usando uma calça skinny preta de couro, um suéter porcelana e botas curtas pretas de couro, meus cabelos soltos e indo de metrô para a Groove Street, próximo a esquina da Cambridge Street. A apenas um quarteirão do Massachusetts General Hospital onde Edward trabalha. Anualmente faço um trabalho voluntario para essa instituição que cuida de crianças que sofreram algum tipo de abuso sexual. Esse ano não poderia ser diferente. A grande diferença na verdade é que em todos os outros anos eu fazia questão de trabalhar na cozinha para que não fosse vista. Mas hoje eu lerei para as crianças.

Assim, chego à casa de 03 andares com fachada de tijolos vermelhos, janelas de vidro com flores vermelhas no parapeito e porta verde, sem nome na fachada. Não há a menor indicação de que aqui é uma instituição de ajuda. E assim é para que as crianças se sintam melhor.

Carmen, a funcionária responsável por recepcionar tanto os voluntários quanto as crianças e suas famílias, é uma linda morena de cabelos negros ondulados e olhos negros, muito educada e prestativa que me encaminha ate a biblioteca que é cheia de livros tanto infantis quanto infanto-juvenis e pede para que eu fique a vontade e escolha um livro.

Eu estou sentada num puff branco à frente de uma prateleira cheia de livros, em uma biblioteca de paredes creme, com uma janela onde podemos ver a rua, o piso é de madeira clarinha, os pequenos sofás estão espalhados pelos cantos para que as crianças estejam próximas a mim amontoadas no imenso tapete no chão.

Devagar as crianças começam a se aproximar e se sentam esperando que eu comece a contar alguma história para elas. Esse evento acontece mensalmente para que elas e seus familiares possam interagir entre si e também possam entender que seu problema é igual ao de outras pessoas e consigam se apoiar mutuamente. E sempre contam com voluntários como eu, dispostos a dar um pouco do seu tempo por uma causa tão nobre.

Essa é a primeira vez que estou tão visível. Até hoje eu chegava, ia ate a cozinha, fazia alguns hambúrgueres e ia embora. No entanto como agora tenho um pouco mais de coragem para ser quem realmente sou, resolvi ler para eles, a minha grande paixão. Sei que posso fazer um grande trabalho aqui.

Eu escolhi O Mágico de Oz, um clássico americano de L. Frank Braum, que conta às aventuras de Dorothy, seu cachorrinho Totó, o Espantalho, o Homem de Lata e o Leão, seguindo pela estrada de tijolos amarelos em direção a Cidade das Esmeraldas para pedir ao Mágico de Oz, que lhes ensine o caminho para casa no Kansas, e dê um cérebro, um coração e coragem. Acho que as crianças podem se divertir e encontrar, quem sabe, alguma lição nesse conto. Depois elas desenhariam o que desejassem e as psicólogas trabalhariam a partir daí.

– "Que isto me sirva de lição! Disse o homem de lata. – (...) Vocês possuem coração, têm algo que os guie; eu, entretanto, tenho que tomar muito cuidado para não me tornar cruel e malvado."

Estava tão concentrada lendo para as crianças e vendo seus olhinhos brilhando para mim que não percebi alguns adultos entrando e se sentando nos pequenos sofás que ficavam no fundo da sala, imediatamente a minha frente. Quando levantei a cabeça e olhei para o final da sala me surpreendi e meu coração falhou uma batida ao encontrar olhos azuis penetrantes fixos em mim.

Edward me olhava fixamente, ele parecia tão compenetrado e concentrado. Ao seu lado Esme sorria me estimulando a continuar. E só então reparei que havia parado de ler para as crianças. Não sabia muito bem como continuar, mas meneei a cabeça e respirei profundamente, tentando afugentar da minha mente que ele estava ali e que toda sua atenção era minha.

Edward estava sentado no sofá com um suéter azul marinho, jaqueta de couro preta, calça jeans e uma bota preta de camurça, a perna cruzada, uma mão descansando no joelho, enquanto a outra segurava a mão de Esme. Ele era tão másculo, e seguro de si naquele ambiente, enquanto sua mãe parecia ainda mais doce do que a ultima vez que a vi. Ela usava uma calça social cinza, uma blusa de manga comprida vinho e um cardigan longo de tricô preto, além, é claro de um sapato de salto médio, e os cabelos caindo em seus ombros.

Mas, o que será que esses dois estão fazendo aqui? Será que vieram ajudar, assim como eu? Mas, se fosse assim, eles deveriam estar fazendo algum trabalho. Ou será que são benfeitores? Acho que essa é uma probabilidade maior, considerando que Emmett é rico, e Carmen, a única funcionaria que conheço aqui da instituição, está em pé logo atrás deles. Oh, Deus mais atenção ainda.

Como Edward pode estar tão fodidamente sexy, olhando-me seriamente com os olhos azuis profundos, me fazendo tremer e ofegar, apenas com sua presença? E olha que ele está ao lado da mãe, mas não parece sentir o menor constrangimento com relação a isso.

– "Naquele tempo morava ao norte uma linda princesa. Chamava-se Alegria e empregava toda sua mágica para fazer bem ao povo. Todos a amavam e admiravam. A princesinha possuía, entretanto, uma grande magoa. Não encontrava ninguém que merecesse seu amor. Um dia, porém, encontrou um menino, que ela achou elegante, bondoso e inteligente. Resolveu então criá-lo perto de si a fim de casar com ele quando fosse adulto. Por fim, o menino tornou-se um homem que reunia todas as qualidades imagináveis. A princesa apaixonou-se por ele e tratou de aprontar tudo rapidamente para o casamento..."

Eu lia para as crianças e de tempos em tempos olhava para Edward, ele estava absorto, com as mãos em punho na frente da boca, respirando de forma pesada, mas Esme a seu lado não parecia prestar atenção a isso, uma vez que seu sorriso era reconfortante e aberto.

O que será que estava passando pela cabeça de Edward? Porque essa reação ao ouvir um conto infantil? Se bem que essa ultima parte foi ligeiramente sugestiva, mas não era para uma reação tão exasperada. Parecia que ele estava sendo torturado tendo que ficar ali naquele ambiente.

As crianças me olhavam com seus olhinhos brilhantes esperando para saber o destino dos heróis da historinha. E eu me sentia muito bem e recompensada por estar dando o meu tempo para elas.

– "Você tem muita coragem – respondeu Oz – Tudo o que precisa é confiança em si. Não há ser vivo que não se atemorize ao encarar o perigo. A verdadeira coragem consiste em encará-lo mesmo quando se tem medo. E esse tipo de coragem você tem de sobra."

Quando terminei de ler, fui aplaudida pelas crianças e pelos adultos, meus olhos correram imediatamente para os dele, que estava sorrindo para mim, orgulhoso? E eu não vi mais nada. Até que as crianças começaram com sua gritaria peculiar o que me arrancou de Edward. Quando voltei a prestar atenção ele já não estava mais na sala.

– Bella, foi maravilhoso, viu como as crianças ficaram felizes? Você fez um trabalho incrível com elas. – Carmen, a jovem funcionaria da instituição estava ao meu lado tão doce e delicada, em uma calça jeans, um suéter com capuz vinho e sapatilhas pretas.

– Ah Carmen, foi uma honra poder ajudar. Espero que ajude no desenvolvimento delas. Sei quanto é importante esse momento para elas. – Ainda havia uma parte minha envergonhada, mesmo que fosse muito pequena, talvez velhos hábitos não morram tão facilmente. Mas, a minha curiosidade é maior. – Carmen, você conhece aquele casal que se sentou no sofá dos fundos?

– Ah, sim, a Sra. Cullen pediu para que avisasse que ela quer falar com você. Você me acompanha?

Assim eu segui Carmen até o ultimo andar da instituição, onde parecia ter salas demais. A casa era maior do que o que eu imaginava. Era antiga e foi brilhantemente reformada e passava uma sensação de acolhimento e segurança.

Carmen bateu levemente em uma porta que estava fechada e pudemos ouvir a ordem para entrarmos. A sala era aconchegante e contava com um sofá ao lado da porta, uma pequena estante com algumas fotos e desenhos de crianças, uma mesa no centro com duas cadeiras à frente e uma janela de onde se via uma enorme arvore do outro lado da rua. Sentada a minha frente Esme Cullen.

– Bella querida, você estava divina, foi um grande presente ver a interação entre você e os seus pequenos expectadores... – Eu mal havia entrado na sala quando ela começou a falar e nem havia registrado que Carmen não entrou comigo. Você prendeu a atenção das crianças e adultos, que o diga o Edward, que não conseguiu tirar os olhos de você não é filho? – Eu gelei, e virei lentamente minha cabeça na direção que Esme olhava, e sentado no sofá com a mesma postura que estava na biblioteca, eu pude ver seu filho caçula.

– Mamãe tem razão Bella, você tem um dom para atrair a atenção das crianças...

– Edward não seja injusto. Os adultos também estavam absortos em Bella. E como seria diferente com tamanha beleza? – Eu estava muda com o dialogo entre mãe e filho. Eu achei que ele tinha ido embora. Mas, ele está aqui, na minha frente.

– Obrigada Esme, é muita bondade sua, eu sinceramente acho que tive sorte hoje. E a historia ajudou. Apenas espero que à tarde de hoje faça bem para as crianças.

– Você não tem noção do quanto viver esses momentos lúdicos, é importante para elas. – Agora eu estava completamente confusa, com todo o conhecimento de Esme e a forma como ela parecia relaxada naquela sala.

– Você ajuda a instituição?

– Essa instituição é uma obra da família, Bella. Eu tomo conta dela, e fico muito feliz em te reencontrar aqui.

– Eu já ajudo há alguns anos. Mesmo vindo apenas uma vez a cada ano. Essa é minha 3ª vez. As outras eu estava na cozinha preparando o lanche.

– Como você conheceu a instituição Bella? Você tem alguma ligação pessoal com a causa das crianças abusadas? – Edward e sua voz sexy. Ele parecia especialmente tenso ao me perguntar isso. Pude perceber como seus olhos refletiam uma tristeza com o assunto.

– Não, graças a Deus, não tive nenhum contato com esse tipo de coisa na minha infância. Eu apenas tinha um pouco de tempo a 03 anos quando o Jasper me convidou e acabou não podendo vir, eu nunca mais deixei de aparecer. – O maxilar de Edward estava travado, e os olhos perdidos enquanto ouvia o que eu disse.

– E por que você resolveu ler esse ano? – Porque ele está tão curioso?

– Porque finalmente me formei em literatura e achei que estaria preparada dessa vez. – Na verdade fazia parte da minha campanha para me sentir segura. E achei que crianças seriam melhores juízes que qualquer adulto com relação a minha conduta. E pelo visto estou me saindo muito bem, com a nova Bella.

– Bom. Bella eu realmente espero que você continue nos ajudando, foi... Divertido, por hoje também. – Havia fogo em seus olhos e eu não entendi a forma maliciosa com que o meu sorriso preferido brincou em seu rosto – Mamãe preciso ir. Vai ficar tudo bem por hoje, não é?

– Sim, meu bem. Durma um pouco Edward. Na verdade você deveria tirar umas férias, viajar quem sabe? Há quanto tempo você não faz isso? – O sorriso complacente de Edward, era lindo de se ver, no momento em que ele deu um beijo nos cabelos da mãe e passou por mim, sem me olhar, indo em direção à porta.

– Comportem-se meninas. Tchau mãe. Bella? – E o meu amor se foi, sem mais uma vez me tocar ou sequer me dar atenção. Ate quando ele seria indiferente. Se bem que é verdade que hoje eu nem tive tempo de fazer qualquer coisa.

– Esme, eu também já vou. Preciso organizar o antigo apartamento de Alice e também espero já ter alguma resposta de emprego. – Esme levantou-se e deu a volta em sua mesa segurando minha mão e me levando até a saída da casa, onde me abraçou e agradeceu mais uma vez por meu tempo.

Em casa, sentada nos bancos de madeira altos da cozinha eu admirava minha arrumação enquanto saboreava meu almoço, uma sopa de batata baroa com ervas finas, que havia preparado. Não havia ainda resposta alguma sobre empregos, pelo menos não algo que eu pudesse levar a serio. Estava planejando ligar para Rose para colocá-la a par sobre o Edward, checar o que eu estou fazendo de errado, e tentar saber por que ele não me nota de forma alguma, quando ouvi batidas na porta.

Obviamente meu primeiro pensamento foi para o fato de que ninguém usa o interfone nesse prédio. Mas, mesmo assim, fui ate a porta e tomei um baita susto ao verificar pelo olho mágico quem estava em pé do outro lado.

– Esme, o que faz aqui? Nossa, que surpresa. – Ela sorria simpaticamente, enquanto me abraçava ternamente – Entre, por favor?

Esme estava usando um vestido verde musgo com meias, um sobretudo areia por cima e os mesmos sapatos do dia anterior. Quando se sentou no sofá me olhava com olhos brilhantes e um sorriso nos lábios.

– Desculpe vir sem avisar Bella. Rose me deu seu endereço. Espero não estar incomodando. – O que será que a trouxe até aqui? Será que tinha alguma coisa a ver com seu filho?

– De forma alguma, você nunca incomoda. Apenas fiquei muito curiosa. – Isso era verdade. – Quer tomar alguma coisa? Eu acabei de fazer uma sopa, se você quiser...

– Não, querida, não se preocupe comigo. Mas, como você está? – Todos os Cullens são preocupados com a saúde? Acho que isso é algum tipo de coisa de família de médicos.

– Perfeitamente bem.

– Bem, vamos ao assunto... Ontem você disse que estava esperando algumas respostas com relação a um emprego. E eu acho que tenho algo para você. Claro, possivelmente nada que esteja aos pés de alguém formado em Harvard... Mas, pensei que, por enquanto, quem sabe, você não gostaria de trabalhar na instituição? E...

– Com você? – Eu acho que não consegui esconder minha surpresa e entusiasmo ao mesmo tempo.

– Sim. Estamos, infelizmente tendo cada vez mais crianças, e o que você conseguiu ontem foi maravilhoso. Talvez se você conversasse com nossas psicólogas poderia nos indicar bons livros para continuarmos com o trabalho, o que me diz?

Eu amava profundamente o tempo que passava lá, porque podíamos ver instantaneamente carinhas tristes e fechadas se abrindo com tão pouco que dávamos. E agora estou sendo convidada para estar em tempo integral lá... Como recusar?

– Esme, quando começo?

– Bella, se você tiver algo em vista, por favor...

– Não, Esme, eu amo o tempo que dedico às crianças, e sei o quão difícil é saber mais a fundo das historias delas, mas acho que posso ajudar sim. E fico muito feliz que tenha se lembrado de mim.

– Então que tal na segunda?

Eu estava completamente animada na segunda quando cheguei para o meu primeiro dia de trabalho. Estava usando um vestido creme na altura dos joelhos, um peep-toe salto baixo e cabelos presos. Eu reparei na forma como Esme e Carmen se vestiam, então acho que não vou fazer feio. Todos foram gentis e me mostraram toda a casa. E eu confirmei minha impressão de que ela era antiga e foi muito bem reformada, por Esme e Emmett.

O trabalho em si não seria um grande sacrifício. Eu atualizaria a biblioteca com a indicação das psicólogas, faria a leitura dos livros para as crianças sempre que necessário e ajudaria Esme sempre que possível.

– Meu dia foi incrível Esme, obrigada, aprendi tanto... - Estava conversando com Esme no corredor do segundo andar, quando estávamos de saída ao final do dia de trabalho.

– O que você aprendeu Bella? – Meu Deus, a voz sexy como o inferno de Edward, entrou pelos meus ouvidos e se infiltrou por todo o meu corpo me fazendo arrepiar e estancar dura, enquanto me virava lentamente em sua direção.

– Filho, pare de nos assustar andando sem fazer barulho. Viu, o que você fez. A Bella ficou paralisada – Só aí reparei que realmente havia estancado no lugar – Isso não é educado Edward.

– Eu sou tão feio assim Bella? – Edward disse ao cruzar comigo próximo ao meu ouvido, com os olhos semicerrados e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

– Edward, você está deixando Bella sem graça. – Esme tentou vir em meu socorro, mas eu queria responder a sua provocação.

– Não Esme, Edward é muito bonito para conseguir me deixar sem graça, mas, ele poderia anunciar quando está me espreitando assim, não é? – Esme sorriu intrigada com o que eu havia dito. E, Edward bem... Ele estava cada vez mais altivo, como se estivesse disposto a jogar. E, se ele estava, eu também estava.

– Se anunciar não vou poder espreitar você, Bella. – Não que eu me incomodasse se ele estivesse me espreitando. – Mas a que devo a honra da sua presença?

– Bella está trabalhando conosco filho, não é maravilhoso? – Eu vi os olhos de Edward mudar de divertidos para confusos. Sua feição que estava sorridente se fechou, bem como sua mão, que imediatamente ficou em punho e os braços cruzados contra o peito.

– Aqui? Mas, até onde eu sei você tem um futuro brilhante pela frente, não que eu esteja desmerecendo o trabalho da minha mãe, mas por que vir para cá? – Sua voz era acida e inquisitória.

– Eu acredito na instituição, na causa, como você disse da ultima vez que nos encontramos. Mas, te incomoda o fato de eu estar aqui? – Porque por sua postura corporal poderia jurar que tinha odiado o fato de eu trabalhar lá.

– Não, de forma alguma. Só queria entender. Apenas isso. – O que ele estava achando, que eu me infiltrei aqui para poder dar em cima dele?

– Muito bem, agora que você foi avisado, podemos ir jantar? Bella quer ir conosco? Você pode fazer companhia a Edward, já que ele pode se entediar comigo e Carlisle? – Esme não havia percebido a postura do filho ao me inquirir a dois segundos a trás?

– Acho melhor não Esme. Não estou vestida para isso e Edward pode se chatear com a minha companhia. – Eu disse com a voz e o sorriso mais irônico que encontrei.

– Eu não seria capaz de me entediar com você mamãe e nem me chatear com você Bella. Mas, se não quer nos acompanhar, posso deixá-la em casa no caminho.

Eu estava profundamente irritada e achei por bem recusar o convite. O dia foi realmente puxado para mim. E era apenas o começo, então voltei para casa, sozinha. Eu sei que muita gente deve estar pensando que perdi uma chance de ouro de estar com o Edward, mas ao ligar para Rose, ela me disse que fiz bem, que não devo parecer estar sempre a postos para ele. E eu confio na voz da experiência.

Já tinha pouco mais de um mês que estava trabalhando na instituição e, hoje em especial, estava fazendo um frio absurdo. A neve cobria o chão há muito tempo. Mas, hoje era um dia especial para nevar e ninguém parecia reclamar. Véspera de Natal. E eu estava me preparando para a tradicional festa na casa da família Cullen. Haveria muitos convidados, comida, e o principal para mim, Edward.

Nesse ultimo mês vivemos uma montanha russa. Em alguns momentos parecia que estávamos nas alturas, com ele jogando indiretas que eu rezava para responder na mesma moeda, em outros momentos o ostracismo total, a indiferença até. Ele me ignorava ou era rude. Eu não sei como definir esse homem, mas se ele fosse uma mulher eu pensaria que ele sofre de TPM, com toda certeza.

Mas, eu estava pronta, esperando Alice e Jasper que me dariam uma carona, para a festa. Eu usava, como pedia a ocasião, um vestido longo, dourado com decote em V, e uma espécie de corda abaixo do busto, e um scarpin nude, salto 10, meus cabelos estavam presos em um coque e minha maquiagem estava bem marcada realçando meus olhos.

Alice estava em um longo vermelho e uma trança estilizada, enquanto Jasper usava um terno azul da meia noite, com camisa branca e gravata cinza. Em 30 minutos estávamos na mansão dos Cullen em Newton, um distrito de Boston, em frente ao Chestnut Hill Reservatorio, que estava com uma camada fina de gelo.

A casa de dois pavimentos e fachada cinza e branca é linda, em estilo colonial, com um imenso jardim que esconde a propriedade de curiosos. No vestíbulo de piso escuro e paredes brancas havia uma escada em curva com uma imensa arvore de natal completamente enfeitada e repleta de presentes em baixo. De um lado uma imensa sala de estar e no lado oposto a sala de jantar, ambas com lareiras. Tudo era muito refinado e de bom gosto.

Assim que chegamos pude avistar Rosalie e Emmett, o pequeno Ben, com quase 02 meses, dormia no antigo quarto de Emm. Ângela conversava com a Dra. Jessica Stanley. Carlisle com o Dr. Aro Volturi. Esme dava atenção a varias pessoas que eu não conhecia. Carmen estava com seu marido Eleazar, mas, quem mais me interessava ainda não havia chegado. Eu sei que ele viria afinal é uma festa na casa de seus pais para comemorar o natal, Edward não faltaria. Em todo caso confirmei com Rose e ela garantiu a presença dele.

Depois de um bom tempo que eu estava na festa o Dr. Aro se aproximou. Disse-me que havia prestado atenção em mim por um longo tempo e queria saber se eu estava bem. Respondi a suas perguntas, mas minha atenção não estava nele, por mais que eu tentasse ser agradável. Pelo menos ele me distraiu por quase meia hora até que Carlisle me convidou para dançar e até foi divertido ver os dois médicos disputando a minha primeira dança.

Carlisle me levou para a pista que havia em uma sala atrás da escada e que parecia originalmente ser uma sala de jogos.

– Eu gosto de dançar e conversar com você Bella. Sem contar que tenho que aproveitar antes que um dos meus filhos ou algum jovem tenha sua atenção por mais tempo. – Eu tive que rir do que Carlisle falou, mesmo que eu também goste de dançar com ele, e um de seus filhos seja casado.

Enquanto estava trabalhando com Esme descobri o quanto ela e seu marido se amam, e o quanto são dedicados à família e a suas profissões. E estava profundamente grata por eles terem me recebido tão bem.

– Eu também gosto bastante de dançar com você Carlisle.

– Então eu vou sempre ter uma dança reservada? – Carlisle estava elegantíssimo em um terno cinza chumbo com camisa branca e gravata cinza.

– No que depender de mim. Sim. Não vou me esquecer disso.

– Eu pensei bastante no que conversamos a ultima vez que dançávamos. - Como esquecer, mas eu estava fazendo uma cara de que não me lembrava da conversa, vai que eu pareço uma oferecida em cima do Edward. –Eu realmente acho que em algum momento algo aconteceu com Edward. De um garoto que amava Mozart, ele passou a tocar unicamente Chopin. Mas, ele me dizia que era um homem, e tocava peças de homens e não de crianças. Acho que a diferença de idade entre ele e Emm fez com que amadurecesse mais rápido. – Carlisle parecia pensativo, e a conversa tomou um rumo que eu não estava esperando.

– Edward pode ter amadurecido rápido, mas Emm parece que continuou o mesmo brincalhão de sempre. – Carlisle riu.

– Você tem razão quanto a Emmett, ele é uma criança grande, mas Edward não. Um dia um menino, no outro um pequeno homem, sempre tão responsável...

– Mas, completamente amável...

– Fico feliz que pense assim Bella. Nem todo mundo o acha assim, e...

– A dama me daria à honra da próxima dança? – Eu estanquei olhando os lindos olhos azuis que esperei por toda a noite – Papai, Esme está esperando por sua dança.

– Meus filhos sempre te tomam dos meus braços não é Bella? Pelo menos o caçula foi mais educado, uma hora cobrarei uma dança completa. – Eu apenas sorri para Carlisle, completamente absorta em seu filho que usava um terno preto com camisa branca e gravata preta, sexy, muito sexy. – Lembre-se do que você me disse, Bella. – O Dr. Cullen beijou a minha mão e a entregou ao filho.

Edward me aproximou do seu corpo, pondo suas longas mãos na base da minha coluna, meu rosto descansava ao lado do seu, e eu podia sentir seu perfume másculo, sua barba bem feita, e minhas mãos passeavam por seu ombro, me trazendo cada vez mais para perto dele.

– Você tocava piano? – Eu não resisti a quebrar o clima. Precisava ouvir sua voz sexy como o inferno bem próxima ao meu ouvido.

– Meu pai te contou isso? – Ele sorriu ao fazer a pergunta.

– Sim. Disse que você quando criança gostava de Mozart. Eu não conhecia nada de musica clássica. – Eu disse sinceramente.

– Aposto que uma ou outra você conhecia. Todos sempre conhecem. – Ele suspirou e me enviou uma corrente elétrica que atravessou todo o meu corpo e me fez tremer ele percebeu e me trouxe, se é que era possível, ainda mais para seu corpo. Minha mão, então passou lentamente pela base de sua nuca e foi à vez dele estremecer levemente – O que meu pai quer que você lembre Bella?

– Que você é amável – Eu não conseguia mentir quando ele usava essa voz de comando sexy tão perto de mim, e ele sabia disso. Eu podia me sentir uma fraca, mas nesses momentos sentia uma imensa conexão com ele. Como se ele se importasse verdadeiramente comigo.

– Você me acha amável. – Não foi uma pergunta, e havia certa tristeza em seu tom de voz. – Porque está fazendo isso Bella? – Do que ele está falando?

– O que acha que estou fazendo? – Eu não sei aonde ele quer chegar com essa pergunta.

– Toda minha família está apaixonada por você. E porque você me quer? Você tem alguma noção do que está fazendo? – Hum, ele não queria jogar hoje?

– Eu sei exatamente o que quero Edward. Já te disse isso. E sei os riscos que estou correndo. – Se ele queria ser sincero, eu também poderia ser.

– Acho que não sabe Bella. Você é tão doce. Não é para um homem como eu. Você só se machucaria comigo, e realmente não sei por que, mas eu me importo com isso... – As lagrimas intrusas caiam por meu rosto sem meu consentimento. E parecia que ele havia percebido, mesmo sem estar me olhando.

– Posso ter minha dança agora, Bella? – Aro Volturi estava ao meu lado, olhando com cara de poucos amigos para Edward.

– Agora não Aro, ainda não terminei com a Bella. – Edward parecia realmente furioso com a interrupção do médico.

– Parece que as lagrimas no rosto dela dizem que você a está chateando, meu jovem. – Edward estava de frente para Aro, encarando-o, sem soltar minha mão direita.

– Bella, então você escolhe, quer que eu me afaste? – Deus, de onde ele tirou isso? Realmente ainda não tínhamos terminado, ou tínhamos? Será que eu ainda sofreria mais nessa noite? Eu não disse nada, apenas apertei com mais força a mão de Edward e o olhei nos olhos.

– Desculpe Aro. Com licença. – Edward esperou o medico com cara contrariada se afastar de nós. E secou cuidadosamente meu rosto com os dedos, tentando não borrar a minha maquiagem – Viu o que eu faço com você? É disso que estou falando.

– Eu sou uma boba. – Eu disse suspirando.

– Sim, você é. E é linda também. E tem metade dos homens dessa festa aos seus pés. Mas, resolveu escolher justamente o que não deveria. Por que Bella? Por que você me quer?

– Você está errado Edward, eu não te escolhi. Não é assim que funciona. Não é uma escolha consciente. Assim, eu não tive escolha. – Eu suspirei, olhando em seus olhos, sentindo sua respiração tensa, bem como sua postura. – Simplesmente aconteceu, e foi mais forte do que eu. Em algum ponto apenas parei de lutar contra e aceitei. – Edward me abraçou e pude senti-lo tremer.

– Você não sabe o que eu sou, ou como eu gosto de brincar. Você é só uma menininha que acha que pode brincar com os caras grandes, mas não quero que sofra. - Eu ouvi sua voz tremer – Bella, se eu apenas parasse de lutar e aceitasse como você falou poderia ser o seu fim. Poderia ser a pior coisa que te aconteceria. Você merece algo muito melhor.

É isso, eu estava mais uma vez levando um fora de Edward. Só que agora não deixava margem para duvidas. Parece que eu ainda poderia me machucar mais.

Desconcertada, eu estava pela primeira vez durante toda a nossa dança, consciente dos outros convidados ao nosso redor. Eu vi a preocupação de Alice e Jasper e a recriminação de Emmett e Carlisle. Vi o riso irônico nos lábios de Jessica Stanley e a compaixão em Ângela e Carmen.

Eu não poderia ficar ali por muito tempo, e deixei Edward sozinho no meio da pista de dança e corri, subindo as escadas e entrando na primeira porta a esquerda que encontrei. O quarto estava na penumbra e pude perceber que ali era o quarto de um dos rapazes, mas não queria descobrir de quem. Sentei-me na poltrona e chorei, sem me importar com a maquiagem ou o que quer que fosse. Até que ouvi um barulhinho na cama, ao me aproximar encontrei o pequeno Ben, e soube que o quarto era de Emmett.

Eu estava ninando meu afilhado, sentindo seu cheirinho que me transmitia calma, quando Rose entrou, e se surpreendeu ao me ver ali. Ela não disse nada, apenas pegou o bebê dos meus braços, e sentou-se na poltrona e começou a amamentá-lo. Eu fiquei observando a cena e fui me acalmando. Depois de um tempo eu estava até sorrindo para os dois.

– Vamos refazer essa maquiagem? – Rose colocou o bebê que dormia novamente na cama e me pegou pela mão, me levando em direção ao banheiro. – Você perdeu o jantar. E é tão linda, Bella. Faça apenas o que o seu coração mandar.

Quando me senti pronta eu desci. E vi novamente a preocupação no rosto dos meus amigos, até mesmo em Edward. Mas Emmett estava pronto para dançar comigo e depois Carlisle e ate mesmo Aro finalmente conseguiu sua dança.

Em um determinado momento da noite, eu estava cansada de tudo e Edward estava me observando há bastante tempo. Ele tinha razão, eu era uma menininha que não sabia como os caras grandes brincavam. A quem eu estava querendo enganar achando que era uma mulher. Com certeza não a ele. Eu havia me decidido.

– Porque você fugiu de mim? Eu ainda não tinha terminado com você – Sua voz baixa e firme, um comando perfeito para meu corpo que tremeu, ao ouvi-lo sussurrar em meu ouvido.

– Eu cansei Edward. Você está certo sou uma menininha e você é o cara grande... – Novamente uma lagrima caiu em meu rosto. Dessa vez Edward me pegou pela mão e me levou até a sala de estar com paredes e estofados brancos e janelas que iam do teto ao chão com vista para o bem cuidado jardim, que estava vazia já que todos estavam dançando após o jantar.

– Eu disse isso, mas também disse que se eu parasse de lutar e aceitasse você se machucaria e não que...

– Não importa, você disse quem eu sou, mas quem é você? Porque você finge que é o cara mau quando na verdade não é? Porque afugenta todos de perto de você e se esconde naquele hospital com a capa do medico exemplar que não tem uma vida? Quem você pensa que é, para foder como um profissional, e ir embora no outro dia? – Eu chorava e Edward estava chocado, com a boca aberta em um O perfeito, os olhos semicerrados me encarando como um leão encara sua presa, mas agora que comecei não iria parar – Você é um garoto mimado que sempre teve tudo e todas que quis, mas tem medo de se apaixonar e viver um amor e despreza quem realmente te ama. Você tem medo. Medo de fazer amor, de acordar nos braços de alguém, de amar e ser amado, de ser o homem dos sonhos de alguém. Você tem toda razão, eu não sou para você. Eu escolho, e eu quero mais. – Eu peguei o meu anel, tirei do dedo e coloquei na mão dele, antes que ele tivesse a chance de dizer alguma coisa.

– Bella, você não tem...

– Edward, Bella, que bom que achei vocês. Filho, Jessica estava te procurando.

– Mãe, eu – Esme olhou de mim para ele como se percebesse que havia atrapalhado algo, mas, não retrocedeu em sua posição, então Edward respirou fundo e me olhou, ele apertou a mão onde eu tinha acabado de por o meu anel. O símbolo do amor que senti pelo homem dos meus sonhos, e que agora estava acabado. – Vou ver o que ela quer, com licença. – Ele ainda me olhou por um longo tempo, mas saiu da sala.

– Venha Bella, preciso conversar com você, em um canto onde não nos incomodem. - Esme me levou a uma porta que ficava ao lado da sala de jantar e que eu ainda não conhecia. Era o escritório. Nós entramos e ela fechou a porta atrás de si.

O escritório era todo em madeira do mesmo tipo que o piso da casa. Havia prateleiras ate o teto, repletas de livros, por uma janela que ia do teto ao chão era possível ver outra parte do jardim, completamente coberto de neve. Um sofá de couro ficava em frente à lareira e uma mesa antiga imperava no ambiente.

– Bella, querida, o que está acontecendo entre você e o Edward? Eu posso ver as faíscas entre vocês, desde o casamento da Alice, mas parece que vocês estão sempre se desencontrando? – Esme sentou-se no sofá e me convidou para sentar ao seu lado, mas eu estava muito nervosa para isso.

– Esme, não sei do que está falando. – De onde ela tirou isso, justo agora?

– Bella, Edward foi muito desejado. Eu achava que não poderia mais tê-lo e todos ficamos muito felizes com seu nascimento. Ele era a alegria da casa, e me deu mais trabalho que o Emmett. Mas, quando cresceu ele se fechou. Apenas estudava e depois trabalhava. Nós nunca conhecemos uma namorada dele, embora ouvíssemos muitas historias. Ate agora. Eu nunca o vi dar a alguém a atenção que dá a você. Nunca o vi se desconcertar como quando está com você. Há algo entre vocês. Eu sei. Eu posso sentir que... – Eu não ouvi mais nada do que ela disse, minha vista escureceu e eu fiquei tonta, como se tudo de repente ficasse leve e fora de foco. – Bella, pelo amor de Deus, sente-se.

– Estou bem Esme, se acalme. Apenas fiquei tonta. Acho que foi a emoção misturada com o álcool e a falta de comida no estomago. – O que é verdade considerando que eu não tinha comido nada e bebido champagne assim que cheguei.

– Você pode ter razão, em todo caso me deixe chamar Carlisle ou Edward? – Ela estava realmente preocupada comigo.

– Esme, por favor, não há com que se preocupar. Eu juro que estou bem.

– Então, posso conseguir uma carona para te levar para casa ou você prefere dormir por aqui? – Dormir aqui, possivelmente significaria estar com Edward, e não, isso não.

– Por favor, você pode descobrir se Jasper e Alice podem me levar?

Eu estou sentada no sofá de Esme enquanto ela acabou de sair para buscar ajuda. Tomara que não me venha com algum medico para me examinar. Mesmo que mais da metade dos convidados tenha diploma de medicina. Eu quero unicamente poder chorar na minha cama, por dois anos perdidos. E ao entrar, quem está com ela?

– Bella, Alice e Jasper já foram eles não te viram depois do jantar e acharam que tinha ido embora. Então pedi ao Edward para te levar. – Eu olhei para Esme com cara de penitente. De todos ela pediu justo a ele?

– Venha Bella, você precisa descansar. – Eu estou muito irritada com ele, e mais ainda com o fato dele estar sempre me dizendo o que devo fazer, mas nesse exato momento ele tem toda razão e não vou discutir, por enquanto. Mas, me recuso a conversar com ele, nos 30 minutos que me separam daqui ate em casa.

Esme me abraçou apertado, assim que me levantei, e fiquei muito grata por não ter nenhuma vertigem novamente, senão era provável que eu tivesse um atendimento médico e não uma carona.

– Eu confiei em você que foi uma tontura passageira, e não contei nada a ele, me ligue dizendo se sentir alguma coisa, por favor. – Esme sussurrou em meu ouvido para que Edward não ouvisse. E eu só pude admirar ainda mais essa mulher.

– Edward. Seja gentil com a Bella, por favor. – Ele a olhou enquanto mantinha a mão na base da minha coluna e me levava para a porta de entrada.

– Eu sempre sou mamãe. Esse é o problema.

_**~OHDMS~**_

_**SPOILER:**_

_– Você não sabe quem eu sou Isabella. – Isso doeu, era a primeira vez que ele me chamava assim, e doeu ver a raiva que saiu junto com meu nome, mais ainda reconhecer que ele tinha razão, eu não o conhecia, não de verdade. - Você não sabe o que eu passei ou os sacrifícios que tive que fazer para ter a capa do medico exemplar. Para chegar ate aqui eu tive que me matar e você, com sua vidinha perfeita, acha que é melhor do que o que? Do que quem?_

_Meus olhos não saiam de cima dele. E ele não tirava os olhos da estrada, graças a Deus, por mais que parecesse pelo menos, eu acho que ele não queria nos matar no próximo poste que aparecesse no caminho. O pensamento me fez sacudir meus sapatos e elevar minhas pernas no banco de couro abraçando-as._

_Edward arfava violentamente, seu corpo estava todo tencionado. Cada músculo estava nesse momento duro, em uma excitação dolorosa e pesada._

_– Eu nunca fui um garoto mimado, antes fosse. Talvez hoje fosse o que você sonhou que eu seria. Talvez não tivesse tudo e muito menos todas, e talvez assim, eu até fosse um homem feliz. Mas, principalmente eu conseguisse fazer alguém como você feliz, e não, tantas mulheres felizes apenas por pouco tempo. – Meu Deus, como posso ter me iludido tanto, quem é esse homem? Porque sonhei coisas tão doces com ele, se ele é tudo, menos isso?_

_Edward não parava, falava em alto e bom som, despejando toda a sua raiva, apertando o volante e olhando para a estrada. Eventualmente parava nos sinais de transito, mas mesmo assim não me olhava nos olhos, enquanto eu, como uma pessoa hipnotizada, não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima dele. E sentia pena, dele e de mim._

_– Eu não tenho medo de ser quem eu sou. Eu não tenho medo de me apaixonar, de me entregar para alguém e ter alguém para mim, dormir, acordar e ser feliz. Eu não tenho esses medos como você falou. Muito pelo contrario. Eu apenas não posso. Não devo. Não é para mim. Alguém como você nunca entenderia isso. Entenderia Bella? – Estranhamente agora, Edward olhou para mim e abaixou o tom de voz, deixando-a rouca e sussurrada. - Me responda. Você entende se eu disser que não posso te fazer feliz? Que não mereço te fazer feliz?_

* * *

**_ O Edward se importa com a Bella, mas parece que algo o prende._**

**_Amei a explosão dela ali. Ele estava merecendo ouvir algumas palavras a algum tempo._**

**_Beijos, vejo vocês no próximo. _**

**_:*_**


	10. Carona

_**Carona.**_

* * *

Eu saí da Mansão dos Cullen sob o olhar cuidadoso de Esme, enquanto Edward me encaminhava até uma BMW Serie 7M Sport, prata, linda, que estava numa das vagas da garagem, abriu a porta do passageiro e a fechou quando eu colocava o cinto, sem que uma palavra fosse dita.

Eu estava virada para minha janela sem a menor disposição para olhar o homem que conduzia o carro habilmente e que eu achava ate bem pouco tempo que era o que estava destinado a ser meu pelo resto da minha vida. Era possível sentir a tensão no ar, mas eu estava disposta a ignorar, e rezava para que chegássemos logo em casa. E provavelmente meu desejo seria realizado, uma vez que, passado o portão da mansão Edward acelerou o maximo possível, considerando que havia neve na pista.

Até que, depois de percorrermos todo o Chestnut Hill Reservatorio, paramos em um sinal de transito, e eu ouvi Edward esmurrar violentamente o volante a sua frente, e com o susto me virei em sua direção com os olhos arregalados, mas não disse nada. Ele tinha os olhos fixos na estrada, as mãos agarravam o volante, como se disso dependesse a sua vida, seu nariz inflava e desinflava à medida que a respiração entrava e saia, até consegui ver a pulsação em sua artéria carótida. Ele estava muito irritado. O que era bom, considerando que eu também estava. Ele poderia viver com esse sentimento.

Mais um sinal vermelho, mas esse ele ignorou. E eu estava pensando a quanto Edward não estaria dirigindo caso não tivesse neve na estrada. Pelo visto ele queria se livrar de mim tão rápido quanto eu queria me distanciar dele.

Outro sinal vermelho, e dessa vez ele parou. Mas que merda. Todos os sinais dessa cidade resolveram ficar vermelhos só porque eu estou fazendo a porra de uma força sobre-humana para não chorar por ter finalmente entendido que esse homem, lindo, inteligente, gostoso e genioso ao meu lado, não me quer, mesmo que eu tenha sonhado com ele por dois anos seguidos e para minha infelicidade tenha acreditado que ele era meu, por algum direito adquirido.

– Que tipo de merda passou pela sua cabeça pra você falar comigo daquela forma, Bella? – Eu me recusei a virar quando ele falou. Mesmo que meu corpo tenha tremido quando ele disse meu nome, e não tinha nada a ver com a temperatura, que dentro do carro era de 22°C. Eu vi que, ignorando o sinal que agora estava aberto, Edward continuava me olhando com olhos queimando como brasa. – Agora não vai falar? É assim que vai ser?

Edward finalmente voltou a conduzir o carro e parecia que eu não tinha mais sua atenção. A estrada era iluminada pelos postes, e dentro das casas eu podia ver as pessoas em festas de natal, com crianças, jantares e canções. Mas, aqui, mesmo com o aquecimento, estava frio. Eu podia sentir o frio e a distancia entre nós. Como um carro esporte pode ser tão grande para duas pessoas?

Outra merda de sinal vermelho. Quantos existem até Boston? E olha que Newton é ao lado. E será que todos tinham que estar vermelhos justo hoje, justo agora?

– O que você acha que sabe da minha vida? Quem pensa que é pra achar que sabe alguma coisa? Nem você nem ninguém sabem nada. Não venha me julgar baseada na sua vidinha perfeita. Eu não sou perfeito. Eu não sou o homem dos sonhos de ninguém. Nunca fui. – Minhas lagrimas traiçoeiras caiam, enquanto eu assustada me virei vagarosamente olhando em seu rosto, abrindo e fechando minha boca, como um peixe, para reclamar que sim, ele foi o homem dos meus sonhos, mas ele matou toda e qualquer possibilidade de continuar sendo. Mas o que vi me fez calar. Ele estava transtornado, em fúria.

Edward acelerou o carro assim que o sinal abriu e eu entendi como seria. A cada novo sinal vermelho, teríamos o reinicio da discussão. Então, a mim caberia unicamente não contrariá-lo e rezar para que ambos chegássemos vivos em casa. Mas estava enganada. Edward não parou. Ele, dessa vez, não esperou o sinal, simplesmente continuou a falar. E a apertar o volante quando parecia que sua raiva ultrapassava qualquer limite imaginário. Acho que nunca vi alguém tão furioso em toda a minha vida.

– Você não sabe quem eu sou Isabella. – Isso doeu, era a primeira vez que ele me chamava assim, e doeu ver a raiva que saiu junto com meu nome, mais ainda reconhecer que ele tinha razão, eu não o conhecia, não de verdade. - Você não sabe o que eu passei ou os sacrifícios que tive que fazer para ter a capa do medico exemplar. Para chegar ate aqui eu tive que me matar e você, com sua vidinha perfeita, acha que é melhor do que o que? Do que quem?

Meus olhos não saiam de cima dele. E ele não tirava os olhos da estrada, graças a Deus, por mais que parecesse pelo menos, eu acho que ele não queria nos matar no próximo poste que aparecesse no caminho. O pensamento me fez sacudir meus sapatos e elevar minhas pernas no banco de couro abraçando-as.

Edward arfava violentamente, seu corpo estava todo tencionado. Cada músculo estava nesse momento duro, em uma excitação dolorosa e pesada.

– Eu nunca fui um garoto mimado, antes fosse. Talvez hoje fosse o que você sonhou que eu seria. Talvez não tivesse tudo e muito menos todas, e talvez assim, eu até fosse um homem feliz. Mas, principalmente eu conseguisse fazer alguém como você feliz, e não, tantas mulheres felizes apenas por pouco tempo. – Meu Deus, como posso ter me iludido tanto, quem é esse homem? Porque sonhei coisas tão doces com ele, se ele é tudo, menos isso?

Edward não parava, falava em alto e bom som, despejando toda a sua raiva, apertando o volante e olhando para a estrada. Eventualmente parava nos sinais de transito, mas mesmo assim não me olhava nos olhos, enquanto eu, como uma pessoa hipnotizada, não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima dele. E sentia pena, dele e de mim.

– Eu não tenho medo de ser quem eu sou. Eu não tenho medo de me apaixonar, de me entregar para alguém e ter alguém para mim, dormir, acordar e ser feliz. Eu não tenho esses medos como você falou. Muito pelo contrario. Eu apenas não posso. Não devo. Não é para mim. Alguém como você nunca entenderia isso. Entenderia Bella? – Estranhamente agora, Edward olhou para mim e abaixou o tom de voz, deixando-a rouca e sussurrada. - Me responda. Você entende se eu disser que não posso te fazer feliz? Que não mereço te fazer feliz?

Do que ele está falando? Edward está completamente transtornado. Porque ele não pode e não merece me fazer feliz? Mesmo querendo perguntar estou tão atônita que as palavras não saem, apenas as lagrimas continuam uma a uma a despencar por meu rosto.

O silencio era incomodo dentro do carro, era possível sentir a tensão no ar. As ondas de eletricidade que vinham dele para mim e retornavam a ele. Era quase visível, tangível.

– Me responda Bella, você acha que eu não quero uma mulher como você para fazer feliz, para ser tudo o que ela sonhou, para formar uma família como a dos meus pais ou do meu irmão? Para depois de um dia de trabalho ter um corpo quente para amar, conversar, planejar a vida, sonhar? – Edward falava baixo, mas sua voz tinha o tipo de controle que paralisava. Será que mesmo dizendo a mim mesma que chega que não quero mais sofrer não consigo negar nada a ele quando usa esse tom de voz comigo?

– Eu não sei. Eu não sei. Eu não sei. – Eu comecei dizendo baixinho, tanto que eu mesma era incapaz de ouvir embaixo das minhas lagrimas que, com certeza, borraram toda a minha maquiagem. E agora eu gritava, alto o suficiente, para não deixar duvidas que ele estava certo. Eu não sei quem ele é. Achei que o conhecia, mas o meu Edward era um homem pré-programado em meus sonhos, uma ilusão. E agora eu percebi isso.

– Você não sabe quem eu sou, ou o que você quer Bella? – Os olhos azuis impassíveis não estavam mais na cidade, mas em cima de mim queimando-me com uma urgência avassaladora.

– Eu não sei. Eu não sei. Eu não sei. – Eu continuava dizendo abraçando as minhas pernas e meneando a cabeça quando percebi que já estávamos em Boston. Graças a Deus, mais um pouquinho e vou estar em casa e essa tortura acaba. Mas, eu quero que acabe realmente? Percebi que o que morreu em mim foi à tentativa de conquistar um sonho, e não um homem. Esse tempo aqui com o Edward, ouvindo o que ele falou não me fez não querê-lo, muito pelo contrario, me fez enxergar que ele é diferente do que eu sonhava.

– Eu sei exatamente o que eu quero Bella, e sei os riscos que estou correndo.

Nós percorremos grande parte do caminho em silencio. Ele não falava nada, e seus músculos não estavam tencionados, ele descansava a mão esquerda na cabeça enquanto segurava o volante com a direita, sem apertá-lo. A respiração havia se transformado, ela não era violenta, mas profunda. Quando parávamos em um sinal ele fechava os olhos por longos momentos, me fazendo pensar se estaria com sono, para logo em seguida retornar tranquilamente a condução.

Estava diferente, e consequentemente eu reagia diferente. Minhas pernas haviam descido do banco de couro e meus pés estavam novamente nos sapatos, eu respirava mais calmamente, enquanto voltava a olhar pela janela, vendo a neve que caia no momento.

– Você é apenas uma menininha, que ainda quer brincar com os caras grandes. Eu só preciso ter coragem e parar de lutar. Mas, e se eu fizer isso e você se machucar? Eu não posso te machucar, eu não quero isso, não pra você, Bella.

O que ele está dizendo? Eu me virei e o olhei seriamente. Edward apertou violentamente o volante com as duas mãos mais uma vez e parecia travar uma briga interna que faria os 07 trabalhos de Hercules parecerem diversão de criança. E em momento algum me olhou.

– Minha casa... – Eu tentei dizer, uma vez que ele não sabia onde eu morava, mas ele me cortou, imediatamente.

– Não. Minha casa.

– Edward?

– Eu disse, que sei exatamente o que eu quero e os riscos que estou correndo.

– As coisas não podem ser sempre do seu jeito, como e quando você quiser.

– Essa é a única forma que sei fazer, Bella.

– Mas, não sei se é assim que eu quero.

– Mas eu sei.

Edward usava todo seu poder de sedução. Como ele mudou tão rápido. Estávamos discutindo há poucos instantes e eu estava rezando para não morrermos nesse carro, que por sinal não saiu um milímetro sequer da pista, agora estamos discutindo o que, exatamente? Na minha ou na sua casa? É isso?

– Minha casa é pra lá. – Indiquei com a mão esquerda, que ele pegou beijou e colocou em sua perna, próxima de sua virilha. Tentei tirar, mas ele segurou firmemente.

– Mas, a minha é pra cá. – Eu o olhei semicerrando os olhos dizendo-lhe o quão machista era aquela atitude, mas ele apenas riu. Ele estava se divertindo? Enquanto eu sentia o calor e a eletricidade em minha mão esquerda.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo Edward? Você não teria coragem, teria? –Eu estou absurdamente irritada com ele... Comigo, também.

– Depende do que. Se eu teria coragem de te levar para minha casa e te provar que eu não finjo ser o cara mau e que eu vou foder você a noite toda como um... Como é que você falou? Ah, sim, um profissional? Eu tenho coragem sim. – Minha boca havia caído uns 05 metros enquanto eu olhava abobalhada para ele.

– Quem disse que eu quero? Você tem problemas de audição ou percepção? Eu disse claramente que estava desistindo, que não queria mais você. Eu não quero mais sofrer, pra mim já chega Edward. Entendeu? – Minha voz era pausada, mas carregada de irritação e frustração.

– Respondendo a sua pergunta – Ele estava sim se divertindo, o seu sorriso era a prova real disso. Ele dizia enquanto pegava a minha mão e depositava beijos tão leves que eu não tinha certeza se ele havia me tocado ou não. – Eu não tenho nenhum problema de audição e muito menos de percepção. Tanto é que eu sou plenamente capaz de garantir que você quer.

– Você é algum tipo de louco pervertido? É essa a sua diversão, brincar de montanha russa com o humor das pessoas? – Eu puxei a minha mão rapidamente, para que ele não tivesse tempo de pegá-la de volta. Eu sei onde ele mora, e não é longe da minha casa. E eu posso muito bem pegar um taxi.

– Eu não me divirto com o humor das pessoas Bella, e seria incapaz de fazer algo que você não quisesse, mas sou bem mais experiente que você e vejo que me quer tanto quanto eu te quero.

– Eu não quero. – Praticamente gritei cruzando os braços e as pernas olhando para frente, como faria qualquer... Criança. Era isso o que eu parecia para diversão de Edward, que passava o indicador na minha face, enquanto ria descaradamente, me fazendo corar.

– Eu adoro quando cora assim. Você não tem noção de como é fodidamente sexy, Bella. – Porra, ele tinha que dizer isso assim, com essa voz sexy como o inferno, me fazendo molhar a calcinha e ficar incomodada?

Quando percebi estávamos na garagem do Mandarin Oriental, o condomínio mais caro de Boston, e Edward dava a volta lentamente no carro abrindo a porta do passageiro. Estou decidida, eu não o quero. Ele pegou a minha mão e me ajudou a sair e senti o vento frio que vinha da rua, me fazendo tremer.

Eu continuo encostada na porta do carro com Edward me observando como um leão observa a sua presa. Era isso o que eu era? A presa da noite? Não, eu não o quero. As mãos másculas de Edward estavam cada uma de um lado do meu corpo, me prendendo a sua frente, enquanto tento segurar a respiração para não demonstrar o efeito que ele tem sobre mim.

– Eu não quero Edward, por favor... – Praticamente gemi, enquanto ele se aproximava cada vez mais do meu rosto, lentamente, sem tirar os olhos de mim, encostando seu nariz no lóbulo da minha orelha e descendo até minha clavícula, executando um passeio lento, me fazendo tremer com sua respiração pesada. – Eu... Quero ir... Para... Minha... Casa.

– Vá. Não estou te amarrando... Ainda – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido sem parar de alisar seu nariz em minha pele. Minhas pernas tremeram, e se não estivesse encostada no carro, com certeza tinha caído no chão. – Mas, quero ver você... Molhada e quente. – Agora eu gemi, fechando meus olhos enquanto arfava. – Venha Bella.

Edward tirou o blazer e colocou em meus ombros, pegou-me pela mão, sem que eu oferecesse qualquer resistência, e levou-me até o elevador que ficava a nossa direita. Ele apertou o botão e eu o olhei, seus olhos estavam fechados, estava serio, como se estivesse tendo um pensamento muito profundo sobre algo, a cabeça pendendo levemente para trás, ressaltando o pomo de adão, as mãos no bolso da calça, as pernas levemente abertas. Lindo. Tentador. Controlado. Sexy.

– Apreciando a paisagem Bella? – Merda, pensei que não estava vendo que eu o estava analisando, mas ele perde alguma coisa? Como esse homem consegue ser tão controlado? Antes que eu pudesse pensar numa boa resposta o elevador chegou e Edward pôs sua mão na base da minha coluna me orientando a entrar na caixa de aço a minha frente. 11º andar. Onde Edward mora. Ele não me tocou, olhou ou falou durante o trajeto, isso me deixou angustiada, com vontade de esfregar uma perna na outra para me certificar de não estar sentindo o que eu estava.

Quando o elevador chegou ao andar revelou um hall com paredes de madeira, chão de carpete creme, luzes quentes e uma única porta de vidro à esquerda. Edward abriu a porta acendeu as luzes e me deu passagem. Dei o primeiro passo timidamente olhando os quadros surrealistas expostos na parede à frente da entrada.

Edward pegou a minha mão derrubando seu blazer e caminhou a passos largos me levando por um corredor de paredes brancas e piso de madeira quase preto, virando à esquerda e chegando, depois de mais alguns metros, a uma porta que estava fechada, quando ele a abriu revelou uma espécie de hall do seu quarto.

Não tive tempo para ver nada alem do carpete cinza e das paredes brancas, uma vez que, fui imprensada entre Edward e a parede, derrubando minha bolsa no chão. Ele estava atrás de mim, com suas mãos másculas em meu quadril, me apertando, me fazendo sentir seu corpo contra o meu, seu rosto na curvatura do meu pescoço arfando e sussurrando.

– Você quer que eu te toque Bella? – Deus, sim eu quero, mas eu apenas conseguia arfar pelo susto e pelo prazer imediato que senti. Eu choraminguei, sei que fiz isso. Edward estava realmente me imprensando contra a parede, com força, e eu apenas tentava descobrir como se respirava. – Gosta de sentir como me deixa de pau duro, Bella?

Edward estava atrás de mim, me fazendo sentir o volume no meio de suas pernas, enquanto eu estava de frente para parede, sem poder me mexer, sentindo dificuldade de fazer a conexão com os meus pensamentos.

– Diga Bella, você quer sentir meu pau duro dentro da sua boceta molhada?

– Ah... Eu... Deus... – Ele não tinha feito nada ainda e eu já estava incoerente. Molhada. Esse homem faz de mim massinha de modelar. E ainda ri descaradamente, sabendo quão fraca sou ao seu comando. – Quero... Sim... Edward.

Eu ansiava por seu toque, seu beijo, sua língua, seus dedos, seu pau em mim. Nunca quis tanto ser de alguém como quero ser de Edward Cullen.

– Boa menina – Edward se afastou e me senti desprotegida, mesmo que ele estivesse passando a mão por meu corpo, me virando lentamente como numa dança para que ficasse frente a frente com ele.

Afastando-se de mim, Edward soltou o nó da corda que estava abaixo do meu busto, e jogou na direção da cama. Ele se aproximou de mim, suas mãos percorreram meu corpo, meus seios, até chegarem ao meu pescoço e se infiltrarem na base do meu cabelo soltando-o e prendendo minha cabeça. Me olhando, me devorando.

Se abaixando vagarosamente para mim, enquanto eu arfava em antecipação tocou sua boca na minha, lambendo, mordendo meu lábio inferior sedutoramente, chupando-o, enquanto eu gemia, dando passagem para sua língua se infiltrar, num beijo que começou doce e lento, saboroso. Edward é muito mais gostoso do que em qualquer um dos meus melhores sonhos, seus lábios se apoderaram da minha língua chupando-a fazendo-me gemer enquanto sentia todo o seu corpo colado ao meu.

Suas mãos ágeis desceram por meu corpo até minha bunda apertando-a com vontade, fazendo-me sentir seu pau duro em minha barriga. Ele desceu as mãos até minhas pernas abrindo-as, e me suspendendo entre ele e a parede, prendendo-me e esfregando-se em mim, sem que sua boca me largasse um segundo sequer, seduzindo-me, apossando-se de mim me levando a um patamar de entorpecimento que não sei se já havia conhecido em minha vida, enquanto eu me apoiava em seus ombros prendendo minhas mãos em seus cabelos.

O beijo era cada vez mais urgente e selvagem, como se ele estivesse fodendo a minha boca, me fazendo queimar e molhar, me deixando ofegante e sentindo que ele estava da mesma forma. Mordendo e chupando meu lábio inferior, movendo o quadril ritmicamente, voltando a chupar e a foder minha língua, eu estava perto. Perto de um lugar que sabia que nunca havia estado de verdade com homem algum. E, sem aviso, eu vim. Gozei, tremendo meu corpo e gemendo enquanto ele continuava o beijo e suas mãos permaneciam em minha bunda apertando-a. Eu arfava desesperada por ar.

– Você é tão gostosa, quanto parece Bella? – Edward, não parou de movimentar seu quadril em mim e ficava mais duro a cada novo movimento. – Quero experimentar você.

Edward me dava pequenos beijos por todo o meu rosto enquanto me levava para sua cama sem me descer de seus braços e eu tentava bravamente voltar a respirar normalmente.

O edredom cobre estava na imensa cama king size, rodeado por almofadas creme, enquanto os criados mudos de madeira preta acolhiam abajures modernos que, acesos, davam um ar misterioso ao ambiente.

Fui colocada no centro da cama, e senti violentamente a ausência do seu corpo. Eu acabei de ter um orgasmo, mas ainda quero mais, quero mais de Edward, quero ele dentro de mim, me fazendo sua.

– Eu quero te foder duro e forte, mas antes quero te ver.

Edward saiu do meu angulo de visão e eu me sentei na cama, procurando-o. Ele não foi longe, apenas até o hall do quarto e acendeu as luzes. Eu nunca fiz sexo com as luzes acesas. Será que o abajur não seria suficiente? O que tanto há pra ele querer ver?

Quando voltou, andava elegantemente, sem pressa, soltando as abotoadoras douradas de seus punhos, sem me dar importância. Será que não via o estado que estava me deixando?

Ao chegar novamente no limiar da cama, deixou as abotoaduras no criado e me olhou. E aí estava ele novamente, o mesmo olhar do predador sobre a presa, e estou muito feliz por estar sob esses olhos agora. O sorriso torto, o meu preferido. A respiração controlada, as mãos descansando calmamente na cintura. A voz rouca e sussurrada, sexy como o inferno.

– Ah Bella, o que eu faço com você? – Ele se ajoelhou na cama e veio para mim. Beijando-me com sofreguidão, como se disso dependesse a sua vida, apertando minha nuca, enquanto eu me deitava novamente na cama.

Abriu o zíper do meu vestido e a alça do lado esquerdo caiu revelando meu seio, dedos suaves como pluma o tocaram e em seus olhos eu vi adoração? Ele deslizou a outra alça do vestido, me deixando exposta e não tirava os olhos dos meus seios redondos e rosados.

Os bicos dos meus seios estavam duros, ansiando por seu toque, ele os apertou com o dedo e puxou o mamilo me acariciando, fazendo minha coluna arquear de prazer, enquanto baixava a cabeça e sugava, provocando com sua língua, enviando ondas de prazer para o meio das minhas pernas. Prendi minhas mãos nos seus cabelos trazendo-o para mais perto de mim.

– Você gosta disso, não é?

– Sim... Edward.

Lentamente Edward ia de um peito ao outro, apertando, apalpando, beliscando, mordendo, chupando, mamando, se alimentando de mim, me fazendo esfregar as pernas uma contra a outra para tentar aliviar um pouco a agonia que estava sentindo, enquanto gemia desesperada, implorando por mais dele. A qualquer momento eu viria mais uma vez, apenas mais um toque.

– Calma, Bella, eu resolvo isso. – Como ele para agora? Eu tentei trazê-lo de volta, mas quando percebi suas mãos estavam levantando a barra do meu vestido. E novamente, eu arqueei a coluna, sentindo o aperto se instaurar no meu ventre.

– Edward... Por favor... Eu quero... Mais... – Ele riu, levantou a cabeça com seus olhos repletos de tesão. Ele estava gostando de me dar prazer.

– Eu sei. Eu também quero mais. Quero sentir você. – Eu respirava com dificuldade, arfando no limiar do meu prazer, apertando o edredom com minhas mãos.

Meu vestido estava todo concentrado em minha cintura, Edward passou o polegar em círculos, lentamente sobre meu monte, por cima da minha calcinha de renda preta transparente, que eu sentia completamente molhada, fazendo com que eu abrisse as pernas dando livre acesso a ele que apenas pôs a peça para um lado, liberando sua visão do meu clitóris.

– Tão molhada, quente, pra mim... – Eu vi a felicidade no rosto de Edward.

Eu arfava e gemia, em antecipação, bastou um pequeno movimento dele com seu polegar em meu clitóris para que mais uma vez eu atingisse o gozo, dobrando a pontinha do meu pé, gritando o nome dele.

– Goza pra mim, Bella. Deixa eu sentir o seu gosto. - Edward retirou minha calcinha e a jogou em algum ponto do quarto, e se debruçou no meio das minhas pernas, respirando e soprando, não deixando que eu me recuperasse.

A língua molhada de Edward estava em meu clitóris me chupando com força, me fazendo arquear a coluna, querendo mais dele imediatamente, meu quadril passou a se movimentar e ele pôs a sua mão apoiando minha barriga me deixando imóvel, eu senti a estocada de sua língua em minha boceta. Ele estava sugando e lambendo todo o mel que saia de mim.

Eu sentia meu clitóris ser circulado pela língua molhada de Edward, e eu gemia, choramingando, incontrolável, querendo mais e mais, sentindo cada vez mais a pressão da sua boca, meu estomago apertando, minha coluna arqueando e não conseguia mais segurar, gozei mais uma vez, enquanto sentia sua língua ainda em mim, me lambendo.

– Você é tão gostosa Bella. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido e logo me beijou e pude sentir do que ele falava. O gosto era doce e único em sua língua. – Eu sempre soube que você era doce.

Meu vestido foi retirado enquanto me recuperava. Eu estava completamente nua em sua cama, com um sorriso nos lábios e sem nenhuma vergonha.

– Sempre te achei linda Bella. Ainda mais aqui, agora, quando estou prestes a te foder e te fazer gozar ainda mais.

Edward saiu da cama sem tirar os olhos de mim e desfez o nó da gravata que usava, abriu os botões de sua camisa, jogando-a perto do meu vestido, eu vi seu peito másculo, malhado e sem pelos, os sapatos de couro preto e as meias voaram pelo quarto, a calça preta teve o mesmo destino juntamente com a boxer branca que ele estava usando. Nu, na minha frente eu soube que meus sonhos não eram nada comparado ao que eu estava vendo. Lindo, forte, másculo, potente. Seu pau era lindo, rosado, grande e grosso. Eu o desejei ainda mais enquanto ele abria o pacotinho prateado e colocava a camisinha.

Gemi isso era a única coisa semicoerente que conseguia fazer, e cada vez mais alto. Não conseguia pensar nem achar as palavras para falar. Não estava nesse mundo. Estava presa no planeta Edward e não tinha a menor vontade de sair de lá. A única coisa que via, sentia, ou percebia era ele. Seu cheiro misturado ao meu e ao nosso sexo, sua voz, sussurrada no meu ouvido, ainda mais sexy que o inferno, o gosto do seu beijo em minha boca, doce e quente, sua pele áspera contra a minha macia, seu corpo lindo a minha frente.

– Eu vou te foder até você não saber mais o seu nome, Bella.

O colchão pesou com o seu corpo se aproximando. Edward estava em cima de mim, suas mãos apoiadas ao lado da minha cabeça, meus cabelos espalhados por seus travesseiros, e senti seu pau pressionado contra minha boceta. Ele estava deslizando, tocando com a cabeça a ponta do meu clitóris, fazendo me mexer para que ele se encaixasse, enquanto ria da minha tentativa, e sempre saia antes de eu conseguir que ele entrasse em mim.

– Você quer Bella? – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Diga.

Como se fala? Eu não sei. Apenas choraminguei e levantei meu quadril para tentar encaixá-lo, mas ele colocou a mão em meu quadril me impedindo.

– Peça, Bella. Diga o que você quer? Como você quer que eu te foda?

– Edward... – Eu choraminguei. Estava completamente suada e entorpecida.

– Sim? – Eu sentia a respiração pesada de Edward em meu ouvido me fazendo tremer e tentar tê-lo dentro de mim, enquanto ele sussurrava em meu ouvido – Como, eu vou, te foder?

– For...te... –

O pau dele entrou em mim, com força, de uma única vez, com ele olhando em meus olhos, e retirou tudo igualmente de uma única vez, eu senti como é grosso e grande e eu quero mais, quero ele dentro de mim, agora.

– Tão fodidamente apertada Bella – Edward me beijou, lentamente.

Eu senti seu pau entrando mais uma vez, lenta e profundamente, sem que o beijo provocante e avassalador parasse. Edward não se mexeu, eu comecei a querer me movimentar, mas ele me segurou mais uma vez.

– Tão apressada. – Seus olhos eram brincalhões e o sorriso torto estava lá em seu rosto. - Não acabe a brincadeira antes da hora. – Como eu queria ter uma resposta pra dar a ele.

O movimento dos quadris dele começou lento, eu senti uma de suas mãos percorrendo meu corpo e a outra se apoiando ao lado da minha cabeça, minhas pernas se abriram mais para recebê-lo por inteiro e eu as prendi em sua cintura. Sua boca estava na minha, em beijos que só paravam quando precisávamos respirar.

– Estou tão duro que dói. – Sua mão encontrou meu seio e eu senti o aperto de seus dedos em meu bico, me fazendo arquear a coluna e gemer.

Edward gemia em meu ouvido quando pegou minha perna direita e a levantou, eu o senti totalmente dentro de mim, as investidas estavam fortes, selvagens, fundas e rápidas. O suor de seus cabelos caía em meu corpo enquanto eu mesma estava completamente molhada.

Eu não sei há quanto tempo estávamos aqui, ele entrava e saia incessantemente, vigorosamente. Eu me senti apertar e o senti crescer ainda mais dentro de mim.

– Goza mais uma vez pra mim Bella.

Meu estomago estava apertado, meus pés encolhidos, minha respiração estava ofegante, eu gemia seu nome como uma oração e explodi. Minha coluna arqueou, minha cabeça foi jogada pra trás e me senti leve, flutuando, inteira, meu coração batia alucinado e senti um riso bobo no meu rosto, quando eu ouvi os urros de Edward e abri os olhos.

– Bella - Edward gozou me chamando, se derramando dentro de mim. Caindo ao meu lado.

Me virei para vê-lo e ele estava com os olhos fechados, os cabelos desgrenhados, um sorriso nos lábios, o peito subindo e descendo com a respiração ofegante, a pele suada, uma das mãos na barriga, o pau ainda ereto e brilhando pelo gozo e pela camisinha, as pernas com pelos ralos, aberta.

– Apreciando a paisagem, Bella? – Eu ri da forma como ele sempre sabe que eu o estou olhando.

– Claro. É a melhor paisagem para eu olhar.

– Garanto que a minha é bem melhor. – E lá estava ele, com uma das mãos apoiando a cabeça, o olhar preso no meu rosto, o corpo levemente virado na minha direção e o meu sorriso preferido nos lábios.

– Como você está? – Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

– Bem. Eu diria que muito bem – Será que ele não estava vendo isso no meu rosto?

– Eu não te machuquei?

– Não.

– Isso é bom. Muito bom.

– Eu diria que foi melhor do que bom, muito melhor.

Edward estava me olhando e eu não tinha nenhuma indicação de como foi para ele. Para mim, foi a melhor coisa da minha vida. Eu tive apenas duas experiências antes dessa, com dois colegas da faculdade. Uma apenas para perder a virgindade e a outra por puro desencargo de consciência. Mas, hoje, com ele, foi... mágico, não, excepcional, não, fodidamente perfeito. Será que isso chega perto? Eu me perdi no meu pensamento e isso deve ter se refletido no meu rosto.

– O que foi Bella, no que está pensando?

Edward colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha e apoiou o corpo com o cotovelo, completamente virado para mim. Enquanto eu sentia o calor se espalhar pelo meu rosto, e ele me tocar com a ponta do dedo. É claro que não tive coragem de perguntar o que estava na minha cabeça e apenas meneei.

Rindo, possivelmente de mim, Edward se levantou e caminhou retirando e amarrando o preservativo em direção ao hall e saiu por uma porta, não a que tínhamos entrado. Eu me apoiei, em meus cotovelos, para ver se conseguia ver para onde tinha ido, mas ele sumiu.

Estava novamente perdida em meus pensamentos imaginando como Edward tinha o mapa do meu corpo, como sabia onde me tocar, como me tocar, parecia conhecer meu corpo antes de hoje. Quando o vi na minha frente, com uma toalha, branca molhada. Ajoelhou-se na minha frente abriu minhas pernas me limpando com a toalha que estava quentinha. Quase morri de susto e de vergonha. E não pude evitar gemer em reprovação.

– Não seja boba. Eu já te vi antes.

– Edward – Ele não estava melhorando as coisas. Isso fez eu me lembrar de algo que ele disse.

– Eu sou um medico Bella, lembra?

– Você disse que sempre me achou linda? – Eu estava ainda mais vermelha.

– Hum, você estava ouvindo? Achei que tivesse em alguma espécie de transe – Ele estava de bom humor ou será que tinha sido tão ruim assim? Mas, de qualquer forma semicerrei os olhos e rosnei para ele. E ele gargalhou jogando a cabeça para trás. E eu nunca o vi tão desarmado, antes – No hospital, eu te vi, algumas vezes assim – E ele percorreu meu corpo com o dedo, me fazendo ficar vermelha por completo – E sempre te achei linda.

Deus, esse homem quer me deixar louca. Primeiro me chama pra dançar e me faz chorar, enxuga minhas lagrimas e me dá um fora, me leva para uma sala pra falar comigo, eu grito com ele quando me leva ao limite, depois ele grita comigo dentro de um carro e muda de humor para me seduzir, me traz pra sua casa e temos um puta sexo me levando às nuvens. Não sexo romântico, mas selvagem e agora ele está, bem humorado?

A toalha foi jogada aos pés da cama e ele estava novamente ao meu lado. Sentado, me observando. Lindo.

– O que você quer perguntar Bella?

– Como você sabe que eu quero perguntar? – Edward gargalhou.

– Apenas um palpite. – E agora, como perguntar?

– É... Hã... Você sabe?... Eu queria saber... Se... Pra você. – Vermelho era a minha cor nesse momento, e já não olhava para ele. Prestava atenção na decoração do seu quarto, que com certeza tem o dedo da Esme, quando senti ele segurar meu rosto e trazer para ele novamente.

Edward não me respondeu, apenas me ajudou a me sentar ao seu lado. E beijou-me, forte, impetuoso, sem aviso, reclamando seu espaço dentro da minha boca.

Fui puxada para seu colo e pude sentir sua ereção no meio de nós dando sinal de que estava se acendendo. Eu gemi ao sentir o efeito que causava nele, e mais uma vez estava presa em Edward.

– Você não percebeu como me deixa? – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido – Como posso não ter gostado?

Edward me deitou novamente na cama, mas já não era o homem carinhoso que estava há dois segundos ao meu lado.

– Fique deitada - Ele saiu novamente, pegando a toalha no chão e foi na direção do que imagino seja o banheiro.

– Edward?

– Não se levante ate que eu volte. - E quando voltou, tinha mais uma camisinha sendo colocada em seu pau.

Ele se sentou no meio da cama, alisando o pau para cima e para baixo enquanto me olhava.

– Aqui Bella – Edward me chamou e eu me sentei. Ele me trouxe para seu corpo e eu o abracei e seu pau entrou totalmente em mim, sem aviso, me fazendo gritar.

– Eu gostei tanto que vou te foder ainda mais.

Suas mãos estavam na minha cintura me ajudando a subir e descer em seu pau, com força, enquanto me apoiava em seus ombros. A cada vez, o sentia ainda mais dentro de mim, ainda maior, ainda mais grosso. Eu estava fazendo ele se sentir assim.

Edward me fazia sentir viva, cada terminação nervosa do meu corpo clamava por uma descarga elétrica e eu tremia, em um pré-gozo. O nosso ritmo era forte e rápido, eu estava cansada. Minhas pernas não respondiam mais. E ele me deitou.

Eu tinha vontade de senti-lo completamente, mas estava quase perdendo minhas forças. Ele é uma maquina, não se cansa nunca? Eu podia sentir o vigor com que se enfiava em mim. Eu o queria. Eu quis esse momento com todas as minhas forças.

Abracei Edward, com meus braços, minhas pernas querendo prendê-lo a mim, quando me lembrei que essa poderia ser a ultima vez que gozaria para ele. Só para ele eu gozei. O único que me fez gozar.

Nos beijamos, mas não foi como das outras vezes, esse beijo foi lento, delicado, meu quadril se movia no ritmo das estocadas de Edward. Para mim, não havia a selvageria da primeira vez, mas o ritmo lento e demorado, como se estivéssemos aproveitando agora que já nos conhecíamos melhor.

Eu arfava, queria até o ultimo centímetro dele dentro de mim, e parecia que Edward queria da mesma forma. Eu já não podia mais controlar, gemia, gritava seu nome, e ele fazia o mesmo rosnando o meu.

– Da pra mim de novo. – A voz rouca e sexy como o inferno que me trouxe ate aqui sussurrando em meu ouvido, não era um pedido. – Goza pra mim, bebê.

Eu gozei mais do que em qualquer outro momento. Foi forte, inesperado.

Edward me olhava nos olhos, ainda investindo, quando ele urrou e eu o senti pulsando dentro de mim, liberando seu gozo. E ali estava, em seus olhos profundos, o menino que um dia Carlisle me falou. Frágil, carente. Duelando com o homem forte e dominador, que sempre vencia.

Eu estava cansada, realmente cansada e graças aos céus ele também.

– Durma Bella – Edward puxou o edredom, nos aquecendo, e me aproximei instintivamente dele abraçando-o, dormindo em seus braços, sem que ele reclamasse. – Feliz Natal, bebê.

**SPOILER**

– Ah, a culpa é minha então? – Edward estava com a mão no bolso, se aproximando lentamente de mim, fazendo aquele olhar de leão sobre a presa e como eu lhe fiz uma pergunta ele pode perfeitamente usar essa voz sexy como o inferno e sei exatamente onde vamos parar – Fique onde está Edward, você não vai fazer isso de novo.

– Não vou fazer o que de novo, Bella?

– Me seduzir, como fez ontem na sua garagem.

– Você me disse que não foi uma escolha, porque não foi consciente, e agora me diz que eu te seduzi na garagem, fiquei confuso.

– Nós agora estamos falando sobre ontem?

– Bella, vou te dar uma escolha, se é o que você quer. Ou você vem comigo, ou vou para casa e busco as minhas coisas para vir pra cá. Como é que vai ser? – Ah, a boa e velha discussão, na minha, ou na sua casa? Me lembro de que ontem começamos assim. – Então Bella? Eu disse que sei exatamente o que eu quero e os riscos que estou correndo. Eu já me decidi e você? –Me sentei na cama, e abaixei a minha cabeça, como ele usa essas palavras assim? Quando comecei a falar estava chorando.

* * *

**_Relação complicada, se é que podemos chamar o que eles tem de relação._**

**_Finalmente Edward decidiu parar de lutar._**

**_Que quente esse capítulo._**

**_Estamos na fase dos apelidos. Bebê? Que fofo Edward o/_**

**_Os mistérios que envolve Edward começará a ser desvendado._**

_**Diih. Cullen:** Oi querida. Não, Edward não é nenhum maluco sexual. Acho que aquelas palavras foram usadas para assustar a Bella e fazer com que ela se afaste, mas a menina é osso duro de roer... Edward passou por um trauma no passado e é somente isso que eu vou dizer :* Beijos e obrigado por comentar._

**_Patylayne:_**_kkkkk oi menina. :) Não, Edward não é um DOMward. É só a maneira que ele aprendeu a viver, acho que ele não sabe ser de outro jeito. Beijos e obrigado por comentar. :*_


	11. Decisão

_**Decisão.**_

* * *

Rosalie tinha razão, foi uma puta noite maravilhosa. Meus sonhos não eram nada. Definitivamente nada. Ele é muito melhor, muito mais quente, mais sexy, mais gostoso. Nada parecido com o homem que ocupou minha mente por 02 anos inteiros. Não há comparação. O homem dos meus sonhos era alguém que faria unicamente o que eu quisesse, mas Edward, não é assim. Ele é intenso, forte, dominador. Ele tem tanto dentro de si. Muda tanto. Uma hora raivoso e agressivo na outra, bem humorado e carinhoso. Quem de verdade é Edward Cullen?

Mas agora já é dia e estou aqui, ao lado dele, que dorme tranquilamente, como um menino calmo. E como sempre, em meus sonhos, a manhã vem pra provar que é hora de acordar e seguir com a vida real. E é melhor me preparar para seja lá o que está por vir.

Eu me levantei, lenta e cuidadosamente para não despertá-lo não o olhei, vai que ele me pergunta "se estou admirando a paisagem." E sem fazer barulho algum me arrastei pelo chão de carpete cinza, procurando minhas roupas. Meu vestido, sapato, e calcinha. Com tudo em mãos agora é só encontrar o banheiro. E de lá, voltar para minha casa, de preferência antes que ele acorde.

– Para onde você está indo Bella? – Edward estava deitado, com o edredom cobrindo apenas a parte de baixo do seu corpo, os cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal. Ligeiramente tonto de sono. Enquanto eu estou nua em frente a sua cama.

– Estou indo embora, antes que você me mande. – Ele me olhou confuso, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e se apoiou unicamente em um braço, piscando, imagino eu, para despertar realmente do sono.

– Eu nunca mandei ninguém embora. - Eu estava confusa. Como ele nunca mandou ninguém embora. Ele não é o cara de uma noite só? – Eu, nunca mandei ninguém embora, porque simplesmente nunca trouxe ninguém aqui. Eu nunca dormi com ninguém Bella. Então volte pra cama, está frio e é cedo.

– Cedo onde Edward? São 12:35. E mesmo que você nunca tenha mandado ninguém embora, isso não me dá o direito de acreditar que algo está acontecendo, quando sei muito bem o que acontece a partir de agora, não é? – Edward estava sentado na cama me olhando tentando entender o que eu falava. – Era isso que estava tentando evitar ontem à noite. Sofrer. Eu não sabia se conseguiria sobreviver depois de ter ficado com você, mas agora sei que vou ter que descobrir. Onde fica o banheiro?

– Bella, de que porra você está falando? – Ele esperou que eu falasse, mas eu apenas o olhava com a sobrancelha levantada - O banheiro é à direita. – Não esperei que ele continuasse e segui adiante. – Hoje é manhã de natal, dia de ganhar presente, estar com a família e não ficar discutindo, sabia? E pra onde você vai? – Mesmo ouvindo o que ele dizia não respondi, apenas fiz a minha higiene matinal e usei a escova de dente dele. Se ele quiser que viva com isso. – E a merda do seu telefone está tocando.

Edward estava sentado na cama, nu, quando voltei usando meu vestido longo, me abaixei no meio do hall pegando minha bolsa e de lá o celular. Era Esme, eu apenas a ignorei, ligaria quando chegasse em casa.

– Porque você vai embora, Bella?

– Porque eu ficaria Edward? – O telefone não parava de tocar.

– Atenda essa merda ou eu mesmo vou atender. – Edward estava irritado, quando cruzou comigo e entrou em seu closet e voltou de lá usando uma boxer preta.

– Eu não faria isso se fosse você.

– E porque não? Existe alguém que não pode saber que eu te conheço? – Ele olhou me desafiando. - Por favor, atenda para que possamos conversar. – Respirando fundo eu atendi a ligação. Porque eu sempre fazia o que ele mandava?

– Esme? Feliz natal. Como você está? – Edward estava à minha frente, prestando ainda mais atenção depois de ouvir o nome da mãe.

_– Você está bem querida, não sentiu mais nada depois que saiu aqui de casa? Como você não me ligou fiquei preocupada. Edward te deixou bem, pelo que posso perceber._

– Eu estou bem sim, não senti mais nada. Obrigada Esme.

_– Eu gostaria que você almoçasse conosco. Sei que está tarde para o convite, mas é manhã de natal e dormimos sempre um pouco mais, não é? Vou ligar para Edward e pedir para ele te buscar._

– Esme não é preciso, vou ficar em casa assistindo filmes de natal. Não o incomode por isso. – Edward riu ouvindo meus planos para o dia.

_– Não é incomodo. E sei que ele faria isso tranquilamente._

– Pode ser, mas, não precisa incomodá-lo. Eu vou ficar bem.

_– Não é incomodo. Que horas ele pode passar para te buscar? Em uma hora, pode ser?_

– Esme, eu vou ficar em casa. Obrigada.

_– Bella, estou preocupada com você. Não comeu ontem, aposto que não vai comer hoje. E ainda teve aquela tontura, isso é serio._

– Não foi nada, só um mal estar, eu já expliquei. – Edward levantou uma sobrancelha me observando

_– Ok, então. Mesmo assim vou ligar para o Edward, não ache que estou me dando por vencida, apenas pode ser que ele tenha mais sucesso que eu._

– Beijos Esme. Feliz natal.

_– Tenha um bom natal, Bella._

Edward estava parado a minha frente, com semblante serio pensativo, me analisando dos pés a cabeça.

– O que aconteceu ontem para minha mãe estar preocupada com você?

– Nada. E ela vai te ligar e eu...

Eu não terminei de falar, tudo escureceu. Tudo saiu de foco por um momento e senti muito enjoo, as coisas dançavam na minha frente, como havia acontecido quando voltei do coma. Eu não caí porque Edward me segurou e me levou para cama.

O seu modo cuidador responsável estava alerta. Ele me olhava preocupado, quando me deitou. Seu telefone tocava insistentemente. Tentei levantar, mas tudo rodou antes mesmo que Edward me impedisse.

– Shi, Bella, quietinha, por favor.

– Esme.

– Eu sei que é ela, mas depois resolvo isso. Fique quieta, por favor, para que eu consiga examiná-la. – Edward saiu do quarto correndo em direção à porta que havíamos entrado ontem à noite e logo depois voltou com uma maleta. Ele tirou um estetoscópio e auscultou meu coração, e pulmão, mediu minha pressão arterial, e por fim a tal canetinha com a luz e refez os exames que costumava fazer quando eu estava no hospital. –O que aconteceu ontem Bella?

Eu o olhava sentindo o enjoo aumentar e tentei me levantar. Edward me ajudou e me levou ao banheiro onde me sentei no chão e vomitei, ele segurou meu cabelo sentado ao meu lado. Fiquei ali até que realmente não tinha mais nada no meu estomago. Estava suada, chorando, nem sei por que, e muito fraca ele me levantou levou-me até a pia, colocou pasta em sua escova e me entregou. Escovei os dentes, e depois lavei meu rosto.

– Fique aqui, por favor. – Ele me disse ao me deitar na cama.

– Mãe, o que aconteceu? – Edward atendeu ao telefone e saiu em direção ao closet. - Eu não vou poder ir estou resolvendo uma emergência. Desculpe-me. – Edward voltou do closet ainda falando com Esme e trazendo algumas roupas na mão. - Eu sei mãe. É uma emergência. Agora, deixe-me resolver isso, sim? Ligo assim que puder. Te amo. Feliz Natal.

Edward jogou o telefone ao meu lado na cama, enquanto eu o olhava se vestindo com calça jeans escura, pulôver preto, jaqueta de couro marrom, meias e botas de camurça preta. Exatamente como na primeira vez que vi seu rosto em sonho, mas ainda restava uma muda de roupa à minha frente.

– Bella, você sente dor de cabeça? Zumbido no ouvido? Cansaço?

– Edward, a noite passada foi bem cansativa, você não acha? E sim, estou com dor de cabeça e um gosto ruim na boca.

– Sei... Está frio lá fora, por favor, vista isso. São as menores roupas que tenho, sei que não vai ficar tão bom, mas tem que servir. – Não estou entendo sobre o que ele está falando.

– Edward, você quer me explicar pra que isso tudo? – Eu o olhava, enquanto ele se aproximava de mim com as roupas na mão.

– Eu vou te levar ao hospital, para fazer alguns exames. Vista-se, por favor.

– Eu não vou com você a lugar algum, nem a minha casa, ao hospital, ou a casa de Esme. Suas caronas são demais para mim.

– Bella, eu não estou discutindo sobre nós, mas sobre você. Sua saúde. Por favor, preciso completar os exames com os recursos que tenho lá e você não me disse o que aconteceu ontem a noite na casa da minha mãe. Quer que eu ligue pra ela e pergunte ou prefere me falar? De um jeito ou de outro vou descobrir. – Eu bufei, ele joga tão baixo.

– Eu senti uma tontura, apenas isso. – Edward parou me olhando com os olhos arregalados.

– Tontura, como a de hoje? Você vomitou? Como não me contou nada, com o que aconteceu entre nós, posso ter te machucado...

– Não Edward, as coisas apenas ficaram escuras, como das outras vezes...

– Outras vezes? Bella, pelo amor de Deus, quantas vezes isso aconteceu?

– Eu não sei quantas, mas ontem, além de tudo, eu bebi e não comi tenho certeza que foi isso. – Edward estava com um semblante irritado.

– Bella, você tem alguma noção de que depois de estar em coma com uma concussão cerebral não deveria beber e tomar os remédios ao mesmo... cadê o remédio? Tinha que tomar um pela manhã, não? – Isso lá era hora dele demonstrar sua boa memória bem diferente da minha?

– Hum, merda, esqueci de novo.

– Bella, vista-se agora. – A voz rouca, baixa e sexy. Odeio quando ele usa essa voz dominadora e de comando comigo.

Edward sentou-se ao meu lado e mais uma vez abriu meu vestido revelando meus seios e me deixando apenas de calcinha, mas dessa vez, não me olhou de forma sensual. Apenas levantou meus braços e deslizou um suéter cinza e me entregou uma calça preta de moletom, enquanto mantinha uma jaqueta preta nas mãos.

– Ficou terrível com o meu escarpin.

– É um milagre que você ainda consiga andar em cima deles. – Edward estava ao meu lado, colocando sua jaqueta preta em mim, enquanto pegava minha bolsa do chão e me levava para o hall do elevador. – Bella, o que você está sentindo tanto pode ser sério, quanto pode ser algo normal, considerando tudo que aconteceu. Pedi tanto, para se cuidar, para seguir minhas recomendações e tomar o remédio. Por que não fez o que eu pedi?

– Estava com raiva, e esqueci. E depois não dei importância, não estava sentindo nada, fora o fato de que tive uma ou outra tontura. – Edward estava serio meneando com a cabeça me olhando incrédulo.

– Do que você sentiu raiva?

– De você, pra começo de conversa. – O elevador chegou e Edward sem soltar minha mão me encaminhou para dentro.

– De mim, por que?

– Você me deu alta.

– Espera. Você ficou com raiva porque eu, como médico te dei alta, uma vez que, seu quadro era estável e, dentro do hospital um paciente sempre corre o risco de pegar alguma infecção, principalmente no seu caso que foi entubada. É isso mesmo? – Por que eu estava parecendo uma idiota até para mim?

Chegamos à garagem e Edward me levou até sua BMW, abrindo a porta do passageiro para mim e dando a volta para assumir a direção.

– Eu não entendo Bella. Como pode fazer isso, e por que estava com tanta raiva de mim? – Edward perguntou depois de um tempo em silencio, quando estávamos parados no sinal de transito ao lado do Jardim Publico de Boston. Ele me olhava e em sua voz e em seus olhos eu não vi raiva, apenas incompreensão.

– Eu não queria me afastar de você. Eu me esqueci dos remédios, um dia, depois outro, e aí achei que não era importante. – Eu dizia sem ter coragem de olhá-lo, sabendo que seus olhos estavam em mim.

– Oh, bebê. Eu sempre estive por perto.

– Mas, não me quer. – Já estávamos bem próximo do hospital, quando eu tive coragem de olhar em seus olhos.

– Bella, não é tão simples assim. Vamos falar sobre isso depois. – Edward, parecia diferente. Será que realmente lhe dei um susto com a minha tontura? Ele não parece que vai sair correndo assim que me deixar na emergência do hospital, como eu seria capaz de imaginar baseado no que Rosalie disse. – Eu nunca estacionei aqui no hospital, acho que deve ter alguma vaga que podemos usar.

– Onde você estaciona, geralmente?

– Na instituição. É por isso que vou lá todos os dias. – Ele me olhava como se fosse alguma coisa que eu devesse saber. – Eu ando apenas um quarteirão e chego aqui. Era pra lá que estava indo quando te vi não querendo entrar no taxi no dia de sua alta. – Edward não estava saindo com a Dra. Stanley como eu pensei? – Eu não vi você ter problema algum para entrar no carro ontem e hoje. – Fiquei vermelha quando ele pegou na minha mão para entrarmos no hospital.

– Eu... inventei... você sabe... Para não sair – Edward gargalhava, enquanto eu estancava olhando para ele sem entender sua reação. – O que?

– A Jessica, estava achando que você tinha um trauma e ficou bem preocupada quando não entrou no taxi. – Estanquei mais uma vez ao ouvir a forma que ele falou da Dra. Stanley, minha ex-psicóloga. – O que?

– Não gosto dela. Desconfio seriamente que ela queria se ver livre de mim. – Agora foi a vez de Edward parar e me olhar.

– Porque ela faria isso?

– Você não é uma pessoa obtusa, Edward. Acho que ela gosta de você. – Edward parecia estar muito preocupado que eu caisse com meus saltos, uma vez que, mesmo estando no elevador que nos levaria ao 6º andar, ele ainda tinha minha mão na sua.

– Eu realmente lamento se for verdade. Mas ela não é uma opção para mim.

– Porque não? – Chegamos ao consultório do Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Pelo que dizia o nome na porta e que ficava em frente à área das enfermeiras. – Depois, Bella. – Edward me olhou soltando nossas mãos e tocando a base da minha coluna - Ângela, bom dia. Não me lembrava de que estava de plantão hoje, mas é ótimo que esteja aqui. – Ângela nos olhava sem entender nada. – Bella passou mal e preciso examiná-la. Ressonância magnética e tomografia computadorizada. Você pode prepará-la, por favor?

Fui levada por Ângela, a uma sala onde tirei a roupa de Edward e me afastei do seu cheiro. Não havia percebido como estava feliz em sentir seu cheiro tão perto de mim. Deram-me um roupão e me levaram a uma sala onde eu o vi observando o exame ser feito. Depois fui à outra sala para o próximo exame, e agora estou novamente vestida na sala de Carlisle, morrendo de fome e esperando que ele volte com os resultados. Já passava das 15:45 quando Edward entrou na sala com varios papeis.

– O que eu faço com você Bella?

– Você me perguntou isso ontem, está se repetindo Edward.

– O contexto é diferente. E eu sabia exatamente o que fazer com você ontem. – Edward foi até um lugar com uma lâmpada fluorescente e colocou um exame como uma radiografia. Ele parecia cansado ou preocupado? – Você tem uma concussão Bella. Não é nada serio, mas precisa ficar em observação e de cuidados. O inchaço não diminuiu como deveria, uma vez que não tomou os anticoagulantes como receitei. Já era para ter sumido. Agora você precisa de vigilância. Vai precisar estar sempre acompanhada. Nada de dirigir, esquecer de tomar os remédios, trabalhar ou se alimentar de forma errada.

– Como você espera que eu consiga seguir isso à risca? A única parte fácil e a de dirigir, uma vez que meu carro virou ferro velho no acidente, o resto me parece quase impossível. Moro sozinha, como o que dá e quando dá, sou nova no emprego, posso até me comprometer com os remédios, mas com o estresse, quem consegue? E por que isso tudo? – Edward sentou-se na cadeira de Carlisle e olhava seriamente para mim, compenetrado e pensativo, para logo em seguida escrever num receituário.

– Bella, o coagulo é pequeno, mas sempre pode ocasionar desmaios, tonturas, vômitos, perda de memória, zumbido, dor de cabeça e qualquer um desses sintomas é importante. Se você estiver sozinha e algo acontecer, como vai ser?

– Ok, e o que você sugere que eu volte pra Seattle? Não posso me instalar na casa da Alice ou da Rose. Não agora. E voltar para casa da minha mãe é ficar longe da instituição.

– Não se preocupe com isso. Minha mãe se vira. Agora só espere um pouco mais e vou te levar para casa. – Eu fiquei na sala de Carlisle, logo Ângela chegou e ficamos conversando, agradeci mentalmente por ela ser tão discreta e não ter comentado nada sobre eu ter chegado aqui com Edward. – Ângela, daqui a 12 dias eu quero que Bella refaça os exames, você agenda pra mim, por favor? – Edward olhou para ela que confirmou seu pedido - Vamos? - Eu estava realmente com fome acho que já tinha 24 horas que não me alimentava, e meu estomago roncou. – Eu preciso te alimentar. Você não comeu nada hoje.

Nos despedimos de Ângela e Edward me levou, como prometido, à minha casa mas não deu uma única palavra durante todo o percurso. Ele parecia pensativo, concentrado em dirigir.

– Obrigada pela carona, a de ontem e a de hoje. Não se preocupe, vou tomar os remédios e me cuidar direitinho. – Edward havia estacionado do outro lado do prédio e se virou em minha direção assim que comecei a falar. – Claro se você me entregar a receita.

– Eu cuido disso no caminho de casa, não se preocupe. Agora venha, temos muito que fazer. – Edward entrou comigo, mesmo que eu não entenda o porquê dele fazer isso, afinal, meu momento com ele foi ontem, não é? E não me lembro de tê-lo convidado pra entrar.

– O que temos tanto para fazer Edward? – Havíamos chegado a minha casa e ele parecia olhar para todos os lados como se estivesse fazendo alguma conta de cabeça.

– Bella, você não pode ficar sozinha, e não posso dormir no seu sofá. Faça as malas e vamos pra minha casa, por favor. Eu ajudo. – Eu parei exatamente onde estava olhando para ele enquanto minha boca abria vagarosamente formando um O, e minhas sobrancelhas se uniam em profunda confusão. Acho que a minha mente havia parado e eu não conseguia ligar um pensamento ao outro.

Eu tentava respirar fundo algumas vezes, piscar outras tantas e me sentar no sofá sem tirar os olhos dele que estava deslumbrantemente encostado na janela me olhando calmamente, com seu sorriso torto e os braços cruzados, como se eu fosse alguma coisa muito interessante.

– Edward, você é um medico.

– Eu não vejo onde é que está o problema nisso. Muito pelo contrario.

– Você está me dizendo calmamente que quer tomar conta de mim, é isso?

– Muito perspicaz da sua parte Bella.

– Então, como o doutor espertinho pretende fazer isso, uma vez que, até onde eu me lembro, você também tem que cumprir sua carga de plantões?

– Eu sabia que não havia ninguém para tomar conta de você então pedi uma licença no hospital, assim, nesse exato momento, eu estou de... férias... As primeiras que tiro desde que comecei como residente.

– Edward, é... adorável da sua parte essa coisa de tirar férias, se oferecer para cuidar de mim e tudo mais, mas, não tem que fazer isso. Não é sua responsabilidade, na verdade não é de ninguém, então...

– Então a senhorita não vai me contrariar já que não é minha responsabilidade e estou me oferecendo gratuitamente para o cargo. – Eu ri da forma como ele falou todo sentimental, com a mão no peito e tudo.

– Não Edward, não vou aceitar isso. Sei que já deveria estar curada agora, e que é minha culpa se não estou e a coisa parece ser tão feia que vou precisar de uma babá. Não posso enfiar ninguém nisso, nem meus pais, porque moram longe não seria correto trazê-los para cá só pra cuidar de mim, nem minhas amigas, já que uma está com um bebê pequeno e a outra é recém-casada. Preciso me virar com o que tenho, e estou só. É simples assim, não há drama algum nisso. Apenas vou fazer o que deve ser feito, finalmente seguir suas recomendações e, não se preocupe, usarei o despertador do celular para lembrar os horários do remédio, e ficarei tranquilamente em casa. Eu prometo.

Edward me olhava pacientemente enquanto eu fazia todo o meu discurso e não tentou me interromper nem uma vez sequer. Mas, assim que acabei de falar, respirou fundo e me deixou sozinha na sala. Eu o segui, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Será que ele pretendia usar o banheiro? Mas, ele passou direto pelo corredor sem entrar na porta à direita, parou apenas quando entrou no meu quarto que ficava no final.

– O que você veio fazer aqui, Edward?

– Hum, Bella, que bom que você resolveu me ajudar. – Ajudar? Cínico.

– Edward, o que você pretende com tudo isso, me deixar maluca? Nós dançamos, brigamos, transamos como... como... nem sei como o que, ontem à noite. Você não falou nada sobre isso ate agora, eu desmaiei e vomitei hoje de manhã, o que não é nada elegante, considerando que era a primeira vez que eu estava em sua casa. Então você me leva para o hospital quase a força e agora está aqui se oferecendo para cuidar de mim? Você é louco? Bipolar? Tem algum tipo de transtorno? Eu sei lá... quem é você Edward?

Ele abria as portas do meu guarda-roupa como se não estivesse me ouvindo, enquanto eu não parava de falar, e ia fechando-as imediatamente. Até que finalmente parou e me olhou intensamente. Com aquele olhar de molhar a calcinha como se estivesse vendo a minha alma. Merda de efeito que ele tem sobre mim. Até quando vou estar disposta a sofrer? Não que eu esteja sofrendo, até porque ele está aqui comigo, mas, e quando ele não estiver como é que vou administrar o que vai sobrar de mim? Como vou juntar meus caquinhos depois disso? E o pior, não vou nem poder pedir ajuda a Rose e a Alice, já que provavelmente elas dirão que não foi por falta de aviso, e elas têm toda razão. Eu vi ontem à noite, pessoalmente, pela forma como Edward faz sexo, que ele jamais vai se prender a alguém. Ele realmente fode forte.

– Até onde me lembro, ontem a noite você parecia muito certa de quem e do que eu era. Foi isso que me deixou tão irritado. O que mudou hoje Bella?

– Eu entendi o seu ponto, apenas isso.

– Entendeu o meu ponto quando, no meu carro ou no meu apartamento?

– Edward, você não me perguntou o que eu queria em momento algum. Você me levou para seu apartamento porque você decidiu, você me levou para o hospital porque quis e agora quer tomar conta de mim porque acha que é o certo. E a minha vontade, onde fica? E o que eu quero?

– Se eu não a tivesse levado para o meu apartamento, não veria você desmaiar e não teria que levá-la para o hospital para ter certeza do seu estado de saúde e, se você tivesse feito o que eu disse pra fazer, pra começo de conversa, não teria passado por nada disso.

– Ah, a culpa é minha então? – Edward estava com a mão no bolso, se aproximando lentamente de mim, fazendo aquele olhar de leão sobre a presa e como eu lhe fiz uma pergunta ele pode perfeitamente usar essa voz sexy como o inferno e sei exatamente onde vamos parar – Fique onde está Edward, você não vai fazer isso de novo.

– Não vou fazer o que de novo, Bella?

– Me seduzir, como fez ontem na sua garagem.

– Você me disse que não foi uma escolha, porque não foi consciente, e agora me diz que eu te seduzi na garagem, fiquei confuso.

– Nós agora estamos falando sobre ontem?

– Bella, vou te dar uma escolha, se é o que você quer. Ou você vem comigo, ou vou para casa e busco as minhas coisas para vir pra cá. Como é que vai ser? – Ah, a boa e velha discussão, na minha, ou na sua casa? Me lembro de que ontem começamos assim. – Então Bella? Eu disse que sei exatamente o que eu quero e os riscos que estou correndo. Eu já me decidi e você? –Me sentei na cama, e abaixei a minha cabeça, como ele usa essas palavras assim? Quando comecei a falar estava chorando.

– Edward, não é tão simples, eu gosto de você e estar perto será pior quando você se afastar de mim. E como é que vai ser? Você vai ser minha babá em tempo integral pelo que, uma semana, 10 dias? E depois disso? Bons amigos? E durante esse tempo eu serei novamente sua paciente ou seja lá qual for o nome que isso terá. Vê como é complicado? Como não vai me fazer bem? Você pode saber administrar essa coisa de apenas uma noite, mas eu não sei. Nunca fiz isso. Não que eu tenha tido longos relacionamentos, talvez por isso mesmo não saiba o que fazer. E você não está me ajudando agindo dessa forma. Me dê logo o pé na bunda, seja lá como faz isso, eu vou me virar, mas não faça assim comigo, por favor.

Edward estava com as mãos fechadas em punho e os olhos fortemente cerrados respirando com dificuldade, quando se abaixou à minha frente e finalmente me olhou nos olhos.

– Nunca mais na sua vida me chame de babá. Eu não sou nem nunca serei isso de ninguém. Eu sou e sempre fui, em primeiro lugar, seu médico, e você me levou a quebrar todas as regras. Mas eu escolhi isso conscientemente ou qualquer coisa parecida com isso. E também não sei que porra de nome terá, ou o que vai acontecer. Não estou te propondo algo romântico, ou seja, lá como se chame isso. Estou dizendo mais uma vez, eu sei exatamente o que quero e os riscos que estou correndo. E, fique você sabendo Bella, que eu não teria te expulsado da minha casa. Você quis sair de lá e eu estou, desde que acordei, tentando dizer isso e você tentando fugir de mim. Então novamente eu pergunto, como é que vai ser, aqui ou na minha casa?

O que ele está dizendo exatamente? Não está me propondo algo romântico, mas ele sabe exatamente o que ele quer? Não me expulsaria de casa e até quer que eu volte, mas pelo que entendi ele apenas vai cuidar de mim, é isso?

– Edward o que exatamente significa "sabe o que quer"?

– Você me disse essa frase primeiro. O que você quer exatamente Bella?

– Eu quero você.

– Não parece. Pare de fugir de mim e talvez eu acredite.

– Eu posso querer um sonho impossível Edward? Eu quero o romance, e você está me oferecendo o cuidado médico.

– Isabella, pelo amor de Deus, sozinha você não vai ficar. Se não fizer suas malas exatamente agora eu estou indo para casa fazer as minhas e volto com os seus remédios e algo para comer, estou morrendo de fome.

Deus, um homem com fome é sempre um perigo. Mas, não me movi, apenas olhei para ele como se o desafiasse. O que eu estou querendo, porque não expulso esse homem daqui, lhe dizendo que estou indo para a casa dos meus pais em Seattle? Por que eu pareço uma viciada aceitando brigar com ele exatamente agora só pra ter um pouquinho mais dele, nem que seja nesse estado?

Eu baixei a cabeça chorando, realmente chorando agora, compulsivamente. É isso, sou completamente apaixonada por esse homem que não me ama. Não sei como fui parar na cama dele ontem, mas foi a melhor noite da minha vida, e agora estou aqui sem ter a menor coragem de dar o próximo passo, seja pra que lado for. Preciso que ele me conduza, como numa dança, mas nem isso tenho coragem de admitir.

– Shi, Bella – Edward sentou ao meu lado me puxando para seu colo e me abraçando e me ninando suavemente – Não chore, bebê, por favor. Me diga o que você quer, apenas isso.

– Você. – Eu senti o abraço apertado de Edward e um beijo em meus cabelos, enquanto ele continuava me acalmando.

– Vamos pra casa, por favor, lá é mais confortável, depois de comermos e tomarmos um banho podemos conversar e então resolver esse impasse. – Maldita voz sexy como o inferno sussurrada no meu ouvido. Como uma idiota fungando eu apenas balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

Edward me tirou do seu colo e me sentou na cama, abriu as portas do guarda-roupa puxou a mala e colocou todas as roupas, lingeries e sapatos, que ele achou que eu fosse precisar. Depois foi até o banheiro e voltou de lá com meus produtos de higiene.

– Acha que esqueci algo? Ou, há algo mais que você queira levar?

– Não, está tudo aqui. – Eu continuava fungando, enquanto ele fechava a mala e pegava a minha mão.

– Então vamos Bella. – Edward fechou o apartamento e me levou para seu carro. No caminho paramos na farmácia e ele pediu os remédios, e novamente estávamos no elevador do Mandarin Oriental.

Quando chegamos ao seu apartamento, mais uma vez, eu vi os quadros surrealistas e me perguntei por que eles estavam naquele lugar de destaque, uma vez que, Edward não parecia ter cara de quem gostava desse tipo de arte, e muito menos do que eu vi de seu apartamento. Mais uma vez me pergunto o que eu conheço dele? E o que eu vi de seu apartamento?

Edward estava sempre segurando minha mão, ou com a mão na base da minha coluna, as únicas interrupções de contato foram quando ele estava dirigindo. E hoje ele estava bastante calado nesses momentos, como se estivesse preso em seus próprios e profundos pensamentos.

– Venha Bella, depois mostro o restante da casa, agora vou te alojar. – Ele me levou a um quarto ao lado do seu. Era lindo, grande, branco, com um cama king size, moveis escuros, assim como o piso e o banheiro tinha até uma banheira. Eu não sabia se estava decepcionada ou feliz. Em momento algum hoje Edward foi romântico comigo e ele também não disse que teríamos algo, mas por mais que minha cabeça soubesse disso, meu coração era diferente.

– Obrigada... é, lindo. – Meus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas, mas elas não caíram, ficaram apenas pairando.

– É... acho que sim... Essa deve ser a primeira vez que entro aqui. Eu imagino que as camareiras do hotel o deixem em ordem, qualquer coisa, por favor, avise que posso pedir na recepção.

– Camareiras? E primeira vez?

– Eu mal paro aqui Bella, e por ser um condomínio e um hotel os apartamentos tem todos os serviços e privilégios do Mandarin Oriental... Acho que foi por isso que vim morar aqui. Agora vou deixá-la em paz, quando estiver pronta, podemos pedir alguma coisa pra comer ou podemos descer ao restaurante, como preferir.

Edward saiu e só aí as lagrimas caíram. Possivelmente isso será bem mais difícil do que o que estou imaginando.

Eu tomei um belo banho de bandeira, precisava recuperar o pouco da sanidade mental que sei que tinha em algum lugar. E tomei uma decisão. Eu estava aqui como ele queria, não é? Mas, isso não seria nada. Eu precisava dizer isso pra mim mesma. Ficaria o mais quietinha possível no meu canto. Se não o vir muito e, com a distancia entre nós, talvez eu volte apenas a sonhar com ele, e acreditar que ele é perfeito lá. Nos meus sonhos. E um dia, daqui a algum tempo, eu veja a noite de ontem como apenas uma noite incrível de sexo e não como a melhor noite da minha vida.

– Bella? – Edward bateu em minha porta e estava lindo, com uma camisa azul, calça jeans clara e mocassim preto. Isso é uma merda, longe dele sou capaz de decidir tudo o que vou fazer, mas na sua frente, minhas defesas caem por terra imediatamente. – Você está linda.

Eu vestia uma blusa preta, calça jeans skiny, um cardigan gelo e um scarpin de salto baixo. Edward conseguiu em duas malas colocar todas as minhas roupas novas, como ele podia saber?

– Aqui está o seu remédio. O próximo é na hora que você for dormir e então só amanha de manhã. Agora vamos jantar?

– Claro. – Eu tomei o remédio e a água que ele me trouxe e lhe entreguei o copo de volta.

– Quer descer, ir até o restaurante?

– Parece bom. – Estou me esforçando para dar espaço a ele e a mim, mas quando ele é assim adorável, me perguntando o que eu quero fazer, é tão difícil.

Descemos e nos encaminhamos para o Asana Restaurant, com suas paredes cobertas por madeira, os lustres modernos, serviço impecável, mesas contemporâneas e privadas nos esperavam.

O telefone dele tocou e ele riu ao ver de quem se tratava.

– Oi mãe, como estão as coisas? – Ele sempre fazia uma cara boba e condescendente para Esme, acho que era apaixonado por ela, assim como ela era por ele. – Não esqueci, é que o dia foi corrido, mas agora está tudo bem, estou jantando – Ele não tirou os olhos de mim enquanto falava com ela – Eu sei, mãe, ela está aqui comigo. – Eu arregalei os olhos não esperava que ele dissesse a quem quer que fosse que estávamos juntos, bem, não tecnicamente juntos. Mas, em todo caso, eu não tinha pensado sobre isso. – Sim, acho que ela precisa mesmo falar com você. – E ali estava o iphone na minha frente e eu olhando-o como se ele fosse me morder. – Ela quer falar com você. – Isso eu já tinha percebido, mas continuava olhando dele para o telefone.

– Ah... Esme... Oi? – Meu Deus, o que eu estou parecendo?

_– Bella querida, como você está? Fiquei preocupada porque ligava e você não me atendia, nem em casa nem no celular. Achei que tinha acontecido algo e ia pedir ao Edward para ir te ver._

– É... bem... eu passei mal, hoje pela manhã...

_– Bella, porque não ligou, o que aconteceu?_ – Como é que eu vou explicar isso justo para Esme?

– O mesmo que ontem Esme, só que eu vomitei... Então o Edward achou que eu deveria ir para o hospital... E... – Eu não faço ideia de como falar isso. Como vou dizer que me mudei pra cá? – E... – Edward tomou o telefone da minha mão e estava com cara de menino que está pensando em aprontar, e não sei se isso é bom.

– Mãe... Calma, ela está bem, precisa apenas de cuidados, mas o principal, é que ela vai ter que ficar de molho, nada de trabalho, pode ser? – Edward ouvia a Esme enquanto me olhava rindo, possivelmente da minha cara de culpada – Ela não pode ficar só. – Hum, agora ele parou de rir. O que será que ele está ouvindo? – Não mãe, ela não precisa ficar aí. Estou de olho nela, não se preocupe, ela está em boas mãos. – Edward fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. – Esme, eu estou tomando conta dela. Agora nos deixe jantar, por favor, sou um homem faminto – Edward abriu os olhos me deu o olhar matador molha calcinhas ao dizer que estava faminto – Beijos mãe.

Ele me olhava enquanto eu tentava encontrar uma posição confortável para o mal estar que sentia entre as pernas. Apenas um olhar. Isso vai ser bastante complicado.

– O que aconteceu com o seu celular?

– Acho que esqueci no seu quarto hoje de manhã.

– Hum, ponha pra carregar, ela vai ligar todos os dias e aposto que a Rose e a Alice também...

– Minha mãe. Como eu vou dizer isso pra ela.

– Dizer o que?

– Ela me liga todos os dias em casa, deve estar preocupada comigo, não sei como a Alice ainda não colocou a policia e os bombeiros atrás de mim, porque imagino que a minha mãe ligue para ela também. E agora? Como vai ser isso?

– Diga pra sua mãe onde você está. Qual o problema? E por falar nisso por que você não contou pra minha mãe?

– Como você queria que eu dissesse pra sua mãe que passei mal no seu quarto e que me mudei pro seu apartamento? O que ela vai pensar?

– Não faço a menor ideia, mas nós sempre poderemos descobrir. – Ele me olhava profundamente quando nossos pedidos chegaram. Eu pedi uma Ceasar Salada, purê de batata com aspargos e pato grelhado, além de sorvete de baunilha com uma seleção de frutas vermelhas e coca cola. Edward comeu o menu do chef com vários pratos e vinhos e uma sobremesa que parecia maravilhosa. – Eu disse que estava faminto.

– E o que eu estou dizendo?

– Está me olhando com essa cara de desaprovação. O que é tentador.

– Não estou não. E fique sabendo que estou pensando que é maravilhoso você gostar de comer, porque eu adoro cozinhar.

– Hum, essa realmente vai ser uma experiência incrível.

– Que experiência, Edward?

– Eu nunca nem cheguei perto de viver com uma mulher em toda a vida. Minha mãe não conta. E ter uma dentro de casa e que ainda está prometendo cozinhar pra mim. Definitivamente, isso é novo.

– Se serve de parâmetro para você, também nunca cheguei perto de morar com um homem em toda a minha vida.

– Você não tem ideia de como fico feliz em ouvir isso Bella.

– Edward, o que aconteceu?

– Quando? – Edward me olhava confuso, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Com você? Conosco? O que está acontecendo?

– Eu não sei Bella. Você disse que sei administrar essa coisa, mas você está enganada, eu não sei. Nunca soube. Mas o principal é que não quero que você sofra, nunca quis, e não sei como vai ser. Como é, na verdade, mas acho que nós dois precisamos descobrir. É novo pra você, e pra mim também. Não sei o que está acontecendo. Não sei nesse exato minuto, se você quer saber. Não sei o que aconteceu ontem, ou como vai ser daqui pra frente.

Edward parecia muito sincero. Eu apenas o olhava rezando para que ele descobrisse logo e me desse uma pista. Porque da forma que eu estava e com suas mudanças repentinas de humor não sei o que seria dessa convivência.

Voltamos para o apartamento, e eu fui direto para o quarto. Estava realmente cansada. Edward foi atrás de mim com meu telefone, o remédio e uma pequena jarra com água. Desejou-me boa noite e saiu. Caí no sono, rapidamente. A noite passada e o estresse do dia cobraram rapidamente o seu preço.

**SPOILER**

– Como você se sente, agora? – Eu sorri e suspirei.

– Eu achei que se dissesse sim nas horas certas passaria pela vida sem nenhum problema, mas aí você surgiu. – Ele riu meu sorriso torto preferido – E eu percebi que estava errada, que não sabia de nada.

– Estamos na mesma então?

– Acho que sim. Mas, tenho medo. Por mim, por você. – Edward parou de tocar, e se virou para mim. Olhando em meus olhos.

– Eu sei bebê. – Edward tocou meu rosto me fazendo corar enquanto ria de mim. – Não me deixe machucá-la Bella.

– Não me deixe magoá-lo Edward. – Eu não sei se nesse momento decidi ou aceitei, mas o fato é que não adiantava lutar contra isso. Parece que sempre volto para ele. Então, se estou aqui e não posso fugir, o que mais posso fazer além de me divertir?

* * *

**_*.*_**

**_Desculpa pela a demora. Os estudos estão me consumindo durante a semana e as vezes no final de semana também. :) Mas eu não me esqueci de vocês. Edward é bem persistente pelo o que vemos ali. E a Bella até tentou resistir, mas foi em vão. Será que a relação deles vai para frente?_**

**_Uma coisa que eu tenho que dizer. Amei os comentários, todooooooos eles. Fiquei bem feliz com todo mundo comentando. Carol (a escritora da fic) está presente aqui também gente se tiverem alguma dúvida pode perguntar que ela responde. Seja bem vinda leitoras novas e eu tenho que dizer que vou responder os comentários em outro momento. Foi somente uma passada rápida, mas não deixem de comentar. Amo vocês e até a próxima. Beijos. :)_**


	12. Piano

_**Piano.**_

* * *

O telefone tocou insistentemente me acordando.

– Han? – Nem me dei ao trabalho de ver quem era.

– Bella, graças a Deus te achei.

– Alice? Que horas são? Porque você está me ligando agora? O mundo está acabando?

– Estou na porta da sua casa, depois de ligar varias vezes pra Rose e pra cá, e ouvir o telefone tocar, mas nada, então resolvi ligar no seu celular, e só chamava. Pelo amor de Deus, o que está acontecendo Bella, onde você está? – Agora eu estava bem acordada e sentada na cama. O que eu diria? Não tinha como mentir pra ela.

– Bem, eu passei mal e o Edward me examinou e eu não estou tão bem quanto pensava, então...

– Você o que? Bella por que não me ligou? A sua mãe está louca atrás de você. Hoje é natal e você se esqueceu de ligar pra ela.

– Alice, calma. Edward é medico lembra?

– Sim, mas... Bella, porque não nos avisou?

– Alice eu passei mal eram quase 13:00 e fiquei o resto da tarde fazendo exames, estava cansada, chateada, não me lembrei pra ser sincera, e ainda tenho que ficar sob a vigilância de alguém, é por isso que não estou em casa, mas na casa do Edward e...

– Onde? Bella você e ele? Ai meu Deus, eu estou atrapalhando? Espera aí, o que quer dizer com vigilância?

– Eu desmaiei e ele acha que tenho que ficar em observação e me trouxe para cá. Ele está tomando conta de mim, apenas isso Alice, nada do que você está pensando. Eu sei que se fosse para sua casa ou da Rose, traria ainda mais problemas, então estava disposta a ficar só, mas ele insistiu, por isso estou no quarto de hospedes, agora. E ele deve estar dormindo, eu acho.

– Vocês não... Quer dizer... Não está rolando nada?

– Alice, como rolaria alguma coisa com um homem de uma noite só?

– Sei lá. Ontem depois que saímos atrás de você, eu e o Jasper conversamos e ele me disse que o Edward nunca agiu da maneira que está agindo com você, nunca levou mulher alguma para casa e, duvido muito, que já tenha passado tanto tempo dividindo o mesmo teto, como acredito que vá fazer com você. Porque duvido que amanhã de manhã você vá embora, não é?

– Alice, ele sabe que eu ficaria só. Ele disse que só desmaiei porque não me cuidei como deveria, e ficou preocupado com isso. Não ponha mais peso onde não existe. E não se preocupe, vou ligar para minha mãe.

– Bella, só uma coisa. Ate ontem no caminho para a festa, você estava disposta a conquistá-lo de qualquer maneira, e agora, é como se estivesse tentando convencer a si mesma que não pode haver nada entre vocês. O que aconteceu? Vocês dormiram juntos não é? Mas, se está aí então ele não te deu o fora. Então qual o problema? - Estou sentada na cama, com as pernas cruzadas, odiando Alice e sua percepção. Porque ela tem que ser tão boa nisso?

– De onde tirou isso Alice?

– Todo mundo percebeu que saiam faíscas de vocês dois enquanto dançavam. Pelo amor de Deus Bella, a quem você quer enganar?

– Nós ficamos juntos sim, e hoje eu desmaiei na frente dele quando estava tentando ir embora, ele me levou ao hospital e está apenas cuidando de mim. Não quero sofrer achando que é alguma coisa Alice. A Rose tinha razão, foi uma puta noite maravilhosa, a melhor de toda minha vida, provavelmente de toda minha existência. Mas, acabou.

– Ele disse isso, que acabou?

– Ele não disse nada Alice. E não vou ficar me humilhando ou sofrendo. Tenho que arcar com as consequências. Eu sabia que seria assim, então...

– Bella você é tão obtusa. Vocês dois são, na verdade.

– Como assim obtusa Alice, o que quer dizer?

– Eu imaginei que soubesse o significado da palavra obtusa, Bella. Mas, em todo caso, o que quero dizer é que, tanto você quanto ele não consegue enxergar um palmo na frente do nariz. Agora tenho que ir, Jasper está me esperando. Beijos, Bella, feliz natal e se cuida, me liga assim que puder e, liga pra sua mãe, viu?

– Alice. – Ela desligou na minha cara?

Obtusa? Ela não entende. Na verdade imagino que ninguém deva estar entendendo, mas se ponham no meu lugar. Ele não disse nada, é bem verdade que a maior parte do tempo eu não deixei, mas se eu ficar pensando que ele me quer e na verdade ele não me quiser, depois como vai ser? O sofrimento será bem maior. Mas, e se Alice tiver razão e nesse momento ele também estiver pensando da mesma forma que eu? Como vou saber? Será que joguei a toalha muito cedo? Que raiva, o que Edward Cullen está fazendo comigo?

Liguei para minha mãe e graças aos céus falei com meu pai, contei que estava com o Edward e que desmaiei, ele não perguntou o que estávamos fazendo e o poupei dos detalhes sórdidos, passei logo para parte do "ficar sob vigilância". Então disse que ficarei aqui por um tempo, só pra ele me observar, e que não precisava ninguém se preocupar. Claro que meu pai se ofereceu para vir ficar comigo, ou para eu ir pra lá, alegando as festas de final de ano como desculpa, mas garanti que não precisava e assim seria melhor. Comecei a pensar no que Alice disse, eu estava tentando me enganar. Não quero sair de perto do Edward. Eu continuo querendo-o. E se ele me quer ao seu lado, o que será que isso quer dizer? Será que eu sofreria mais se tentasse ficar com ele?

Estou confusa, e esse quarto que era tão grande há pouco tempo agora parece minúsculo. Eu preciso de ar. Mesmo o congelado que deve estar lá fora nesse momento, uma vez que, são 23:45.

Decidida abri a porta, e ouvi o som. Não imaginei que fosse ouvir nada, apenas que conseguiria chegar à varanda que fica depois da sala de estar, onde poderia me sentar e congelar por uns 15 minutos depois voltar para o quarto e tomar um banho quente. Mas havia musica. Bem triste é verdade. E ela me chamava.

Lentamente caminhei pelo corredor e a musica ficava mais alta a cada passo. Estanquei ao chegar à sala de estar com imensas janelas e a visão privilegiada de Boston e suas luzes a noite, com paredes e cortinas claras, contrastando com os moveis, piso escuro e uma lareira embutida numa parede cheia de detalhes e ver o piano de cauda preto Fritz Dobbert, com a tampa abaixada e, ali sentado, Edward tocando. A musica parecia vir de uma alma triste, era compassada, pesada, o ritmo lento, obscuro. Eu ouvi sem que ele percebesse por vários minutos. Imóvel, não querendo atrapalhar.

– Faz muito tempo que ninguém me ouve tocar. – Fui pega em flagrante observando Edward.

– Não quero incomodar, desculpe-me. – Eu estava me virando para voltar para o quarto.

– Você não incomoda Bella. Nunca. Venha. – Edward levantou a cabeça pela primeira vez, me encarando e eu vi seus olhos, tristes. – Desculpe-me se te acordei, não era minha intenção. – Eu estava à frente do piano quando ele fez um sinal para que eu sentasse ao seu lado.

A única luz vinha da lareira que estava acesa, dando um clima gostoso e quente ao ambiente. Edward estava sem camisa, apenas com a calça jeans que usou para jantarmos, os pés descalços. Eu o olhei, arfando levemente ao ver os músculos do seu braços contraírem à medida que movia os dedos nas teclas do piano.

– Você não me acordou. Alice fez isso. – Ele sorriu ao ouvir o nome da minha amiga. – É triste. – Me referi a musica. – É assim que você sente?

– Alice sabe onde você está? – Hum, ele mudou de assunto.

– Sim. Nós somos muito amigas e não há como esconder nada dela.

– Eu sei. Ela me falou bastante sobre você. – Isso eu não sabia. Que historia é essa? Eu o olhei com curiosidade esperando que falasse, enquanto ele voltava a tocar a mesma musica. – Quando estava em coma um dia ela foi te visitar e me contou sobre a amizade de vocês, como e quando te conheceu, que havia se formado, que estava indo para Nova York. Ela tem muito orgulho de você, te ama e só quer o seu bem. – Como eu não sabia dessa conversa dos dois? Eu tinha lagrimas nos olhos ao ouvir o que ele me dizia sobre minha amiga e o que ela disse sobre ser obtusa ganhou um peso ainda maior.

Suspirei e baixei lentamente a cabeça em direção ao ombro de Edward. Acho que fiz isso instintivamente, e só notei quando ele riu sentindo o peso da minha cabeça, então voltei para minha posição e ele me olhava.

– Noturno de Chopin, e você tem razão, é triste. – Ele está triste? Será que é por que estou aqui? - Eu a toco desde os meus 10 anos. No começo era como eu me sentia, mas hoje, é o que eu uso para pensar.

– Pensar?

– Sim. Estava pensando. Em tudo. Em mim, na vida, nas minhas escolhas, em você, no seu caso.

– Meu caso?

– Sim, em porque não se cuidou pra ser mais preciso.

– E chegou a alguma conclusão? – Ele riu de algo que passou por sua mente, e se virou para mim, interrompendo a musica por um momento. Seus olhos diziam tantas coisas; confusão, desejo, medo, tristeza. Será que eu o estava lendo certo?

– Não, você chegou primeiro. Você sempre chega. Me surpreende. Sempre me arranca dos meus pensamentos. E eu faço coisas que nunca imaginei. – Edward tirou os olhos de mim e voltou para o piano.

Eu baixei a cabeça, estava um pouco confusa com o que havia acabado de ouvir, mas uma parte minha se sentiu tão feliz com a declaração dele, meu coração acelerou e não contive o sorriso. Não havia tristeza em sua voz, ela era quase, compassiva.

– É bom eu chegar primeiro? Tirá-lo dos seus pensamentos?

– Não sei. Eu me sinto bem, sim, muito mais que bem. Mas, não sei como lidar com isso. É novo. Inusitado. Sinto medo. Medo por mim, por você. Mas, quando acho que mais nada vai acontecer e que eu sei como agir, você surge na minha frente, e eu descubro que não sei de nada. – Edward não olhou pra mim, sua voz era baixa, quase um sussurro, como se estivesse entregando um grande segredo. Eu não tirava os olhos dele. E as lagrimas que estavam nos meus olhos desde que ele falou da Alice, caiam lentamente.

Ele terminou a musica e voltou a tocar mais uma vez, acho que era a terceira vez que eu a ouvia, ele terminava e reiniciava, ininterruptamente.

– Como você se sente, agora? – Eu sorri e suspirei.

– Eu achei que se dissesse sim nas horas certas passaria pela vida sem nenhum problema, mas aí você surgiu. – Ele riu meu sorriso torto preferido – E eu percebi que estava errada, que não sabia de nada.

– Estamos na mesma então?

– Acho que sim. Mas, tenho medo. Por mim, por você. – Edward parou de tocar, e se virou para mim. Olhando em meus olhos.

– Eu sei bebê. – Edward tocou meu rosto me fazendo corar enquanto ria de mim. – Não me deixe machucá-la Bella.

– Não me deixe magoá-lo Edward. – Eu não sei se nesse momento decidi ou aceitei, mas o fato é que não adiantava lutar contra isso. Parece que sempre volto para ele. Então, se estou aqui e não posso fugir, o que mais posso fazer além de me divertir?

Edward voltou a tocar a sua musica e parecia ainda mais serio. Não levantou a cabeça, se concentrou, os olhos fechados, as mãos precisas sabendo onde e como atacar cada tecla do piano. Eu apenas sentia a vibração de cada nota. E, eu senti. O clima havia mudado. Não havia mais tristeza em cada acorde, mas sensualidade. Como uma musica que há dois segundos parecia triste acabara de se tornar sexy? Será que só eu sentia isso?

– Bella, o que eu faço com a gente?

– O que você quer fazer, Edward? – Ele fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente. Depois abriu o sorriso e quando me olhou, parando a musica estava ali o meu predador, com os olhos de leão. Eu sorri para ele aceitando feliz a minha condição de presa.

– Venha Bella. – Edward pegou a minha mão com firmeza se levantando e me levando para seu quarto, fechando a porta assim que a cruzamos. – Você tem alguma noção do quanto está deliciosa nessa sua camisolinha? – Edward me deixou parada no meio do hall de entrada do quarto e caminhava ao meu redor lentamente me espreitando e sussurrando em meu ouvido de forma divertida - E do quanto eu tive que me concentrar para não te atacar assim que você veio caminhando por aquele corredor enquanto eu tocava? – Eu usava uma das camisolas que comprei junto com Alice na Victoria Secrets. Ela é preta de seda com renda marfim na barra e no decote, pouco acima do meio da coxa.

– É a mais comportada que tenho – Eu disse baixinho, inocentemente, olhando para a peça de roupa que usava, enquanto Edward gargalhava, jogando a cabeça para trás. Ele estava triste e pensativo e agora já está de bom humor.

– Deus tenha de piedade de mim. – Edward parou atrás de mim, afastando meu cabelo para um lado, enquanto se abaixou e beijou meu ombro, uma de suas mãos deslizando pela minha barriga, enquanto a outra alisava minha coxa, seu nariz subia e descia por meu pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar. – Bella, você vai ser o meu inferno particular na terra. – Eu apenas gemi, sem conseguir resistir a ele. – Está tentando me seduzir Bella?

– Hum... Deus... – Edward gargalhou atrás de mim.

– Responda Bella, você quer me seduzir?

– Estou conseguindo?

– Talvez, o que você acha? – Edward colou seu corpo ao meu e pude sentir a sua ereção firme e máscula, na minha bunda e gemi descaradamente, rebolando, sem que ele largasse minha cintura.

Edward me virou para ele lentamente, enquanto nos perdíamos nos olhos um do outro e se aproximou de mim, encostou nossas testas e sorriu meu sorriso preferido.

– Bella, eu não consigo resistir a você.

– Não resista. Eu não quero resistir... – Edward não esperou que eu continuasse, ele me beijou com fogo, intensidade e me perdi em sua boca. Era tudo o que eu queria. E naquele momento percebi o quanto estava errada durante todo o dia resistindo em ficar com ele. Essa era a coisa certa, natural. Esse era o meu lugar, em seus braços.

Nos beijamos ate precisarmos de ar, e mesmo assim ele não me largou, Edward chupava meu lábio inferior, sua mão na minha bunda por baixo do tecido da camisola. Quando o ar retornava aos nossos pulmões voltávamos para a boca um do outro. Sua língua me invadindo, chupando, mordendo provocantemente.

Edward fodia a minha língua, chupando-a e sugando-a com movimentos de vai e vem. Ele ama beijar e eu, ser beijada por ele. Nosso ritmo estava mais lento e eu estava impaciente. Eu quero ser dele.

– Edward – O chamei enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

– Sim, Bella?

– Eu quero você.

– Como você me quer? – E como se para que eu o sentisse mais, Edward apertou minha bunda, tenho certeza que amanhã estarei roxa aí, mas não me importo com isso.

– Forte. Como ontem. – Edward riu, sentando-se na cama, enquanto subia e descia sua mão, pela lateral do meu quadril. Queria que ele me fodesse. Eu sabia o que queria e como queria. Me apoiei nos ombros de Edward, colocando meus joelhos na cama e o beijei, violentamente até não ter mais ar e mesmo assim ele não me soltou, mordiscando meu lábio inferior, ate que senti dor e gemi.

Edward estava com sua mão na minha bunda, afastando a calcinha com o dedo, um pouquinho mais a cada vez, mas era tão lento. Eu gemi de frustração. Estava irritada. Realmente irritada. Mas ele parecia muito feliz em me deixar assim. Eu podia sentir a ereção no meio das suas pernas.

– Diga Bella, o que quer que eu faça? – Como vou dizer? Quero que me ame?

– Quero que faça sexo comigo.

– Ah, eu vou fazer. Não há mais volta agora, Bella, mas você tem que me dizer o que quer para que eu possa fazer. – Oh Deus, esse homem vai me enlouquecer, eu sei que vai. – Diga Bella.

– Me fode Edward. – Eu jamais em toda minha vida imaginei dizer essa palavra em voz alta, mas ele não esperou que eu repetisse. Sua fúria estava ali, apenas mascarada, esperando por mim. E eu gemi e rebolei sentada em suas pernas.

Edward subiu imediatamente minha camisola. Meus seios, na altura de sua boca. E ele os olhava com o sorriso torto no rosto. Uma mão foi para um dos mamilos, apertando-o, beliscando-o, enquanto eu arqueava minha coluna imersa em prazer e, com o movimento minha boceta esfregava em seu pau e o atrito da calça jeans com minha calcinha fina me dava ainda mais prazer me deixando em chamas. Sua boca estava no outro seio, mordendo e chupando.

Edward é tão bom. Mama deliciosamente, com sua boca molhada, sua língua subindo e descendo em meu mamilo excitando-o e o deixando cada vez mais duro. Para logo partir para o outro seio e começar o percurso mais uma vez.

Eu estou em brasa, a ponto de gozar a qualquer segundo, como ele consegue me deixar assim? Ontem parecia um animal enjaulado e hoje, a lentidão em pessoa, mas em comum, a habilidade de me levar à loucura. De me deixar desavergonhada rebolando em seu pau, ainda por cima de sua calça jeans, com sua boca em meu peito, a mão na minha bunda por baixo da calcinha. Eu estou tão perto, tão molhada, só mais um movimento e sinto meus dedos do pé contraírem, minha cabeça se jogar para trás e gozo, inesperadamente, baixando minha cabeça em seu ombro, gemendo insanamente.

Edward está rindo, eu posso ouvi-lo em meio a minha procura por ar, enquanto me joga violentamente na cama e me observa com seus olhos atentos e famintos. Sinto sua mão deslizar de um lado para o outro no cós da minha calcinha e ouço o tecido se rasgando com força.

– Sua bocetinha tá tão molhada. – Edward está afastando minhas pernas e se infiltrando no meio delas, fazendo uma trilha de beijos no interior da minha coxa, enquanto prendo meus dedos no topo do seu cabelo. – Tão cheirosa, Bella.

Oh Deus, como se fala, não, melhor, como se pensa, como se respira? Eu estou entregue a ele, uma de minhas mãos aperta seu cabelo e a outra está apertando o travesseiro que puxei e está ao meu lado. Eu arfo cada vez que Edward faz um pequeno movimento.

A língua está concentrada em meu clitóris, e sinto a pequena mordida que ele dá, para logo em seguida chupar e lamber passando sua língua desde os meus pequenos lábios até o meu ponto de prazer, enquanto dois de seus dedos me invadem intensa e violentamente, me fazendo chamá-lo uma e outra vez desesperadamente.

Os dedos dele tocam uma parte em mim que eu não sabia que existia, mas é muito bom. Sinto seus dedos contraírem e girarem dentro de mim, entrando e saindo. Uma e outra vez. Ele não para. A língua não para me chupando, lambendo e mordendo. Eu quero mais, meu quadril involuntariamente se movimenta para frente e para trás acompanhando o movimento de seus dedos. Tão perto, mais uma vez.

– Me dá mais um Bella. – E ele volta sua boca para meu clitóris.

Eu sinto o aperto que minha boceta dá em seus dedos que entram e saem com agilidade, o meu liquido é sugado com destreza por Edward, meu quadril mais rápido, minha cabeça jogada pra trás enquanto aperto o edredom e o travesseiro, e eu sinto.

O prazer me invade, e é como se ele não parasse. Edward ainda está me chupando, eu ainda estou sentindo o calor por todo meu corpo, minha cabeça leve, minhas pernas jogadas ao meu lado, a respiração ofegante.

Edward se levantou da cama, e eu senti o frio da sua ausência. Sua mão estava acariciando o pênis por cima da calça, enquanto caminhava até o criado mudo ao lado da cama, sem ao menos me olhar, eu mal tinha forças para levantar a cabeça. Ele não disse nada, apenas abriu a gaveta e de lá tirou uma camisinha, e deu um sorriso, possivelmente por algo que passou em sua mente.

Suas mãos abriram o zíper e rapidamente a calça estava no chão, sua boxer preta era a única coisa que me afastava da visão de seu pau lindo, mas não esperei por muito tempo. Quando a ultima peça de roupa se afastou de seu corpo másculo pude ver o pulo que o membro rígido dele deu se libertando do tecido.

A cabeça do pau de Edward estava tão inchada, pedindo minha atenção e quis por minhas mãos nele. Mas, rapidamente a camisinha foi colocada e o brilho do látex me atiçou ainda mais que qualquer coisa, e eu gemi, chamando a atenção do lindo homem a minha frente.

– Você quer meu pau, não é Bella? – Oh sim.

– Por favor.

– Ah Bella, eu nunca pensei que fosse gostar tanto de foder você.

– Edward. – Eu gemi.

– Eu vou te foder lentamente, e você vai sentir até minhas bolas dentro de você.

Edward se abaixou novamente no meio das minhas pernas e me lambeu, gemendo, sentindo meu mel em sua boca. Eu continuava molhada mesmo depois de gozar duas vezes, ou talvez, por isso mesmo.

Lentamente ele engatinhou até mim, e me beijou e senti meu gosto em sua boca, enquanto Edward entrava em mim, centímetro a centímetro em uma doce tortura. Eu queria que ele enfiasse tudo de uma vez, mas ele controlava perfeitamente o movimento.

Seus braços apoiando todo o seu peso, até que ele estava inteiro dentro de mim e nós dois gememos com o prazer. Eu movi meus quadris tentando iniciar o movimento de vai e vem, mas fui impedida pelo peso de Edward, que sorriu em minha boca.

– Devagar, Bella. Bem devagar. – Eu rosnei para ele que gargalhou e pude senti-lo ainda mais em mim. – Eu quero sentir você à noite toda.

Edward levantou-se sem me deixar ficando de joelhos e eu o senti abrir mais as pernas, praticamente sentando-se a minha frente. A minha perna esquerda foi puxada para cima meu pé de encontro ao seu tórax, enquanto instintivamente eu o abraçava com minha perna direita, prendendo-o ainda mais a mim.

Minha coxa direita batendo em minha barriga e Edward iniciou o movimento de vai e vem inclinando-se para frente. Deus, que sensação é essa? Eu não sentia seu peso, apenas seu pau completamente dentro de mim, e tinha plena consciência de cada mínimo movimento dele.

Nossos gemidos eram cada vez mais altos, o ritmo era insano, meu ventre estava apertado, assim como minha boceta que o apertava cada vez mais à medida que ele entrava e saia de mim, com movimentos ágeis e cadenciados, violentos. Edward praticamente urrava enquanto eu o chamava, estávamos muito próximos, eu podia senti-lo inchando dentro de mim.

– Bella, eu estou perto. Goza, agora.

Sua voz era um sussurro, rouca, grave. Uma ordem, que meu corpo não hesitou em cumprir. Eu vim violentamente, sentindo mais do que nunca o aperto em meu ventre, soltando minha perna de sua cintura e sentindo o jato quente de sua porra se derramando em mim.

O sorriso em meu rosto denunciava o meu prazer enquanto sentia minha perna que, até então estava pra cima, ser beijada por Edward e baixada delicadamente na cama. Eu não conseguia voltar para o presente, mas me lembro vagamente de girar meu corpo e ficar de bruços.

– O que está acontecendo comigo?

– Hum – Isso era o maximo que eu conseguia dar como resposta a ele.

– Como você fez isso, Bella? Eu nunca fiquei com uma paciente. Nunca trouxe mulher alguma pra cá. Ou fiquei mais de uma vez com uma garota. Todas as minhas regras foram por água abaixo.

– Hum. – Eu sentia o latejar em meus ouvidos e bem longe a voz de Edward.

– O que você está fazendo comigo, mulher?

– Hum – Eu sei que aumentei o sorriso em meus lábios, mas nem que quisesse conseguiria responder, e eu não queria, estava no planeta Edward e não tinha a menor vontade de sair de lá.

– Você está me ouvindo?

– Hum – Eu senti suas mãos percorrendo as minhas costas, alisando-as e me fazendo arrepiar, enquanto podia ouvir seu sorriso e o movimento que ele fazia na cama.

Edward passava seu nariz em meu cabelo bem próximo a minha orelha, me fazendo arrepiar, suas mãos alisavam minha bunda, e senti uma mordida em meu ombro, depois uma chupada no mesmo lugar. Vai ficar roxo, eu sei que vai.

– Ai – Eu disse em alto e bom som.

– Hum – Ele sorriu, e eu estava alerta, de volta ao planeta Terra. – Tem alguém aqui.

– Edward, não quebre o clima, por favor. Eu gozei.

– E eu quero gozar de novo Bella. – Oh Deus, esse homem é insaciável. Eu devo ter feito algo muito bom em outra vida.

Edward levantou-se, mas eu apenas o segui com os olhos, sem mudar de posição. Não sei se tenho forças para sair daqui. Eu o vi retirar a camisinha fechá-la e jogar no chão perto do criado mudo e pegar outro preservativo e colocá-lo em seu pau.

Deus ele realmente quer mais, e eu juro que estou prestes a fazer a dancinha da vitoria, mas não sei se tenho forças nem para mover um músculo. Como meu corpo resolve me trair justo agora?

Edward beijou minha bunda, a base da minha coluna, minhas costas, ombros e pescoço, e eu senti seu peso em cima de mim.

– Você quer que eu te foda de novo Bella?

– Oh. – Meu coração acelerou e eu sorri querendo mais dele. – Me fode Edward.

Edward colocou suas mãos em meu quadril levantando a minha bunda e me penetrou. Minhas mãos estavam ao lado da minha cabeça e eu sentia todo seu corpo em cima de mim.

O quadril de Edward em um movimento pra frente e pra trás, sem sair completamente de mim, batendo uma e outra vez naquele ponto que eu nem sabia que tinha, suas mãos se infiltrando embaixo de mim, acariciando meu clitóris e estou novamente dominada por ele.

– Você gosta quando eu te aperto assim? Enquanto eu te fodo? – Eu gemi, e espero que ele entenda isso com um sim. – Tão fodidamente gostosa e apertada Bella.

Oh, eu gemia sem me importar se o país estava ouvindo os meus gritos, eu sentia todo dentro de mim. Suas mãos apoiadas ao meu lado, me dando liberdade para arquear minhas costas. Sentindo-o ainda mais dentro de mim. Sentindo seu pau entrar em um angulo diferente que só me dava mais prazer. Edward urrava, parecia um animal enjaulado.

Perto, mais perto. Dentro e fora. Uma deliciosa queimação no meu ventre, um aperto contínuo em minha boceta que o apertava ainda mais enquanto ele inchava dentro de mim.

Estávamos próximos. Aquele ponto até então desconhecido mais uma vez estimulado.

– Vem Bella, comigo. Goza.

Segundos após eu sentir minha liberação ele veio despejando jatos de sua porra em mim, dentro da camisinha. Minha cabeça caiu no colchão e eu senti o peso e o riso de Edward nas minhas costas. Ele saiu de mim e eu resmunguei sentindo sua ausência. Fazendo-o resmungar também.

Edward estava tirando a camisinha, enrolando-a e jogando ao lado da outra, enquanto eu girava vagarosamente meu rosto em sua direção.

– Oi – Ele tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

– Oi. – E acho que o meu não estava diferente.

– Como você está?

– Hum – Eu o vi semicerrar os olhos e me olhar intensamente – Bem, muito bem, Doutor. – Edward gargalhou e levantou o edredom ajeitando os travesseiros.

– Venha Bella. Hoje foi um longo dia, vamos dormir.

Eu já estava de olhos fechados quando me arrastei até seu ombro sentindo o beijo que ele deu no topo da minha cabeça enquanto me cobria com o edredom.

– Durma bebê. Você está cansada.

E, pela segunda noite seguida, aqui estou eu nos braços de Edward Cullen, entregue a ele, o homem dos meus sonhos.

**SPOILER**

– Edward – Eu o chamei sussurrando em seu ouvido e senti o beijo em meu ombro – Eu também quero contar algumas coisas. – Ele se afastou me olhou por um tempo e retornou ao nosso abraço. – Você é um mistério para mim, não sei o que estamos tendo, não sei o que fazer com meus sentimentos, com os seus, com sua família e a minha, nossos amigos, as outras mulheres...

– Que outras mulheres Bella? – Por que ele tinha que se apegar justo a isso?

– Fui informada que há uma fila quilométrica esperando a vez de ser sua.

– Não posso fazer nada se você furou a fila. Mas, gostaria de saber de quem estamos falando.

* * *

**_Hey. Olha quem está de volta. :)_**

**_É somente eu ou vocês tbm amam quando Edward chama a Bella de bebê?_**

**_E essas cenas? Estou pegando fogo aqui. Amando muito tudo isso._**

**_ ~ Respostas do Reviews ~ _**

**_Elisandra _****_: _**_Oi querida como vai? Sim, ela está sendo. A autora me autorizou e aqui estamos nós. Mas, prometo que vou postar todos os capítulos. Não se preocupe. Amo também de paixão essa fic. Muito fofa. Seja muito bem vinda flor. Obrigado por comentar._

**_DINDA CULLEN_****_ : _**_Hey menina. Postarei mais sim fique tranqüila :)_

_Obrigada a todos que comentaram nos capítulos passados e que colocaram a fic em seus acompanhamentos. Meu coração pula de alegria por isso. Beijos e até mais._


	13. Bom Dia

_**Bom Dia.**_

* * *

Edward é um homem lindo, másculo, viril, mas assim, dormindo tranquilamente, irradia uma paz, um jeito de menino. Por que Carlisle foi me dizer que por baixo desse homem ele pode ver o menino Edward? Agora estou sempre à procura desse garoto. E realmente posso ver o menino lindo de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, amado, querido, desejado, correndo no imenso jardim da mansão da família, brincando com o irmão mais velho com um sorriso radiante. É uma visão tão linda que me sinto tentada a passar a mão em seus cabelos, mas sei que ele também está cansado, dormindo calmamente ao meu lado.

Está frio, provavelmente nevando lá fora e eu preciso de um banho. Levanto-me sem fazer nenhum barulho, abro a porta e dirijo-me ao meu quarto, que fica ao lado do dele. Tudo o que quero agora é uma chuveirada bem quente.

O banheiro do quarto de hospedes é de mármore branco, com banheira, uma longa pia espelhada e uma imensa janela do chão ao teto o que dá claridade ao ambiente. E, para minha surpresa, não esta nevando.

Abri o chuveiro, regulei a temperatura enquanto escovava os dentes com a minha escova e separava meus produtos de higiene levando-os comigo para o banho.

– Achei. – Eu estava completamente molhada e distraída, quando me virei de encontro à voz sexy como o inferno de Edward, que estava nu, lindo, parado na porta do banheiro, com um sorriso arteiro no rosto. – A dona dessa calcinha que estava largada no meu quarto – Ele está de bom humor.

– Eu gostava dessa só pra constar – Falei com cara de zangada e ele riu percebendo minha encenação. – Sempre anda nu pela casa?

– Não sabia que se incomodava em me ver nu – Eu o olhei com descrença. – Porque eu não me incomodo nem um pouco em vê-la nua. – Edward estava ao lado do Box de vidro transparente, me olhando de cima em baixo, o sorriso sexy nos lábios. – Bom dia, Bella.

– Bom dia, Edward. – Eu estava com vergonha e sem saber o que fazer, enquanto ele me examinava, com a cara cínica, provavelmente imaginando alguma coisa, que, com certeza, eu teria medo de saber, mas muita vontade de fazer. Edward abriu a porta do Box e entrou, esticando a mão para pegar meu shampoo com cheirinho floral.

– Edward?

– O que? Também quero tomar banho.

– Você tem um banheiro sabia? E maior que esse.

– Mas, temos que ter consciência ambiental e economizar água para as gerações futuras. – Eu o olhava tentando não sorrir. – E sem contar que acho que não faria bem para sua saúde se eu te arrastasse para o meu banheiro, assim, molhada como está. – Duplo sentido, essa hora da manhã?

– E fará bem para sua saúde sair molhado como está?

– Você vai me secar não é, Bella? – A voz sexy e provocadora, sussurrada no meu ouvido enquanto ele abre o pote de shampoo e despeja em sua mão e passa no meu cabelo, fazendo uma massagem que me deixa mole e me faz inclinar a cabeça para trás deixando a água cair, ronronando de prazer, para divertimento de Edward que está rindo de mim.

– Provocador.

– Hum, isso é um elogio? – Edward prendeu meu cabelo em uma de suas mãos virando meu rosto, para que pudesse beijar meu pescoço e ombro, passando sua outra mão por minha barriga lentamente, me deixando em fogo.

– Edward, por que você nunca ficou com uma paciente? – Ele parou o movimento imediatamente, me fazendo virar e olhar para ele. – O que foi?

– Você estava ouvindo? – Ele pegou condicionador colocando um pouco na mão esfregando uma na outra para em seguida passar no meu cabelo.

– Sim. Estava um pouco perdida, é verdade, mas estava ouvindo perfeitamente. E, quais são as regras que você está quebrando para estar comigo?

– Bella depois. Preciso te ensaboar agora. – Ele segurava o pote de sabonete liquido quando eu peguei sua mão, fazendo com que olhasse para mim.

– Uma hora, cedo ou tarde, vamos ter que conversar, e parece que a cada momento só acrescentamos mais assuntos a essa equação. Você não acha que é melhor começarmos logo?

– Parece que você tem um questionamento longo não é bebê? – Eu ri da forma como ele me chamou.

– Gosto quando você me chama assim. Ninguém nunca me tratou dessa forma.

– Eu gosto de te chamar assim e fico muito feliz em ser o primeiro – Edward se aproximou, me puxando pela cintura de encontro ao jato de água quente, e eu fiquei muito grata, já estava com frio. Ele estava com seu corpo colado ao meu, suas mãos descansando na base da minha coluna enquanto as minhas estavam em seu ombro e cabelo.

– Edward – Eu o chamei sussurrando em seu ouvido e senti o beijo em meu ombro – Eu também quero contar algumas coisas. – Ele se afastou me olhou por um tempo e retornou ao nosso abraço. – Você é um mistério para mim, não sei o que estamos tendo, não sei o que fazer com meus sentimentos, com os seus, com sua família e a minha, nossos amigos, as outras mulheres...

– Que outras mulheres Bella? – Por que ele tinha que se apegar justo a isso?

– Fui informada que há uma fila quilométrica esperando a vez de ser sua.

– Não posso fazer nada se você furou a fila. Mas, gostaria de saber de quem estamos falando.

– Você falando assim, me faz pensar coisas e cada vez mais acredito que precisamos conversar. – Eu havia me afastado do seu abraço e olhava em seus olhos, tentando entender do que ele estava fugindo. – Preciso saber quem é você Edward, e quero que você me conheça.

– Eu também quero te conhecer Bella, entender o que está fazendo comigo. Mas, por hora a senhorita precisa saber que vou sair daqui molhado em direção ao meu banheiro, só porque é tão tentadora que não resisti a te dar um banho. – Edward estava novamente com o pote de sabonete liquido e dessa vez conseguiu passar o produto em minha pele, me distraindo, passando sua mão em meus braços e pescoço, barriga, peito, me virando de costas para ele, despejando mais em sua mão. – Eu posso ficar doente, só porque resolvi te ajudar, a não ser que... – Edward estava sussurrando no meu ouvido, me fazendo inclinar mais em sua direção, ofegando, tremendo, e não de frio. – Você me seque. - Ele desceu sua mão e apenas roçou o polegar em meu clitóris indo em direção a minha coxa. - Vai me secar Bella?

– Hum... Eu... Vou. – Edward gargalhou e prendeu meu cabelo com uma das mãos, trazendo minha boca para sua, num beijo quente e intenso, enquanto a outra apertava minha coxa. Roçando delicadamente o polegar em meu clitóris, me fazendo esfregar uma perna na outra em antecipação, encostando seu corpo no meu e me fazendo sentir o quanto estava duro.

– Você fica tão gostosa assim, molhada. – Eu apoiei as mãos na parede para não cair, jogando minha cabeça para trás em seu ombro. Enquanto ele enfiava seus dedos em mim, entrando e saindo. O pau duro roçando na minha bunda, enquanto eu estava presa entre ele e a parede. Minhas pernas afastadas, uma de suas mãos em minha boceta e a outra segurando minha barriga. Edward apontou seu membro para minha entrada e eu o recebi gemendo de prazer. - Você gosta quando eu estou dentro de você?

– Sim... Sim... Mais... Edward... Forte... – Ele gemia comigo, entorpecido em nosso prazer, mordendo meu ombro, trazendo-me para mais perto, me apertando e possuindo.

– Eu gosto de estar dentro de você, Bella. – Eu apertava seu membro cada vez mais inchado com a minha boceta molhada, ardendo de prazer. A mão dele se movendo em círculos em meu clitóris. Mais perto. Um movimento, e eu...

– Edward – Berrei seu nome quando atingi o meu prazer, dobrando levemente minhas pernas, debruçando minha cabeça para frente e sendo segurada por ele, que retirava seu pau, rapidamente de dentro de mim, continuando com o movimento de vai e vem, até que senti os jatos de sua porra na minha bunda. Edward gozou fora de mim.

– Bella, o que você está fazendo comigo? – Estava tão ofegante quanto eu, enquanto limpava os resquícios de sua porra me ensaboando mais uma vez.

– O que você está fazendo comigo, Edward? – Eu me virei e olhei em seus olhos e ele estava rindo. É tão bom ver a luz nesses lindos olhos azuis.

Eu peguei o sabonete liquido de suas mãos e olhando-o nos olhos, coloquei um pouco do produto nas mãos e passei em sua pele. Seus ombros, braços, tórax, abdômen, em seu pau, agora amolecido, e me ajoelhei para ensaboar suas pernas. Edward não tirou os olhos de mim um só segundo, e não sei que emoção havia ali. Mas, quando terminei e o enxaguei pude ver meu sorriso preferido em seu rosto.

– Vou te enxugar direitinho Bella. – Ele pegou a toalha branca no suporte e me enxugou, secando meus cabelos e meu corpo. Só então pude fazer o mesmo com ele, que depois de bem seco, envolveu uma toalha na cintura enquanto eu ria.

– Só agora você põe uma toalha na cintura, Edward?

–Eu não quero pegar um resfriado – Eu o olhei com descrença – Nem ninguém me acusando de andar nu pela casa. – Ele estava rindo.

Fui para o closet onde havia arrumado minhas roupas e como não sabia o que íamos fazer coloquei apenas um suéter preto folgado e uma calça jeans skiny clara. Estava tentando dar um jeito no meu cabelo quando Edward voltou usando uma calça jeans clara e um moletom de capuz preto. E eu não pude conter o riso.

– O que foi? – Me olhou confuso.

– Estamos combinando. – Ele me olhou e abriu seu lindo sorriso.

– Seus remédios. – Esticou a mão e me entregou os comprimidos e um copo d'água. - Eu tive uma ideia para solucionar nosso problema com banho.

– Nós tínhamos um problema com banho?

– Onde estão suas roupas? - Apontei o closet sem entender do que ele estava falando. – Vá ao banheiro e pegue todas as suas coisas, por favor. – Eu o olhei ainda sem entender o que ele queria, mas fiz o que me pediu mesmo assim, como de costume.

– Pronto aqui estão. Agora o senhor pode me explicar?

– Venha Bella, ajude-me aqui, por favor. – Edward estava puxando minha mala e eu o segui até o seu quarto. No hall entramos numa porta a esquerda e eu reparei, pela primeira vez em seu closet de madeira escura, bem iluminado, com um puff creme no centro.

Edward abriu espaço nos armários para minhas roupas enquanto eu olhava a cena abismada. Deus preciso de um manual pra entender esse homem.

– Assim eu sei exatamente onde você está.

– Tá querendo me deixar no closet Edward? – Ele semicerrou os olhos para mim.

– Não. Mas, sei onde estão suas roupas, onde vou te encontrar tomando banho e onde vai dormir todas as noites. – Eu piscava tentando entender como se pensava e como se falava, mas estava em branco. Chocada. Enquanto, Edward ainda arrumava meus produtos de higiene em seu banheiro. – Vamos comer, estou morto de fome.

Eu imaginei que finalmente íamos até a cozinha, mas ele me levou até a porta de entrada do apartamento.

– Eu já entendi que você está com fome, mas não entendo onde pretende ir a essa hora. Não é possível que não haja nada em sua geladeira.

– Eu acabei de vir de lá e posso garantir que tem apenas... água.

– Você quer me dizer que não tem comida em casa? Onde fica sua cozinha? – Só então me dei conta de que não tinha sido apresentada a sua casa.

Edward fechou a porta de entrada, pegou em minha mão e me levou em frente, no sentido oposto ao dos quartos, passando por um pequeno corredor onde ficava o lavabo. Seguido pela sala de jantar com lareira, mesa de madeira com oito cadeiras cinza claro e um aparador, lustre moderno pendendo sobre a mesa. E, então à cozinha moderna, da mesma madeira do piso, com paredes brancas.

Fui caminhando timidamente, tocando no balcão, imaginando-me preparando o jantar, sob os olhos atentos dele, até que cheguei à geladeira de inox com duas portas e o olhei pedindo sua permissão.

– Sinta-se a vontade. – Abri a porta e ele tinha razão. Duas garrafas de água mineral Evian. Virei lentamente olhando-o procurando uma explicação. – Eu avisei, não olhe assim para mim.

– Que espécie de médico é você que não tem nada em casa? – Ele arregalou os olhos e fez bico. – Me diga que tem alguma coisa guardada nos armários ou na dispensa.

– Eu realmente não sei. Mas, você pode descobrir. – E apontou para os armários, vindo para o meu lado parecendo curioso para checar também. Mas não havia nada em lugar algum. – Não me olhe assim. Nunca estou em casa e quando venho peço algo no restaurante. – Ele fazia uma carinha de menino quando leva bronca, franzindo as sobrancelhas formando uma ruga entre elas. E eu não resisti em tocar desfazendo o vinco de preocupação.

– Você tem um apartamento tão lindo, aposto que a Esme que decorou, mas não fica em casa. Por quê?

– Mamãe fez um bom trabalho. Eu gosto. Mas, aqui estou sempre só. Prefiro ficar no hospital.

– Então por que comprou o apartamento?

– Eu precisava ter uma opção quando meu pai me expulsasse do hospital. – Eu gargalhei com sua resposta. – Vamos mulher, preciso matar minha fome. – E lá fui eu puxada pela mão em direção à porta de entrada.

Fomos de carro ao Starbucks na praça que fica próxima a casa da Alice e Jasper. Comemos um mix de granola, muffin de chocolate, croissant, bagel, café e chocolate quente. É bem verdade que tentei comer, mas quem devorou tudo foi ele. Como come esse homem. E isso me fazia rir.

– Do que você está rindo?

– Você sempre está com fome?

– Hum... – Edward me olhou maliciosamente e percebi o que havia dito. – Nesse momento posso ficar com fome de outra coisa Bella.

– Fome? Outra coisa? – Realmente tentei me fazer de desentendida, mas o riso em meu rosto não enganaria ninguém.

– Você terminou? – Eu havia terminado há algum tempo meu chocolate e o observava enquanto limpava os dedos no guardanapo - Vamos, precisamos ir ao supermercado. Eu já vi que é uma falta grave não ter comida em casa. Mas, não faço ideia do que comprar. Então, estamos por sua conta.

– Eu gosto de cozinhar e não vou deixar de te alimentar.

– Ah, tenho certeza que fome não vou passar. – Edward colocou a mão no fim da minha coluna me fazendo arrepiar e me encaminhou até o carro.

Eu estava realmente animada com uma simples ida ao supermercado. Edward não parecia diferente, estava rindo e acompanhando o compasso da musica que estávamos ouvindo com a cabeça, enquanto segurava a minha mão esquerda.

Ontem queria fugir dele e hoje não vejo como poderia estar mais feliz por estar ao seu lado.

– Onde fica o supermercado Bella? – Eu me virei para ele sem acreditar, mas ele me olhava com expectativa.

– Você não sabe onde fica o supermercado? Você realmente não faz compras? – Eu o olhava entre divertida e surpresa por estar frente a frente com uma experiência cientifica.

– Não ria de mim, não sei cozinhar então, pra que iria ao supermercado?

– Edward, lá tem comida pronta sabia? Daquelas que podemos aquecer no microondas.

– Bebê, você é muito melhor do que eu na cozinha e fico feliz em empurrar o carrinho.

– Como você sabe que sou melhor?

– Bella, você sabe onde é o supermercado e o que procurar lá. Só isso já é mais experiência do que a minha, eu me contento em saber o que fazer com você na cama. – Isso me fez ficar vermelha, Edward rir e passar o dedo em minha bochecha. – Adoro quando fica assim, corada. É tão fodidamente sexy.

Chegamos ao supermercado, que a propósito fica entre a minha casa e a dele, e era onde costumava fazer minhas compras.

– O que gosta de comer Edward? Ele se aproximou de mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

– Você – Deus, juro que molhei a calcinha ouvindo isso.

– Edward? – Eu gemi e estava completamente quente.

– Vamos Bella.

Eu seguia de corredor em corredor perguntando se determinado alimento era do agrado dele, fazendo planos e receitas em minha cabeça. Quando parávamos Edward me distraia me beijando, ou fazendo alguma piada.

– Você gosta disso? – Mostrei um pote de champignon e ele se aproximou de mim com o olhar de leão.

– Eu não sei se isso é bom Bella. – Eu o olhei espantada. – Não dá pra comer com você.

Deus esse será um longo programa, eu estava completamente molhada. Nada do que esse homem falava era inocente. Tudo tinha o propósito de me fazer ofegar, molhar ou seduzir? Não que eu estivesse reclamando, muito pelo contrario, mas é que estamos num lugar publico.

– Bella, eu gosto disso. Só preciso saber o seu sabor preferido. – Ele estava em frente às geleias.

– Morango ou frutas vermelhas – Minha atenção estava na prateleira da frente e eu percebi Edward parado olhando para mim, e me virei. – O que?

– Você vai ficar tão gostosa com morango. – Eu arfei e consegui segurar um gemido, mas só Deus sabe o quanto me custou.

Ele estava se divertindo deixando-me assim. Sei que ele sabe exatamente o que está fazendo comigo. E eu sou uma boba porque não ofereço nenhuma resistência a ele. Queria ser mais forte. Pelo menos em lugares públicos. Uma vez que, estou descobrindo que esse homem não conhece limites.

– Sua mãe não te ensinou a se comportar em publico?

– O que eu estou fazendo? – Edward fazia uma cara tão inocente que derreteria até o coração da bruxa da Branca de Neve.

– Você sabe o que está fazendo.

– Você gosta do que estou fazendo Bella? Porque eu estou adorando brincar com você.

– Edward. – Juro que fiz uma oração silenciosa pedindo forças para completarmos as compras.

Continuamos enchendo o carrinho quando me lembrei de algo que ele havia dito. Parei ao seu lado me colocando entre ele o carrinho.

– Você disse que eu era uma menininha que não sabia brincar com os caras grandes, e também que você era um dos caras grandes, e agora diz que esta gostando de brincar comigo. Então isso quer dizer que o doutor se enganou?

Edward estava rindo quando se aproximou de mim e me abraçou encostando sua boca na minha orelha chupando de leve o lóbulo e sussurrando.

– Você sempre me surpreende bebê. – Edward beijava meu pescoço, sem se importar com quem estava passando e olhando.

– Edward? – Gemi quando ele lambeu a junção do meu pescoço e meu ombro.

– Você quer meu pau dentro de você agora, não quer Bella? – Hum, gemi sem me importar se mais alguém além dele ouviu. – Você quer saber se estou duro pra você? – Arfando consegui balançar a cabeça e afastar um pouco o carrinho colocando as mãos em seu peitoral tentando sair de seus braços enquanto ele ria.

– Legumes. A próxima seção é a dos legumes.

– Estou muito animado para comprarmos cenouras ou pepinos. Imagino o quanto deve adorar esses legumes.

– Coragem. Preciso de coragem. – Edward gargalhou.

– Posso imaginar ótimas coisas para fazermos com cenouras Bella. – Eu me virei incrédula.

– Edward? – Tentei parecer indignada, mas só consegui fazer com que ele me olhasse cinicamente.

– O que? Eu gosto de sopa de cenoura.

– Sei, sopa.

– O que estava pensando Bella. Que vamos brincar com a cenoura? – Eu respirava de forma pesada enquanto imaginava o que ele havia acabado de falar. – Prefiro ser o único dentro de você.

Eu me afastei dele, que estava com o seu sorriso maroto nos lábios, para tentar me concentrar enquanto escolhia as frutas e os legumes. Que se dane, não vou perguntar o que ele gosta de forma alguma, vai sabe o que ele vai me responder? E pior, vai saber a reação que eu vou ter. Bem, essa é única parte que já sabemos, não é? Eu vou molhar minha calcinha, arfar, gemer, ficar com a respiração pesada, a cabeça leve, de perna bamba, boca seca, e não sei quem vai se aproveitar de quem, mas que vai ser difícil lembrar que estamos num lugar publico ah, isso vai.

Edward entendeu que deveria me dar um espaço e apenas me olhou a distancia, seus olhos sempre me seguindo e seu sorriso no rosto todas as vezes que nosso olhar se encontrava.

Um homem, que não sei de onde saiu, trombou em mim e me fez derrubar um saco com algumas batatas. Automaticamente procurei Edward, mas não o vi.

– Me chamo Paul, como vai? Sou um desastrado, peço que me desculpe.

– Não tem problema. – Paul pegou as batatas do chão e colocou em meu carrinho.

– Você é uma bela mulher, qual o seu nome? – Ele me olhava intensamente e eu não sabia o que fazer.

– Isabella.

– É realmente um belo nome. Combina com você.

– Obrigada. – Eu estava vermelha, pensando onde Edward estaria. Não quero estragar nada com ele. Não agora.

– Posso ajudá-la com alguma coisa? Quem sabe depois nós podemos sair e beber... – Eu olhei para trás. O senti antes de vê-lo. Edward colocou suas mãos em minha cintura e beijou o topo da minha cabeça, sorrindo para mim, enquanto olhava para o rapaz a nossa frente.

– Edward.

– Oi. – Ele continuava rindo para mim, na superfície parecia divertido, mas, eu podia ver alguma coisa mais nos seus olhos, só não sei o que. Algo que ainda não conheço em sua personalidade. – Eu sou o Cullen, e você?

– Ah, Smith. Paul Smith.

– Como vai? Desculpe interromper, mas preciso levá-la embora. Estou com fome. –Fiquei completamente vermelha, morta de vergonha, porque sabia perfeitamente do que ele estava falando, e não precisava ser nenhum gênio, já que seu tom gritava sexo. Parece que o tal Paul também entendeu, uma vez que, levantou as mãos e sorriu maliciosamente. Nos olhos de Edward não havia emoção alguma. Apenas a dureza na forma como pegou o carrinho. Deus, esse homem ainda vai acabar comigo.

Ele empurrou o carrinho até o caixa, e começou a passar todos os produtos, enquanto eu o olhava distraída. Ainda estava pensando se estava só irritada com ele ou muito irritada. Mas isso não o estava afetando. Ele não me olhou ou falou qualquer coisa.

Não havia percebido que tinha comprado tanto, até ver a quantidade de sacolas de papel pardo arrumadas no carrinho. Parece que isso fez com que a minha raiva diminuísse um pouquinho. Edward pagou sem ao menos reparar quanto havia custado.

– Vamos Bella?

– Hum, você está falando comigo? – Edward pareceu intrigado quando me olhou.

– Quem disse que não estava falando com você? – Onde está o manual desse homem?

Caminhamos em silencio até o carro e ele colocou todas as compras no porta-malas, enquanto eu o olhava. Ele empurrou o carrinho para longe, abriu a porta para mim, dando a volta e assumindo o volante.

Antes que ligasse o carro me virei para ele. Não queria brigar. Não queria que ele estivesse triste. Não queria esse clima entre nós. Não agora. Não de novo.

– Você estava feliz, por que está assim agora?

– E como eu pareço pra você, Bella?

– Você está zangado.

– Não, não estou – Mas apertou o volante como fez quando voltávamos do natal na casa da Esme.

– Edward, eu já o vi irritado e sei que está se controlando pra não brigar.

– Você tem noção que aquele cara estava de olho em você desde que ficou entre mim e o nosso carrinho. E que ele adorou ouvi-la gemer no meio do supermercado?

– E porque me deixou só? Eu te procurei e não encontrei.

– Você não estava só. Eu estava olhando e sabia que não ia me ver.

– E exatamente o que você queria descobrir, e por que estava me observando?

– Eu não sei Bella. Isso está me deixando louco. Não sei o que você está fazendo comigo. – Aquilo foi demais para mim e eu pulei em seu colo, me sentando entre ele e o volante, sem que Edward esperasse essa reação.

– Você acha que eu sei o que você está fazendo comigo? Acha que entendi por que adorei que você me pegasse com força? Me fizesse gozar apenas com um beijo? Acha que entendo o que está acontecendo comigo? Eu te perguntei o que estávamos fazendo ou que nome tinha isso, lembra? Eu também não sei Edward. – As lagrimas de desespero, angustia e medo caía dos meus olhos. E se terminasse tudo, seja lá o que fosse esse tudo entre nós? Não eu não quero. Não agora. Não dá pra conviver com ele como sua paciente novamente, ou me mudar para casa da Esme, ou qualquer outra coisa que ele possa usar para se livrar de mim.

– Shi, Bella. Fique calma. Isso não te faz bem. – Mas, ao invés de me acalmar seu modo médico só me irritou ainda mais e mais lagrimas despencavam por meu rosto. Até que Edward colou sua boca na minha num beijo violento, quente, cheio de pressão e desejo.

O beijo não parava e eu o trazia para ainda mais perto de mim, apertando sua nuca enquanto ele apertava minha cintura. Pouco a pouco minhas lagrimas pararam e o beijo foi ficando mais lento e terno.

– Você ainda vai me enlouquecer Bella. – Edward encostou nossas testas, enquanto eu ofegava e ele também. – Vamos?

– Sim.

Eu passei para meu lugar enquanto Edward dava a partida na BMW, que respondeu prontamente.

**SPOILER**

Eu me deitei, em uma ponta do sofá e o vi tirar a camisinha enrolando-a e deitar no outro lado, sem tirar os olhos de mim. O sorriso estava lá de novo.

– Eu criei um monstro.

– Hum. – Edward gargalhou, pegando meu pé, beijando-o e fazendo uma massagem.

Tomamos um banho juntos quando tínhamos força para nos levantar e agora eu estava usando uma calça jeans escura e um suéter branco, já Edward uma calça jeans clara e um moletom preto e eu estava a postos cozinhando asas de frango ao molho búfalo, com batatas fritas tornado e de sobremesa flan de baunilha com calda de morango, enquanto Edward guardava o restante das compras quando o interfone tocou.

– Pois não? – Edward ouvia atentamente me olhando. – Deixe-os entrar. – Eu arregalei meus olhos sem saber o que fazer. – Temos visita, bebê. – Ele passou por mim e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

* * *

**_Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a todas que marcaram a fic em seus acompanhamentos. Muito obrigada mesmo, fico feliz que ela esteja agradando. :)_**

**_Obrigado a todos que vem comentando. Meu coração se enche de felicidade com esse _****_incentivo. ;* Um beijo p/ vocês._**

**_O que acharam do inicio da relação desses dois? Eu particularmente estou amando. Será que a Bella vai descobrir mais sobre Edward? Ou vai ficar mais confusa do que já está?_**

**_Nosso casal está se descobrindo agora como um casal e isso é tão lindo. Espero que todas tenham um super final de semana. Beijos e até o próximo :*_**

**_~OHDMS~_**

_Taise Nogueira : Fofo de mais. O Edward parece que está se apaixonando. :) Beijos flor :*  
_

elisandra : Tbm amo de mais e sofro também. Toda vez que eu leio eu choro. ; ´ ( Obrigado por acompanhar aqui ;*

_DINDA CULLEN : Hey, fofinha mais um capítulo ai p/ vocês. Espero que tenha curtido. Beijos ;*_


	14. Visita

_**Visita.**_

* * *

– Que musica é essa?

–A suíte nº 01 Peer Gynt, Amanhecer de Edvard Grieg. – Era como se eu pudesse ver a cena de um doce amanhecer enquanto ouvia a canção. Podia sentir o calor do sol, a natureza se transformando, os pássaros acordando.

Havia paz novamente na BMW, Edward estava serio, mas parecia mais concentrado na musica do que no que havia acontecido no supermercado. Eu espero que aquilo esteja no passado, morto e enterrado e que possamos continuar como estávamos quando chegamos aqui. Seu estado de animo havia mudado mais uma vez. Eu estou me acostumando com isso. Já entendi que a única constante com relação ao humor de Edward é a mudança.

Edward suspirou pesadamente e sorriu, mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer coisa quando estávamos na cancela de saída do estacionamento.

– Vamos para casa?

– Não. – Edward me olhava com seu olhar de leão. Deus, o homem sexy estava novamente presente e eu o encarava admirada.

Os longos dedos de Edward passeavam por meu rosto, me fazendo rir bobamente, e desciam por meu pescoço, seio e barriga, fazendo questão de se demorar no percurso, me fazendo arfar, até que chegou a minha perna, bem próxima a minha boceta. Instintivamente eu abri as pernas dando permissão a ele que me tocasse. Só ele tinha essa permissão, só ele me tocava dessa forma.

Edward não parava sua mão, subindo e descendo lentamente em minha perna, em um carinho torturante e eu não faço exatamente ideia de para onde íamos. Parecia que ele estava dirigindo a esmo, mas eu não tenho certeza, uma vez que perdi o foco há algum tempo.

– Bebê, eu queria tanto estar dentro de você, duro e forte.

A mão de Edward resvalava na minha boceta, fazendo um leve carinho, por cima da calça jeans e eu podia sentir o fogo me queimando no meio das minhas pernas.

– Sentir o quão molhada e quente eu te deixo.

A voz de Edward era um sussurro sexy como o inferno, quente e entorpecente.

– Você está molhada Bella?

Eu não conseguia responder. Minha respiração estava pesada e o meu batimento cardíaco acelerado, eu sentia muito calor.

– Vamos Bella, me responda. Você está molhada pra mim?

Sua mão tocava inteiramente meu centro, fazendo movimentos ritmados com a ponta do polegar.

– Sim, Edward... Estou.

Eu sentia a urgência no meu centro e queria roçar uma perna na outra para tentar aliviar a tensão que eu estava sentindo, mas a mão de Edward não permitia que eu fizesse esse movimento.

– Eu adoraria estar vendo a sua bocetinha molhada e brilhando, piscando para mim.

Edward me olhava de tempos em tempos, enquanto o transito permitia e eu via o fogo em seus olhos, queimando, assim como eu estava e eu queria tocar em seu pau, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia era passar minha mão em meu corpo para tentar sentir algum alivio.

– Eu quero te chupar Bella, e sentir o seu gosto na minha boca.

Como se respira? Eu gemi, fechando meus olhos e apertando o banco em que estava sentada.

Edward tirou a mão das minhas pernas e eu reclamei gemendo alto, ele me olhou e sorriu ternamente, passando o dedo no meu rosto, e eu pude sentir o calor nas minhas bochechas unicamente por ele ter tocado diretamente na minha pele.

Eu quero esse homem. Eu o quero agora. Que poder Edward Cullen tem sobre mim. Uma palavra e eu estou arfando. Um sussurro e eu estou gemendo. Uma passada de seus dedos habilidosos em minha pele e eu sou capaz de atingir um prazer que sempre desconfiei que existisse, mas que só conheci realmente com ele.

– Quando eu puder te pegar Bella, vou te foder tão forte, tão gostoso que vou te fazer desmaiar de tanto gozar.

Tomara que isso seja uma promessa e que ele seja um bom cumpridor, porque certamente eu estou plenamente pronta a cobrá-la.

– Estou faminto.

– Edward – Eu gemi, semicerrando os olhos.

– Preciso me alimentar e te alimentar, antes de te comer.

Edward não me tocava e eu consegui relaxar. Estava mais calma, conseguindo conectar um pensamento no outro, respirar com mais tranquilidade, e meu coração estava em um ritmo mais adequado. Mas eu sei que assim que chegarmos em casa eu estarei em brasa novamente. Queimando por ele, com uma simples palavra sussurrada em meu ouvido, ou sua mão percorrendo meu corpo, reconhecendo meus pontos de prazer.

Quando eu tinha foco e discernimento suficiente, consegui entender onde estávamos. Edward havia realmente dirigido a esmo pela cidade, com o único propósito de me excitar e agora estávamos passando em frente ao supermercado que tínhamos feito às compras, e que ficava a dois quarteirões de sua casa.

– Chegamos bebê.

Edward parou o carro na frente do Asana, o restaurante do seu condomínio. E minha porta foi aberta pelo manobrista de meia idade, cabelos com alguns fios brancos e que sorriu gentilmente para ele assim que seus olhos se encontraram.

– Boa tarde Sr. Cullen? Senhorita? – Edward estava ao meu lado segurando minha mão.

– Ernie, você pode pedir a alguém que leve as compras que estão no porta malas até meu apartamento?

– Sim, Senhor.

– Obrigado. – O sorriso de Edward não podia ser mais angelical, e ninguém suspeitaria o quanto ele estava me torturando fogosamente há alguns minutos atrás.

Eu fui levada para dentro do restaurante passando pelas imensas portas de vidro com Edward o tempo todo de mãos dadas comigo. Ele pediu um lugar discreto nos fundo do Asana, e sentou-se ao meu lado na mesa redonda com sofá que nos foi oferecido.

Havia duas cadeiras a nossa frente além do sofá cinza claro em que estávamos sentados e a mesa tinha uma grande toalha branca, lindos pratos, copos de cristal e talheres refinados, os guardanapos eram de linho e as flores que ornavam a mesa em um arranjo baixo eram amarelas. A madeira, que estava até nas paredes era de um tom escuro, os quadros eram abstratos e as janelas largas, indo do teto ao chão. A iluminação era feita com luminárias redondas modernas que se espalhavam pelo ambiente bem como focos indiretos de luz.

O restaurante estava quase vazio, apenas algumas pessoas em almoços tardios estavam no lugar.

O maitre se aproximou de nós oferecendo a carta de vinho, e dando algumas sugestões a Edward que parecia ouvir atentamente.

Edward parecia entretido olhando o menu, e havia esquecido completamente de mim. Eu acho que estou entendendo perfeitamente o ditado que diz que nunca se meta entre um homem e sua comida. Ele realmente dava muita atenção a sua alimentação. E eu ri com o pensamento.

– O que pretende comer Bella? – Eu estava realmente distraída e não havia olhado o cardápio, quando baixei a cabeça em direção ao menu nas minhas mãos. – O que você gosta de comer?

– Hum. – Semicerrei os olhos em sua direção e o olhei com um sorriso no rosto, me lembrando de que havia feito exatamente essa pergunta a ele no supermercado.

– Estou criando um monstro. – Eu ri alto acompanhando o seu bom humor. – Então, a senhorita realmente pretende cozinhar pra mim?

– Ah sim. Eu vou te alimentar direitinho.

– Vai bebê? Eu disse que fome eu não vou passar com você tão perto de mim.

– Edward – Eu gemi o mais baixo que podia tendo certeza que só ele poderia ouvir.

– Você falou com a sua mãe hoje? Renée pode estar preocupada com você, isso sem falar do Charlie.

– Eu vou ligar pra eles mais tarde, ontem falei com o meu pai, ele queria vir pra cá ou que eu fosse para Seattle.

– E o que você disse? – Edward parecia curioso com a minha resposta e se aproximou ainda mais de mim, ficando pele com pele.

– Eu disse que estava na sua casa sendo bem cuidada, então eles não precisavam se preocupar. - Edward arrumou a toalha e encostou a mão no meio das minhas pernas, que foram abertas um pouco mais por mim, fazendo movimentos circulares que me deixaram louca.

Eu o olhava incrédula, mas ele parecia não perceber o que estava fazendo comigo, embora eu saiba exatamente que ele sabe o que está fazendo.

– E seu pai aceitou isso bem, Bella? Você ficar comigo? Ele confia em mim? – Como ele consegue manter essa conversa trivial enquanto me tortura dessa forma?

Sabia que não podia gemer, então resolvi não abrir minha boca. Tinha medo de não conseguir me controlar.

– Ele não se importa em me dar sua filhinha? – Eu o olhava incrédula, prendendo a boca, e meneando com a cabeça, tentando respirar calmamente e sabendo que era uma batalha perdida.

Edward tirou sua mão do meu centro e passeou seus dedos pelo zíper da minha calça, lentamente, e eu consegui repirar um pouco. Mas, não demorou muito e ele abriu o botão e eu arregalei os olhos em sua direção. Ele não teria coragem, teria?

Eu soube que ele teria toda coragem quando senti o zíper ser baixado e eu estava sem saber o que fazer. Mas, Edward não fez nada, apenas roçou a ponta de seu dedo indicador na minha pele e eu senti queimar no ponto abaixo do meu umbigo.

Quando o maitre se aproximou de nós para tomar o meu pedido eu estava rezando para que Edward retirasse sua mão de mim e eu pudesse ler o cardápio a minha frente.

– Senhor? Senhora? Estão prontos para fazer o pedido? – Mas, minhas orações não foram atendidas, e a mão de Edward se infiltrou em mim, dentro da minha calça jeans e eu praticamente engasguei o que não foi uma boa ideia, porque só fez com que o dedo dele encostasse mais rapidamente em meu clitóris com um movimento preciso, me fazendo respirar profundamente.

– O que quer comer Bella? – Filho da mãe, é isso não é? Ele quer que eu gema, eu sei que quer. E eu quero gemer alto. Quero gritar, chamando seu nome.

– Eu... É... – Peguei o cardápio, mas estava tremendo sentindo os dedos ágeis de Edward fazendo movimentos circulares sob minha calcinha sentindo a umidade que saía de mim. Eu olhei para ele, que estava se divertindo.

– Vou pedir para nós dois Bella. – Eu apenas consegui fechar minha boca ainda mais forte, enquanto os movimentos de Edward não paravam e eu balançava a cabeça afirmativamente.

Se virando para o maitre sem tirar a mão de dentro da minha calça jeans Edward fez os nossos pedidos, o mesmo para nós dois. Desconfio que ele também não conseguia ficar imune a sua própria tortura.

– Vamos querer frango orgânico com salada de cogumelos e molho de vinho. – Os movimentos eram lentos, a mão dele não se mexia, apenas os dedos, me fazendo molhar cada vez mais. – Está bom para você, Bella? – Eu arregalei os olhos em sua direção, respirando pesadamente, e afirmei com a cabeça, sorrindo aflita para o maitre. – Para beber, o que indica?

– O Sauvignon Blanc da Nova Zelândia, safra de 2011, seria perfeito para acompanhar o prato, Senhor. – Ele não pode estar disposto a conversar com o maitre enquanto está me masturbando por cima da minha calcinha?

– Está bom para você Bella? – Que pergunta era essa agora? Ele quer que eu beba?

– Água – Eu sei que agora eu cheguei bem perto de gemer, e continuei dando meu sorriso aflito e nervoso na direção do maitre que se retirou, nos deixando sozinhos.

Edward me olhava com a cara mais cínica, sem que seus movimentos parassem, enquanto eu respirava forte, fazendo força para não me mexer demais.

– Você quer gemer não é Bella?- Eu apenas o olhei, e sei que havia um pedido mudo ali. Eu fechei os olhos e senti Edward passar seu nariz por meu pescoço, e pegar minha mão dando beijos na palma, me fazendo mexer para tentar aliviar o desconforto. Sussurrando em meu ouvido. – Você quer que eu te coma aqui?

Quando os nossos pratos chegaram, eu quase enfartei, na hora que o garçom se aproximou, Edward afastou minha calçinha tocando meu clitóris encharcado, seus dedos escorregaram para dentro de mim. E ele parecia não perceber o que estava fazendo.

– O que o chef preparou como sobremesa? – Não, ele não está querendo saber da sobremesa? Não é possível.

– Suflê de baunilha com chocolate amargo.

– Você quer experimentar, Bella? – Eu apenas respirei profundamente, arregalando os olhos em sua direção e meneei com a cabeça.

– Eu vou querer experimentar, mas peça para ele mandar para o meu apartamento, por favor. – Espera aí, todos aqui sabem quem ele é, e ele não tem a menor cerimônia de estar me fodendo com os dedos na frente de todos? Que homem é esse?

– Você é fodidamente gostosa para eu perder a chance de te provar exatamente agora. – Eu só respirava enquanto ele comia e dizia em meu ouvido entre uma garfada e outra como iria me foder forte, como eu iria gozar, e gritar o seu nome.

Quando finalmente ele terminou de comer. Sim, ele conseguiu e eu não, nem uma pequena garfada. Ele tirou seus dedos de dentro da minha calcinha colocando-a no lugar e chupou seus dedos.

– A melhor parte da refeição. Você não sabe como é gostosa. – Eu estava a um passo de gozar, e ele sabia disso, eu já não conseguia falar e mais um pouco duvido que soubesse como pensar ou respirar. Meu corpo estava quente, eu estava arfando, e minha pele queimava, e eu sentia leves tremores. Fechei minha calça, rezando para ninguém perceber.

Ao tentar ficar em pé, minhas pernas tremeram, e ele passou uma mão por minha cintura, caminhando lentamente, levando boa parte do meu peso, nos levando através do lobby do condomínio para o elevador. Eu me encostei na parede do fundo da caixa de aço, enquanto Edward apertava o botão do 11º andar e me abraçava, beijando me rosto inocentemente, diferente do que eu esperava que ele fosse fazer. Esse beijo me acalmava e me deixava sem entender o que ele pretendia fazer comigo. A cada novo beijo estalado seu sorriso era lindo e radiante. Até que chegamos ao hall do seu apartamento e eu estava planejando correr para o banheiro e tomar um banho para poder aplacar o fogo que ainda continuava no meio das minhas pernas. Mas, ao passar pela porta de entrada, eu fui pega pela cintura e jogada em seus ombros, enquanto com o pé direito ele fechava a porta.

Ali estava novamente o homem feroz, faminto, forte que me pegava quando eu menos imaginava, mas eu adorava cada nova vez. Edward me levou até a sala e me deitou no grande sofá preto que reinava no ambiente.

– Fique aí. – Eu o olhava sem entender nada, enquanto ele saía em direção à cozinha. – Não se mexa. – Ele me falava com sua voz sexy como o inferno. Não era um pedido, mas uma ordem, e eu como sempre, obedeci pacientemente.

Eu podia ouvir o barulho vindo da cozinha. Papel, vidro se chocando, latas batendo, caixas caindo. O que ele está fazendo?

– Edward – Eu gemi, precisava dele exatamente agora. Eu realmente queria fazer alguma coisa, quando uma ideia me ocorreu.

– Não saía daí Bella, ou eu vou ficar muito irritado com você. – Eu ri com o que ele havia acabado de dizer. – Você não vai querer me ver irritado, pode ter certeza.

Mas, eu já tinha visto a minha cota de raiva dele, já tinha sido alvo desse seu sentimento e sabia perfeitamente bem, quão doloroso pode ser.

– Eu não tenho medo de você, Edward. – Eu berrei desafiando-o, mas continuei perfeitamente onde estava.

–Onde está merda – Edward resmungava, para si mesmo, mas eu podia ouvir perfeitamente. E ria tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. – E não me desafie, bebê, você não sabe do que eu sou capaz. E nem pode imaginar as formas como eu posso te punir.

– Quer ajuda, Doutor? – Ele rosnou, e eu gargalhei audivelmente, o que só o fez rosnar um pouco mais. – Parece que você está um pouco perdido no lugar onde eu sou a especialista.

– Bella, eu posso ate estar perdido, mas quando achar, aí você estará no lugar onde eu sou o especialista. – Deus, ele tem razão. – Achei. – Obrigada Senhor – Agora vamos ver quem vai desafiar quem.

Edward estancou ao me ver, enquanto segurava um prato com a sobremesa que ele havia pedido no restaurante, sua boca abriu e seus olhos se estreitaram, para logo então ele começar a sorrir jogando a cabeça para trás, tão entregue, tão bem humorado.

– Começando a festa sem mim, bebê? – Eu estava completamente nua deitada em seu sofá preto de couro exatamente no lugar onde ele havia me deixado.

– Você está atrasado.

– Ah Bella, eu vou te mostrar que eu nunca estou atrasado.

– Isso é uma promessa? Porque hoje você me fez muitas, e eu estou disposta a cobrar cada uma delas – Edward caminhava para mim como o leão que sabe que a presa está sob seu domínio, se abaixando para colocar o prato na mesa de centro.

– Bella eu vou te foder até você desmaiar. Eu já disse isso hoje.

– Hum, e você vê algum problema nisso? – Edward estava a minha frente, ajoelhado no tapete, seus dedos passeavam pelo meu corpo.

– Ah, como eu queria você assim, na mesa daquele restaurante. – Eu apenas arfei, sentindo o fogo por onde seus dedos passavam - Ou em pé em alguma gôndola do supermercado. Gemendo alto meu nome, me pedindo pra te fazer gozar – Eu me segurei para não gemer, e ele riu – Te fodendo forte dentro do meu carro.

– Edward – Eu gemi e ele riu.

– Você vai gemer tão alto Bella que pouco me importa se vão mandar a policia aqui pra saber se eu estou te matando.

Edward abriu minhas pernas e se abaixou no meio delas. Ele riu olhando nos meus olhos, e eu senti sua respiração, e sabia o quanto eu estava olhada pra ele.

– Sua boceta é tão linda Bella. Molhada, suculenta. Deliciosa. – Eu gemi, e não conseguia parar. Acho que já posso trabalhar em um filme pornô.

Eu senti os dedos de Edward entrando em mim e tocando aquela parte que só ele conhecia, enquanto sua boca chupava meu clitóris, minha coluna arqueava, meus olhos estavam fechados minha cabeça leve e eu senti o aperto em meu estomago, meu pé se curvou e eu vim. Ele não parou o movimento, e eu me contorcia no sofá, até que eu puxei seu cabelo, sem me importar se doeria nele ou não. Seus olhos eram vitoriosos, quando nossos olhares se encontraram, e seu sorriso torto lindo estava ali, junto com meu mel, em seus lábios.

– Você tem alguma noção de como gemeu alto e o tempo todo, bebê? – Não, eu não percebi isso, mas Edward ainda estava de joelhos quando me beijou e ao invés de me deixar mole, dessa vez eu estava querendo mais. Ele me excitou por muito tempo hoje, para que eu ficasse entregue como de costume.

– Edward, isso é um jogo onde dois podem jogar. – Eu vi seus olhos se estreitarem e sua sobrancelha se curvar. Ele não estava entendo o que eu faria. E nem eu sei de onde estava vindo essa coragem, não era o meu normal.

Eu me sentei no sofá e abri minhas pernas para ficar de frente para Edward e o trouxe mais para perto, abraçando-o com minhas pernas e puxando-o pela nuca para um beijo quente e fogoso. Eu queria foder sua língua como ele sempre fazia comigo.

Mordi o seu lábio inferior depois de ter chupado e sugado sua língua, sentindo o calor subir por minha coluna, e minhas mãos descerem por seu corpo, abrindo sua calça, e baixando-a junto com a boxer cinza que ele usava. Seu pau estava semiereto no meio de nós, quando eu pus a mão, e o senti parar com o beijo e olhar diretamente nos meus olhos.

– Bella. – Edward me olhava com desejo, mas havia algo mais ali.

– Você vai gemer Edward. – Ele suspirou pesadamente.

Eu me deitei no sofá segurando seu longo e grosso pau, em minha mão, subindo e descendo, olhando para ele. Eu nunca fiz isso antes, mas já vi varias vezes, em filme, é verdade. Mas, aqui, com essa parte do Edward que me dá tanto prazer nas mãos, não sei o que me deu, eu só queria devolver e mostrar a ele todo o prazer que ele havia me dado em todas essas vezes que ficamos juntos.

– Seu pau é tão lindo, Edward.

Eu olhei nos olhos de Edward, quando me aproximei de seu pau, passando em meu rosto adorando-o e vi meu sorriso preferido. Sua veia tão pronunciada, e ele a cada segundo mais inchado. Não sei realmente como pode caber na minha boca, mas estou disposta a descobrir.

Passei minha língua em toda sua veia sem tirar os olhos de Edward, não sei o que se passava ali, mas ele não parava de me olhar e ofegar, e abrindo minha boca, sem que minha mão soltasse a base de seu pau eu o enfiei, cuidando para que meus dentes não tocassem sua pele.

A cabeça sensível dele, pulou tocando o céu da minha boca, fazendo com que eu emitisse um som e isso foi tão prazeroso, eu babava, chupava, lambia, subia e descia, entrando e saindo da minha boca. Eu estava amando tê-lo assim. E eu vi Edward jogar a cabeça para trás, ao retornar ele não estava mais lutando contra.

– Bella. – Edward gemeu mais eu não parei o movimento. O senti pulsar dentro de mim e intensifiquei o que estava fazendo. Ele gemia, praticamente urrava, segurando minha cabeça, quando o senti vir. Sua porra batia no céu da minha boca, mas eu não parei, queria deixá-lo limpo e engoli.

– Edward, você é tão gostoso. – Ele me olhava diferente. Havia sim algo ali em seus olhos que não estavam antes.

Edward não esperou seu pau já estava pronto para mim. Para nosso prazer. Ele apenas me colocou de quatro, enquanto eu o olhava por a camisinha, e entrou fundo, forte.

– Você está me desafiando, bebê? – Eu gemia, sentindo uma mão em minha cintura e a outra em meu clitóris. – Gemi pra mim, Bella. – Eu estava me contorcendo de prazer.

– Edward. – Eu gemia, sentindo a dor bem vinda se instalar em meu corpo e liberar o prazer que eu estava sentindo. E logo depois ele veio comigo.

Eu me deitei, em uma ponta do sofá e o vi tirar a camisinha enrolando-a e deitar no outro lado, sem tirar os olhos de mim. O sorriso estava lá de novo.

– Eu criei um monstro.

– Hum. – Edward gargalhou, pegando meu pé, beijando-o e fazendo uma massagem.

Tomamos um banho juntos quando tínhamos força para nos levantar e agora eu estava usando uma calça jeans escura e um suéter branco, já Edward uma calça jeans clara e um moletom preto e eu estava a postos cozinhando asas de frango ao molho búfalo, com batatas fritas tornado e de sobremesa flan de baunilha com calda de morango, enquanto Edward guardava o restante das compras quando o interfone tocou.

– Pois não? – Edward ouvia atentamente me olhando. – Deixe-os entrar. – Eu arregalei meus olhos sem saber o que fazer. – Temos visita, bebê. – Ele passou por mim e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

Eu fiquei parada na entrada do pequeno coredor em frente ao lavabo, enquanto Edward foi abrir a porta de vidro que dava entrada para seu apartamento.

– Mamãe. – Esme? – Papai – Carlisle? Agora eu estou apavorada. O que vamos dizer? Qual a reação deles ao me ver aqui? E o Edward? O que ele vai dizer?

– Edward, filho, como você está? Viemos buscá-lo para jantar. – Edward deu passagem revelando a minha presença a seus pais, que não faço a menor ideia do porque abriram sorrisos radiantes ao me verem.

– Melhor dizendo, Esme, viemos buscá-los para jantar. Como está se sentindo Bella? – Eu olhei de Carlisle para Esme e deles para Edward.

– Bem. Muito bem. Eu acho.

– Bella o que aconteceu? Você me disse que estava se cuidando?

– Ah isso vai ser divertido. – Edward disse olhando pra mim ao lado dos pais.

– É... Bem... Eu me esqueci de tomar os remédios... E... Sentia tontura... Mas, achei que era normal, até desmaiar... Foi isso. – Eu estava olhando para minhas mãos até que percebi que alguém deveria ter falado alguma coisa e levantei a cabeça, vendo os olhos abismados dos Cullen em mim.

– Edward, você refez os exames, o que eles disseram?

– O coagulo ao invés de diminuir aumentou e ela pode ter todos os sintomas que já sabemos ou nenhum, e como me parece uma paciente muito rebelde precisa de vigilância continua. Isso sem contar que realmente se ela desmaiar morando sozinha como vamos saber?

– Edward está tomando conta de você? – Porque a Esme tinha que me perguntar isso. Não podia ter perguntado a ele?

– Ah... Bem... A comida vai queimar... Com licença... – Eu corri para a cozinha, deixando os três me olhando no inicio do corredor. Mas, não adiantou muito, uma vez que me seguiram.

– Estou mamãe. Eu pensei no que você me disse tantas vezes e pedi férias... – Carlisle e Esme sentaram-se nos bancos altos em frente ao balcão, enquanto Edward continuava arrumando as compras, sob o olhar abismado dos pais.

– É por isso que estou aqui Edward. Quando cheguei vi que tinha tirado férias e não entendi, além é claro, do prontuário da Bella, mas agora vejo que continua trabalhando, mesmo nas suas férias, não é? – É impressão minha ou tinha duplo sentido no que Carlisle havia falado?

– Bella, estou enganada ou você arrastou Edward ao supermercado?

– Esme, que bom que tocou nesse assunto. Porque, ele não sabe se comportar em publico – Senti Edward parando ao meu lado e virando para mim em câmera lenta – Ele não sabe andar ou fazer nada no supermercado. – Esme estava me olhando divertida. – Você acredita que ele não sabia que vendia comida pronta lá? – Enquanto eu cozinhava e ele arrumava nos esbarrávamos varias vezes.

– A ultima vez que me lembro de Edward em um supermercado ele devia ter uns 05 anos. E parecia que o tínhamos soltado em um parque de diversão. Ele derrubou uma pilha de latas de molho de tomate. Eu fiquei morta de vergonha.

– Mamãe, por favor?

– Edward, imagino que você se comportou um pouco melhor do que isso dessa vez?

– Ah, sem duvida. Ele não derrubou enlatado nenhum. Mas, quase atropelou um velhinho, com o carrinho – Edward passou por mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido que eu seria punida no final da noite, por estar me divertindo as suas custas.

– Pelo menos ele teria pronto atendimento.

– E você acha que ele iria querer ser atendido por um medico barbeiro de carrinho de supermercado?

– A culpa não é minha. Eu apenas não sou familiarizado com esse estabelecimento comercial.

– E porque vocês foram ao supermercado, pra começo de conversa? – Carlisle também parecia divertido, quando Edward sentou-se ao seu lado, e Esme veio para o meu para me ajudar com as batatas.

– Parece que pra Bella é uma falta grave não ter muita comida em casa pra ela se divertir cozinhando.

– Não. Mas, você não tinha pouca comida. Você não tinha comida alguma só água na geladeira. – Esme e Carlisle estavam rindo abertamente enquanto olhavam de mim para Edward. Acho que para eles é divertido essa situação.

– Como você convida alguém para sua casa e só tem água na geladeira? Edward eu não te ensinei nada?

– Mamãe, quando eu tive visitas em casa?

– Isso é verdade. Eu disse Bella que eu levava fé em você. – Carlisle me olhava de forma curiosa.

– Como assim você levava fé nela, pai?

– Bella está fazendo milagres por aqui. Ela já conseguiu te levar ao supermercado sem que você destruísse nada e ainda tivesse comida em casa. Acho que esse fogão nunca foi usado na vida.

– É verdade. Devíamos tirar uma foto e colocar em um porta retrato, na sala de estar lá de casa. Tem uma maquina filho?

– Três contra um, chega a ser covardia.

– Podia ser pior. Ainda falta Emmett...

– Não. O jantar está pronto Bella? – O jantar estava quase pronto e Esme que sabia onde ficavam os pratos, talheres e copos, colocou a mesa para nós.

Jantamos nesse clima doce. Esme e Carlisle juntos contando curiosidades da infância de Edward e Emmett, enquanto e eu e ele do outro lado riamos, nos olhando e tocando varias vezes, e sempre que possível Edward descansava a mão na minha perna e parecíamos experimentos científicos para seus pais. Após o jantar nós dois tiramos a mesa sob o olhar atento do casal Cullen e fomos todos para a sala de estar.

– Querida. Você não se preocupe, só volte à instituição quando tiver alta medica – Agora ela olhou para Edward que estava indicando os sofás para os pais sentarem. Exatamente o mesmo em que havíamos transado há pouco tempo. O pensamento me deixou vermelha.

– Obrigada? – Eu sei que eu perguntei ao invés de afirmar.

Quando olhei para o pé de Edward que ainda estava em pé ao lado do sofá, pude vê-lo empurrando a camisinha que ele havia descartado há pouco tempo e havíamos esquecido ali, e eu gelei, olhando em seus olhos, mas ele estava divertido, com o sorriso nos lábios, vindo sentar-se a meu lado.

– Bella, você vai para Seattle no ano novo? – Eu parei e olhei de Esme para Edward. Espantada.

– Ah... Já é ano novo?

– Daqui a 05 dias querida. – Eu pisquei sem saber o que fazer.

– Vou falar com meus pais e ver quais os planos deles. Havia esquecido completamente. – E eu pude ouvir meu celular tocando. Pedi licença e fui ate o quarto do Edward e de lá até o quarto de hospedes, antes que alguém resolvesse me seguir.

Minha mãe estava aflita reclamando que eu não lhe dava atenção e que ela quase morreu do coração ao saber que eu desmaiei e que queria pegar o primeiro voo, mas meu pai a impediu. E eu lhe contei onde estava, e que estava muito bem. Contei as partes menos sórdidas do meu dia, e ela ficou feliz. Por desencargo de consciência eu perguntei do ano novo, e eles iam viajar, para visitar meus avós em Forks, e como sempre não haveria nada de bom para fazer.

Quando minha mãe desligou foi à vez de Alice ligar, e ela estava com Rose e Emmett, e fui obrigada a ouvir todos os conselhos e reclamações deles por não ter avisado do desmaio e estar onde estou. E praticamente repeti a conversa com a minha mãe. Ao voltar para sala Esme, Carlisle e Edward estavam de pé.

– Rose e Emmett mandaram beijos para vocês. Eles estavam com Alice e Jasper.

– Oh, obrigada querida. – Esme me abraçou. – Edward, decida o que você fará no ano novo, já que Emm e Rose levarão o Ben, para casa dos pais dela, sim?

– Pode deixar mamãe. Avisarei.

– Juízo, em Edward? – Carlisle olhou para ele significativamente antes de abraçar o filho – Cuide-se Bella. Você também é adorável. – E eu me lembrei da conversa que tivemos no natal, enquanto ele beijava minha mão.

– Cuidem-se, os dois. – Esme estava definitivamente radiante, e eu e Edward nos olhamos.

**SPOILER**

– Hum... O que você quer fazer no ano novo? – Eu parei o encarando, seria. E ele fez o mesmo. – Quais os seus planos, Bella?

– Meus pais vão para Forks, em Washington, para casa dos meus avós. Geralmente eu fico com Alice em sua casa em Seattle, mas ela vai viajar com Jasper, para Cancun, aproveitar o sol.

– Eu perguntei o que quer fazer ou se tem algum plano.

– Eu não tenho nada em mente Edward. Se não tiver para onde ir, provavelmente vou para Forks. E você?

– É para Forks que quer ir? – Edward me olhava atentamente.

– Não, mas você também não me respondeu o que vai fazer? – Estávamos sentados lado a lado com o café da manhã servido a nossa frente.

– Para onde quer ir? Onde gostaria de passar o ano novo? – Eu o olhava desconfiada. – Responda Bella – E lá estava a voz sexy como o inferno.

* * *

**_Visita dos sogrinhos :)_**

**_Edward escondendo a camisinha._**

**_~OHDMS~_**

_patylayne: Oie querida. :) Esses dois tem muita energia para mostrar ainda :* Beijos e obrigado por comentar :)  
_


	15. Castigo

_**Castigo.**_

Edward fechou a porta quando o elevador desceu e foi em direção à camisinha esquecida que agora estava embaixo do sofá. Ao voltar do lavabo, onde ela foi descartada, eu estava na cozinha me preparando para lavar os pratos. Ele trazia os comprimidos e me entregou, enquanto eu pegava água, quando ele me pegou por trás, me colocando em seus braços, e levando até o seu quarto.

– Eu disse para você não me desafiar bebê – Sua voz era tão doce e sexy, sussurrada em meu ouvido enquanto ele passava seu nariz em meu pescoço. – Você não tem noção de como eu vou te castigar hoje.

– Edward, me põe no chão. – Minha voz saiu manhosa, e sem nenhuma convicção.

– Shi, Bella, quietinha. Eu vou me divertir só um pouquinho – Eu gelei, endurecendo o meu corpo em seus braços, quando ele entrou em seu quarto. E sentou na cama comigo. – Você se divertiu muito as minhas custas hoje no jantar. – Ele passava a mão em minhas pernas, enquanto respirava em meu pescoço.

– Eu não me diverti. Apenas contei a verdade a seus pais.

– Porque não disse que está morando aqui comigo? – Ele me olhava atentamente

– Porque ninguém perguntou.

– Minha mãe perguntou. Ela queria saber se eu estava cuidando bem de você e você fugiu pra cozinha. – O nariz e a respiração de Edward me deixavam mole e arrepiada. - Porque você não disse? - Edward tirou o meu sweter e eu gemi.

– Eu fiquei com vergonha.

– Vergonha? – Edward sussurrava em meu ouvido, abrindo o sutiã branco com renda que eu estava usando – Você não teve vergonha de me esperar nua hoje à tarde. – Eu corei com a lembrança. – Tão linda.

– E você parecia se divertir bastante ao empurrar a camisinha para debaixo do sofá onde havíamos transado de tarde no qual seus pais estavam inocentemente sentados. – Edward riu e me fez rir, enquanto ele abria minha calça. E me deitava em sua cama, para me deixar completamente nua.

Edward deitou-se em cima de mim, tão carinhoso, com sua mão percorrendo o meu corpo, e sua boca me beijando lentamente. Eu gemi, querendo mais dele. Eu sempre quero mais. Não fazia ideia que era tão insaciável. Mas, ele se levantou sem dizer uma única palavra me deixando ali, carente dele.

Quando voltou do closet, Edward trazia em uma de suas mãos algumas gravatas. Algumas? Eu arregalei os olhos para ele que tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e os olhos semicerrados em meu corpo.

– Bebê, eu disse que ia me divertir. – Edward se sentou vagarosamente ao meu lado e pegou minha mão direita e amarrou a ponta de uma das gravatas em meu punho, me fazendo um carinho no rosto e abaixando para prender a outra ponta na parte de baixo da cama e se levantou.

Eu estava chocada. Nada passava pela minha mente que estava em branco quando ele sentou do meu outro lado e fez a mesma coisa.

– Edward. – Eu falei alto, com os olhos interrogativos, mas ele unicamente alisou ternamente meu rosto.

– Shi, quieta. – Edward se levantou e eu encolhi meus pés, mas ele pegou o pé esquerdo e como fez com as mãos o prendeu na gravata e esta a cama, e o mesmo aconteceu com o direito. Agora eu estou amarrada por uma coleção de gravatas azuis a sua cama. Completamente exposta para ele.

Durante todo o processo a voz de Edward não podia ser mais doce, seus movimentos eram lentos e seu semblante passava uma calma, enquanto ele tirava a roupa sem tirar os olhos de mim. Tão lindo completamente nu.

Eu estava irritada. Muito irritada por estar nessa situação. Minha cara estava fechada e mesmo que eu respirasse pesadamente, sentindo meu peito subir e descer com o movimento, eu não estava gostando nem um pouco de estar aqui dessa forma. Mas, Edward parecia não reparar e me devorava com os olhos sorrindo maliciosamente, enquanto uma das mãos alisava para cima e para baixo o pau semiereto, e a outra tocava minha pele, desde a minha perna até meu seio.

Ao aproximar o dedo da minha boca eu tentei mordê-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido, e puxou do meu alcance.

– Ah, Bella, você não vai querer me deixar mais irritado, vai? – Sua voz sexy como o inferno, agora parecia perigosa, mas eu estava realmente irritada.

– Você vai ver alguém irritada Edward, quando eu sair daqui. Eu juro que vai. – Eu rosnei em sua direção, mas ele apenas riu se aproximando das minhas pernas.

– Vamos ver bebê. Eu acho que você vai se divertir. Mas, eu vou primeiro.

– Edward. – Eu gritei.

– Bella, você já está gritando? Eu ainda não fiz nada? - Eu o olhava de forma desafiadora, com os olhos semicerrados. Ele está realmente encrencado. Espera só eu conseguir me soltar. - Você está tão molhada assim? – Edward colocou o dedo em minha boceta, e pra minha surpresa, eu estava realmente um pouquinho excitada.

Seus dedos subiam e desciam por meus lábios, espalhando o meu mel por toda minha boceta, enquanto ele ria, com o seu serviço, e então caiu de boca, mordendo meu clitóris, me fazendo ofegar. E sugando, prendendo esse pequeno monte entre seus lábios, me fazendo segurar o gemido com todas as minhas forças.

Eu me recuso a me excitar. Eu não posso estar gostando do que ele está fazendo. Que raiva. Como ele tem total domínio sobre meu corpo? A boca de Edward e seus dedos habilidosos estavam em minha boceta, quando eu o apertava, sentindo as contrações se formando e mais um pouco eu...

Como assim ele tem a coragem de parar o que está fazendo e ficar olhando para mim, enquanto eu estou ofegando, me preparando para liberar o meu gozo?

– Hum Bella, você é tão saborosa, mesmo assim irritadinha como está – Edward lambia os dedos como quem está provando o necta dos deuses. – Você quer o meu pau? – Eu não vou dizer. - Quer Bella? – Edward passava a cabeça do pau inchado exatamente no meu ponto de maior prazer, e eu subia o meu quadril, tentando fazê-lo me invadir, mas não conseguia. – Peça. - Eu me recusava a pedir e nesse momento Edward estava abrindo o pacotinho cinza e deslizando o látex por seu membro.

Edward saiu da cama, se ajoelhando nos pés do lado direito e me libertando, e fazendo o mesmo do lado esquerdo, e eu tenho certeza que provei o meu ponto. Ele está tão excitado quanto eu, posso perceber isso, seu pau não nega.

Mas, diferente do que o que pensei, ele não me soltou. Ele se ajoelhou na cama, a minha frente e introduziu muito pouco do seu pênis na minha entrada. Eu tentei pôr mais, mas não, ele me segurou e retirou tudo.

– Minha brincadeira, Bella. Meu ritmo. – Filho da mãe.

E um pouquinho mais de cada vez, tão lento que só me deixava mais excitada, para logo em seguida ele retirar. Quem mandou esse homem ter um controle desses?

Quando finalmente ele tinha posto todo o seu pau, e eu sentia suas bolas encostando na minha bunda, minhas pernas estavam dobradas encostando na minha barriga e ele levemente inclinado na minha direção eu urrava e gemia chamando o seu nome. Mas, ele saiu novamente, só que lentamente. E mais uma vez retornou, e dessa vez ficou, fazendo movimentos para frente e para trás, em um vai e vem delicioso, que me levava a sentir o formigar em meu ventre e o calor subir por minha coluna. Eu estava perdida em meu prazer, e sentia apertar seu pau com minha boceta, até que em mais uma estocada precisa, ele veio, se derramando dentro de mim, gozando e urrando de prazer.

– Tão fodidamente apertada.

A camisinha foi retirada de seu pau, e eu estava no limiar do prazer, apenas mais uma estocada. Eu sentia o suor que estava em meu corpo, e as lagrimas que saiam dos meus olhos, enquanto ele passava a mão por meu rosto.

– Não chore. – Eu gritava, estava irritada, frustrada, cansada. Eu o queria mais do que nunca e ao mesmo tempo, se pudesse queria estar longe dele.

Edward se esticou na cama para pegar o preservativo na mesinha ao lado e as lagrimas não paravam de cair por meu rosto, enquanto ele colocava a camisinha não parava o movimento de vai e vem em seu pau. Eu o senti lubrificar na entrada da minha boceta, e não consegui conter o choro.

– Diga Bella, você quer que eu pare?

– Edward... me fode...

– Você me quer Bella?

– Sim... – Eu arfava violentamente, meus pulmões doíam – Eu quero você... Me fode, Edward.

Edward entrou em mim, com tanto cuidado eu sentia que ia começar tudo de novo a tortura que ele estava me impondo. Mas, ele me olhava nos olhos, com suas mãos afastando os fios que estavam em meu rosto enquanto entrava e saia. Minhas pernas abraçando sua cintura. Seu pau tocando aquele ponto que só ele conhecia e eu estava perto. Não pensava mais, apenas dizia seu nome como uma prece, rezando para que atingisse o orgasmo, e ele não parasse o movimento. Até que eu vim, explodi em um gozo forte, e ele não parou, e nem eu, outra onda de prazer veio sem que eu esperasse.

Minha mão esquerda foi liberada da gravata, que caiu sobre a cama e o mesmo aconteceu com a mão direita, sem que ele saísse de dentro de mim, e o movimento continuou. Edward em cima de mim entrando e saindo, me fazendo gozar, enquanto seu pau entrava duro e forte. Eu estava cansada, mas queria mais dele, quando finalmente gozamos juntos chamando o nome um do outro. Meu riso bobo, as lagrimas caindo dos meus olhos, sendo pegas por ele com pequenos beijos em meu rosto, nossa respiração pesada. Orgasmos múltiplos eu já tinha lido sobre isso, e achava impossível. Ate agora. Até Edward.

Ao recuperar as forças eu dei um tapa, o mais forte que pude em seu braço.

– Seu filho da mãe. Nunca mais ouse fazer isso comigo. Ta me ouvindo? – Edward estava deitado de barriga pra cima, a mão onde eu havia batido e o sorriso mais debochado nos lábios.

– Fazer o que, exatamente? Te amarrar, não deixar você gozar ou te fazer ter orgasmos múltiplos?

– Tudo. Eu juro que te odeio Edward. – Eu me levantei, não tão rápido quanto eu gostaria, mas mesmo assim senti um leve rodar na cabeça, mas não tonteei. Eu acho. E, senti as mãos dele em minha cintura. – Me solta. – Eu gritei, e ele levantou as mãos na minha frente em sinal de rendição.

– Você fica linda assim brava, Bella. – Eu o ignorei e passei por ele, e quando estava próxima a porta o senti passar por mim e a fechar. – Para onde você pensa que vai assim nua? – Eu o olhei com a cara mais feia que pude.

– Não é da sua conta.

– Bella, venha pra cama, comigo. – Maldita voz sexy como o inferno. Mesmo tremendo só ao ouvir seu comando eu fiquei no lugar. – Eu te fiz gozar. Eu gozei pra você. Acabou. Venha comigo. – Mas eu estava parada a sua frente de braços cruzados, lutando comigo mesma para não me render a ele. - Você não é só uma menininha. – Ele disse passando o dedo em meu rosto.

– E você não é só um cara grande que gosta de brincar – Eu baixei a cabeça, respirando profundamente- Nunca mais você vai fazer isso de novo. – Ele me olhava com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Me amarrar.

– Porque não gostou? – Eu rosnei e ele me pegou no colo, me levando para a cama, puxando o edredom, e me pondo no centro dela, se deitando por cima de mim, com sua cabeça nos meus seios.

– Eu gosto de te tocar. – Minhas mãos estavam percorrendo suas costas, e ele parecia ronronar como um gatinho, quando senti um beijo no meio dos meus seios. – E também não gostei de não conseguir gozar.

– Eu sei. Por isso escolhi esse castigo. Eu nunca tive isso Bella, foi demais para mim, você e meus pais, apontando meus erros. E eu sabia que realmente ia se irritar por não poder gozar.

– Edward, você não vê? – Ele tocava a lateral do meu corpo, enquanto eu tinha minhas mãos em seu cabelo. – Seus pais têm tanto orgulho de você. Eles queriam exibir o filhinho amado para mim. – Eu peguei sua cabeça, fazendo com que me olhasse. – E, bem... – Eu estava vermelha – Eu só gozei pra você e eu gosto muito disso.

Edward sentou-se na cama e me olhou como se eu fosse um ratinho de laboratório.

– Como assim, Bella? Você não era... Virgem.

– Eu tive uma primeira vez ruim. – Edward fechou a cara e se deitou na cama, me puxando para seus braços. – Eu não consegui chegar lá. E depois, achei que a culpa foi minha, e talvez tenha sido. - Eu o senti tencionar os músculos - Então tive uma segunda experiência, pra desencargo de consciência e essa foi pior que a primeira, eu senti dor, e quando ele terminou, eu fui ao banheiro e havia sangue misturado com sua porra escorrendo por minhas pernas. – Edward arfou e tencionou um pouco mais os músculos, me prendendo em seu braço - E eu tive certeza que era péssima, até porque os dois só queriam me comer e espalhar para a universidade.

– Nunca mais pense isso, ouviu? – Eu senti o aperto de seus braços em meu corpo. – Você é maravilhosa na cama. Qualquer homem deveria se sentir o melhor de todos só por ter a honra de estar com você. – Ele levantou minha cabeça para que olhasse em seus olhos – Você me faz querer mais. Querer coisas que nunca quis antes. E você continua aqui, dormindo comigo. – Edward beijou minha cabeça.

– O que você quer Edward? – Ele arfou, jogando a cabeça para trás. – Me conta, por favor. – Eu me apoiei em minhas mãos para ficar de frente para seu rosto. – Eu quero te entender, nem que seja só um pouco.

– Bella, por favor. – Ele praticamente gemeu meu nome, implorando. Mas, eu sustentei seu olhar, da forma mais terna que consegui, enquanto tocava seu rosto carinhosamente, e ele fechava os olhos e as mãos em punho. – Não. Não queira saber. Eu sei que já te contaram muitas coisas, e você ainda está aqui. E eu nem sei como. Não me peça isso.

– Por favor. – Eu falei baixinho, beijando o seu rosto, tentando transmitir o sentimento que ele precisasse para me contar qualquer coisa de sua vida.

– Eu nunca tive uma namorada – Edward começou a falar timidamente, inseguro, e eu passava meu nariz em seu pescoço, beijando-o esporadicamente, sentindo suas reações ao meu toque. – Não queria me envolver. Apenas transar e ir embora, sem compromisso, mas sem colocar a honra da garota no quadro de aviso, como os babacas da universidade fizeram com você. Eu avisava todas as mulheres antes de ir pra cama com elas como seria, nenhuma nunca ficou comigo inocentemente.

– Você não me avisou. – Falei baixinho, e o senti ri sem humor, mas não tive coragem de olhar em seus olhos.

– Você não entende, não é? – Edward me fez olhar para ele – Eu nunca transei com uma paciente. Nunca trouxe qualquer mulher para minha casa. Muito menos para minha cama. Nunca dormi ao lado de ninguém. Nunca morei com ninguém que não fosse meus pais e meu irmão. Nunca quis tanto estar dentro de uma mulher como quero estar dentro de você. Nunca é o bastante pra mim, eu sempre quero mais. – As lagrimas caiam, e ele me beijou ardentemente, até estarmos sem fôlego. - Durma bebê.

Eu estava me acostumando com isso. Dormir nos braços dele. Mas, agora eu não sabia o que falar. Mas, parecia que ele não queria que eu dissesse nada. Já estávamos há bastante tempo em silencio, e eu não sei se ele estava dormindo. Ele me abraçava por trás, nossos corpos colados, a respiração em uníssono.

– Porque você nunca ficou com uma paciente? – Edward poderia ter ficado exatamente como estava e eu imaginaria que estava dormindo, mas senti sua respiração mudar, e ele passou a fazer carinho na minha barriga, me fazendo arrepiar.

– Ainda acordada? – Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. – Pensei que estivesse dormindo.

– Porque, Edward?

– Porque já é tarde e... – Eu me virei e o encarei, sem sair de seus braços, e passei a fazer carinho em sua nuca. – Uma regra. Apenas isso. Eu poderia ficar com qualquer uma menos uma paciente. Elas são sagradas. Ou eram pelo menos. – Eu tremi tencionando meu corpo. E ele me beijou mais uma vez. – Não pense nisso, você foi à única. Agora vamos dormir?

– Porque você não estava dormindo se era pra eu estar dormindo? – Ele me olhava confuso tentando não rir.

– Desde quando você ficou tão curiosa e falante? Geralmente dorme tranquila nos meus braços. – Ele estava beijando meu pescoço, enquanto eu tremia e ele falava com a voz sussurrada. – Eu não te cansei o suficiente por hoje? – Mas, eu o puxei pelos cabelos para que olhasse para mim.

– Você se empenhou demais por um dia só. E não respondeu a minha pergunta. - Edward baixou a cabeça, e parecia envergonhado? Será que ele já ficou assim alguma vez na sua vida?

– Eu gosto de te ver dormindo. Desde que você estava em coma. Eu ficava horas lá de noite. Vinha pra casa e voltava pro hospital e dormia lá no seu quarto. – Edward passava o dedo em meu rosto, e eu não tirava os olhos dele.

– O que há de tão divertido em me ver dormindo? Ainda mais em coma?

– Eu imaginava o que estava acontecendo com você. Onde você estava. Se podia ouvir. Eu estudava o seu caso, através dos aparelhos que estavam ligados a você e acabava dormindo lá.

– Era como um galpão. Eu podia sentir as paredes, o chão e sabia que tinha um teto. Um lugar escuro, sem luz alguma. Eu não vi o caminhão, me abaixei pra pegar uma moeda que caiu, para pagar o pedágio, e me deparei nesse canto. Nada acontecia, por isso achei que havia se passado horas e não dias. Só uma coisa acontecia de diferente. – Edward estava me olhando chocado e maravilhado ao mesmo tempo. Eu preferi não contar nada, alegando que não me lembrava na época que estava internada, porque não queria falar com a Dra. Stanley, mas agora eu tinha sua total atenção. – Eu ouvia uma voz. Não ouvi minha família ou amigos, ou outras pessoas. Só uma única voz. – Edward estava com todo seu peso apoiado em um braço, me envolvendo com o outro e eu podia sentir sua excitação para saber mais sobre essa época. – A sua. Sua voz, de tempos em tempos. – Seus olhos brilhavam e ele sorria. – Eu ouvi você me chamando, por isso eu acordei.

– Bella? – Edward me deu um beijo terno e eu senti nisso uma espécie de agradecimento da parte dele. – Isso é incrível. É um mistério. Por isso amo tanto esse ramo da medicina. Como é possível, só a minha voz? Mas... – Eu o calei com um beijo, puxando-o pra mim.

– Durma Edward, está tudo bem. – Ele me aconchegou em seus braços e eu senti o cansaço do dia, dormindo tranquilamente, leve por ter contado essa parte do coma a ele, e por ter ouvido algo mais sobre ele, também.

Meu corpo inteiro reclamou quando acordei no outro dia pela manhã. As cortinas impediam o sol de entrar no quarto, e eu me assustei com a hora. 09:45 da manhã. Tateei pela cama, mas ele não estava ali.

Eu me levantei e coloquei uma camisa azul clara do Edward, fechando apenas dois botões, quando passei pelo closet, indo em direção ao banheiro. E o vi com rosto branco de espuma de barbear, o barbeador elétrico nas mãos.

– Oi – Beijei suas costas nuas, e ele sorriu quando me encostei na pia.

– Bom dia. Dormiu bem? – Edward olhava em meus olhos quando me puxou para sua frente. E eu sentei na pia de mármore branco com gabinete de madeira. O imenso espelho atrás de mim. E a banheira quadrada moderna em frente à janela que ia do teto ao chão. O piso de madeira. E o chuveiro com Box de vidro e o vaso, separados discretamente.

– Muito bem, obrigada. E você? – Ele abriu minhas pernas e se encaixou no meio delas, e eu peguei o barbeador de suas mãos, fazendo cuidadosamente sua barba, virando seu rosto de acordo com onde a lamina elétrica passava. E Edward pacientemente me obedecia, enquanto mantinha suas mãos passeando em minha coxa.

– Estou dormindo muito bem ultimamente, Bella. – Eu ri, prendendo-o mais a mim.

– Porque está com essa calça? – E Edward olhou o que eu estava vestindo.

– Gosto dessa camisa. – Eu ri e fingi que não tinha ouvido. – Você estava dormindo e eu desci para treinar um pouco. Preciso gastar um pouco de energia. Ou vou acabar nos matando. – Eu arqueei a sobrancelha descrente.

– Quantos anos tem Edward?

– Não te informaram na sua pesquisa? – Eu neguei com a cabeça e ele riu – 27. Por quê?

– Curiosidade. Estou curiosa, hoje. – Ele gemeu e eu continuei o meu serviço – Porque decidiu ser medico neurologista?

– Culpe Carlisle. – Ele sorriu – Eu quis ser medico para ajudar as pessoas e neurologista por influencia do meu pai. – Eu terminei e ele me deu um selinho estalado em agradecimento.

Edward tirou a calça na minha frente, enquanto eu descia da pia e escovava os dentes. Ele entrou no imenso Box e regulava a água, quando eu tirava a camisa e ia fazer companhia debaixo do chuveiro.

Como no dia anterior ele passou shampoo e condicionador em meus cabelos, ensaboou e enxugou a minha pele e eu fiz o mesmo com ele. Eu já disse que posso me acostumar a isso? Terminado o banho fomos para o closet, e ele trouxe os meus remédios, não se importando com a careta que eu fiz.

O telefone celular de Edward tocava insistentemente, mas quando ele viu o numero simplesmente ignorou. Depois as ligações reiniciaram e ele mais uma vez checou o visor, e dessa vez, eu vi sua cara aborrecida enquanto ele desligava o aparelho.

– Algum problema?

– Não se preocupe com isso. Agora eu preciso comer. – Ele me olhou maliciosamente, pegando o copo da minha mão, e jogando o celular em cima da cama.

– O que gosta de comer de comida no café da manhã? – Edward gargalhou alto jogando a cabeça pra trás.

– Muito esperta e tendenciosa Senhorita Swan. – Eu o olhava tentando não rir – Cereal, café, bolinho e torrada com geleia, por favor. - Eu preparei a comida e ele colocou os pratos no balcão da cozinha. – Agora, minha vez. – Eu o olhei desconfiada. – Porque literatura?

– Seus informantes não te contaram? – Ele negou com a cabeça – Parece que você sabe tudo de mim. – Ele parecia pensar sobre isso - Mas, desde sempre eu estava com um livro nas mãos, foi uma escolha natural.

– Hum... O que você quer fazer no ano novo? – Eu parei o encarando, seria. E ele fez o mesmo. – Quais os seus planos, Bella?

– Meus pais vão para Forks, em Washington, para casa dos meus avós. Geralmente eu fico com Alice em sua casa em Seattle, mas ela vai viajar com Jasper, para Cancun, aproveitar o sol.

– Eu perguntei o que quer fazer ou se tem algum plano.

– Eu não tenho nada em mente Edward. Se não tiver para onde ir, provavelmente vou para Forks. E você?

– É para Forks que quer ir? – Edward me olhava atentamente.

– Não, mas você também não me respondeu o que vai fazer? – Estávamos sentados lado a lado com o café da manhã servido a nossa frente.

– Para onde quer ir? Onde gostaria de passar o ano novo? – Eu o olhava desconfiada. – Responda Bella – E lá estava a voz sexy como o inferno.

– Hum, não sei... Queria um dia conhecer o ano novo em Nova Orleans e...

– Ótima escolha. Vamos para Nova Orleans. Depois do café vou providenciar nossas passagens e hospedagem. O que quer fazer por lá, em especial? – Eu o olhava de boca aberta desconcertada.

– Edward, não é assim. Não temos reserva, faltam 04 dias para o ano novo, além de ser difícil encontrar vaga agora, também é muito caro e eu não tenho tanto dinheiro. E...

– Eu vou te levar para Nova Orleans se é pra lá que você quer ir, a não ser que tenha outros planos em mente, o que não me parece.

– Não tenho, mas posso perfeitamente ficar em casa. E seus pais, eles disseram para você escolher.

– Eu escolhi, vamos para Nova Orleans. Meus pais querem viajar já que o Ben, não estará na cidade. Não vamos empatar os planos deles, não é? – Ele falava de uma forma divertida, mas firme, não deixando margem para discução e eu acabaria fazendo mesmo o que ele queria, então...

Depois do café ele foi até o escritório, com piso de madeira, janelas que iam do teto ao chão, uma parede com prateleiras repleta de livros, sofá de couro preto em frente à lareira, mesa imponente com seu notebook, estetoscópio e alguns livros de medicina empilhados e eu fiquei entretida observando alguns exemplares, enquanto ele fazia ligações e organizava nossa viajem. Depois avisou Esme que ela poderia viajar tranquila.

– Bons livros. – Eu disse quando ele desligou, observando que havia prateleiras com exemplares de medicina, outra com clássico, literatura mais moderna, e uma pilha ainda desorganizada no chão.

– Eu gosto desses. – Ele apontou para o meio da prateleira, com alguns clássicos. – E esses aqui ainda faltam organizar. – Eu olhei para o chão seguindo seu dedo. – Foi indicação de uma formanda em literatura. – Eu me abaixei e observei que ali tinha todos os exemplares infantis e infanto-juvenis que havia indicado para a instituição e o olhei com uma interrogação em meu rosto.

– Edward, eu indiquei esses livros para a instituição. O que fazem aqui?

– Eu sei que indicou. Mamãe me mostrou a lista, e eu comprei para mim também, para saber o que você estava indicando para as crianças.

– Você gosta de lá, também, não é?

– É importante Bella. Crianças sofrem todos os dias e onde menos se espera. Mas, em parte eu não entendo porque você gosta de lá?

– Primeiro eu sei que é um trabalho muito serio e que toda a comunidade ajuda – Edward me olhava com a mão no bolso da calça cinza que usava sob a camisa azul que eu estava usando mais cedo. – Segundo, eu realmente gosto da Esme e a chance de trabalhar com ela e aprender é incrível – Ele riu – E terceiro, eu senti algo poderoso quando li para aquelas crianças. Eu poderia fazer a diferença na vida de pessoas que sofreram tanto.

– Você nem imagina. – Ele disse me abraçando pela cintura. – Minha coleção então está aprovada?

– Aprovada Doutor. – Edward me beijou e me empurrou até o sofá de couro preto, onde transamos até a hora do almoço.

Eu estava muito cansada para cozinhar o que quer que fosse então pedimos salada da estação, sanduiche especialidade da casa e de sobremesa Suflê de baunilha com chocolate amargo, afinal eu também queria experimentar esse doce.

À tarde enquanto eu estava deitada no colo de Edward lendo em voz alta o exemplar de Os Irmãos Karamazov de Dostoievski, que ele estava lendo anteriormente, o telefone voltou a tocar, e ele se levantou e o atendeu. Seu rosto não podia estar mais contrariado.

– O que você quer? – Ele não estava feliz isso era visível. – Sim, eu estou de férias, porque quer falar comigo? – Acho que ele não queria atender essa ligação, mas, em todo caso, estou nesse momento vendo-o andar de um lado para o outro com a mão cintura e a outra no telefone. – Não. E não me ligue. – O tom de voz autoritário que ele usa comigo, eu me sentei e assumi instintivamente uma posição firme. – Você sabia como eram as coisas. Já basta. Eu não vou atender mais, então nem pense em me ligar, está me ouvindo? – Edward parou a ligação e estava de costas pra mim, mas eu podia ver a tensão em seus ombros e o quão chateado ele ficou com o telefonema.

Eu me aproximei dele e lentamente coloquei a mão em suas costas, ele tencionou, mas depois relaxou. E se virou lentamente. Seus olhos estavam tristes.

– Eu estou te trazendo problemas? – Ele me olhou confuso.

– Porque pensa isso?

– As suas férias forçadas, para cuidar de mim. Isso foi... – Ele colocou o dedo em minha boca tapando-a.

– Foi a melhor coisa que eu podia fazer, por você e por mim também. Já faz muito tempo que estou enrolando e não saia do hospital – Ele suspirou e me abraçou – Mas, agora eu tenho uma paciente em tempo integral para tratar. – Ele me pegou no colo e me deitou mais uma vez no sofá, me beijando e o telefone voltou a tocar insistentemente. E ele voltou a se irritar.

– Mas, que... – Quando viu de quem se tratava, atendeu prontamente – O que você quer? – Eu via que a razão dele estar irritado agora era outra, até porque ele não parou com o movimento em meu pescoço com seu nariz – Não enche – E eu pude reconhecer a voz, o que me fez rir. – E você não ria. O que quer Emm desembucha. – Edward bufou como uma criança entediada – Sim, ela está aqui e não pense nem em perguntar. – Edward me olhava, com as sobrancelhas juntas, mas os olhos divertidos. – Espera. – Ele me olhou tapando o iphone – Emm quer sair amanhã, o que acha? – Eu apenas afirmei com a cabeça sorrindo – A merda Emmett, e sim, nós vamos. E não enche. – Edward desligou de vez o aparelho e o jogou no tapete. – Onde estávamos mesmo?

**SPOILER**

– Aviões?

– Há um aeromodelismo no armário do closet, se você quiser brincar? – Mas, eu meneei com a cabeça rindo.

– Você se imagina brincando com o Ben, com o avião? – Edward encostou-se à cama e parecia pensativo, como se estivesse vendo a cena em sua mente.

– Sinceramente nunca havia pensado nisso. Nunca havia pensado em brincar com criança alguma. Mas, parece legal. Se ele quiser, quem sabe?

– E seus bebês, Edward? Já pensou nisso? Neles?

–Bella isso não é um bom terreno. Eu não quero filhos. Não posso ser pai. Não é uma possibilidade viável. – Será que ele é estéril? Por isso essa reação tão nervosa a minha pergunta?

Eu fiquei em silencio, observando o quarto, tentando imaginar o pequeno Edward loirinho como o das fotos que eu vi na sala de estar, brincando, estudando, dormindo, correndo por esse lugar.

– Desculpe. Não queria ser rude. Não com você. – Ele suspirou fechando os olhos. – Você é a ultima pessoa com quem devo ser rude. É a ultima que eu quero machucar. E parece que é o que eu tenho feito nas ultimas horas...

* * *

_**Eu queria um castigo desse, principalmente se fosse com o Edward ;)**_

_**Aposto que a maioria aqui queria isso também. O que será essa ligação? Curiosidade a mil aqui e vocês? !**_

_HEY ESSE LINK AQUI É DE UMA FIC SUPER LEGAL E DIVERTIDA, TOTALMENTE BEWARD QUEM ESTIVER INTERESSADO PASSE LÁ SOMENTE RETIRE OS ESPAÇOS ;*_

_**( www. fanfiction s / 10315994 / 1 / War - And - Peace - Short - Fic - by - Liane )**_

_**PARA O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO CHEGAR MAIS RÁPIDO QUE OS COMENTÁRIOS CHEGUE AO 42 (PARA ISSO SOMENTE BASTA 4 COMENTÁRIOS) APERTE O BOTÃO LOGO A BAIXO E DEIXE SUA OPINIÃO SOBRE A FIC ;)**_

_**~OHdMS~**_

_**Patylayne : kkkkk Edward realmente é um tarado. Eu preferia nem sair de casa com um homem desses. Sério o quarto p/ mim seria um lugar ótimo ;) Beijos e obrigado por comentar :***_

_**Taise Nogueira : De mais da conta. Beijos lindinha e obrigado por ter comentado :***_


	16. Irmão

_**Irmão.**_

* * *

Edward havia posto meu nome como moradora no lobby do prédio para que eu pudesse entrar e sair e também usar o SPA. A academia estava proibida. Mas, meu medico particular havia me liberado para praticar pilates enquanto ele estava puxando peso e correndo.

Hoje especialmente, estou saindo da aula de pilates e me encaminhando para um dia de beleza, que me dei de presente de natal. Sou recebida com o ritual dos pés, onde já fico molinha, depois vou à outra sala e sou depilada, completamente, e juro que posso imaginar a cara de felicidade que alguém que eu conheço fará, o pensamento me faz rir. Então a manicure e pedicure. Só depois chego à sala de madeira clarinha, musica relaxante com uma maca no centro e cheiro de flores onde recebo uma massagem com esfoliação, hidratação e óleo de rosas dinamarquesas. Agora estou fazendo um tratamento facial para clarear a pele e por fim irei encerrar a minha jornada no quarto de cristais, completamente azul e relaxante.

O apartamento de Edward está calmo, parece completamente vazio, e eu caminho silenciosamente até seu quarto, tenho que me arrumar para não nos atrasarmos para o encontro com Emm e Rose. Ao chegar ao closet, eu o encontro. Tão lindo de costas, vestindo unicamente uma boxer preta que contrasta lindamente com sua pele branca definida, enquanto escolhe o que vai usar. Ele pega uma calça jeans e um sweter preto, calça as meias e um mocassim preto, por fim uma jaqueta de couro marrom.

– Apreciando a paisagem Bella? – Eu apenas sorri encantada enquanto ele se virava ficando de frente para mim.

– Foi a melhor que eu vi hoje.

– Vá se arrumar. – Ele se aproximou e beijou minha cabeça. – Ou vamos nos atrasar – Edward estava estranho, distante, ao me deixar sozinha no closet. Algo aconteceu enquanto eu estava no SPA. Ou será impressão minha? Eu também não sei como agiremos na frente dos outros, mas, prefiro pensar nisso quando chegar o momento. Não é possível que seja pior do que o que foi com a Esme e o Carlisle? Emmett vai estar presente, então pode sim, ser pior.

Fui ao banheiro e fiz a maquiagem, prendi o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo folgado, coloquei perfume, segui para o closet e vesti uma calça skiny preta de couro, um sweter porcelana de tricô, um sobretudo na altura do joelho preto e sapato de salto e bolsa preta.

– Estou pronta – Edward que estava dedilhando algo no piano se levantou e sorriu para mim. Indo até a porta. Ao chegar ai eu estanquei. Não saberia fingir como ele, ou no mínimo precisaria ser informada do plano, se é que há um, mas o fato é que algo está se passando na cabeça dele – O que houve Edward?

– Porque você sempre acha que há alguma coisa?

– Porque estou vendo que você está diferente. – Ele chamou o elevador, e me olhou.

– Você está enganada. – Ele me puxou para o hall e fechou a porta. Quando o elevador chegou ele entrou sem dizer mais nada e eu o segui. No momento em que as portas fecharam, ele se aproximou de mim, me prendendo em um canto e me beijou, com fome e paixão, me fazendo gemer. Até chegarmos à garagem. – Eu disse que você estava enganada. – E mais uma vez fui puxada por ele.

O caminho foi silencioso. E Edward parecia concentrado. Ao chegarmos Emmett e Rose nos esperavam na entrada e Emm abriu a porta para mim, enquanto avistávamos Alice e Jasper se aproximando e o celular do Edward tocou fazendo-o bufar e atender se afastando de nós, que entramos sem esperá-lo. Nunca parecemos tão distantes, tanto que não houve pergunta alguma. Sentamos nos sofás verdes ao lado do bar e ele foi o ultimo a chegar.

– Tudo bem Edward? – Rose perguntou e eu pude ver seu rosto irritado.

– Sim. Como está o Ben? – Edward respondeu automaticamente com uma voz severa e sentou-se ao meu lado e sussurrou ao meu ouvido – Está tudo bem.

– Ele está bem, crescendo. Já estou pensando até em voltar ao trabalho. Mas, isso não tem importância. Me contem, quais os planos pro ano novo? – Alice falava sem parar e Edward conversava com Jasper, e eu como sempre observava a cena. Bebemos, ou melhor, eles beberam, e comemos tacos e pizzas, ideia do Emmett.

– Como você está Bella? – Rose estava ao meu lado e me perguntou. E isso pareceu chamar a atenção de Edward que virou a cabeça levemente em nossa direção.

– Bem melhor agora. Não senti mais tontura, nem desmaiei. Está tudo bem. – Rose riu e olhou para Edward, ela sabia que não conseguiria informação alguma.

– Preciso ir ao banheiro. Meninas, vamos comigo? – Até eu ri da discrição da Alice, e ela já foi pegando minha mão e da Rose, nos puxando.

– Vamos Bella, conte tudo. O que está acontecendo entre vocês? – Rose parecia mais curiosa que Alice, que me olhava de cima a baixo me analisando.

– Parece que está acontecendo alguma coisa Rose?

– Ah... Bem... Mas, e aquele fogo todo? Você estava tão decidida a conquistá-lo, que pensei... Como está sendo morar com ele? Vocês brigam muito?

– Rose, você me viu no quarto do Emmett no natal, então não deveria estar me fazendo essa pergunta, e quanto a morar com ele, está sendo pacifico, eu diria.

Rose entrou no banheiro quando ele ficou vago e só estávamos eu e Alice. Agora sim, eu estava encrencada.

– Não estou entendendo. O que está acontecendo? Ele está lutando pra prestar atenção em Jasper e Emmett, como se você o chamasse a todo o momento e você parece estranha, distante. O que aconteceu? Vocês estão bem ou não? – Maldita percepção da Alice. Mas, espera aí, como assim lutando?

– Alice, eu não menti pra Rose, nossa convivência está sendo pacifica e eu não o entendo a maior parte do tempo, então se você tiver em algum lugar o manual desse homem me diga quanto custa que eu compro. – Ela riu sem humor, mas estranhamente me deixou em paz. Algo de muito estranho está acontecendo hoje. Rose tão animada, Alice em duvida, Edward frio e distante. Jasper falante. Emmett observador. Eu acho que o chá que eu tomei no SPA deveria ter alguma droga alucinógena, porque está tudo muito diferente.

A noite passou rápido, ninguém fez mais nenhuma pergunta e Edward havia bebido um bocado de Heineken. Eu peguei a chave de sua mão e ele protestou.

– Edward eu já sofri um acidente, outro não, por favor?

– Ninguém nunca dirigiu o meu carro alem de mim. – Eu o olhei e ele estava parado na minha frente. – O que você está fazendo comigo? –Edward abriu a porta do motorista e me deu passagem indo até o lado do passageiro.

Eu estava dirigindo ainda mais devagar que o normal, com medo de estragar uma BMW, por pisar muito forte no acelerador, e nesse momento por sentir a mão de Edward na minha perna direita.

– Edward, por favor, tira a mão. – Eu o olhei assim que paramos no sinal. – Eu sofri um acidente por não estar concentrada e essa é a primeira vez que estou dirigindo, então me ajuda? – Ele levantou a mão sorrindo para mim e encolheu os ombros. Definitivamente ele está estranho.

Quando chegamos ao prédio, eu estacionei na sua vaga, e saí do carro, ele abriu a porta e foi para o elevador sem me esperar. Subimos em silencio, ele foi para cozinha e de lá voltou com meu remédio, e eu estava no banheiro, me preparando para dormir. Como não sabia o que estava acontecendo quando fiquei pronta vestindo uma camisola de renda transparente preta bem curtinha fui em direção à porta, para dormir no quarto de hospedes.

– Para onde você vai Bella? – Eu me virei e sentado na cama apenas com a boxer preta estava Edward me olhando de cima a baixo.

– Apreciando a paisagem Edward? – Ele riu.

– Sem duvida. É uma linda paisagem. – Ele se levantou e veio até mim. – Mas, você não me disse para onde está indo.

– Quarto de hospedes. – Eu não sei se ele precisa de espaço, mas...

– Por quê? Seu lugar é aqui, lembra? – Ele estava passando seu dedo no meu rosto ternamente.

– Não sei Edward. – Ele me colocou em seus braços e me levou até a cama. – O que aconteceu hoje, eu preciso saber, e você não me conta nada nunca.

– Está tarde, esqueça o que aconteceu hoje. Amanhã conversamos. Agora por favor, eu estou cansado e nós precisamos dormir. E eu gosto da minha cama, mesmo nunca tendo dormido no quarto de hospedes. – Ele tinha razão, eu estava muito cansada, mas mesmo assim eu precisava de algumas informações. – E, devo dar os parabéns, você dirigiu muito bem, em um carro desconhecido, e a noite. Não é todo mundo que consegue. – Ele estava ao meu lado passando a mão no meu rosto. – Você é tão forte bebê.

Edward me abraçou como se eu fosse fugir se ele não fizesse isso e o seu cheiro amadeirado misturado com o álcool, me inebriaram e eu adormeci.

Quando eu acordei Edward não estava em lugar algum, eu tomei um banho, fiz minha higiene matinal, preparei e tomei o café e nada. Então liguei para dona Renée.

– Mãe? Como vai? Estou com saudades.

– Não parece Bella, você não vem conosco para Forks...

– Mãe, Forks é fria demais até para mim, por favor. Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que você não sente tanto porque papai vive te abraçando?

– Você poderia vir com o Edward, quem sabe, vocês dois não poderiam se acertar e... Falar nisso como está à convivência?

– Bem. Eu acho. Não há nada para falar.

– Onde você vai estar esse ano novo? Alice e Jasper vão para casa dela em Seattle?

– Não, eles vão para Cancun, atrás de sol. Eu vou para Nova Orleans com o Edw...

– Aaaaaaaaaaaa. O que você está me escondendo Isabella?

– Nada dona Renée. Ele simplesmente sabia que Alice e Jasper iriam viajar e propôs irmos para Nova Orleans, porque se ficássemos iríamos atrapalhar a vida da Esme. Só isso. Não fantasie mamãe, por favor.

– Bella, eu sou extremamente grata a esse homem pela dedicação como tomou conta de você. Ele foi adorável. E eu posso ver que há algo na forma como ele te olhava e na forma como você fala. Não pense que você me engana. Eu sei que se não está acontecendo algo, pelo menos deveria estar então se permita viver isso filha às vezes você se fecha demais e não vê as coisas boas, mesmo que elas estejam a um palmo do seu nariz.

– Vou pensar mamãe. Agora por favor, fique bem, vamos viajar amanhã e eu não sei se vou ter tempo de te ligar antes disso, ou como será quando estivermos lá. Feliz ano novo. Mande um beijo para o papai, por favor.

– Se cuide Bella. Eu te amo tanto. – Eu ri às vezes minha obtusa mãe era bastante perceptiva.

– Também te amo.

Quando desliguei o telefone ele tocou novamente, me assustando.

– Alo?

– Bella querida, como vai?

– Bem Esme e você?

– Muito bem. Falei com Edward a pouco para convidar vocês dois para almoçar, é a nossa ultima oportunidade para ficarmos juntos antes de viajarmos e ele pediu que você se arrumasse que ele vai te buscar, pode ser? – Onde ele está e porque não me ligou?

– Ah... É... Ok, Esme, irei me arrumar. Ele disse quando estaria aqui?

– Meia hora.

– Então estou atrasada. Ate logo, Esme.

Desliguei o telefone e corri para o closet, hoje estava especialmente frio e nevando, vesti uma calça jeans justa, clara, uma camisa e um sweter preto e meu sobretudo gelo e uma bota de cano curto preta. Fiz uma maquiagem suave, meus cabelos soltos, e eu estava pronta quando o interfone tocou. Era Edward que estava me esperando lá em baixo.

– Você está linda. – Edward estava lindo de calça jeans, camisa branca, sweter cinza, jaqueta e botas preta, na frente do carro e me puxou para um beijo intenso assim que eu me aproximei. – Vamos? – Ele abriu aporta para mim.

– Onde você foi e porque pediu a Esme para me ligar? – Edward estava dando a partida na BMW e eu me lembrei a ultima vez que fui à mansão dos Cullen.

– Eu estava resolvendo uns problemas. Nada importante.

– Edward, o que está acontecendo? Ontem você estava estranho e...

– Eu estava estranho? E você não? Você não sabia o que fazer ontem à noite e eu é que estava estranho, todos me perguntaram o que você tinha, sabia?

– Você já parou pra pensar que se eu estava estranha é porque você estava estranho? – Nós estávamos discutindo. Qual o problema com a casa da Esme? Sempre discutíamos?

– Porque está gritando comigo?

– Porque eu não sei quem você é ou o que está escondendo de mim. Você não me conta nada, e eu não sei se estou te ajudando ou atrapalhando ou o que você quer ou espera, pra começo de conversa.

– Começo de conversa? Pra começo de conversa, você tomou o remédio hoje de manhã? – Ops...

– É... – Edward não disse nada apenas deu a volta no primeiro quarteirão e estacionou o carro em frente a seu prédio.

– Fique aqui, por favor – Ele saiu do carro e falou algo com o manobrista, correu entrando no lobby e eu fiquei ali, com cara de idiota. – Tome – Ele entrou no carro me trazendo os comprimidos e uma garrafa de água.

– Eu esqueci... – Ele me olhou incrédulo - Estava preocupada com você. – Edward pegou a minha mão e a beijava de tempos em tempos, mas não disse nada, por longos minutos.

– Eu estou bem. E quero ficar bem com você. Não há nada com que se preocupar. – Eu o olhava enquanto ele beijava minha mão.

– Porque está chateado? Foram os telefonemas? – Ele riu sem humor.

– Você percebeu? – Edward olhava para frente, mas sem tirar a mão da minha perna – Não se preocupe, não faz bem para você. – Então eu apertei sua mão, tentando transmitir carinho e encorajamento – Sim, esses telefonemas estão me deixando louco, mas eu acho que resolvi isso hoje. – E eu percebi que não sairia mais nada dali.

– Minha mãe mandou beijo e te convidou para ir a Forks. – Ele riu e o restante do percurso foi feito em calma, não brigamos ou tocamos no assunto telefone, seja lá o que fosse.

Ao estacionar o carro na garagem da mansão dos Cullen, Edward deu a volta e abriu a porta para mim, e me trouxe para seus braços, me dando um beijo quente. E abraçando depois.

– Estou com saudades, bebê. – Eu estava no meu lugar perfeito, os braços de Edward.

– Eu também. – Seu cheiro era tão bom – Mas, eu tenho uma pergunta – Edward me olhou com o sorriso nos lábios. – Você ontem agiu daquela forma só por causa dos outros?

– De que forma Bella? – Edward me olhava confuso.

– Bem, parecia que não tínhamos nada. Se bem que eu ainda não sei o que temos, mas, eu acho que parecia que estávamos no meio de uma batalha, pelo menos foi isso que eu entendi do que Alice me perguntou e... – Edward me olhava curioso e me deu um beijo apaixonado, me imprensando no carro e eu pude sentir o volume no meio de sua perna se formando.

– Isso parece com nada Bella? Esse beijo parece os que você dá em alguém com quem esteja duelando? Porque se for assim, eu juro que vou começar a brigar com você com mais frequência. - Ele me olhava e eu fiquei pensando se imaginei a ultima noite – Vamos? – Subimos a escada e chegamos à cozinha de mãos dadas e encontramos com Esme que ficou radiante ao nos ver.

– Ouvi o carro chegando. – Ela estava linda com calça jeans preta e um sweter e casaco branco, cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e nos abraçou com tanto carinho. – Estava preocupada com a demora. – Edward riu. – Vamos estão todos na sala. – Eu parei. Como assim todos? - Algum problema Bella? – Tanto ela como Edward me olhava, mas eu apenas meneei a cabeça.

Carlisle estava sentado com Ben, no colo e sorriu para nós piscando em seguida, Rose e Emmett estavam abraçados quase dormindo no sofá. Pelo visto depois de chegar a casa o bebê deu trabalho para eles.

– Papai? – Edward beijou o Ben e o Carlisle - Cansados casal? – Emmett e Rose levantaram a cabeça e voltaram para a posição que estavam.

– Não ria. Não você. Até porque se tivesse a minha noite, você estaria matando um, e não com essa cara de feliz. – Emm olhou para Edward e depois para mim – Oi Bellinha, tá com uma cara de feliz, também. Me diz que ele está te tratando bem?

– E qual foi à diversão de ontem? – Edward mudou de assunto e não deixou que eu respondesse, graças a Deus.

– Sexo interrompido pelo nosso querido primogênito. – Não houve como não rir da cara de emburrado de Emmett. – Me explica como vocês fizeram a criança aqui? – E ele perguntou olhando para o pai e apontando para Edward, e eu não aguentei e ri da cara do meu amigo.

– Você deveria saber muito bem. Você que deu mole. Depois de mim não nasceu mais ninguém.

– Empata foda. É isso o que você é Edward. Podíamos ter vários irmãozinhos ou irmãzinhas se você não fosse tão filhinho da mamãe. – Agora só a Rose riu. Esme parecia acostumada com essa discussão e apenas suspirou.

– Parem de falar assim na frente da criança, ele vai se traumatizar. – Eu fui até o lado de Carlisle e sorri para ele, que me passou o Ben e me deu um beijo. – Não é bebê, que pais malucos você foi arrumar?

– Emmett, fica quieto, temos novas babás pra cuidar do nosso filho, não espanta eles. – Eu me sentei em um dos sofás com Edward e Esme ao meu lado babando no Ben.

Eu e Edward estávamos mais próximos do que no dia anterior, mas não nos tocávamos, ou beijávamos apenas nos olhávamos algumas vezes. Ben ocupou toda a nossa atenção e Emmett e Rosalie realmente subiram para dormir antes do almoço. Pelo menos essa foi à desculpa que usaram.

Depois do almoço com os avós mais babões que eu já vi entretidos com o netinho e os pais, tentando pelo que pude ouvir recuperar a noite perdida, Edward subiu comigo para seu quarto de infância.

Havia uma cama no centro com um edredom azul listrado, cortinas claras nas janelas que iam do teto ao chão, uma parede repleta de postes de filmes famosos, o chão era de carpete claro, e havia uma escrivaninha de madeira clara, onde me sentei que ocupava toda uma parede com prateleiras, cheias de livros e uma coleção de miniaturas de aviões.

– Aviões?

– Há um aeromodelismo no armário do closet, se você quiser brincar? – Mas, eu meneei com a cabeça rindo.

– Você se imagina brincando com o Ben, com o avião? – Edward encostou-se à cama e parecia pensativo, como se estivesse vendo a cena em sua mente.

– Sinceramente nunca havia pensado nisso. Nunca havia pensado em brincar com criança alguma. Mas, parece legal. Se ele quiser, quem sabe?

– E seus bebês, Edward? Já pensou nisso? Neles?

–Bella isso não é um bom terreno. Eu não quero filhos. Não posso ser pai. Não é uma possibilidade viável. – Será que ele é estéril? Por isso essa reação tão nervosa a minha pergunta?

Eu fiquei em silencio, observando o quarto, tentando imaginar o pequeno Edward loirinho como o das fotos que eu vi na sala de estar, brincando, estudando, dormindo, correndo por esse lugar.

– Desculpe. Não queria ser rude. Não com você. – Ele suspirou fechando os olhos. – Você é a ultima pessoa com quem devo ser rude. É a ultima que eu quero machucar. E parece que é o que eu tenho feito nas ultimas horas...

– Edward.

– Você deveria ter sido a primeira mulher a pisar aqui. A que eu traria pra transar no quarto da minha infância, mesmo que fosse apenas agora. Seria tão diferente.

– Você quer... – E eu estou completamente vermelha – Agora?

– Eu te quero tanto Bella, mas não aqui. Nunca aqui. – Edward se sentou – Você é especial demais, para isso.

– Edward, porque você está estranho? O que aconteceu? – Eu me levantei e me encaminhei para onde ele estava, mas ele me parou e se levantou, puxou a cadeira e me sentou nela ficando de frente para mim na cama.

– Meu passado não é fácil. Eu fico feliz que você não tem um. Nesse momento eu não conseguiria administrar ex-namorados. – Edward pegou a minha mão e beijava a palma.

– É alguma ex? Os telefonemas? – Ele me olhava nos olhos e sorriu sem o menor humor.

– Não uma namorada. Eu disse que nunca houve isso. Eu pensei que estava sendo claro quando dizia que iria transar e ir embora, sem ligações, sem emoções, mas nem sempre é fácil.

– Como quer que uma mulher não se apaixone por você? – Edward mantinha a cabeça baixa, sem me olhar, como se tivesse vergonha, mas ao me responder eu nunca vi seus olhos tão claros.

– Eu só quis que uma se apaixonasse.

– E você? Já quis se apaixonar?

– Eu não sei o que é isso. Se apaixonar não é para uma pessoa como eu, bebê. É para alguém especial como você. – A mão dele estava em meu rosto. E uma lagrima caiu. E depois ficamos um tempo em silencio. - Me ensina o que é isso Bella? – Mas, antes de responder qualquer coisa Emmett e Rose invadiram o quarto e se jogaram na cama.

– Ah, pensei que ia pegar vocês dois se esfregando por aqui.

– Emmett, não. – Havia um aviso claro na voz de Edward que me fez tremer, mas que não surtiu efeito algum em seu irmão mais velho.

– Ah, qual é Edward, vocês dois querem se pegar, até um cego pode ver isso, então o que estão esperando? Pra que estão fazendo cu doce? – Eu olhava perplexa para Emmett, completamente vermelha sem acreditar que ele estava dizendo essas coisas. Se bem, que Emmett é sempre Emmett.

– Bella, agarra logo o Edward e dá pra ele, aposto que ele cai a seus pés. Eu posso te ensinar uns truques que são infalíveis. – Minha boca estava aberta e eu não sabia o que responder a Rose. E graças a Deus não foi preciso já que Emmett teve uma crise de riso olhando para mim.

– Fora daqui os dois. Vão tentar dar um irmão para o Ben, em outro lugar.

– Dona Esme está empolgada com toda essa coisa de ser avó. Você bem que poderia cooperar e fazer sua parte. – Eu vi um travesseiro voando na direção de Emmett que o agarrou e o devolveu para Edward. – A Bella é uma gata, queridinha da família, quer melhor partido?

– Fora! – Emmett e Rose saíram do quarto rindo abraçados, e nós descemos logo depois.

Eu estava cansada quando chegamos ao apartamento, precisava com urgência um banho antes que congelasse. Edward foi em direção ao banheiro e eu ouvi alguns barulhos vindos de lá, e ele saiu logo em seguida, quando voltou tinha os comprimidos e a água para mim. E eu estava tirando minhas botas e meias, e ele fez o mesmo.

– Vamos tomar banho Bella? – Eu ri, encantada mais do que nunca com a proposta.

– Como você adivinhou? – Edward e eu estávamos de mãos dadas entrando no banheiro.

– É aqui que eu te quero. É aonde eu vou te foder essa noite – Deus minha calcinha já estava molhada com a promessa de ficar com o Edward dentro da água.

A banheira quadrada é linda e moderna, há em sua base algumas pedras brancas para onde a água escorre caso caia.

Edward estava atrás de mim e tocou minha cintura, pegando o meu sweter, eu levantei os braços e ele retirou a peça junto com a camisa. Senti seus dedos percorrerem minha pele e ronronei. Ele me abraçou por trás e desceu o zíper e abriu o fecho descendo a calça ate o chão, me ajudando a sair delas.

Ele se afastou e eu observei pelo espelho da pia Edward tirar de uma única vez seu sweter cinza e a camisa branca e abrir o fecho da calça, que caiu no chão, deixando somente de boxer cinza.

O fecho do meu sutiã foi aberto por ele que passou o dedo nas minhas costas fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse meu corpo, endurecendo meu mamilo. Me fazendo arfar levemente. Sua boxer caiu no chão revelando o pênis ainda flácido, mas que já me deu água na boca e minha calcinha molhada teve o mesmo destino das outras peças que estavam espalhadas pelo chão do banheiro.

Eu teria vergonha, muita vergonha em estar completamente nua, com as luzes, mesmo fracas como estavam acesas, mas não com Edward. Ele sabia reverenciar o corpo de uma mulher e tocar nos lugares certos me deixando ainda mais acesa e cheia de tesão.

Ele entrou na banheira e pegou a minha mão, me ajudando a entrar. Me sentando na borda. A água estava quente. E Edward apenas me olhava como se decidisse o que ia fazer comigo. Enquanto eu já queria roçar uma perna na outra para aliviar a tensão que estava me desesperando.

– Você é tão apressada sempre. – Ele disse divertido

– Edward. – Eu reclamei.

– Eu estou aqui Bella. Mas a brincadeira é minha.

– Porque eu nunca escolho a brincadeira? – Edward se aproximou de mim e me beijou, forte, puxando minha nuca, ficando de joelhos na minha frente, se encaixando entre as minhas pernas abertas, me puxando com a outra mão pela cintura, fazendo com que eu esfregasse minha boceta em seu abdômen descaradamente. Adorando a sensação de alivio.

Minha boca era invadida por Edward que me fodia com seus lábios, chupando, mordendo, sugando, enquanto eu rebolava de encontro a ele, até que eu senti a liberação. Minha cabeça jogada pra trás, meu corpo sendo preso por ele, o maior contato da minha boceta em seu abdômen, minhas pernas o prendendo com mais força. Tão inusitado tão profundo. Eu vim, gemendo e chamando-o.

– Isso Bella, hoje vai ser especial.

Minha respiração ofegava, minha cabeça encostada em seu ombro, e eu estava com... Vergonha? Eu gozei, loucamente, diga-se de passagem, me esfregando no abdômen dele? Oh, que tipo de experiências eu estou tendo com esse Deus do Sexo? O que ele está fazendo comigo?

– Eu sei do que você gosta Bella. Agora olhe pra mim – Edward levantou meu rosto e havia tesão, desejo em seu olhar. Ele puxou minhas pernas se encaixando novamente no meio delas. – Eu gosto quando você cora, mas não tenha nunca vergonha por ter gozado pra mim. – Eu apenas gemi, em ligeiro protesto, mas ele riu e me beijou.

Edward pegou minha mão e levou até seu membro, apertando, me fazendo masturbá-lo, enquanto ele fechava os olhos. Seu semblante estava agoniado? Desesperado? Ele apertava com mais força minha mão, guiando-a, ate que parou. De repente. Sua respiração era ofegante, seu pau estava duro e grande, e eu o queria na minha boca.

– Não. Hoje não. – Eu o olhava confusa. – Eu vou gozar totalmente dentro de você. – Eu vi a embalagem cinza ao lado da banheira e abri retirando o preservativo e desenrolando em seu pau grande, enquanto ele arfava. – Vem.

Edward sentou-se no chão da banheira, as pernas estavam flexionadas e pegando minha mão, trouxe-me para seu colo, uma perna em cada lado dele. Suas mãos jogavam água em mim, enquanto sua boca estava em meu seio, minha coluna arqueava, dando a ele plena liberdade para mamar em mim, e eu gemia, aprovando as mordidas e chupadas que estava recebendo. A outra mão de Edward estava na minha bunda, apertando-a, e seu dedo estava tão próximo de um lugar que eu nunca imaginei fosse receber qualquer atenção. Mas, era bom, sempre era tão bom.

– Tão lindos Bella. Cabem perfeitos na minha mão. Você é tão linda. – E eu senti o aperto que Edward dava no meu seio.

Depois de se saciar com um mamilo Edward partiu para o outro, deixando-o intumescido. E sua mão nunca parava de rodear meu ânus, e eu estava amando toda essa sensação. Eu estava entregue.

As pernas de Edward abaixaram um pouco e eu escorreguei por seu pau, duro e grosso, meu tesão estava a mil. Eu o recebi perfeita e lentamente dentro de mim. Eu não sei o que estava acontecendo hoje, mas eu queria mais, eu queria estar completamente dentro dele. Eu estava me sentindo tão poderosa.

Minhas pernas estavam dobradas, de joelhos no chão da banheira, uma mão dele estava em meu clitóris e a outra com um dedo dentro do meu ânus, fazendo movimento, entrando e saindo, me levando à loucura, enquanto eu me apoiava na borda da banheira, em um movimento perfeito de vai e vem em seu pau, arqueando minha coluna para que ele mantivesse sua boca em meu seio. Eu gemia alto, e ele também. Eu gritava seu nome, pedia para ele ir mais forte, enquanto eu mantinha um ritmo alucinante subindo e descendo em seu pau. Eu queria mais, eu o queria todo dentro de mim. Dentro de cada buraco que fosse possível. As caricias, os gemidos, a fome, as sensações tudo estava fora de controle e eu vim. Mas, ele não parou o movimento. Nem eu queria parar. Eu estava tremendo minha cabeça estava leve, meu corpo mole, mas eu queria mais.

– Hoje eu vou te foder como nunca. Como você nunca foi fodida. Eu serei o primeiro Bella. – Eu apenas arfava e gemia – E você vai adorar.

Edward saiu de dentro de mim e me virou de costas, apoiando meus braços na borda da banheira, meu seio encostando-se ao frio mármore em contraste com a água morna, me deixando acesa, e eu senti seu pau, brincar atrás de mim, e uma mão estimular meu clitóris, enquanto dois dedos entravam e saiam do meu ânus.

– Eu vou foder seu cu Bella. – A voz sexy como o inferno. Não era um pedido, mas uma ordem - Você vai dar ele pra mim?

– Hum... Edward... – Eu senti uma tapa na minha bunda, foi uma sensação incrível, e eu rebolei querendo mais. Eu havia gostado disso. – Sim... Me come. – E eu senti mais uma tapa, mas em um lugar diferente da primeira.

– Eu vou foder você como uma putinha. – Eu gemi e senti outro tapa. – Você quer ser chamada de puta, Bella? – Eu não sei o que estava acontecendo. Eu estava amando e gozando só com o que ele estava dizendo. Eu sempre me imaginei fazendo amor, mas agora eu queria ser uma puta pra ele. Queria que ele comesse meu cu, e me fizesse sentir mais, muito mais.

– Sim... Edward... – Eu senti meus cabelos serem puxados fazendo com que eu arqueasse a coluna e olhasse pra ele que estava rindo, e me beijou forte. E eu gemi e rebolei a sua frente.

– Tão fodidamente gostosa. Tão puta.

Era uma doce sensação. Eu ainda estava imersa em meu gozo, e senti ele entrando, me rasgando. Eu me joguei para frente, fugindo de seu movimento, mas senti seus dedos circulando meu clitóris como ele sabe que eu amo. Meu cabelo puxado para trás. Ouvi sua voz sexy como o inferno em meu ouvido me pedindo pra relaxar, e depois um beijo delicado em meu ombro e aqui estou eu mais uma vez entregue a esse homem, que estava entrando em mim, em um lugar onde nenhum outro havia estado.

– Se entrega pra mim Bella. Me deixa te foder – Como não deixar se eu quero tanto?

– Edward. – Eu sei. Eu gemia. Não sabia mais onde começava ou terminava seu nome. Era um mantra delicioso que eu estava cantando essa noite.

Centímetro a centímetro eu senti seu pau dentro de mim, a sensação estranha. Eu não sabia ate esse momento se era bom ou ruim, mas era Edward. E eu estava entregue a suas caricias. Seus dedos não largaram meu clitóris, sua outra mão agora apertava o mamilo do meu seio esquerdo, sua boca me chamava todo o tempo. E eu gemia. E relaxei.

Senti o movimento para trás, e logo para frente. Edward entrava e saia do meu cu, movimentava meu clitóris, e me fazia gritar de tesão. Nunca, nem mesmo com ele eu tive uma sensação tão maravilhosa em minha vida.

– Mais apertada ainda. Mais fodida ainda. Tão deliciosa. – Edward urrava em meu ouvido e eu sentia que ele estava tão alucinado quanto eu.

– Forte... Me come forte.

O ritmo acelerava. Eu gritava. Ele urrava. Eu estava gozando há algum tempo, seus dedos não pararam o movimento em meu clitóris um segundo e ele gozou. Forte. Nunca o senti gozar tanto. Meu sorriso era vitorioso. Eu fiz esse homem gozar dessa forma. Eu o fiz se entregar e me desejar dessa forma. Da forma como eu o desejo.

Edward sentou tirou a camisinha e jogou fora da banheira e me sentou delicadamente em seu colo.

– Não se mecha muito. É melhor pra você. – Eu estava deitada em seu peito e tremi de frio.

– Hum. – Edward riu e se esticou abrindo a água quente, me fazendo gemer mais um pouco.

Depois de finalmente tomarmos banho e nos secarmos. Ele me levou em seu colo para a cama e me deitou como todas as noites ao seu lado.

– Você é incrível Bella. Maravilhosa.

– Hum

– E tão pouco falante depois do sexo.

– Edward, eu estou perdida em um planeta tão legal. Aqui tudo é colorido, as coisas flutuam e eu não sei por que, mas eu gosto de estar aqui e você de me tirar daqui.

– Eu te levei pra esse mundo Bella. Eu estou aí com você. Agora durma. Você fica linda quando goza. – Eu senti seus dedos tocando meu rosto.

Essa foi à conversa mais sem sentido que eu tive, mas o fato é que estávamos os dois cansados e amanha pela manhã teríamos que pegar um voo para Nova Orleans.

**SPOILER**

– Não tenho a menor fantasia com comissárias de bordo – Olhei para Edward que estava com o seu sorriso molha calcinha e levantei uma sobrancelha me fazendo de desentendida, o que o fez rir – Lembrei-me que me esqueci de fazer algo hoje. – Ele disse e isso me deixou preocupada, uma vez que, dentro de um avião realmente não adianta lembrar-se de ter esquecido nada. Mas Edward me pegou pela nuca, exatamente quando a comissária loira e risonha passava, e me puxou para ele me dando um beijo escandalosamente delicioso, que fez com que tudo a minha volta desaparecesse. – Você fica linda com ciúmes.

– Quem disse que estava com ciúmes?

– Ninguém, apenas deduzi, considerando o fato de que você não tem nenhum problema respiratório.

– Eu não bufei. – Edward riu do que eu disse – E isso não é sinal de ciúmes fique você sabendo. – Ele semicerrou os olhos, meneou a cabeça e percebi seu esforço para não sorrir – Aproveitando que você está de tão bom humor, por favor, mantenha sua mente aberta e me deixe contar meu plano.

– Plano? – Ele me olhava com atenção.

– Sim, pensei que como teremos pouco mais de 02 horas presos aqui e nós estamos descansados, poderíamos nos divertir, e...

* * *

_**Edward misterioso :)**_

_**De quem será as ligações? O que aconteceu no passado do Edward para deixá-lo assim? Algum palpite?**_

_SuellenSantos24__: Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic._

_Isso realmente me anima. Obrigado por comentar. :)_

_Pati Cullen__ : ;) Feliz de mais que esteja gostando tanto assim da fic. _

_Hithi__ : Mal posso acreditar nisso :O_

_Amo suas histórias também. Quase tive uma sincope aqui por que te acho uma autora incrível. Capítulo postadinho Beijos :*_

_DINDA CULLEN : Olá. Obrigada por comentar flor. Capítulo postadinho :*_


	17. Viagem

_**Viagem.**_

* * *

– Edward, acorda.

– Bella, só mais um pouco, por favor.

– Você está atrasado. – Ele abriu os olhos me encarando. Depois olhou para o relógio ao seu lado constatando que realmente iríamos nos atrasar se ele continuasse na cama.

– O que está fazendo comigo? Eu nunca me atraso. Não antes de você. – Eu gargalhei pela forma como ele falou e saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro.

Eu havia acordado cedo preparado o café e agora estava fazendo a minha mala. Edward, quando terminou sua higiene matinal, correu para fazer a dele. Ao terminar estávamos vestidos com calças jeans e pulôveres, o meu branco, e o dele cinza. As malas foram despachadas para o lobby enquanto comíamos alguma coisa e nossos casacos estavam no sofá.

– Vamos nos atrasar. – Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

– Bella temos tempo. - Estávamos sentados no banco de trás do taxi que nos levaria ao aeroporto e eu estava ansiosa.

Realmente ele tinha razão, chegamos a tempo de fazermos toda a revista e entrar na sala vip. Sala vip? Não basta pagar por essa viagem ainda será vip, muito bom.

– Área vip? – Eu disse quando nos sentamos para esperar a chamada do nosso voo.

– Você não pensou que eu ia te levar na classe econômica, pensou?

– O que tem de mal todos não serem milionários? – Edward gargalhou.

– Não disse que havia algo de errado, não posso reclamar da sorte nesse ponto, mas se posso me divertir bem acomodado, por que não?

– Está cansado? – Perguntei enquanto passava a mão por seus cabelos revoltos, fazendo com que meu sorriso preferido surgisse em seu lindo rosto.

– Não. Ontem foi um dia atípico, é verdade. Mas me recuperei perfeitamente, e você? – Eu me lembrei de como o dia de ontem foi de incerto a bastante incerto, se é que eu posso dizer assim, e também a quantidade de coisas que passaram despercebidas e isso me deu uma ideia.

– Perfeitamente bem. – Nosso voo foi chamado e nos dirigimos para o corredor que nos levaria à aeronave, fomos devidamente acomodados por uma comissária de bordo loira com um batom rosa berrante que não parava de rir para o Edward me fazendo bufar.

– Não tenho a menor fantasia com comissárias de bordo – Olhei para Edward que estava com o seu sorriso molha calcinha e levantei uma sobrancelha me fazendo de desentendida, o que o fez rir – Lembrei-me que me esqueci de fazer algo hoje. – Ele disse e isso me deixou preocupada, uma vez que, dentro de um avião realmente não adianta lembrar-se de ter esquecido nada. Mas Edward me pegou pela nuca, exatamente quando a comissária loira e risonha passava, e me puxou para ele me dando um beijo escandalosamente delicioso, que fez com que tudo a minha volta desaparecesse. – Você fica linda com ciúmes.

– Quem disse que estava com ciúmes?

– Ninguém, apenas deduzi, considerando o fato de que você não tem nenhum problema respiratório.

– Eu não bufei. – Edward riu do que eu disse – E isso não é sinal de ciúmes fique você sabendo. – Ele semicerrou os olhos, meneou a cabeça e percebi seu esforço para não sorrir – Aproveitando que você está de tão bom humor, por favor, mantenha sua mente aberta e me deixe contar meu plano.

– Plano? – Ele me olhava com atenção.

– Sim, pensei que como teremos pouco mais de 02 horas presos aqui e nós estamos descansados, poderíamos nos divertir, e...

– Banheiro?

– Pervertido, provocador.

– Qual o plano Bella, e diga, por favor, que é melhor que o meu.

– Você só pensa em sexo?

– A culpa é toda sua por ser gostosa demais para o seu e meu próprio bem. – Eu tentei fazer uma cara de indignada que serviu apenas para ele me beijar e nosso beijo ser interrompido pelo anuncio de que deveríamos apertar o cinto de segurança.

– Edward, pensei que poderíamos fazer um jogo. Perguntas que só poderão ser respondidas com sim ou não, o que acha?

– Bella, não há nada que seja tão interessante para saber sobre mim. Acredite no que estou dizendo...

– Não há nada que queira saber sobre mim?

– Sim.

– Ótimo, agora é minha vez... De novo... – Edward estava me olhando serio como se não acreditasse no que eu havia acabado de fazer – Por favor? – Ele fechou a boca e meneou a cabeça. – Você me quer Edward, não apenas como uma aventura? – Ele me olhou mais serio ainda, fechou os olhos e quando os abriu me olhava profundamente.

– Deus – Murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para mim – Sim, Bella. – Edward estava levemente virado em minha direção – Agora minha vez – Disse com sua voz sexy como o inferno, e eu afirmei com a cabeça também virada em sua direção. – Primeiro, o que estamos exatamente apostando?

– Bem, não sei se estamos apostando algo. Mas assim podemos nos conhecer melhor.

– E se eu não quiser falar sobre algo posso passar a vez?

– Hum, estamos discutindo as regras do jogo? – Estava me sentindo vitoriosa por conseguir que Edward aceitasse jogar.

– Basicamente. – Disse olhando-me nos olhos. Como sempre havia algo mais ali. Medo? Angustia? Mas, por quê? - Eu posso passar a vez?

– Acho que é uma boa regra, mas precisa ser devidamente punida.

– Como assim?

– Se você ou eu passarmos a vez, o outro tem direito a punir de alguma forma, qualquer uma.

– Incluindo sexual?

– Oh, Deus, você só pensa nisso. – Eu meneei de cabeça baixa.

– Sim

– Não foi uma pergunta Edward. – Eu estava com a sobrancelha levantada enquanto ele me olhava serio.

– Mas, mereceu uma resposta assim mesmo. – Ele estava tenso enquanto discutimos as regras do jogo.

– Nada de amarrar ou não deixar gozar, ouviu?

– Eu não trouxe gravatas suficientes, não se preocupe. – Ele disse com seu sorriso torto nos lábios e não me olhou quando falou. – Agora minha vez. – A mão dele estava fechada em um punho e sua voz soava baixa e não havia o comando que eu tanto amava. - Você me quer Bella, não apenas como uma aventura?

– Sim. – Eu disse firmemente sorrindo para ele e o vi relaxar na cadeira, pegar minha mão e beijar delicadamente.

– O que você está fazendo comigo? – Eu quase gargalhei e ele me olhou sem entender a reação.

– Não dá pra responder sim ou não a essa pergunta. – Edward semicerrou os olhos, incrédulo. – Você iria me mandar embora da sua casa em algum momento, se eu não tivesse passado mal?

– Não, Bella. E me deixe explicar isso, por favor, Não sei quem te contou sobre mim, embora não seja difícil adivinhar quem foram seus informantes, mas no momento que eu estava no carro e disse que ia levá-la para minha casa eu sabia que seria diferente. Já era diferente. – Nós fomos interrompidos pela tal comissária que gostaria de saber o que queríamos para o almoço. Claro que Edward aceitou o que ela ofereceu, mas eu apenas queria que ela se afastasse de nós, e resolvi pedir algum pacote de salgadinho, refrigerante e o bolo de chocolate da sobremesa.

Tudo o que eu queria nesse momento era pular nos braços de Edward e sentar em seu colo. Ele me queria. Eu não podia estar mais feliz e radiante. Fui uma tola idiota, obtusa, como disse Alice, por não ver o que ele estava tentando me dizer naquele dia. Mas, como saber, Edward muda da água pro vinho a cada respiração.

Não aguentei e me sentei em seu colo, pouco me importando com a cara de espanto e censura que a velhinha de cabelos brancos cacheados e óculos de grau redondos, nos encarou. Edward também não se incomodou e me recebeu de braços abertos beijando o topo da minha cabeça e eu me aconcheguei em seu peito.

Não dissemos nada, ou continuamos com nosso jogo ate que a comissária apareceu e, essa sim, parecia bastante contrariada com a cena.

– Senhor, sua refeição. – Edward já ia responder quando saí de seu colo e fui em direção ao banheiro, sem olhá-lo. Quando estava refeita, voltei ao meu lugar e a prestativa comissária me trouxe alguns salgadinhos de queijo, uma coca–cola e bolo de chocolate com calda quente.

– Você deveria almoçar, tem que se alimentar direito.

– Estou sem fome.

– Eu juro que posso solucionar esse problema. Como é o banheiro? – Eu o olhei de lado, mas não respondi absolutamente nada. – Ok, então, sem brincadeiras nesse avião. –Dessa vez eu ri. – Ainda temos outro, não se esqueça - Quando ele terminou de comer os legumes do mediterrâneo, bruscheta com mussarela, arroz de jasmim com vinho branco e o mesmo bolo de chocolate com calda quente de sobremesa, a comissária retirou o seu prato. – Muito bem, agora minha vez. Você tinha alguma fantasia com medico? – Eu gargalhei alto.

– Não.

– Quero saber coisas que não dão pra responder apenas sim ou não Bella.

– Mas, eu posso passar?

– E será punida, lembre-se disso.

– Mas eu também quero saber algumas coisas.

– Então eu também posso querer passar.

– E eu vou adorar te punir.

– Criei um monstro. - Edward estava virado para mim, serio - Mesmo você não tendo me escolhido, ainda quero saber, por que eu? O que você vê em mim, pra querer se arriscar tanto?

– Edward. – Toquei seu rosto e ele beijou a palma da minha mão. – Você não se vê como eu o vejo. Eu imaginei que você fosse um príncipe. O sonho de qualquer mulher, mas quando acordei e o vi descobri que era mais do que isso. Você é real, gentil, doce, imprevisível, poderoso, sensual. Eu não escolhi estar ao seu lado, só não consigo ficar longe.

– Quando acordou? Como assim? – E fui salva pelo anuncio de que devíamos prender os cintos de segurança. – Bella? – Não queria falar dos meus sonhos. Não sei exatamente porque, mas acho que esse não é o momento, e eu menti, ou omiti.

– Quando estava em coma, ouvia sua voz, lembra? Então ficava te imaginando. –Segurei sua mão apertando – Não gosto de pousar. – Edward beijou minha mão e instantaneamente me senti melhor.

Ainda teríamos que esperar uma hora e quinze no aeroporto de Charlotte na Carolina do Norte para seguirmos rumo à Nova Orleans. Em terra, não houve forma de resistir à insistência dele para que eu comesse. Assim estamos nós dois numa lanchonete e estou devorando um sanduiche com milk shake de chocolate.

– Edward, você me disse que faz tempo que ninguém o vê tocando. Você toca tão bem. Triste, mas é lindo.

– Se é triste como pode ser lindo Bella?

– Não sei. Mas, parece que a sua alma está falando, foi o que senti. Sua alma.

– Eu não recebo tantas visitas, nem mesmo paro tanto em casa e piano não é como uma gaita que a gente pode levar pra qualquer lugar, então por isso ninguém me ouve tocar a muito tempo. – Ele me olhava rindo, mas o sorriso não chegava a seus olhos.

– Na casa da Esme tem um piano.

– Foi nele que aprendi a tocar. Agora está parado. Acho que ninguém mais queira me ouvir. É triste e chato o que eu toco.

– Já pensou em mudar o repertório? – Mais uma vez ele sorriu.

– Você acertou quando disse que é a minha alma falando. Por muito tempo ela foi assim, triste. Só agora sinto uma pequena mudança.

– O que mudou?

– Não sei. Talvez nada. Talvez tudo. Talvez você. – Eu baixei a cabeça e ele beijou o meu ombro. – Como você conseguiu mudar tudo e me deixar assim?

– O que eu mudei?

– Bella? – Ele praticamente implorou quando disse meu nome.

– Quais eram as regras? Por que você nunca dormiu com ninguém? Do que está se protegendo? Por que disse que não pode ser feliz?

– Eu disse que não posso te fazer feliz.

– E também que não era feliz.

– Minhas regras não importam, elas foram todas derrubadas por você. - Eu o olhava com a sobrancelha levantada o desafiando claramente. – Nunca dormir com uma paciente, transar e ir embora, ser claro sobre isso, não ficar a noite, não levar pra minha casa, não manter um relacionamento. É isso. Vê como tudo foi por terra com você? Você ainda é minha paciente, está morando comigo, dormindo comigo na minha cama, na minha casa.

– Mas, você não se relaciona com ninguém...

– Isso não é verdade, tanto é que estamos aqui. Estou aqui com você. E o mais incrível, você ainda quer estar aqui comigo.

– Sempre quero estar com você, Edward. Sua companhia, seu carinho, seu toque, seu sorriso, suas provocações. Você, eu quero você.

– Você parou de fugir de mim.

– Agora acredita? – Ele riu e meneou a cabeça.

– E eu só queria saber o porquê. O que você vê em um cara grande como eu bebê?

– Eu já disse. Você não se vê como eu o vejo, na verdade eu gostaria de saber o que você viu em mim?

– Ah, Bella, você é tão forte, tão doce. Muito mais forte que eu. Muito mais forte do que qualquer pessoa que eu conheci e mais especial também. – Eu estava vermelha, de cabeça baixa, com vergonha. – Alem, é claro ser absurdamente linda, fodidamente sexy e gostosa, é humanamente impossível para uma mulher ser tão sexy quanto você.

Ouvimos nosso voo ser chamado e mais uma vez fomos em direção ao avião, tomamos os nossos lugares, e dessa vez foi um comissário, gay? Ele olhou para o Edward de cima em baixo e ele cinicamente gargalhou quando viu a minha cara abobada.

– Sem comentários Edward – Sentei-me cruzando os braços, sendo observada pelos dois homens.

Mais uma hora de voo. E todo o procedimento, desligam-se todos os instrumentos eletrônicos, apertam-se os cintos, ouvem-se as instruções, prepara-se para a decolagem e cá estamos nós vendo a cidade ficar pequenininha sob nossos pés.

– Como será o banheiro desse avião?

– Você por acaso tem alguma fantasia erótica com aviões?

– Estou começando a desenvolver uma Bella. E preciso muito da sua ajuda.

– Não. Eu não sei se gosto de rapidinha e não sei se quero descobrir em um avião, isso sem contar que o seu fã clube pode bater na porta e nos interromper. Acho melhor seus pensamentos tomarem outro rumo.

– Mesmo que não seja num avião nós ainda podemos descobrir se você gosta de uma rapidinha, embora prefira você bem molhada, excitada e quente, berrando por mim.

– Eu não berro. – Disse quase como uma menina diria, fazendo bico e cruzando os braços, fazendo-o rir e me olhar com deboche.

– Quer que eu grave e mostre depois?

– Isso não foi lisonjeiro Edward. – Ele semicerrou os olhos na minha direção, serio. – Por que vive tão isolado naquele hospital? Por que passa tanto tempo lá, se há tanta coisa pra você aqui fora?

– Não há tanto assim Bella. Pelo menos não havia ate bem pouco tempo. – Edward fechou os olhos e parecia, mais uma vez, duelar consigo mesmo. – No hospital as dores e os traumas são de outra pessoa e apenas estou lá para ajudar. Sou útil para alguém. Aqui fora, o que há?

– Tanto, Edward. Tantas pessoas te amam, e querem estar junto de você, sair, conversar, conhecê-lo. – Edward me olhava serio. Eu estava feliz e ao mesmo tempo surpresa por estarmos conversando há tanto tempo.

– E quando elas percebessem realmente quem eu sou sairiam correndo. Melhor não Bella. Sem envolvimento, sem dor.

– Por que isso Edward? O que aconteceu? Me conta.

– Não há nada pra contar. Pelo menos nada que mereça ser ouvido.

– Eu acho que posso discernir por mim mesma, não acha?

– Sim, mas você quer que eu conte algo que não existe para ser contado, então não posso satisfazer essa exigência. – Eu sabia que havia algo, mas como também não queria contar sobre os meus sonhos iria dar o beneficio da duvida a ele, dessa vez. – Ainda muitas perguntas bebê?

– Sim, uma infinidade delas.

– Deus me proteja. – Edward e eu rimos e o comissário passou nos oferecendo alguns salgadinhos, eu aceitei apenas o refrigerante, mas Edward ficou feliz em poder mastigar alguma coisa.

– Como você não engorda comendo tanto?

– Considere que eu tenho 1,85m, passo o tempo todo correndo em um hospital, e ainda faço aulas de MMA, então temos uma boa perspectiva de porque eu não me vejo como um velho gordo no futuro.

– Eu consideraria o fato do DNA. – Edward virou com as sobrancelhas juntas me olhando. – Ah, Edward, não dá pra ignorar que seu pai é um gato, e está muito bem conservado e pelo que andei ouvindo a Esme é bem feliz.

– Você está dizendo na minha cara que tem uma queda pelo meu pai? – Eu ri e ele continuava me olhando da mesma forma.

– Não, não tenho uma queda pelo Carlisle, mas existem algumas coisas que não podemos negar. E por falar nisso Emmett também é lindo, com suas covinhas e seus músculos. – Agora alem de serio ele estava com os punhos fechados, o que me fez rir. – Ciúmes, Dr. Cullen?

– Não. Por que teria ciúme do meu pai e do meu irmão?

– Eu realmente não vejo porque se estou ao lado do Cullen mais lindo. – Edward segurou o riso enquanto tentava me olhar com ar superior, o que me fez, claro, sorrir e muito. – Como você era quando criança? Como foi sua infância? – Ele ficou serio, meneou a cabeça.

– Por que irmos tão longe?

– Não tão longe, você só tem 27 anos, foi praticamente ontem. – Edward estava com os olhos fechados, a cabeça jogada para trás, a respiração pesada. – Vi uma foto sua, na sala da Esme na instituição. Os olhinhos azuis curiosos, cabelos longos loirinho, com franja, brincando em um jardim.

– Eu tinha 05 anos naquela foto, foi no meu aniversário. O Emm tinha 10 e nós estávamos fazendo uma festa. Jasper estava lá também. Eu ganhei uma bicicleta, e queria que eles me ensinassem a andar sem as rodinhas. Acho que dei muito trabalho a eles. – Edward se virou pra mim, abrindo os olhos, e passando o dedo em meu rosto. – E você? Com foi sua infância?

– Eu era boba e medrosa. Tinha um cachorro marrom que era meu melhor amigo, ate que a Alice apareceu. Nós íamos à praia nas férias, eu viajava todos os anos para Forks e sempre voltava doente e, estava sempre com um livro. Acho que eu era antissocial. – Enquanto pensava sobre isso Edward estava com seu sorriso lindo, torto nos lábios.

– Me conta sobre o anel? O que ele significa, por que você me deu quando estava tão irritada e frustrada achando que eu não a queria? – Eu o olhei gelada. Como iria contar o que o anel significava se não queria nem falar sobre os sonhos. E como vou contar isso sem ser internada num manicômio? Droga, por que não me lembrei do anel esse tempo todo?

– Onde ele está?

– Em casa, muito bem guardado.

– Me devolve quando chegarmos?

– Me conta primeiro.

– Não Edward. Não há nada para saber ou pelo menos que valha a pena eu contar.

– Acho que posso discernir por mim mesmo, não acha? – Ele tá usando minhas próprias palavras contra mim?

– Eu estava irritada e joguei a primeira coisa que pensei em cima de você.

– Bella... – Edward estava sentado completamente virado para mim, pegando minha mão enquanto eu olhava para baixo sem querer encarar seus olhos. – Eu não menti pra você em momento algum. Eu disse realmente que você não merece saber sobre o meu passado, e agora sei que está mentindo, e não faço ideia do por que. Não há porque mentir, bebê. Você, com certeza, não fez nada para isso. – Edward levantou meu rosto para que eu o encarasse. – Por favor, me conta.

– Passo. – Edward fechou os olhos e o vi contrariado.

– Será devidamente castigada Senhorita Swan. – Seus olhos pareciam divertidos. Como pode ir de uma coisa a outra em um nano segundo?

– Sem gravatas e sem me empatar, você prometeu.

– Posso me divertir de outras formas. Já disse que tenho uma lista interminável de formas de castigá-la.

– A menos que eu consiga castigá-lo também, Edward. – Ele riu descaradamente.

– Como eu gostaria de saber por que ele é tão importante pra você.

– Sem essa Edward. Não pense que vai conseguir me enganar. E isso não foi uma pergunta. E, por favor, me devolva quando chegarmos em casa?

– Não. Ele volta para o seu dedo quando eu entender o porquê dele ser tão importante. Antes disso está bem guardado no cofre. – Eu o olhava incrédula, minha boca abrindo e fechando, uma serie de impropérios se formando em minha mente para eu retrucar o seu comentário.

Ficamos um tempo em silencio, Edward fazendo carinho na minha mão tentando chamar minha atenção, mas eu apenas olhava para frente. Minha raiva subitamente passou quando me lembrei de um detalhe muito importante.

– Edward... – Ele riu verdadeiramente.

– Hum, está falando comigo agora? – Eu o olhei segurando o riso.

– Andei pensando. Você já entendeu?

– O anel? Foi muito rápido para mim Bella. Cabeça de mulher nem sempre é fácil de entender...

– Não o anel. – Eu continuava olhando para ele e corando enquanto ele passeava sua mão por meu rosto. – Eu andei pensando, se não sabemos o que estamos vivendo, que nome tem isso, pelo menos eu não sei como podemos chamar e, se você souber, aceitaria uma luz aqui, tranquilamente. – Edward riu para mim meneando a cabeça – Isso me faz pensar como será daqui pra frente. Quando eu tiver alta depois dos exames que farei quando voltarmos, como vai ser? Vou ter uma vida normal, sem vigilância, e nós dois, vamos voltar a viver como sempre? – E eu vi nos olhos de Edward o mesmo sentimento de quando ele me deu a carona no natal.

– Primeiro você vai refazer os exames e eu vou ver como está o seu caso, não quer dizer que já estará livre. Segundo, não sei o que responder sobre como será, não quero pensar sobre isso. Claro que quero que você volte a sua vida normal, e possa fazer as coisas que goste, mas não sei se eu quero ficar longe. – Edward estava novamente fechado e tenso e eu também estava da mesma forma.

Ouvimos o anuncio sonoro para apertarmos o cinto e que os procedimentos de pouso estavam começando, isso sem contar a temperatura de 12°C, o que é muito mais do que estava fazendo em Boston.

– Eu sei, Bella. Também não quero ficar longe. – Eu o olhei e ele pegou a minha mão, quando estávamos pousando, beijando-a sem tirar seus olhos de mim.

O voo aterrissou tranquilamente e pegamos nossas malas em um silencio estranho. Parecia que, tanto Edward quanto eu, estávamos pensando na longa conversa que finalmente conseguimos ter.

– Você não vai passar nenhuma vez?

– Não. Deus sabe o sacrifício que fiz para responder todas as perguntas só para não ser punido. Não quero ser punido nunca mais.

Pegamos um taxi que nos levou ate o Ritz Carlton Hotel nosso local de destino. Eu estava cansada quando chegamos. Fomos até a recepção, fazer o check-in, como qualquer hospede, mas parei petrificada ao ouvir o que Edward disse ao final para o jovem recepcionista que nos atendia.

– Por favor, peça orquídeas, as mais lindas que encontrar para minha namorada.

Namorada?

– Agora eu sei o que temos Bella. – Eu apenas piscava e sentia as lagrimas caindo por meu rosto enquanto senti Edward se aproximar e me beijar.

**SPOILER**

– Eu quero agradecer. – Edward levantou uma sobrancelha esperando que eu completasse para que ele pudesse entender. – Pela noite maravilhosa que vamos ter.

– Ah, e ela ainda nem começou bebê, mas espero que goste e que seja um ano maravilhoso.

– Por que vermelho?

– É a cor da paixão, não é? – Ele me olhava divertido, me puxando pela nuca com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra estava no final da minha coluna e seu peso me prensava num beijo divino, carregado de promessas. – Agora vá se arrumar senão não sairemos daqui.

– Isso não é má ideia. Podemos fazer uma festa particular. – A forma como ele me olhou me fez rir alto.

– Depois Bella, a noite será muito longa. – Juro que vou cobrar isso.

* * *

_**Hey pessoas. Viajei e voltei somente domingo a noite por isso não postei antes. **_

_**Desculpem a demora :)**_

_**Obrigado a todos que favoritaram, seguiram e comentaram. Fico muito feliz com isso.**_


End file.
